Um Universo Sobre Mim
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Harry só tem uma oportunidade para o mudar tudo. Reescrever a história e fazer possível sua redenção.
1. Toda esperança perdida

**Titulo: **Um universo sobre mim

**Autora:** ACM2099

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson

**Status: AUTORIZADO PELA AUTORA**

**Shipper:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy Severus Snape/ Neville Longbottom

**Advertências:** Morte de personagens

**Gênero:** angustia, drama, romance

**Resumo:** Harry só tem uma oportunidade para o mudar tudo. Reescrever a história e fazer possível sua redenção.

Uma broma do destino  
uma melodia acelerada  
em uma canção que nunca acaba

Capítulo I

Toda esperança perdida

A mão de Harry estava imóvel alçada em um adeus.

—Estará bem —murmurou Ginny.

Quando Harry olhou para ela, baixou a mão ausentemente e se tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua frente.

—Eu sei.

A cicatriz não lhe tinha doído a Harry em dezenove anos. Tudo ia bem…

De repente, um trovão estridente rompeu a tranquilidade do dia e um raio surcou o firmamento fazendo parecer que se partia. Harry olhou de novo para Ginny, quem estava observando o céu. Escutaram o trem parar-se em seco; as rodas fizeram um som endemoninhado ao deter-se tão opressivamente sobre as vias. Harry quis tomar sua varinha, mas tão cedo como a apanhou se incendiou entre seus dedos. Um novo raio fez que o céu se vestisse de vermelho. Ginny correu para o trem; Harry quis detê-la, mas não o conseguiu. Assim que a ruiva subiu, o trem explodiu queimando tudo a seu redor. Incrivelmente, Harry saiu ileso.

Podia cheirar o cheiro a pele queimada. O sangue gotejava por tudo o que tinha sido a plataforma. Rodeavam-no corpos queimados. Um novo trovão e depois a chuva. Estava quente. Harry tomou uma gota entre os dedos. Com horror, deu-se conta de que não era água, era sangue. O líquido que lhe banhava, espesso e quente, era sangue.

Começou-lhe a faltar a respiração, os batidos do coração aceleraram-se lhe a cada vez mais e foi-lhe impossível tomar ar… Até que desfaleceu e caiu ao solo.

—NÃOOOOO!

Harry acordou-se tremendo. Arquejava ferozmente até que se deu conta de que em realidade a seu corpo não lhe fazia falta mais ar. Pouco a pouco, começou a normalizar sua respiração. Olhou a seu redor e deu-se conta de que estava em sua habitação…

De novo esses malditos pesadelos. Harry conhecia-as demasiado bem. Tinha-as desde fazia muitos anos, dezessete para ser exatos. As piores eram aquelas que lhe davam esperanças de um final feliz e depois se tornavam terríveis. Às vezes eram só ele, Ron e Hermione, sem filhos; outras era Ginny ou qualquer outra mulher; de vez em quando era um homem ao que não podia lhe ver o rosto, mas que sustentava sua mão. Tinha meninos, pelo regular sempre os tinha. Em ocasiões eram seus filhos, em outras só eram os filhos de Hermione e Ron ou um afilhado que nunca conheceu. Harry não recordava todas as combinações, mas sim recordava o final de todas: destruição e morte. Tal e como a guerra terminou em realidade.

Levantou-se da cama e foi-se diretamente à ducha. Sentia o corpo pegajoso, mas, mais que isso, era como se o sangue em realidade lhe tivesse empapado. Esfregou-se a pele com força até que se sentiu mais limpo. Vestiu-se com sua acostumada túnica negra e saiu para o ministério. Ainda era temporão, mas sabia que não tinha nada mais importante que fazer. Talvez o trabalho poderia lhe distrair.

Caminhou pelo grande corredor que levava aos elevadores. Seu escritório estava no último andar, justo ao lado do escritório do ministro. Harry abriu-a, correu as cortinas e começou a revisar os assuntos pendentes sem deter-se. Ainda podia recordar a mirada feliz que Ron tinha em seu pesadelo, o orgulhoso e satisfeito que se via. Harry fechou os olhos, apartou a imagem de sua cabeça e obrigou-se a concentrar no trabalho. Era fácil perder-se nele; tinha demasiado que fazer, sobretudo desde que o ministro estava doente.

—Chefe Potter? —Harry levantou o rosto de seus papéis quando escutou a voz de sua secretária. — Senhor, a que horas tem chegado? —A voz da mulher era um pouco estrangulada. Era evidente que tinha medo a uma reprimenda por chegar tarde.

—Evidentemente mais cedo que você, senhora Dench. —A mulher engoliu saliva. — Mas não se preocupe, já deveria estar acostumada. Sempre chego antes que todos e me vou muito depois.

—Claro, senhor. —disse a mulher com a voz ainda mais estrangulada. — Precisa algo?

—Um café. Negro e sem açúcar. —A idosa mulher deu-se média volta. — Senhora Dench, quero que me tenha prontos todos os relatórios dos impostos do beco. —A senhora Dench volteou de novo olhando a Harry com certa incredulidade.

—Chefe…, hoje esperava sair um pouco mais cedo para despedir de meu neto. É o aniversário de minha filha e…

—Que bem. Então espero que termine o mais cedo possível com esse reporte. —Harry regressou sua atenção aos documentos sobre a mesa. — Recomendo-lhe que não perca o tempo em conversas inúteis com seus colegas.

Cinco minutos depois, Harry tinha uma caneca com café fumegante sobre sua mesa. Sua secretária tinha-lhe dedicado uma mirada desdenhosa, mas a Harry isso não se importava, precisava esse relatório para anexá-lo aos que tinha que lhe mostrar a Dumbledore. Harry deu-lhe o primeiro gole a seu café e suspirou pesadamente. O premiê Albus Dumbledore. Harry esfregou-se o rosto e girou a cadeira para olhar o cromo nublado que hoje tinha em sua janela.

Ele tinha destruído os horcruxes e a Voldemort e com isso tinha trazido um novo mago escuro para governar o mundo: Albus Dumbledore. Como tinha sucedido? Harry não o sabia.

Após acabar com Voldemort, Dumbledore regressou da morte e saiu da tumba branca. Ao princípio todos estavam surpreendidos, mas felizes, após todo era Dumbledore, o melhor mago da história. Harry foi um dos emocionados, dos que nunca temeram nem desconfiaram. Tinha-o perdido quase tudo, tinha lutado pelos ideais desse homem e o ver vivo de novo só lhe fazia sentir feliz.

Dumbledore sugeriu-se de imediato como ministro de magia. O ministério estava praticamente destruído e a sociedade mágica era uma ruína total após a guerra de modo que poucos disseram que não, poucos ou quase nenhum pensou que aquela podia ser uma má ideia. Harry nem sequer duvidou; apoiou a Dumbledore em sua decisão. E esse foi o princípio do fim.

Dumbledore, como ministro, começou a promover novas ordens e passou de ser um ministro de magia temporário a ser um ministro de magia vitalício. Dumbledore tinha-lhe dito a Harry que a sociedade mágica não poderia sobreviver sem ele e Harry lhe creu porque não tinha mais em quem crer, porque pensava que Dumbledore jamais lhe falharia. Naquele momento muitos protestaram e Albus convocou de novo ao Exército de Dumbledore para deter os levantamentos. Pouco a pouco, Harry e os demais detiveram todos os focos de violência e tentativas de derrocamento. Já naqueles anos, alguns membros do Exército de Dumbledore manifestaram sua desconformidade, entre eles Ron e Hermione. Harry não quis os ouvir porque pensava que Albus tinha seus motivos e que não devia dos questionar.

Tudo mudou quando Dumbledore mandou a arrancar aos meninos magos de suas casas desde seu nascimento. Não importava que fossem filhos de muggles ou de magos, Dumbledore os queria desde pequenos instruídos em magia. O Exército esteve completamente na contramão e todos se rebelaram na contramão do ministério, na contramão de Dumbledore. Harry encontrou-se entre a espada e a parede. Tinha que eleger e o fez. Ficou com seu mentor, com a pessoa que lhe tinha dito que era a única família que lhe ficava. Ficou com Dumbledore.

Lutaram para acalmar as rebeliões enquanto, passo a passo, instaurava-se o totalitarismo na sociedade mágica tendo como cabeça a Dumbledore. Após formar a sociedade mágica tal e como a queria, Dumbledore decidiu derrocar a sociedade muggle. Caíram de imediato. Opuseram muito pouca resistência quando viram o que os magos eram capazes de fazer. Alguns magos seguiam rebelando-se, mas Dumbledore sabia como os manter a raia; Harry servia-lhe para isso.

Dez anos depois, o mundo era exatamente o que Dumbledore tinha querido e deixou de ser o ministro de magia vitalício para ser premiê mundial. Os muggles tinham sido rebaixados a classe trabalhadora, os magos com menor potencial seguiam-lhes na corrente (tinham servido muito bem de carne de canhão em todas as lutas contra os rebeldes), depois vinham os magos mais sobressalientes e, acima de todos, Dumbledore manejando todo como melhor a parecia.

Os rebeldes, comandados por Neville, foram os antigos heróis de guerra, muitos deles também antigos amigos de Harry. A maioria já estavam mortos, caídos nas batalhas. Harry não sabia ao cem por cem quantos ficavam. No entanto, sim que podia recordar os rostos das pessoas que tinham caído por sua mão. Entre eles, todos os Weasley, incluindo a Ron.

Harry não se orgulhava, sabia que se tinha equivocado ao eleger, mas já não tinha marcha atrás, não após tudo o que tinha sucedido e como tinha sucedido.

Soltou um grande suspirou e terminou-se o café. Esta era agora sua realidade: era um traidor, um assassino, o executor de um juiz cruel. Estava mais que banhado em sangue, estava condenado em vida. Os olhos encheram-lhe de lágrimas, as mesmas lágrimas que sempre ameaçavam com sair quando recordava. Evitou, como sempre, que saíssem. Com as mãos trémulas regressou ao trabalho. Não queria pensar, não queria recordar. Não podia chorar.

—Chefe Potter, aqui está o relatório. —Harry levantou os olhos e olhou o cansaço pintando no rosto da mulher maior. Olhou seu relógio; ainda era temporão, duas horas dantes de sua saída habitual.

—Bem, pode se ir.

—Obrigado, chefe. —Harry assentiu distraidamente enquanto olhava o relatório. No entanto, a mulher não se marchou de imediato.

—Sucede algo? —A mulher boqueou.

—Vai revisá-lo e anexar agora? —Harry levantou uma sobrancelha sem dizer nada. A mulher se aclarou a garganta e olhou-o com verdadeiro carinho. — É demasiado trabalho, senhor. É… Só isso…

—Agradeço-lhe sua preocupação, senhora Dench, mas pelo regular faço o que me dá a vontade com meu tempo. Retire-se.

A mulher assentiu e saiu apressada. Harry sabia que a senhora Dench lhe tinha algo de aprecio. Fazia cinco anos que era sua secretária e pouco a pouco se tinha acostumado a seu humor azedo. Mas a Harry molestavam-lhe as ocasiões nas que a mulher o olhava com algum vislumbre de carinho.

Quatro horas depois, Harry terminou o relatório para Dumbledore. O ministério estava quase deserto; só ficavam as pessoas de vigilância, que o saudaram quando saiu de seu escritório. Pensou em levar-lhe os papéis ao premiê, mas seria uma perda de tempo, seguramente Dumbledore já estava dormindo. Decidiu caminhar pelas ruas de Londres. Agora eram os magos os que o manejavam tudo e já não tinha necessidade de se esconder ou de não se aparecer.

Após avançar uns metros deteve-se; sentia como se alguém o estivesse seguindo. Dumbledore precisou dez anos para chegar a consolidar seu poder e agora, após mais nove anos, Harry ainda tinha que se cuidar as costas. Seguiu caminhando. Ao chegar a uma esquina girou-se. Já tinha o feitiço na mente e estava disposto ao usar quando escutou uma voz que jamais pensou ouvir de novo dizendo seu nome sem rancor.

—Harry, não te vou atacar. —O sangue gelou-se lhe quando escutou a voz de Hermione. — Há um bar na seguinte esquina. Entra e vá diretamente para a parte traseira. Encontrará um beco no que poderemos falar. —Harry pensou-o um momento. Podia ser uma armadilha, uma grande armadilha que o poria em mãos dos rebeldes. — Deve-lhe, Harry. —Essas palavras… Ele sabia a quem se referia.

Caminhou para o bar sem deter-se. O lugar estava cheio. Apesar de ser conhecido por todos, Harry estava quase seguro de que a gente não lhe prestava demasiada atenção. Caminhou para a porta de atrás, saiu e encontrou-se com um beco negro e vazio. Aos poucos segundos viu a Hermione sair de uma capa de invisibilidade. Dumbledore tinha-as proibido e mandado destruir todas as que existiam, ainda que evidentemente não tinham feito um bom trabalho.

—Guardamos algumas. Usamo-las muito pouco porque são uma arma demasiado valiosa como para desperdiça-la. —lhe disse Hermione como se tivesse adivinhado os pensamentos de Harry.

Tinham dezoito anos sem ver-se, pelo menos assim de perto. As vezes que lhe tinham feito desde então tinha sido em alguma batalha. Hermione tinha envelhecido, via-se maior do que em realidade era; tinha marcas de expressão profundas em seu rosto, mas, sobretudo, seus olhos eram menos brilhantes. Neles tinha desafio, luta interna, mas também uma decisão. Harry perguntava-se qual poderia ser.

—O que tens feito tem sido muito arriscado. —Hermione se ergueu adiante de Harry olhando-o intensamente.

—Ainda pensa que elegeu bem? —perguntou-lhe. Harry engoliu saliva e fixo seus olhos nos de Hermione.

—Não. Soube-o faz muito, mas era demasiado tarde. —Hermione assentiu.

—Foi antes ou após ter assassinado a Ron?

Cinco anos após o regresso de Dumbledore as lutas contra os rebeldes eram constantes. Teve vários ataques e o ministério se cambaleava. Harry buscava a forma de dar-lhes um bom golpe e assim foi como chegou a um traidor dos rebeldes. Era um mago jovem que queria dinheiro e uma boa posição e que estava cansado de lutar sem descanso e de ser marginado pelo ministério. Deu-lhe informação: uma reunião em um bosque ao norte da Escócia.

Harry, acompanhado de numerosos magos especialmente capacitados, encontrou o lugar e atacou. Deu-lhes aos Weasley a oportunidade de ir-se; só queria que lhe entregassem a Neville. Eles se negaram. Teriam morrido muitos mais se os Weasley não se tivessem ficado a lutar. Harry tentou não levantar sua varinha contra os membros dessa família e o conseguiu. No entanto, os magos que lhe acompanhavam eram muito capazes e conseguiram ferir a Billy e ao senhor Weasley. Harry sentiu que a vida se lhe escapava, mas teve que continuar; Dumbledore tinha-lhe pedido.

Harry ia por Neville. Sabia que o capturar serviria para acalmar a rebelião, com um pouco de sorte talvez a acabar. Entre feitiços lançados e corpos caindo, Harry conseguiu ver a Longbottom lutando contra outro mago. Correu para ele disposto ao capturar, no entanto, dantes de atingir, Ron se interpôs entre eles. Harry não queria ter uma briga com Ron, de modo que o desarmou e encarou a Neville. Mas Ron não se deu por vencido e Harry se encontrou lutando contra ambos, Ron e Neville. Eram destros, nos anos de luta tinham incrementado suas habilidades. Queriam sua cabeça e Harry estava em verdadeiro perigo. Foi então quando se decidiu: tinha que acabar com Neville e assim lhes dar uma lição aos rebeldes.

Ainda com os anos, Harry não podia esquecer como ocorreu todo passo a passo. Tinha-se escondido depois de um pilar enquanto Ron e Neville buscavam-lhe. Justo quando teve a Longbottom em uma posição cômoda, saiu de seu esconderijo e lhe lançou a maldição. Nunca, jamais imaginou que Ron se cruzaria no caminho da maldição. De repente, seu amigo, seu melhor amigo, jazia morto em frente a ele.

Harry também recordava o sucedido depois: a mirada de ódio de Hermione, a maldição saindo da varinha de Neville diretamente para ele, terminar sendo salvo por um de seus homens, alguém o sujeitando a mão e o tiro do desaparecimento. Harry nunca tinha sentido tanto asco por si mesmo como aquela noite, como todas as noites após essa. Dumbledore esteve especialmente trágico quando se lhe informou. Reconfortou a Harry dizendo-lhe que tinha sido necessário, que eles só queriam o bem para todos e que os rebeldes tinham que entender de alguma forma. No entanto, Harry sentia-se destruído, morto e vazio.

Hermione tinha razão, esse evento tinha sido a mostra perfeita do equivocado que estava. Mas seu arrependimento não lhe regressaria a vida a Ron, nem a ninguém. Era demasiado tarde para abandonar a Dumbledore e demasiado tarde para unir aos rebeldes, eles jamais o aceitariam. Harry perdeu qualquer esperança aquela noite.

—Importa? Há alguma diferença? Sinto muito, Hermione, mas faz muito que me equivoquei e já não há marcha atrás. Seus reclamos, ainda que justificados, são inúteis. —Ela assentiu e se umedeceu os lábios em uma clara tentativa de se acalmar.

—E se tivesse marcha atrás? —Harry notou de novo o desafio na mirada de Hermione.

—Não a há. Não me unirei a vocês. Há demasiado ódio de por meio. Inclusive em ti, justo agora, tentando ser civilizada comigo, posso notar tudo o que me odeia, tudo o que gostaria de dizer-me essas palavras dirigentes que se te querem escapar da boca.

—Não quero que te unas a nós. Neville te cortaria a cabeça justo antes de que nem sequer pudesses dizer que o sente. —Harry estremeceu-se. — Quero que regresse, Harry. Quero que mude tudo o que saiu mau. —Harry não entendia.

—A que te refere? —Hermione olhou ao princípio do beco.

—Veem manhã a este lugar. —Deu-lhe uma nota com uma localização. —Te repito, não é uma armadilha e lhe deve mais que a ninguém. Tem que fazer por ele.

Hermione desapareceu justo após acabar de falar. Harry tivesse pensando que era uma jogada de sua imaginação, mas se aferrou à nota em sua mão como a prova de que o encontro tinha sucedido para valer. Uns segundos depois escutou umas fortes calcadas que chegavam da entrada do beco. Era um dos aurores que patrulhava a zona.

—Senhor, está bem? Informaram-nos de que o viram sair deste bar e pensamos que podia estar em…

—Fora. —disse Harry caminhando para a rua. — Quero estar sozinho. E não se te ocorra me seguir.

Essa noite Harry não pôde dormir. A cada vez que fechava os olhos sua mente se enchia de imagens das batalhas contra seus amigos: o corpo de Ron caindo inerte, Dean gritando enlouquecido por uma maldição cruciatus... O pior era o pranto dos meninos quando eram arrancados dos braços de seus pais. Harry passou a metade da noite pensando em que poderia ser o que Hermione queria dele.

Regressar… Seria possível fazê-lo? Reescrever a história de uma forma na que todo terminasse com um final feliz. Harry pensava em isso mas era um sonho inalcançável. Não se pode regressar.

Quando saiu o sol, Harry decidiu atuar com normalidade. Essa manhã tinha que se reunir com Dumbledore para lhe dar o balanço mensal do ministério. Decidiu que devia fazer as coisas como sempre porque, se Dumbledore chegava a suspeitar, faria qualquer coisa por evitar seu encontro com Hermione. Vestiu-se com sua habitual cor negra, apanhou os pergaminhos e apareceu-se na mansão que agora ocupava Dumbledore: a antiga mansão Riddle.

Ele era a única pessoa com acesso, a única que podia se aparecer dentro já que, segundo Dumbledore, eles eram família e sempre se tem que confiar na família. A figura de Dumbledore atingia-se a vislumbrar entre a escuridão do quarto. Harry correu as cortinas com magia e olhou ao velho. Dezenove anos não passavam em balde.

—Harry, rapaz, acerca-te. Tens chegado cedo. —Dumbledore apareceu um relógio de areia e franziu o cenho. — Minhas desculpas, sou eu quem não tem estado a tempo. Ultimamente custa-me mais levantar-me. —Harry sentou-se no cadeirão da o lado da cama, entregou os pergaminhos ao velho e esperou enquanto revisava-os. — Tudo vai de maravilha e isso é muito bom, sobretudo agora. —Harry estranhou-se.

—Agora? A que se refere, professor? —Era um velho costume. Harry não podia deixar de lhe chamar assim e Dumbledore parecia o aceitar, nunca lhe tinha dito nada sobre isso.

—Estou-me morrendo, rapaz. —Harry negou de imediato. Com os anos tinha-o odiado tanto como o tinha admirado e lhe era quase impossível pensar que pudesse morrer.

—Claro que não, senhor. Você tem que ser nosso ministro para sempre. —Dumbledore negou e pareceu não notar a amargura no que Harry tinha dito.

—Já não. Temos estado em guerra todo este tempo, Harry, e isso pouco a pouco me esgotou. Estou tranquilo, consegui o que queria e —os olhos azuis de Dumbledore pareceram resplandecer. —, te tenho a ti. Será um digno sucessor, saberá seguir com minha obra. Tem muitos anos por diante, Harry. —Potter negou de novo. Não podia morrer, Dumbledore não podia deixar nesse mundo com a responsabilidade de continuar essa obra retorcida e asquerosa. Dumbledore não podia lhe herdar esse mundo doente e ressentido. — Será meu legado para ti, filho. Sei que não tem sido um caminho fácil, mas era o caminho necessário para chegar até aqui. Harry, a sociedade precisava-nos, sem nós tivessem estado perdidos. A magia é o maior valor que existe e nós temos conseguido que prevaleça.

Harry sabia que Dumbledore estava lhe dizendo algo, mas ele não escutava. As lágrimas que não tinha querido derramar durante anos começaram a fluir sozinhas sem que ele o notasse. Imaginou-se nesse mundo, sendo a cabeça de tudo, o amo e senhor. Teve que aguentar as arcadas. Não, ele não era Dumbledore, ele não podia o fazer. Estava aborrecido de sua vida e odiava como nunca ao velho que estava em frente a ele, mas, ao mesmo tempo, desejava que não morresse nunca, que jamais obtivesse o descanso que dá a morte. Queria-o como o vigilante permanente de sua doentia obra.

—Posso retirar-me, professor? —Dumbledore assentiu. Harry sabia que tinha tentado entrar em sua mente, mas que tinha sido inútil. Fazia anos que tinha levantado uma barreira impenetrável. E, era verdadeiro, o velho estava demasiado débil como para o tentar para valer.

Harry apareceu-se em uma rua indeterminada de Londres e vomitou quase de imediato. Queria chorar, gritar, destruí-lo tudo. Acalmou-se assim que sentiu que sua magia começava a se sair de controle. Respirou profundamente esperando, rogando por que Hermione tivesse a resposta que ele queria. O resto do dia se aferrou a essa ideia, a essa esperança que, ao final, era já o único que lhe ficava.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ 

Apareceu-se à hora indicada no lugar que Hermione lhe tinha assinalado na nota. Era uma adega abandonada. Harry tinha uma estranha sensação, mas obrigou-se a permanecer tranquilo. A escuridão nunca tinha gostado, talvez era um remanente de sua vida com seus tios dormindo dentro de uma armazém.

Sentiu o aparecimento de alguém e se alertou de imediato; a figura era demasiado fornida para ser Hermione. Harry pensou imediatamente em uma emboscada, e talvez era o melhor. Preferia morrer a mãos dos rebeldes que ser o sucessor de Dumbledore. A figura foi acercando-se. Quando pôde a distinguir mais claramente, ao princípio não reconheceu ao homem, mas quando seus olhos se encontraram Harry se estremeceu. Era Neville, seu inimigo número um, o tipo que poria fim a sua vida.

—De modo que enviou-te para matar-me. —Neville também se via muito maior do que era. Sua barba tinha umas partes encanecidas e seu cabelo curto também mostrava um pouco o passo acelerado da idade.

—De fato, enviou-me a dar-te uma oportunidade. —Estendeu-lhe uma nota. Harry estudou-o por um momento. Neville era bem mais alto que ele, seu corpo era mais fornido e suas facções se tinham endurecido com os anos. Não ficava nada do garoto gordinho e temeroso que Harry tinha conhecido.

—Onde está Hermione? —Neville deu um passo mais para ele.

—Morta. —Harry permitiu-se soltar um gemido de surpresa. — Uma maldição escura consumia-a pouco a pouco desde fazia meses. Tentou-se sanar, mas era inútil, de modo que começou a trabalhar em um projeto especial para ti. —Harry negou. Ainda não se tinha recuperado da notícia. — Ela seguia achando que você era o eleito, me dizia o tempo todo. Ironicamente, ela cria em ti. —Harry se umedeceu os lábios para evitar chorar. Baixou o rosto e abriu a nota.

_Para este momento, Neville já tem devido te dizer que estou morrida. Isso não é o importante, o importante é que tenho conseguido descobrir a forma de te mandar de regresso. Não será uma viagem no tempo como os que conhecemos senão algo mais complicado, algo que me levou todo este tempo._

_Regressará a sexto curso. Desafortunadamente não te posso dizer a que momento, só sei que será antes de que Dumbledore te fale dos Horcruxes. Recordará tudo, Harry, terá sua memória, poderá recordar esses dezenove anos e espero que nunca esqueça a cada erro. É o momento de que emende tudo o que saiu mau._

_Só há uma oportunidade, só uma para recuperar tudo o que temos perdido. Só há uma oportunidade para regressar a Ron.  
_

Harry dobrou a nota. Sentia de novo a responsabilidade do mundo sobre seus ombros. Queria que o terror se fosse, mas não sabia como.

—E você? Também acha que o sou? —Harry tinha que perguntar. Queria saber desesperadamente se ainda lhe ficava um vínculo com alguém vivo. Neville encolheu-se de ombros.

—Hermione sempre foi mais inteligente que todos nós e se ela cria em ti apesar de tudo o que lhe fez, que podia lhe dizer? Antes de morrer obrigou-me a perdoar-te. Essa foi sua última vontade. —Harry viu a Neville tensar-se, como se tivesse sido um grande esforço. Longbottom estendeu sua mão esquerda e entregou-lhe a Harry algo que parecia um viratempo, mas maior e com umas inscrições. — Não me pergunte como o fez, mas essa coisa te transladará ao passado. Não é um viratempo, é outra coisa, algo que Hermione inventou. É uma viagem astral ou algo assim segundo ela me explicou de maneira que pudesse o entender.

—Mas… que diabos queria com isto? —explodiu Harry ainda sabendo que Neville não lhe responderia. — Que se supõe que tenho que fazer? —Harry elevou a voz. Sentia-se frustrado, só e inútil.

—Só tens que lhe dar volta. Hermione deixou-o pronto para regressar a sexto curso, não sei exatamente a que momento. —Harry assentiu. Podia notar o grande esforço de Neville para não lhe dar um golpe.

—E depois? —Neville negou.

—Não tenho nem ideia. Hermione disse que era o suficientemente inteligente como para o descobrir você só. —De repente, Harry sentiu-se mareado e com vontade de que Neville o assassinasse.

—Não posso, Neville. Isto é demasiado. Eu… Merda… O sinto tanto… —Neville arremeteu contra Harry encurralando-o contra a parede.

—O fará. Regressará e terminará com esta loucura antes de que comece. —Neville soltou-o um pouco e depois reafirmou seu agarre golpeando a Harry contra a parede. — A onde vai há um montão de garotos e adultos que no momento indicado te seguirão até a morte, o entende? No passado todos éramos uns estúpidos que jamais tivéssemos questionado as intenções de Dumbledore. Ali há um Neville idiota que te admira e respeita mais que a ninguém no mundo, um imbecil que quer ser como você. Desta vez, Harry, não o podemos arruinar. Se tem sucesso, se para valer consegue-lo, nada disto existirá. Nada de sofrimento, nada de terror, nada deste mundo doente e agonizante. Hermione perdoou-te, Harry, e ademais deu-te uma oportunidade de reescreve-lo tudo de novo. —Neville engoliu-se o nodo da garganta e olhou a Harry aos olhos ao mesmo tempo que afrouxava seu agarre. — Eu também me estou morrendo, da mesma maldição que ela. Dentro de uns meses deixarei aos rebeldes sem líder. Os que ficam são quase uns meninos e isto é o que lhes deixaremos como mundo, um campo de batalha onde terão que brigar a morte sem saber exatamente por que.

Neville deixou-o pensar. Harry olhou o estranho artefato entre suas mãos e decidiu-se. Que podia ser pior? Muito poucas coisas, se era sincero consigo mesmo.

—Tem razão. É hora de pagar-lhe todo o que lhes devo. —Neville desenhou a careta de um sorriso. Harry estava seguro de que era o mais perto que Neville tinha estado de sorrir.

—Tranquiliza-me —disse ausente, como se em realidade não quisesse lhe dizer a Harry senão a si mesmo. — Tinha medo de deixar a Scorpius sozinho no meio deste pesadelo. —Harry entrecerrou os olhos.

—Scorpius? —perguntou-lhe. Neville assentiu aparecendo uma garrafa de whisky de fogo. Abriu-a, deu-lhe um grande gole e depois ofereceu-lhe a Harry.

—É o filho de Draco. —Harry sentiu um peso instalando-se em seu estomago. Os Malfoy tinham-se unido aos rebeldes. Harry tinha capturado a Lucius, mas o maior dos Malfoy tinha-se envenenado antes de chegar à sala de interrogatório. Narcisa tinha morrido em uma batalha e Draco… Harry tinha terminado com ele. Tinha sido um digno adversário, feroz e decidido, que tinha dado sua vida por proteger aos demais. Quem lhe tivesse dito que com os anos admiraria o valor de Draco Malfoy. — Tem doze anos e é um grande garoto. Quero-o como se fosse meu filho. Ao final quis muito a seus pais. —Harry sorriu com amargura.

—Terminaste sendo amigo de Draco Malfoy. De fato, Malfoy terminou sendo melhor herói que eu. —Neville também sorriu. Parecia estar evocando algo, mas depois se tornou sério de novo.

—Deve voltar. Encontra uma maneira para que isto não acabe assim. —Harry assentiu. O de Neville tinha sido quase uma ameaça. Não sabia como, mas tinha que o conseguir. — Deve acabar com Voldemort enquanto tenta descobrir como pôde regressar Dumbledore e evitar que suceda.

Ainda pensava que podia ser uma armadilha, que esse estranho objeto poderia o fazer explodir, mas, de novo, pouco importava. Deu-lhe um último gole à garrafa e suspirou sonoramente antes de fazer girar o artefato. De repente, sentiu-se envolvido em uma magia nova e a adega foi-se apagando ante seus olhos. Neville deixou de ser solido para voltar-se uma bruma. Harry sentiu-se mareado, fechou os olhos tentando esquecer a sensação vertiginosa e depois tudo terminou. Caiu ao solo sem poder respirar e perdeu o conhecimento.

**Nota tradutor:**

**O que acharam dessa drama? Eu achei super foda! Espero que vocês gostem...**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos :p**

**Ate breve**


	2. Aliados

**Capítulo II  
Aliados  
**

Harry abriu lentamente os olhos, a dor de cabeça era impressionante, tinha o estomago revolto e estava sumamente desorientado. Fechou os olhos em uma tentativa por recuperar um pouco de compostura, mas não podia; sentia que seu cérebro dava voltas dentro de seu crâneo. Abriu seus olhos novamente, enfocava para cima, sabia que essa não era sua habitação. Vagamente reconhecia esse lugar, mas não podia de todo recordar até que escutou as vozes familiares. Lentamente correu suas cortinas e quase não se podia achar que tivesse funcionado, mas o fez, estava em seu antigo dormitório de Gryffindor.

Olhou-o tudo com muito cuidado, essa não era a primeira vez que sonhava com Hogwarts e seu dormitório. Tinha um pesadelo particularmente terrível onde Harry terminava sendo linchado por seus colegas enquanto lhe recordavam uma e outra vez, todas e a cada uma de suas faltas. Olhou a Dean e Seamus empurrar-se para ver quem ganhava a ducha, depois viu a Neville esticando na cama. Era tão estranho vê-lo de novo assim, com o rosto inocente, sem o ódio pintado em seus olhos. Harry estremeceu-se pensando em tudo o que tinha jogado a perder.

—Tudo bem, Harry? —Potter congelou-se em conto escutou sua voz. — Vê mau, camarada tiveste outro pesadelo? —Girou-se lentamente para ver-lhe. Ron, após tantos anos, ele quase já não recordava o que era ter a Ron como seu amigo. Harry piscou e seus olhos de inundaram de lágrimas — Ey, tio, esta preocupando-me.

—Harry? —Neville chamou-lhe — Há que levar à enfermaria —Neville e Ron chegaram para ele antes de que se desplumara no solo.

Quando acordou se encontrou com a cara de madame Pomfrey, Harry quase sorriu ao ver esse rosto tão familiar. Era como um sonho, ainda não lhe podia crer de tudo, no entanto sabia que tinha que pôr cedo em marcha seu cérebro. Não podia perder o tempo, o que lhe recordou que nem sequer sabia a data exata na que estavam.

—Como se sente senhor Potter? —Harry piscou um par de vezes enfocando sua mirada.

—Melhor. Só foi um pesadelo —quase pôde sentir o estremecimento da enfermeira —, com meus pais, sonhei com eles. —madame Pomfrey pareceu não lhe crer mas não comento mais.

—Acha que possa jogar o final de Quidditch? —Harry assentiu sem notá-lo. De imediato pensou nas datas, tentou recordar os fatos, saber em que momento de sua antiga história estava. Hermione tinha-lhe escrito que chegaria antes de que Dumbledore lhe falasse dos Horcruxes no entanto tinha chegado muito depois. Teria feito algo mau? Harry começou a sentir-se nervoso e tenso, mas obrigou-se acalmar-se.

—Poderia descansar hoje, madame? Sinto-me muito melhor, mas ainda estou mareado —Pomfrey o olhou por uns segundos e assentiu — Obrigado.

Quando a enfermeira regressou a suas atividades Harry convocou um pergaminho e uma pluma para tentar esclarecer tudo em sua mente. Para o final de Quidditch nesse ano, Harry já sabia dos horcruxes e Dumbledore o levaria pelo medalhão falso. Estava a ponto de suceder seu duelo com Malfoy quem estava obrigado por Voldemort a deixar entrar aos comensais. Mas sobretudo estava a morte de Dumbledore. Harry sabia que não podia intervir nesses eventos, Dumbledore não podia suspeitar dele.

No entanto precisava aliados, mas não qualquer tipo de aliado. Não podia dizer a qualquer pessoa que Dumbledore morreria e que depois regressaria para converter em um ditador. Sabia que tinha que fazer as coisas diferentes, mas tinha medo, muito medo de cometer um erro que causasse algo terrível. Passou a maior parte do dia pensando no que tinha feito naquele sexto curso e depois em como tinha decidido buscar os horcruxes quase sem nenhuma ajuda. Tinha arrastado a Hermione e Ron por um caminho infame quando pôde ter contando com a Ordem.

A Ordem e seus membros eram sua primeira opção de mudou, estava decidido a incluir em sua busca, mas também precisava a alguém o suficientemente capaz para descobrir como tinha voltado Dumbledore. O nome de Severus Snape saltou-lhe antes que nenhum. Confiava em Remus, sempre o fez, mas não seria fácil lhe explicar e menos sem que Dumbledore se inteirasse. Ainda que Harry não sabia como lhe tomaria Snape, Dumbledore tinha sido para ele um mentor, talvez quase como seu pai.

Não seria fácil o aceitar de primeira intenção. A Harry levou-lhe anos entender que Dumbledore não era um vilão, só estava fazendo algo que cria correto para proteger ao mundo. Dumbledore sentia-se culpado por todo o ocorrido com Voldemort, ele o tinha trazido ao mundo mágico, ele lhe tinha mostrado um mundo de poder infinito e quando Voldemort morreu, Dumbledore regressou para ser o vigilante eterno do mundo. Mas tinha-se equivocado, pouco a pouco foi escravizando ao mundo, e começou a semear terror. Harry tinha participado nisso, tinha sido o executor apesar de saber que não era correto.

Harry permitiu-se tomar-se uma sesta quando seu corpo começou a reclamar pela tensão acumulada. Tinha uma ideia do que faria, essa noite falaria com Severus Snape e tentaria lhe convencer de se unir a ele.

\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\9\

—Ronald, por suposto que está vivo —Harry acordou de imediato ao escutar a voz de Hermione. Quase foi um choque vê-los de novo, juntos e jovens. Era uma sensação tão diferente, eles estavam felizes enquanto Harry tentava não colapsar em frente a eles e começar a chorar.

—Está bem irmão? Madame Pomfrey disse que te sentia melhor, mas tens uma cara horrível.

—Estou bem Ron —foi duro e diferente. Tinha anos sem mencionar seu nome em voz alta.

—Foi um pesadelo com ele? —Perguntou-lhe Hermione com cautela.

—Não, só foi… raro —Harry reconheceu a mirada de Hermione. Ela sempre com tanta confiança em Dumbledore. Quando regressou ela foi a primeira em se pôr feliz, ela foi a primeira em dizer que se às mudanças de Dumbledore e quando tudo começou a se ir pela borda, ela duvidou, mas final tomou a decisão correta e se uniu a Neville e Ron. — Lhe direi a próxima vez que lhe veja.

—Sabe que me preocupa Harry.

Potter sorriu um pouco um tanto pela ironia e outro tanto porque tinha que o fazer. Sabia que cedo notaria que seu rosto estava sempre sério, era algo que Harry não podia evitar, fazia anos que não tinha um bom motivo para sorrir. No entanto, em frente a esse Ron e essa Hermione tinha que aparentar. Não queria que se preocupassem a mais e menos que isso trouxesse as suspeitas de Dumbledore.

—Obrigado Hermione. Mas juro-lhes que estou bem, agora temos que pensar nesse final —lhe sorriu falsamente a Ron quem de repente mudou seu semblante.

—Oh, colega, nem recorde-me. Acho que também estou doente. —Hermione riu de boa vontade.

—Passará a noite aqui? —Harry assentiu olhando a Hermione. Era mais fácil sair da enfermaria que da torre de Gryffindor.

Conversaram um pouco mais, Hermione informou-lhe da ruptura de Ginny com Dean e Harry teve que se fazer outra nota mental. Naquele tempo também tinha tido uma relação sentimental com Ginny Weasley. Quando Ron e Hermione abandonaram a enfermaria tentou recordar todo esse tempo em onde se creu genuinamente apaixonado de Ginny e como, com os anos descobriu que só estava apaixonado da ideia de amar. Ginny Weasley era outro passo lógico para sua vida, mas isso não sucedeu quando Dumbledore regressou.

Harry tinha tido bastantes aventuras depois. O sexo era uma forma de ligar com a parte humana e sentimental, era uma forma de recuperar um pouco isso que tinha vazio. Foram magos, bruxas, garotos e garotas muggles. A Harry não se importava, só tinha que lhe gostar algo deles ou delas e desfrutava, claro que o fazia, no entanto sábia que nunca se tinha permitido sentir de todo e também não tinha amado com uma entrega total. Talvez só uma pessoa se tinha apaixonado dele o suficiente como para sugerir mais de um encontro sexual, mas Harry tinha eliminado a proposta tão rápido como tinha chegado.

As horas passaram lentas, quando esteve o suficientemente escuro, convocou o mapa os Maroto e sua capa. Em seu presente poucas vezes tinha-as utilizado depois. De vez em quando via o mapa só para recordar a Remus, Sirius e a seu pai. Esqueceu-se da nostalgia quando viu os passos de Severus Snape encaminhando às masmorras. Harry esperou um par de horas mais até que o viu se deter, no que supôs, era sua habitação.

Baixou da cama já envolvido na capa que cheirava tal e como Harry o recordava. Era uma mistura entre a teia antiga e algo que Harry definia como magia. Caminhou pelos corredores de Hogwarts recordando o que era essa emoção, mas sem perder de vista que estava a ponto de mudar algo transcendente para o futuro. Ao chegar às masmorras buscou a habitação de Snape que estava resguardada por um retrato ao que Harry ignorou golpeando a superfície, se tirou a capa e esperou. Segundos depois Snape apareceu com a varinha em mãos.

—Potter tem perdido a cabeça? Como se atreve a vir aqui? —Snape olhava-o como se estivesse louco e talvez Harry o estava um pouco por fazer isso, mas precisava a ajuda desse homem.

—Preciso falar com você senhor —Snape bufou incomodado. — É de vida ou morte —Snape levantou sua sobrancelha direita.

—Mais vale-lhe que o seja, Potter. Porque está fora de sua torre, fora da enfermaria e tem rompido quase todas as regras deste Castelo ao vir aqui —Snape o deixou entrar acendendo as luzes com um passe de seu varinha. — E bem? Não esperará que lhe convide um chá.

—Professor eu não sou o Potter que conhece. —Harry tentou se explicar.

—Isso deveria significar algo para mim? —Snape rodou seus olhos quando Harry guardo silêncio. — Olhe Potter suas tolices não me interessam vale?

—Viagem no tempo —Snape deteve-se por um segundo.

—Você está louco? Ninguém pode viajar no tempo. Olhe fedelho, só termine de se ir. Pela manhã tirarei os pontos a sua casa por esta patética broma —Snape apanhou-o violentamente pelo cotovelo para girar-lhe.

—Já lhe pediu? —Snape deteve-se

—A que se refere? —Afastou-se um pouco dele. Harry quase estava seguro que tinha levantado suas barreiras mentais.

—A Dumbledore, já lhe pediu que lhe matasse? —Pela primeira vez Harry olhou ao professor Severus Snape perdendo a compostura.

—Como o sabe?

—Já lhe disse. Não sei como, mas viagem no tempo ou tenho uma projeção astral ou é uma dimensão nova. Não o sei, nem me interessa, só sê que tenho uma nova oportunidade e a vou aproveitar, por isso vem aqui.

—Que quer dizer com isso de uma nova oportunidade?

—No futuro, após que terminou com Voldemort. Dumbledore regressa da morte e alça-se como amo e senhor de todo. —pôde notar a resistência de Snape para lhe crer — Pode entrar em minha mente para vê-lo tudo. São quase vinte anos de puras lembranças —Snape guardou silêncio por um momento, não fez nenhum tentativa por entrar na mente de Harry, nem sequer se moveu. Só o olhava fixamente, parecia como se estivesse valorizando se lhe crer ou não.

—Então, está-me dizendo que no futuro, Dumbledore se levanta como o senhor escuro? —Harry negou de imediato.

—Não é assim senhor. Ele achou que lhe estava fazendo um bem ao mundo, achou que sendo o líder não teria nunca outro mago escuro. No entanto, no processo, ele se converteu em um quase sem o querer.

—E você não pôde lhe deter? —Harry pensou que era uma pergunta irônica, mas o tono de Snape distava do ser.

—Não, e nem sequer o tentei. Uni-me a ele, fui sua mão direita e quando quis retificar o caminho, já era demasiado tarde. —Snape suspirou audivelmente.

—Que pretende me contando isto? Dá-se conta que não podemos deter a Dumbledore, nem lhe acusar e menos encarar com esta verdade.

—Não penso o fazer senhor. Tudo tem que seguir seu curso, tudo tem que passar como passou, pelo menos tudo isto. Temos que deixar que morra, tenho que acabar com Voldemort, mas também temos que descobrir como regressou. Você é a única pessoa que conheço que poderia o descobrir.

Harry olhou vacilar a Snape de novo. O homem tinha uma batalha interna, sabia que ainda não lhe cria de todo, mas lhe tinha semeado uma dúvida o suficientemente razoável como para que Severus Snape durasse de todo o que estava por suceder após a morte de Dumbledore.

—Por que confiar em mim, Potter? Você nunca o fez apesar de que Albus sempre lhe pediu.

—Em realidade ele não queria que confiasse em você, nem em ninguém. Ele me precisava só e sabia de antemão que minha antipatia para você me faria esquivar sempre. Isto é algo novo para mim, preciso confiar em você. —Harry lhe pensou um pouco dantes de continuar. Não sabia como se tomaria Snape falar de seus sentimentos —Antes de que você morresse me deu um frasco com lembranças —Harry se engoliu o nodo em sua garganta —. Eram de minha mãe, de sua relação… eu… O carinho que me teve foi verdadeiro. Você me odiou inicialmente porque era o filho de James Potter, mas de cuido e protegeu por ser o filho de Lily Evans. Sei que sou a última horcruxe. Sacrifique-me uma vez e o voltarei fazer, mas antes quero estar seguro que valerá a pena. Porque em todos estes anos pude lhe compreender a você mais que a ninguém. A culpa, a dor de saber que pude fazer mais, mas não o fiz. Saber que por mim morreram pessoas inocentes. Senhor, fomos fantoches, lutamos em seu bando. Agora só lhe peço que cortemos os fios e que lutemos para nós mesmos.

Harry sentia que a raiva se agolpeava em seu peito. Precisava fazer as coisas diferentes, precisava ter sucesso e reescrever a história a como desse lugar. Esperou paciente a que Snape dissesse algo, o homem ainda se via aturdido por suas palavras. Harry tinha falado de carinho porque assim o cria. Severus Snape tinha-se afeiçoado com ele e Harry lhe agradecia. Pelo menos esse carinho tinha sido honesto e sincero.

—Que fará agora que me contou tudo? —Harry não esperava um se e quiçá essa pergunta era o mais próximo a uma possibilidade de ajuda de Snape.

—Buscar aliados. Tenho à Ordem, mas a eles será complicado lhes explicar tudo ademais, ainda temos que destruir a Voldemort, acabar com as horcruxes e lhe dar tempo a você para que pesquise. Gostaria de rodear-me de gente capaz para lutar.

—Potter, Albus Dumbledore tem sido por anos algo bem como um amigo.

—Sei o que sente, mas me cria, temos que o fazer —sem a varinha, Harry convocou um frasco e extraiu uma de suas lembranças mais dolorosas. — Veja-o, é o justo. Eu vi suas lembranças, você pode ver os meus.

—Como conseguiu estar de volta nesse corpo, com suas lembranças intactas? —Harry encolheu-se em ombros.

—Hermione enviou-me. Ela urdiu tudo isto, me trouxe aqui e o demais corre por minha conta.

—É maravilhoso que sempre se rodeasse de pessoas inteligentes. —Snape caminhou para sua porta e a abriu. Harry saiu em silêncio justo quando estava por se colocar a capa, Snape falou de novo. — Não se flagele, Potter. A gente boa morre todos os dias —Harry assentiu e depois desapareceu embaixo da camada.

Harry apanhou o mapa para sair, mintas caminhava notou movimento no dormitório, o nome de Malfoy movia-se de um lado para outro. Harry conhecia a Malfoy como adversário, com os anos se tinha voltado um mago capaz e sumamente perigoso. Em mais de uma ocasião foi ferido por alguma maldição de Malfoy. Potter olhou o nome do loiro movendo-se para ele, quando o viu passar pelo corredor decidiu o seguir.

Malfoy em um princípio tinha sido comensal por gosto, mas depois, Voldemort obrigou-o, ameaçou a vida de sua família e seguramente Malfoy estava justo nesse momento onde sabia que Voldemort só queria um pretexto para lhe fazer pagar pelos erros de seu pai. Chegaram até a Sala Precisa, Malfoy estava consertando o armário evanescente. Em conto Harry olhou a determinação em seu rosto decidiu-se, Malfoy seria um bom aliado nessa nova história.

Durante horas olhou a Malfoy tentado calibrar o armário em frente a ele. Que os comensais penetrassem em Hogwarts era importantíssimo, talvez teria que arriscar a Billy de novo, mas era um pequeno sacrifício com tal de não alertar a Dumbledore. Malfoy golpeou o armário fortemente com o punho que de imediato começou a sangrar e depois soltou o pranto. Harry ficou olhando-lhe, sentindo pena pelo pobre garoto. Sabia que Malfoy estava morto de medo, pensando no que Voldemort poderia fazer a seus pais e carregava todo esse peso sobre seus ombros.

Até Malfoy tinha sido um fantoche nessa guerra, quando saíram da Sala a mão de Malfoy ainda sangrava e o pranto seguia presente ainda que silencioso. Malfoy não regressou às masmorras, se foi diretamente ao banheiro dos monitores. Harry viu-o despir-se, parecia ter perdido alguns quilos, viu-o meter-se na ducha com a água quase fervendo, era evidente o que Malfoy sentia naquele momento. Não se surpreendeu quando viu o fantasma de Myrtle aparecer e abraçar a Malfoy que chorava desconsolado nos braços intangíveis da garota morrida.

Malfoy tinha encontrado ternura e entendimento naquele espectro. Talvez não era o melhor mas era algo que Draco precisava naquele momento, Harry se recordou a se mesmo suspeitando de Malfoy após seu encontro no comboio, o sangue de Malfoy banhando todo o chão do banheiro em desuso após lhe ter lançado o septusembra. Esse último mudaria, Harry tinha recusado uma vez a mão de Draco Malfoy e de novo estava em um ponto em onde a história voltou a se repetir. Harry só esperava que Malfoy fosse mais inteligente do que ele foi de menino e tomasse sua mão.

0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0\0

Severus Snape não podia crer o que tinha visto. Albus Dumbledore tinha arrancando os meninos de seus lares, tinha ordenado o uso de imperdoáveis com tal de consegui-lo. Na lembrança Potter tinha utilizado a maldição Imperius. Isso talvez era uma das coisas mais cruéis do mundo. Potter tinha sido condenado por Albus a um destino pior que a morte: ser seu executor.

Não podia imaginar que tinha passado pela mente de Albus para chegar a isso, o bem comum não justificava tais acione. Ele estava lutando por terminar com tudo isso e ao final resultava todo infrutuoso, Severus não podia o crer, se recusava a que esse fosse o final.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Bem esse é o segundo capitulo e sigo protestando contra todo mundo que não comenta, super, mais super chateado!**

**Bem vamos embora para os reviews?**

**Vejo vocês na próxima!**

**Ate breve!**


	3. Não é um gryffindor

Capítulo III

Não é um Gryffindor

Harry cedo precisou recordar com exatidão em que momento de sexto curso estava. Ao que parece acaba de falar a Hermione e Ron sobre os horcruxes e estava por jogar contra Ravenclaw pela Copa de Quidditch. Todos esses eram dados que lhe levavam a um dos momentos mais decisivos: o Sectumsempra que lhe lançou a Draco Malfoy. Essa parte tinha que a mudar. E também precisava fazer algo com Ginny Weasley e seu enamoramento para ele. Não podia tentar fingir que lhe passava bem com ela quando sua mente estava concentrada em evitar que ninguém suspeitasse sobre sua lúgubre estado de ânimo.

Duas noites após seu encontro com Snape, decidiu pôr em marcha seu plano para atrair a Malfoy. Olhou o mapa para buscar o nome de Draco e encontrou-o caminhando lentamente pelos corredores, direto à Sala Precisa. Saiu da cama discretamente e apanhou a capa para passar desapercebido. Seguiu-o até a porta da sala e olhou-o duvidar um pouco. Era evidente que Malfoy não queria estar aí, que não queria fazer o que lhe tinham ordenado.

Quando entraram, a sala era um lugar imenso em onde só ressaltava o armário no meio da habitação. Malfoy parou-se um momento a olhar ao artefato, esfregou-se o rosto e suspirou trémulo. Para Harry essa imagem de Malfoy era nova. Durante esses anos tinha sido um rival de escola e depois um inimigo digno nas batalhas. O Malfoy que recordava era o que lhe lançava maldições certeiras e defendia aos rebeldes com selvageria e astúcia. O Malfoy que via neste momento era um garoto cansado, temeroso e a ponto de explodir por toda a pressão que carregava sobre os ombros. Harry não pôde evitar recordar o que Neville lhe tinha dito. Os que ficam são quase uns meninos e isto é o que lhes deixaremos como mundo, um campo de batalha onde terão que brigar a morte sem saber exatamente por que.

A história era como um círculo vicioso que se repetia com os anos e com as mortes. Malfoy, esse Draco Malfoy, era quase um menino e estava a ponto de iniciar uma guerra. Quase podia resultar irônico que, em uns meses atrás, Malfoy tivesse estado alardeando em frente a Zabini e Pansy Parkinson. Harry podia imaginar ao filho de Malfoy crescendo sem seus pais e lutando ao lado de Neville. Esse garoto, Scorpius, não devia de ter nem a mais mínima ideia de como tinha começado tudo. Claro que esse rapaz ainda não tinha nascido. Se conseguia, quiçá o futuro de Scorpius e dos outros seria muito diferente. Mais feliz…

Malfoy caminhou para o armário e acariciou a superfície quase sem dar-se conta. Harry sabia que era o momento de se mostrar e de falar com ele. Atirou sua varinha causando um som oco.

—Quem diabos está aí? —A voz de Malfoy era um pouco temerosa, mas sua mão na varinha não tremia.

—Baixa a varinha, Malfoy. Só quero falar contigo. —Harry falou-lhe sem tirar-se ainda a camada.

—Potter? —Draco vacilou um momento, mas depois olhou pela habitação com a varinha ainda levantada. Harry estava seguro de que a usaria à menor provocação. — Como diabos me descobriu? Me seguiu envolvido nessa capa sua! Sempre suspeitei que devia ter uma capa de invisibilidade. Mostra-te!

—Minha varinha está no chão, Malfoy. Quero estar seguro de que se saio de meu esconderijo não me vai lançar nenhuma maldição. Só quero falar, te prometo. —Malfoy devia de estar pensando em que tinha sido descoberto e em que esse um erro muito grave. Olhou-o deliberar, pensar as opções que tinha. Assim que Draco deixou cair a varinha, Harry tirou-se a capa.

Olharam-se por uns segundos. Draco parecia não achar que estivessem em frente a frente, no meio dessa habitação e ao lado da grande prova de que ele era um comensal enviado por Voldemort com uma missão quase impossível: assassinar a Albus Dumbledore. Harry quase tinha esquecido o obsedado que esteve com a ideia de pegar a Draco durante o sexto curso. Talvez foi aquilo o que lhe impediu ver que Malfoy tinha perdido peso, que tinha o rosto cansado e que sua mirada era de resignação. Draco queria ser pego porque essa era a única forma que tinha de se livrar de tudo sem ser o causante direto do que provocaria. Só que Harry não lhe ia oferecer uma saída senão todo o contrário.

—Tenho um mapa que me mostra a localização de todas as pessoas dentro do castelo. —Draco olhou-o estranhado. Seguramente não entendia por que Harry lhe tinha revelando uma informação tão importante. — Digo-te porque confio em ti. —Malfoy soltou uma risadinha irônica que lhe fez parecer ainda mais cansado.

—Que quer, Potter? —Harry olhou para o armário.

—Ajudar-te. —Malfoy ficou-se estático. — Pensava que te diria o contrário? —Draco engoliu saliva. — Sei o que te ordenou, sei que te pediu que não buscasse ajuda e que te ameaçou. Que disse que te faria? —Malfoy olhou para o solo.

—Disse que mataria a meus pais. Que me mataria… —Harry viu o medo, o terror. Malfoy já tinha tido um encontro com a escuridão profunda. Quis entrar a sua mente, mas conteve-se; tratava-se de ganhar-se a confiança de Malfoy. — Não entendo, Potter. Estou aqui, com o armário. Esta é sua prova de que sou um comensal. Por que não me acusar? —Malfoy olhava-o com dureza.

—Voldemort enviou-te com a ideia de que fracassasse. —Os olhos de Draco eram frios. — Mas o que tem que suceder, Malfoy, é que os comensais têm que entrar a Hogwarts.

—Não! É que não o entende?! Se eles entram a Hogwarts será o fim. Eles vêm a lhe matar. —lhe gritou Malfoy a todo pulmão.

—Não. Sua missão é matar lhe, eles vêm a certificar de que o fez. Mas nos dois sabemos que não sucederá assim porque você não é um assassino, Draco. —Malfoy fechou os olhos por um segundo e depois abriu-os.

—Não entendo, Potter.

—Consertaremos o armário para que os comensais possam entrar. Não se preocupe, Albus Dumbledore está a ponto de morrer. Há uma maldição que o está consumindo e ele já tem arranjado como quer morrer. —Harry acercou-se lentamente a Draco e falou-lhe enquanto olhava o armário. —A entrada dos comensais não será o fim, Draco. Só será o princípio. —Malfoy entrecerrou seus olhos. — É uma guerra, Draco. Lutar será inevitável e temos a oportunidade de eleger um bando. —Malfoy olhou-o fixamente.

—Isso quer? Que seja parte da Ordem? —Harry negou. — Sua estúpida Ordem não salvará a meus pais nem a mim, isso te asseguro.

—Se joga bem suas cartas, você mesmo poderá salvar tudo. Quero que seja meu espião. —Draco Malfoy empalideceu. — Voldemort morrerá, isso te asseguro, mas preciso sua ajuda. Preciso ter a companhia adequada nesta luta. —A companhia de vivos e não de cadáveres com os que tenha que carregar a custas, pensou Harry. — Pensa-o esta noite, Draco. Gostaria de dar-te mais tempo, mas não posso. —Harry sabia que quando Dumbledore regressasse de sua viagem lhe seria muito difícil não estar vigiado. Tinha que resolver isto o quanto antes. — Amanhã estarei esperando-te aqui para ajudar com o armário e poderá dizer-me sua decisão.

Harry saiu da sala envolvido na capa. Ter a Malfoy de aliado seria vital porque isso lhe daria liberdade a Snape para pesquisar sobre o regresso de Dumbledore. Não podia evitar a guerra, seria demasiado perigoso. No entanto, nesta ocasião teria o conhecimento e a habilidade que dantes não teve. Não seria singelo, isso o tinha claro. Voldemort não se deixaria destruir facilmente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

A Harry estava-lhe custando fazer-se passar pelo garoto de dezesseis anos que se divertia com seus amigos e que estava expectante de tudo. Estava-se cansando de fingir, de ter que sorrir, de não se sentir irritado pelos comentários de Hermione sobre Ginny e sua ruptura com Dean… Levava cinco dias tentando acalmar seu mau humor, mas sobretudo tentando ser paciente. Estava esperando o grande momento, o início da guerra, e isso lhe assustava, ainda que também admitia que se tinha passado a metade de sua vida envolvido em batalhas.

—Harry, está me ouvindo? —Harry assentiu e Hermione levantou sua sobrancelha esquerda. A classe de poções tinha terminado e dirigiam-se ao grande comedor.

—Ok, não. Perdão. Estava pensando em outra coisa. —Sentiu uma pesada mirada sobre ele e supôs que se tratava de Malfoy, mas decidiu não certificar. Seus amigos estavam vigilantes.

—De novo pensando em Malfoy. —Harry olhou a Hermione estranhado. — Ainda acha que é um comensal, verdadeiro? —Piscou um pouco.

—Não o sei. Só sei que Malfoy parece algo estranho ultimamente. —Ron bufou.

—Estranho, ele? Olha que não é o único. Desde que regressaste da enfermaria parece que anda em outro mundo. Não será que esse livro seu te está sorvendo o cérebro? —Pela primeira vez, Harry riu-se de boa vontade. Era uma sensação bastante irreal após tanto tempo sem fazê-lo.

—Não, só é que são demasiadas coisas: os pesadelos, os horcruxes, viajar com Dumbledore, ganhar a copa… —Ron fez um beicinho.

—Demônios, colega, tens-me que recordar isso? A cada vez que penso na partida me treme o corpo. —Hermione rodou os olhos e murmurou algo muito parecido a homens. — Ademais, os nervos dão-me fome. Preciso alimentar-me para manter-me forte.

Ron adiantou-se com Neville e Dean para o comedor. Quando esteve fora de seu alcance, Hermione se acercou a Harry.

—Ainda não tens decidido nada sobre Ginny? —Harry contou mentalmente até dez. Ginny Weasley era muito graciosa e tinha bastante atraente, mas, vendo-o em retrospectiva, parecia-se demasiado a sua difunta mãe e isso lhe resultava assustador. Ademais, Harry não precisava se complicar a vida com uma relação que não desejava.

—Não vou fazer nada, Hermione. —A garota deteve-se em seco e lançou lhe sua melhor olhada de desaprovação.

—Mas Harry… —Hermione não tiraria o dedo de arenga. Harry sabia o persistente que podia ser.

—Já sabe o que está a ponto de suceder. —Harry olhou-a seriamente. — Não quero iniciar uma relação com alguém e depois lhe pôr em perigo. Não poderia viver com isso, Hermione.

Harry surpreendeu-se um pouco quando sentiu os delgados braços de sua amiga lhe rodeando. Com essa mostra de carinho corroboro que tinha dado uma resposta que o Harry de dezesseis anos tivesse dito. Imaginou que era comovedor, _"o trágico garoto que tinha que abandonar a possibilidade com seu primeiro amor por ir lutar contra as forças do mau"_. Todo um poema. Quando Hermione se apartou, Harry lhe sorriu indulgente e seguiram caminhando.

Potter não podia achar que com seus amigos todo fosse tão complicado. Preferia mil vezes suas conversas com Malfoy ou com Snape; tinham sido bem mais honestas e não tinha tido que indultar seu azedo caráter e isso já era um ganho dado seu atual estado de ânimo.

Harry olhava o armário enquanto esperava que Draco se reunisse com ele. Malfoy não era tonto, Harry lhe estava oferecendo uma oportunidade, muito pequena, sim, mas uma oportunidade a final de contas. Escutou a porta abrir-se lentamente. Os passos de Draco eram mais seguros que a noite anterior. Chegou até seu lado e olhou com desprezo o móvel em frente a eles.

—Pensei que não virias. —Malfoy não disse nada. Limitou-se a empunhar as mãos. — O enojo que sente agora deve recordar para os momentos nos que vacile sua vontade.

Harry sabia que não era só enojo ou raiva. Malfoy sentia-se humilhado por aceitar um trato com ele. Mas a verdade era diferente, porque o humilhado era Harry. Ele se tinha manchado com o sangue de pessoas inocentes enquanto Malfoy só era um garoto sangue puro que tinha que aceitar um trato com seu rival de colégio.

—Que passa contigo, Potter? Tenho-te estado observando todo o dia e há algo diferente em ti. Tens estado aparentando, sorrindo sem vontades, falando, mas pensando em algo mais. Parece que sempre tens algo em mente.

—Tens-me estado observando muito? —Harry perguntou-o sério apesar de que a pergunta podia mal interpretar-se. Malfoy encolheu-se de ombros.

—É meu inimigo, Potter. Durante seis anos tenho observado a cada um de seus movimentos.

—Estudando ao inimigo. —Malfoy assentiu. — Só que eu nunca tenho sido seu inimigo. Nem você o meu. Só temos rivalizado em algumas ideias. Mas agora temos um objetivo comum. —Draco sorriu amargamente.

—Não se confunda, Potter. Sigo tendo as mesmas ideias, sigo crendo na superioridade do sangue, mas agora sei perfeitamente que o Senhor Escuro não luta por isso, que ele só quer sua cabeça. —Harry girou-se para olhar o perfil de Malfoy.

—E não tens pensado em me entregar? Poderia ter-me capturado, ter-me levado em frente a Voldemort e banhar-te de glória. —Malfoy também o encarou.

—Pensei-o, Potter. Não sabe quantos palcos passaram por minha mente durante toda a noite e todo o dia, mas não tenho podido traçar nenhum plano que fosse perfeito e não me pusesse em perigo. De modo que tua miserável proposta é o único que tenho. —Harry olhou-o fixamente aos olhos e Draco não vacilou em lhe devolver a mirada.

—Me trairia, Malfoy? —Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Só se recebesse algo melhor. Quero salvar-me e salvar a minha família, Potter. A mim não me interessa a guerra, só um idiota poderia desejar algo assim. Queria a glória, queria o poder, mas tudo isso tem um preço desagradável. Ademais, estou seguro de que o Senhor Escuro unicamente se sentiria feliz se te cortasse a cabeça com suas próprias mãos. —Harry sorriu honestamente por segunda vez no dia.

—Provavelmente tenha razão. No entanto asseguro-te de que o que te ofereço é o melhor para todos.

—Vem de ti, do Potter que está perdendo a razão e que quer aos comensais dentro de Hogwarts.

—Não estou perdendo a razão, só… —Engoliu saliva mas não decolou sua mirada da de Malfoy. — Tenho medo. —Medo de arruinar esta oportunidade, completou em sua mente fazendo que quase se perdesse o sorriso histérica de Malfoy.

—Medo? Você? Enfrentaste-te ao Lord Escuro durante anos, esta só será sua maior atuação.

—Minha maior atuação? —disse com ódio. — Não me enfrentei a ele por gosto, Malfoy, e só saí vivo porque assim tinha que ser, porque assim queriam que fosse. Ainda não o vê? Temos sido simples peças de xadrez para eles. Voldemort e Dumbledore são o mesmo, sempre mantendo as diferenças entre Slytherin e Gryffindor, o mau e o bem, a escuridão e a luz. Você e eu. —Malfoy piscou umas quantas vezes dantes de falar.

—Digamos que você não está metido nisso por gosto e eu sim. Isso faz uma diferença, verdadeiro? —Harry encolheu-se de ombros.

—Só se você quer a ver. Para mim estamos em igualdade de circunstâncias. —Malfoy assentiu suavemente não muito convencido. — Vamos, temos que avançar nisso.

Dedicaram-se a valorizar o estado do armário durante um par de horas. Harry estava surpreendido de que Malfoy parecia ter consertado a maioria dos danos. O armário estaria pronto com ou sem sua ajuda. No entanto, decidiu que não podia se arriscar e que supervisionaria a Draco de perto.

—Levante-se, Longbottom. —A voz de Severus Snape ressoou por todo o salão. — Não posso achar que não possa realizar nem sequer um bom feitiço de proteção. Que classe de mago é você? —Harry olhou a Neville tremer ante a mirada de Snape, quem seguramente tivesse querido seguir moendo a Neville apesar de que a classe já acabava.

Até verdadeiro ponto, Harry sentia-se maravilhado por notar os pequenos detalhes que em seu dia não pôde por estar levando seu próprio ônus. Podia ver ao detalhe a forma na que muitos de seus colegas se estavam convertendo nos homens que lutariam na contramão de Voldemort e, mais tarde, em sua própria contra. Neville em aparência era um garoto pusilânime, mas Harry conhecia seu potencial. E precisava-o. Neville tinha que encontrar seu valor o quanto antes porque, assim que pudesse, reuniria a seu exército.

—Harry, temos o treinamento. Aonde ias? —Merda, pensou quando Ginny o deteve justo quando estava a ponto de ir falar com Neville.

—Ia a… Tinha algo que lhe dizer a Neville. —Ginny negou.

—Pode esperar. Agora, vamos; precisamos treinar.

Fazia muitos anos, quase desde o regresso de Dumbledore, que Harry não se montava em uma vassoura pelo simples prazer de fazer. Assim que subiu a sua vassoura, apoderou-se dele um sentimento poderoso. Elevou-se um pouco para sentir o ar golpeando lhe o rosto. Fechou os olhos e suspirou; fazia anos que não sentia tal serenidade. Elevou-se ainda mais para voar acima do campo e para além. Voou a toda velocidade fazendo piruetas, desfrutando da brisa e o frio lhe golpeando a pele e craqueamento os lábios. Ao longe, escutava os gritos de seus colegas de equipe, mas a Harry não se importava. Estava roubando um instante de pura e absoluta tranquilidade a sua vida. Após tantos anos de batalhas estava a ponto de acariciar um triunfo real. Faltava pouco para a chegada dos comensais a Hogwarts e cedo teria que ir a por o falso medalhão. E depois teria que traçar os planos de seu novo caminho.

—Harry, irmão! —Parou em seco ao escutar a voz de Ron. — Que te passa? Subiste-te à vassoura e tens começado a voar como um louco.

—Queria libertar um pouco de tensão. Sento. —Ron voou para ele.

—Bem, mas, poderia baixar e libertar a tensão no campo? Ginny queria lançar-te uma quaffle para derrubar-te. —Harry riu entre dentes e começou a descer.

Quando tocaram terra teve que aguentar uns quantos gritos de Ginny, ainda que valeram a pena porque ainda se sentia entre as nuvens após ter voado. Harry agradeceu que a pequena Weasley tivesse esses modos de sargento alemão para dirigir à equipe. Após tantos anos sem jogar, ele mal recordava das regras do quidditch. Só esperava que suas aptidões como buscador não estivessem tão mermadas como sua memória.

Ao terminar o treinamento estava mais que moído. Apesar de que seu corpo era mais jovem, tinha uma mente madura e seu cérebro lhe dizia que essa atividade era demasiado intensa. Deu-se uma ducha e obrigou-se a ficar esperto para buscar a Neville porque não tinha nem sinal dele no dormitório. Apanhou o mapa e encontrou seu nome na estufa. Harry ainda recordava a arma letal que tinha feito com um laço do diabo. Alguns de seus garotos tinham acabado com extremidades cerceadas graças a essa invenção de Neville. Após a morte de Ron, Neville tinha-se voltado mais vingativo, mais violento e menos compassivo.

Harry foi a estufa de imediato. Neville estava olhando detidamente uma planta horrorosa. Tinha-lhe aberto o talho e estava extraindo-lhe um líquido bastante malcheiroso que parecia baba azul. Neville via-se concentrado e com o aplumo que lhe faltava em todas e a cada uma das classes. Mas Harry conhecia-o; Neville tinha escondido um feroz leão no peito.

—Harry, que faz aqui? —Neville olhou-o através de suas lentes transparentes. A planta aproveitou esse breve instante para atacar com os ramos, mas Neville a imobilizou com um passe da varinha antes de fincar-lhe a faca no centro do talho.

—Quero falar contigo do que tem passado na classe de Snape. —O rosto de Neville se contorceu.

—Bom, sou péssimo. Isso é tudo. Sou um mago terrível. —Harry quase bufou. Em seu tempo, Neville era um mago temível.

—Não o creio, Neville. O único que te falta é a suficiente confiança em ti mesmo. Justo a que te tens nessas necessidades. —Neville se corou.

—Bom, a cada quem tem suas habilidades. Você é bom em tudo enquanto eu… sou bom na coisa mais inútil e simples do mundo. —Neville sorriu-lhe envergonhado. Harry quase não lhe podia crer. Tinha vontade de pôr todas suas lembranças em uma penseira e lhe mostrar a Neville no que se converteria.

—Acha-me que não é inútil. —Neville baixou a mirada. — Neville, há coisas das que não posso falar ainda mas cedo chegaram momentos mais escuros. —Os olhos de Neville ficaram fixos no rosto de Harry.

—Estarei contigo, Harry. Todos o estaremos. —Potter podia ver a admiração. As palavras do outro Neville, do homem forte, de seu rival decidido, chegaram de novo a sua mente. Ali há um Neville idiota que te admira e respeita mais que a ninguém no mundo, um imbecil que quer ser como você.

—Não há nada admirável em mim, Neville. —Harry caminhou até Longbottom e sentou-se no banquinho em frente a ele. — Recorda no ano passado? Eu não queria que Luna e você me acompanhasse ao ministério; não confiava em vocês nem cria em suas habilidades. —Neville cabeceou e quase parecia entendia o que Harry lhe dizia. — Mas estava equivocado. —Neville estranhou-se. — Luna e você lutaram na contramão dos comensais e o fariam mais mil vezes porque é o correto. —Harry recordava o momento no que o Neville de seu tempo se tinha levantado na contramão de Dumbledore, fazendo de novo o correto. — Podia ser você…

—O que? —Neville disse-lhe com a voz rouca.

—O Eleito. Podia ser você. A profecia não dizia meu nome. —Neville tinha o fôlego contido. Harry conhecia bem a profecia, a tinha repetido em sua mente uma e outra vez tentando encontrar uma forma de explicar como todo tinha acabado tão mau. — O único com poder para derrotar ao Senhor Tenebroso acerca-se… Nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, virá ao mundo ao concluir no sétimo mês… —Neville engoliu saliva. — Os pais de ambos o desafiaram três vezes e os dois nascemos ao concluir no sétimo mês, mas Voldemort me escolheu a mim por ser um mestiço e me marcou como seu igual. —Harry tocou-se sem querer a cicatriz na testa. — No entanto, aos dois deixou-nos sem mãe. Essa é uma marca que não se vê, mas que os três compartilhamos. Somos seus iguais, Neville.

—Por que…? Por que me diz? —Neville tinha o rosto contraído.

—Porque preciso que o saiba, porque preciso que creia. Mas não em mim. Preciso que creia em si e em todo o que pode conseguir. —Neville boqueou. — Acercam-se momentos difíceis, Neville. —Harry colocou mão direita sobre o antebraço de Neville. — Cedo teremos que decidir entre o que é correto e o que é fácil.

—Eu não… Tenho que pensar.

Neville levantou-se, deixou os óculos e bata sobre a mesa de trabalho e saiu rapidamente da estufa. Harry tomou-se uns segundos antes de sair também. Surpreendeu-lhe um pouco ver ali a Severus Snape. Harry não tinha muitas maneiras de se comunicar com Snape, salvo nas classes ou escapando pelas noites para lhe ver, mas como achava que era mais importante resolver a chegada dos comensais, limitava suas saídas noturnas a Draco Malfoy.

—Tem tido uma boa conversa com o senhor Longbottom? —Harry supôs que Snape tinha visto a Neville saindo da estufa.

—Acho que sim.

—Então posso supor que está juntando a seu exército. —Harry encolheu-se de ombros.

—Voldemort tem a seus homens e eu terei aos meus. —Snape assentiu.

—Draco Malfoy será um de seus homens? Permito-me recordar-lhe que não é Gryffindor.

—Sim, sei, e acho que esse pode ser um ponto a seu favor. —Snape levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas. — Senhor Snape, acha que poderia ajudar a Neville? —Snape olhou-o quase como se quisesse lhe amaldiçoar. — Lhe surpreenderá, senhor. Tem habilidades espantosas e é aguerrido como poucos. Só precisa que alguém confie nele.

—Que lhe faz pensar a você que eu quero confiar nele? —Harry olhou para o castelo.

—Não quero que confie nele porque isso já o faço eu. Peço-lhe que lhe ensine.

Severus olhou a Potter caminhar para o castelo. Era curioso reconhecer nele seus desplantes habituais, mas também encontrar as diferenças. Potter sabia coisas que Severus nem sequer suspeitava e, ao que parece, com os anos Longbottom encontraria habilidades no fundo de seu baú. Mas no presente, ensinar-lhe algo a esse fedelho seria tão complicado como manter sua barreira mental para Voldemort.

\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmm**

**O que será que Snape vai fazer a respeito da proposta que Harry lhe fez?! Hum**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Então ate breve!**

**Fui…**


	4. Bons homens

Capitulo IV

Bons homens

—Não, Longbottom! —gritou frustrado Severus. Não podia achar que Longbottom não pudesse o desarmar.

—Não posso, professor. Sinto muito, mas não posso. —Neville baixou a varinha. Não entendia por que o professor Snape se empenhava em lhe dar essas classes extra.

—É inaudito, senhor Longbottom. —Severus sentia-se frustrado. — Você é um aluno de sexto curso, deveria saber estes feitiços tão elementares. É uma vergonha, não pode se dar por vencido desta maneira. —Neville empunhou as mãos. Quase podia sentir a madeira da varinha enterrando na pele de sua palma. — Deve ter coragem. Como é possível que seja tão covarde, Longbottom? —Neville contraiu o rosto enquanto Severus continuou, incrédulo e prejudicial. — Para valer você se enfrentou a uns comensais? Não há dúvida de que os Gryffindor são tontos. Tem que aprender a se defender! —Neville arrojou violentamente a varinha surpreendendo a Snape.

—Que maldito caso tem?! Não sou ele! —gritou-lhe a todo pulmão.

—De modo que é isso, que você não tem a glória do eleito. —Neville esticou-se quão longo era e acercou-se a Severus resplandecendo de ira, enojo e raiva.

—Que classe de retorcida glória pode ter nisso? Eleito? Eleito para que? Para ficar sem pais? Para ter que matar a um louco que o deixou órfão? —Severus viu as lágrimas assomando pelos olhos do garoto. — Nunca quis… —Longbottom rompeu em pranto mas continuou falando. — Nunca quis ser como ele. Se Voldemort já o tinha escolhido, se já o tinha marcado como seu igual… —Severus engoliu saliva ao ver a dor nos olhos de Neville. — Por que tinham que ser meus pais?! —As lágrimas de Neville eram já mais grossas. — A guerra tinha terminado, tudo se tinha acabado, Harry era o Eleito…

Neville se desmoronou adiante de Severus chorando em silêncio. Sua dor era desgarrador e Severus não sabia que lhe dizer, não tinha nenhuma palavra de fôlego que pudesse curar essa ferida, essa ausência tão profunda. Longbottom guardava muitas similitudes com Potter e a mais triste era que os dois tinham crescido sem seus pais por causa da guerra. Snape ajoelhou-se em frente ao fornido rapaz e lentamente apanhou-o pelos ombros para fazer que lhe encarasse.

—Não há nem uma só palavra que eu possa lhe dizer que alivie sua dor. —Neville tentou conter as lágrimas. — O que sucedeu com seus pais foi injusto. —Neville não pôde evitar soluçar e Severus lhe deu um ligeiro aperto nos ombros. — Mas se você se dá por vencido será terrível. A guerra, senhor Longbottom, é uma invenção da mente humana, mas a mente humana também pode inventar a paz. —Severus atraiu a varinha de Neville até suas mãos. —Para que isso suceda se precisa jogar mão de pessoas valentes, de pessoas que não se deixam cair, de homens bons como foi seu pai. —Severus colocou a varinha entre as mãos de Neville. — Como o é você. —Neville apertou a varinha. — A guerra se perderá se os homens bons se dão por vencidos. Não o faça, Longbottom. Não se dê por vencido. Não deixe que percamos a um homem bom.

Severus pôs-se de pé e esperou um momento. Longbottom levantou-se limpando-se os restos das lágrimas derramadas, sustentou a varinha com força e levantou-a em postura de combate.

—Bem, Longbottom. Pode sentir essa energia que lhe percorre o corpo? —Neville fechou os olhos e concentrou-se nessa sensação. — Você pode manejar essa energia, Longbottom; sai de você. —Neville sentiu a cocega dessa força dentro do corpo. — Agora, Longbottom, o faça. Lance um feitiço e desarme-me. —Neville sujeitou com força a varinha, deixou que a energia de seu corpo se libertasse pouco a pouco e gritou com firmeza.

—Expelliarmus! —A força do feitiço golpeou a Severus fazendo-lhe cair. Parecia que, após tudo, Longbottom não era tão covarde. Levantou-se sacudindo-se a túnica e sorrindo mediamente a seu aluno.

—Bem. Muito bem, senhor Longbottom. —Severus apagou qualquer indício de sorriso. — Agora vamos ver como se defende. —Neville engoliu saliva, mas assentiu preparando para uma tarde bastante longa ao lado do professor Snape.

Harry tentava pensar em se os jardins de Hogwarts tinham sido sempre assim de belos. Quando era jovem nunca se tinha detido a observar com tanto cuidadosamente toda a majestade desse castelo.

Mas o tempo estava-lhe acabando, o final de quidditch seria essa semana e depois teria que ver uma lembrança mais para mais tarde ir a por o medalhão. Punha lhe nervoso saber que estaria de novo em frente a Dumbledore e não sabia como ia reagir. Com os anos tinha aprendido a manter todos seus pensamentos ocultos depois de uma barreira inquebrantável, mas não estava seguro de se poderia se manter uniforme após ver ao Dumbledore de seu sexto curso. Era paradoxo, estava no momento de sua antiga história no que mais próximo se tinha sentido a Dumbledore: ver seus pensamentos, conhecer suas fraquezas, saber dos horcruxes. Tudo lhe tinha acercado mais que nunca a esse homem. Harry sabia que esse foi o primeiro passo de Dumbledore para lhe ganhar e que ele caiu como um idiota pensando que a verdade absoluta estava em suas palavras. E, ainda que queria, Harry não podia o culpar de tudo. Entendia que esse velho se tinha crido sua própria mentira, tanto como Harry tinha crer em ele.

—Harry? —Ao escutar a voz de Ron se tensou. Não importava quantos dias tivessem passado, ainda tinha problemas com ver a Ron em frente a ele sem se pôr a pensar que tarde ou cedo tudo se tornaria um pesadelo.

A ele, a esse grande amigo, era ao que lhe tinha falhado mais que a ninguém. Ron tinha sido um irmão, a primeira pessoa que lhe tinha dado a Harry carinho verdadeiro, e ele se tinha empecendo em não escutar após o regresso de Dumbledore. Tinha tido brigas, reproches e palavras que Harry já não podia recordar, mas que sabia que tinham doído muito... Lamentava-o e nem sequer podia dizer-lhe porque seu amigo tinha morrido e esse Ron, o que tinha em frente a ele, era seu antigo amigo, ao que nunca lhe tinha falhado, ao que não devia lhe falhar.

—Sinto muito, não te escutei. —Ron se acercou mais com uma careta de confusão no rosto.

—Que te passa ultimamente, irmão? Está distraído e parece que sua mente viaja a quilômetros daqui. Sei que não entendo muito dessas coisas, mas me preocupa.

—Estou bem, Ron. Só que me preocupa toda esta situação, a guerra e Dumbledore. —Ron assentiu, mas Harry sabia que seu amigo não estava tranquilo.

—Se tem algo que me dizer… só diga. —Harry olhou o rosto sério de Ron, mas não entendia que podia esperar que lhe dissesse. Evidentemente, não a verdade por trás de seu estado de ânimo. — Em sério, amigo, é melhor sabê-lo por ti. —Harry abriu a boca, mas não sabia que dizer.

—Não te entendo…

—Ginny, minha irmã... Gosta dela, não? —Não podia achar que o assunto fosse por esse lado. É que não lhe interessava nada mais? — Hermione disse-me que falasse contigo. —Claro, Hermione sempre adiantando aos conflitos e pensando em como os resolver.

—Ron, sua irmã é uma garota muito bela… —Viu como o rosto de Ron se contraía com uma careta de asco. — Mas não quero ter uma relação com ela. Sinto muito, amigo. Pode que Hermione pense outra coisa, mas, me crê, sua irmã não me interessa. —Ron pareceu satisfeito com a resposta.

Harry só queria que caísse a noite para poder escapar de seu dormitório e ir à Sala Precisa. Ultimamente era o único lugar onde encontrava paz. Pelo menos com Malfoy não tinha que ocultar sua verdadeira cara. Estava enojado com a vida, com o destino, com a profecia e consigo mesmo por ter sido tão idiota. E não podia mostrar nada disso em frente a Rum ou Hermione. Mas com Malfoy não tinha essa formalidade e podia fazer notar seu azedo caráter.

—É bom sabê-lo, irmão. Tinha medo de que me dissesse que gostava de Ginny. Ia ter que fazer o trabalho dos comensais eu mesmo —caçoou Ron. Harry tentou sorrir.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Observava a Draco trabalhar no armário. Estava concentrado, em mangas de camisa, com o cabelo alborotado pelo esforço que a magia exercia nele e o nodo da gravata um pouco frouxo. Essa imagem era muito diferente à que usualmente relacionava com Malfoy. O loiro estava-se esforçando por salvar a pele e também porque isso passasse desapercebido. Na escola era uma sombra que não se deixava ver por ninguém e, até verdadeiro ponto, conseguia que ninguém suspeitasse dele. Inclusive a primeira vez que Harry esteve no sexto ano, nem Ron nem Hermione o fizeram.

Os Slytherin tinham essa particularidade: eram discretos, extremamente venenosos e, portanto, tão perigosos que se devia ter sumo cuidado com eles. Mas também eram analíticos e pensavam com a cabeça fria. Isso talvez foi no que Harry tinha falhado em seu outro passado. Que teria ocorrido se tivesse ido a Slytherin? Essa era uma pergunta que se fazia constantemente e, ainda que isso lhe acercaria mais a Voldemort, também lhe afastaria de Dumbledore. O paradoxo de sua vida. Quiçá deveu ir a Hufflepuff, pelo menos ali tivessem-lhe ensinado algo diferente.

—O chápeu quis mandar-me a Slytherin —falou distraidamente enquanto seguia olhando a Draco, quem deteve-se de sua tarefa e olhou-o sério.

—Potter, para valer, não se golpeou a cabeça ultimamente? —Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. — Por que acha que essa informação é relevante justo neste momento? —Harry encolheu-se de ombros.

—É algo no que estava pensando. —Se reacomodou no cadeirão onde tinha estado praticamente deitado. — Como lhe fazem vocês? Sei que te está morrendo de medo. —Draco franziu o cenho. — Mas aqui está, tentando que ninguém o note. Vocês os Slytherin são bons para essas coisas.

—Eu não sou bom para essas coisas. Toda minha vida te odiei e me encarreguei de te o demonstrar constantemente. Se quer lições de atuação, vá com Snape, ele faz genial de agente duplo. —Draco sabia, ou pelo menos suspeitava, de Snape. Claro que todos suspeitavam dele, sobretudo porque era muito próximo a Dumbledore. Mas isso mudaria nesse mesmo ano. Snape se banharia de glória adiante dos comensais.

—Sabe que é o único no que pode confiar doravante, verdadeiro? —Draco bufou.

—Seria mais seguro confiar em Nagini. —Harry permitiu-se desenhar uma careta que era o mais próximo a um sorriso. — Em sério, Potter, Snape tem sido espião durante anos e sei que seu sucesso não é por sua formosa cara. É demasiado inteligente. E estou quase seguro de que arriscaria minha pele por salvar o seu. E sabe que é o pior? —Harry negou. — Que entenderia seus motivos. Como espião, Severus é mais valioso do que eu poderia o ser.

—Antes, agora não. Os dois são importantes, Malfoy. São importantes para mim. —Draco vacilou um pouco, mas não relaxou a dureza de seu rosto. — Acha que teria sido diferente se tivesse tomado sua mão em primeiro ano? —Draco riu.

—Por que, Potter? Acha que tivéssemo-nos feito amigos e tivéssemos trocado segredos? Não seja ridículo.

—Então não se importa que recusasse sua amizade? —Draco rodou os olhos.

—Sim, importou-me pelos três segundos que me fez ficar mau adiante de meus amigos. Mas não te odeio por isso, Potter, senão por todo o demais. Acho que o maior erro de todos foi nascer no mesmo ano que você. Ninguém pode brilhar te tendo a ti como parceiro de curso. O buscador mais jovem, o Menino Que Viveu, o Grande Salvador do mundo mágico. Quem pode competir com isso?

—Então tudo se trata de ego. —Harry levantou-se e caminhou para Draco.

—Não, também de ideia. Apesar de estar aqui, apesar de ter feito um trato contigo, tem por seguro que não vamos ser amigos. Te disse e te repito, sigo tendo minhas ideias. Se Voldemort não estivesse tão louco, lhe seguiria.

—Se não somos amigos, que somos, Draco? —Harry descobriu-se demasiado cerca de Draco, mas intencionadamente não se apartou quando viu ao loiro ligeiramente perturbado.

—Aliados —disse-lhe silenciosamente. — E quando tudo isto termine seremos bons rivais. —Potter curvou os lábios em um sorriso. Tinha os olhos fincados nos de Draco e se maravilhou ao vê-lo engolir saliva. Era bastante interessante ver que Malfoy reagia dessa forma ante sua cercania. Talvez se poderia divertir um pouco mais dantes de que todo explodisse. — Temos que regressar a o…

—Armário? —completou Harry. Draco assentiu afastando-se dele.

-\\-\\-\0\\-\0\\-\0-\\-\0\\-\0\\-\0-\0-\0

Severus suspirou cansado. Tinha sido em um dia esgotador, sobretudo com as classes e seus deveres como comensal e espião. Precisava umas férias; provavelmente as tomaria após destruir a Voldemort se evitava que Dumbledore regressasse da morte.

De repente, Snape sentiu-se esgotado e sentou-se em sua cadeira para revisar as tarefas dos alunos, começado com os pergaminhos dos Gryffindor; sempre eram os piores. Quando chegou ao de Potter o viu invulgarmente pulcro e bem feito. Também tinha um pedaço de pergaminho extra completamente em alvo. Olhou o pergaminho da tarefa e encontrou algo escrito com tinta verde em um dos extremos. Tomou sua varinha e apontou para o pergaminho em alvo dizendo ostendere me verba. De imediato, começaram a distinguir-se umas palavras.

_"Sabia que não demoraria em descobrir o uso do pergaminho".  
_  
Potter e suas loucuras. _"Uma invenção do futuro?",_ escreveu sobre o pergaminho. Tão cedo como terminou de fazer, as palavras desapareceram.  
_  
"Algo assim. Uso agora porque precisamos estar comunicados e não posso lhe ir buscar. Seria demasiado suspeito que, de boas a primeiras, nos vissem sendo grandes amigos"_. Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. _"Como vão as coisas com Neville?"._

_"Avançado, senhor Potter. Longbottom não é tão inútil como pensava"_. Snape era honesto. Longbottom não era seu aluno mais brilhante, mas estava se defendendo muito bem e o avanço nessas duas semanas tinha sido notável.  
_  
"Neville é brilhante e, ainda que não me diga, acho que você já tem notado o enorme potencial que tem"_. Severus bufou.

_"Claro, acho que agora poderia ter um confronto de poder com Pettigrew e talvez lhe ganhar".  
_  
_"Pettigrew, diz? Isso não é mau. Essa rata manteve-se oculta durante quase catorze anos e isso mostra que não é um mago tão medíocre como pensavam Sirius e os demais. Nunca há que subestimar o poder do rancor e, me cria, Neville chegou a me odiar. Mostrou-me sua cara mais cruel usando suas melhores habilidades com as plantas e a magia. Se surpreenderia se visse tudo o que recordo de meus encontros com Neville"._

_"Permito-me recordar-lhe que esse rancor vinha de eventos fundamentados. O Neville deste tempo não tem esses motivos, senhor Potter"_. Severus tinha visto a dor de Neville em carne viva; em seus olhos tinha sofrimento, mas não ódio.  
_  
"Não, mas este Neville tem valor, sempre o teve, e lhe agradeço que o esteja fortalecendo com as classes extra"_. Severus reservou-se a resposta por duas razões: não podia achar que Potter lhe estivesse agradecendo por algo e, em realidade, estava desfrutando dessas classes com Longbottom. _"Professor, tem alguma ideia sobre o regresso de Dumbledore?"_. Snape suspirou exasperado.  
_  
"Claro que não, senhor Potter. Tenho tido muito pouco tempo livre entre as classes extra, as classes normais, meu posto de comensal e meu papel de espião. Mas se serve-lhe de algo, tenho uma suspeita"._  
_  
"Os horcruxes? Também o pensei, mas nunca consegui decifrar o como"_. Severus sentiu-se mau por Potter. Podia imaginá-lo torturando-se durante anos com essa ideia.  
_  
"Seguirei pesquisando, senhor Potter. Hoje tenho recebido uma carta sua. Regressará ao colégio no final desta semana"_. Potter não escreveu nada por uns minutos e Severus supôs que estava reacomodando suas lembranças.  
_  
"Me fará ver um par de lembranças mais e depois iremos a por o falso medalhão. Quando regressemos, os comensais já estarão em Hogwarts. Draco está por terminar com o armário. Estamos a ponto de que tudo comece de novo, professor"_. Severus tinha uma dúvida pulsante em sua mente e tinha que a resolver dantes de poder seguir.  
_  
"No passado, como morro?"_. Potter voltou a guardar-se uns segundos para depois seguir escrevendo.  
_  
"Voldemort ordena a Nagini que o mate porque o crê possuidor da varinha do sauco. Sabe? Em algum momento, durante todo o caos em que vivia, pensei em você, na possibilidade de lhe ter salvado. E pensei em que eu tomei seu lugar ao lado de Dumbledore"_. Snape engoliu saliva. Doía-lhe, mas talvez Potter tinha razão.

_"Não tem caso o recordar agora, senhor Potter. Esse futuro já não existe, não o esqueça".  
_

\0-\z-\z0\z0\9z09\z09\z09\0z9\\-0z90-\z90-z9-09\z-0\9z-0

Neville já se estava acostumando a visitar as masmorras todas as tardes, mas, apesar disso, ainda tinha medo desse lugar. Não tinham uma pinta amável e ali se sentia enclaustrado. No entanto, tentava não pensar nisso em frente a Severus Snape. Uma parte dele estava sumamente agradecida com esse professor ainda que a outra ainda lhe temesse.

—Nestas últimas semanas temos estado vendo feitiços básicos que você tem tido a bem dominar. Claro que graças a que tem tido um bom professor. —Neville sorriu-lhe.

—Não lhe mentirei, professor. Tem sido bem mais eficiente que os outros. —Severus devolveu-lhe uma careta que Neville interpretou como um sorriso satisfeito. Nessas semanas tinha-se dado conta de que o professor Snape era como todos os Slytherin e que lhe encantava ter a gloria entre suas mãos. Nessa ocasião merecia-lhe íntegra.

—Eu sei e por isso nos aventuraremos com algo mais avançado. —Snape atraiu um baú com umas inscrições que Neville não reconheceu. — Sabe que posso aguardar aqui, verdadeiro? Acho que é momento de utilizá-lo para que pratique o encantamento patronus. —Neville engoliu grosso.

—Não sei… Senhor… Eu… —Viu a Snape se pôr nessa pose rígida que não admitia desculpas nem pretextos.

—Não comece com tolices, Longbottom. Você me demonstrou que é um aluno capaz e estou seguro de que pode convocar um bom patronus. —Neville queria, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de defraudar a Snape.

—É que Harry o tentou quando estávamos no Exército de Dumbledore e nunca pude… —O professor Snape bufou.

—Potter? Essa é sua grande referência? Você pode o fazer. Quer ser auror? —Neville tinha-lhe mencionado em uns dias atrás. — Pois tem que o fazer. —As longas mãos do professor sujeitaram-no pelos ombros. — Pode fazê-lo. Eu sei que pode fazer. —Neville fechou os olhos e assentiu. — Bem, se concentre e pense na lembrança mais feliz que tenha. Seja profundo, senhor Longbottom, não quero que use uma idiotize como a primeira vez que se subiu a uma vassoura.

—Nunca gostei de subir em uma. —Severus soltou uma pequena gargalhada.

—Por suposto. Bom, não importa. Pense em algo, na lembrança mais feliz de sua vida, e se aferre a esse sentimento. —Neville, ainda com os olhos fechados, se concentrou na voz de Snape e buscou em sua mente sua lembrança feliz. Quando ao fim o conseguiu, assentiu sem abrir ainda os olhos. — Agora, Longbottom. —Neville abriu os olhos e viu à figura espectral do dementador erguendo-se em frente a ele. Seguindo as instruções do professor se aferrou ao sentimento de felicidade que lhe embargava a alma.

—Expecto Patronum! —gritou. Sua varinha alumiou-se com a energia do encantamento e uma brilhante luz saiu dela mantendo a raia ao dementador. A luz foi transformando-se até converter-se em um enorme urso que fez retroceder e regressar ao baú ao dementador. Snape fechou a tampa e olhou a Neville com um brilhante sorriso no rosto.

—Vê! Pode fazê-lo, Longbottom. Fazer. Um patronus corpóreo. —Neville boqueou. Não lhe podia crer, mas o sorriso de Snape lhe dizia que o tinha conseguido.

—Não… —Snape o sujeitou pelos braços e Neville se deu conta pela primeira vez que eram quase da mesma altura.

—É momento de que creia em você. Não quero nem uma palavra mais de condescendência. Você é bem mais do que mostra. Comece a crer-lhe. —Neville assentiu sem dizer nada mais.

Harry estava na sala comum de Gryffindor pensando em que tinha passado por alto algo desse dia. Sua mente ainda era um revolteio. Estava tentando ressaltar os detalhes do passado, mas não podia com as lembranças dessa tarde. Hermione falava sem cessar do livro do príncipe e Harry estava-se cansado de dizer-lhe que tinha preferido o ocultar porque tinha lido coisas demasiado perigosas. Hermione estava empenhada em saber quem era esse famoso príncipe.

—Bem, se não quer ajudar, irei à biblioteca e revisarei o arquivo dos prêmios de Poções. Estou segura de que encontrarei a resposta. —Harry assentiu distraído.

—Que se divirta.

—Vá com a determinação dessa mulher —disse-lhe Ron enquanto lia seu livro Mil ervas e fungos mágicos. Harry recordava esses detalhes, fazia-o, mas não sabia por que. Estava a ponto de regressar a seus deveres quando Jimmy Peakes apareceu a seu lado lhe entregando um rolo de pergaminho.

—Obrigado, Jimmy. —abriu-o. — É de Dumbledore —disse pelo baixo. — Quer que vá a seu despacho…

Então recordou-o tudo: A Sala Precisa, a professora Trelawney, a profecia, Snape e, sobretudo, ir a por o medalhão à gruta. Isso era… Esse era o momento da verdade. O momento de encontrar-se de novo com Dumbledore.

Skoakoskaosoaksokask

**Nota tradutor:**

**E então o que será desse capitulo?**

**Espero vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. Colocando as peças

Capítulo V

Harry saiu da sala comum de Gryffindor e caminhou para o corredor que dava à Sala Precisa. Em sua mente, as lembranças estavam sendo reproduzidos como se fossem um filme. Escutou um ruído proveniente dali. Enquanto escutava a perorada da senhorita Trelawney, respondia-lhe em automático porque podia recordar exatamente o que lhe tinha dito a primeira vez que tinham tido essa conversa. No entanto, Harry sentia-se fora de lugar, sentia que esse que estava falando não era ele. Só quando Trelawney lhe disse que parecia ter alguém dentro da Sala foi quando reagiu como o faria ele mesmo.

—Uma voz? E daí disse?

—Pois… não o entendi. Mais bem era… como se alguém gritasse de alegria.

Os olhos de Harry abriram-se. Era Draco. Estava seguro de que já o tinha conseguido. Por fim o armário estava pronto e ele tinha que sair com Dumbledore. Tudo estava encaixando de novo. Precisava falar com Draco, mas não podia fazer a essa mulher. Tinha que encontrar um momento livre antes de se ir com Dumbledore.

—Lembro muito bem meu primeiro encontro com Dumbledore… —escutou continuar à senhorita Trelawney.

Queria deixar de escutar tanta tolice, mas era imprescindível que essas lembranças estivessem frescas em seu cérebro; precisava construir um muro com eles para que Dumbledore não pudesse entrar em sua mente. Com os anos, Harry tinha aprendido a ocultar qualquer informação e sentimento que lhe fosse vital, sobretudo em frente a Dumbledore. No futuro, em seu futuro, chegou um momento no que odiava tanto a Dumbledore que não estava seguro de poder manter oculto tanto rancor. No entanto, sua habilidade tinha-lhe permitido sair ileso dos encontros cara a cara com seu antigo mentor. O que não podia predizer era se poderia sair limpo de seu iminente encontro com o Dumbledore dessa época. Estava a ponto de encontrar-se com um Albus Dumbledore…, bom, um Albus ao que tinha estado muito unido e que ao final tinha sido o causante de seus piores pesadelos. Respirou pesadamente e correu para o despacho de Dumbledore disposto a enfrentar de uma vez por todas.

—Harry! —insistiu a professora Trelawney. — Não íamos ver ao diretor?

—Fique aqui. —Harry já estava bastante longe da mulher.

—Mas querido… Ia contar-lhe que me atacaram na Sala de…

—Professora, isto não é um jogo! Fique aqui!

Deteve sua acelerada carreira quando se encontrou de frente com a estátua que guardava a entrada do despacho de Dumbledore. Tomou-se uns segundos para recuperar-se e para recordar o estado de ânimo que devia ter após descobrir que Severus Snape tinha escutado a profecia e tinha entregado a seus pais. Após todo o que Harry tinha feito, o erro de Snape parecia muito longínquo.

Disse a contrassenha e a estátua moveu-se lentamente. Subiu as escadas e entrou ao despacho. Evitou fazer qualquer movimento suspeito ao ver a Dumbledore. Sempre tinha pensado que nos anos não passavam por ele, o tinha conhecido sendo um velho e sempre o tinha visto assim, no entanto esse Dumbledore em frente a ele se via menos velho e menos cansado e em seus olhos ainda brilhava uma faísca de amabilidade. Escutou-o interessado e mostrando rancor e cólera. Dumbledore falava-lhe do horcruxe e de ter medo e Harry limitava-se a jogar seu papel de garoto de dezesseis anos que encontrava pistas de seu terrível passado.

—Que te passou? —Harry se tensou ligeiramente quando escutou a pergunta, mas se obrigou a manter a compostura. Sabia que tinha vantagem sobre Dumbledore e se aferrou a esse pensamento.

—Nada. —lhe mentiu a conscientemente de que Dumbledore não se engoliria o comprimido.

—Que te desagradou? —A Harry tivesse gostado de dizer-lhe que a vida, essa vida que se lhe tinha amargurado graças a suas decisões equivocadas.

—Não estou desagradado. —Pelo menos não pelas razões que lhe estava mostrando a Dumbledore.

—Nunca foi um grande oclumântico, Harry… —Não, nunca o foi porque Dumbledore não queria que ele fosse. No entanto aprendeu a sê-lo como pôde, quando Albus Dumbledore estava mais ocupado em outras coisas.

—Snape! —gritou tal e como o recordava que o tinha feito a primeira vez.

Escutou de novo toda a triste história de Snape, mas com uma grande diferença, desta vez ele se identificava com essas palavras, com esse sentimento de remordimento que tinha levado a Snape para o outro bando na luta. Estava seguro de que Severus odiava a Voldemort tanto como ele estava odiando a Dumbledore. E agora os dois tinham que guardar silêncio, os dois tinham que aparentar, lhe fazer achar que estavam a seu lado incondicionalmente.

—Ele odiava a meu pai tanto como a Sirius! Não se fixou, professor, em que as pessoas que Snape odeia costumam acabar mortas?

Era mentira e Harry sabia. A pessoa a quem mais tinha amado Severus Snape tinha terminado morrida e isso seguramente lhe tinha rompido o coração para sempre. Harry conhecia muito bem esse sentimento. Por sua culpa tinha morrido Ron e com ele se tinha ido o último que ficava de sua inocência. A morte de Ron tinha-o banhado de culpa, dessa culpa que, apesar de tudo, não lhe deixava em paz. Sem importar que tivesse regressado, sem importar que visse a seu amigo a diário contente e feliz, ele ainda se acordava com pesadelos, com o temor de que todo o que estava vivendo fosse só produto de sua retorcida imaginação.

—Bem. Agora vá a buscar sua capa e te reúne comigo no vestíbulo…

Harry saiu pressuroso do despacho, sacou-se do bolso o mapa dos marotos e de imediato buscou o nome de Draco. Quando não o encontrou, correu para a Sala Precisa e a abriu inesperadamente. Malfoy ainda estava de pé olhando o armário. Parecia estar catatónico. Harry caminhou para ele e, ao o notar, Malfoy se derrubou negando firmemente e balbuciando coisas sem sentido. Potter apanhou com força o rosto de Draco entre as mãos para que o encarasse, mas o loiro seguia sem entender.

—Não posso, Harry. Não posso fazer isso… —Harry lhe acercou mais.

—Pode e tem que o fazer. Por ti, por sua família. —Draco acalmou-se um pouco. — Dumbledore e eu vamos sair. Tem que deixar que os comensais entrem a Hogwarts hoje.

—Não, não posso… Não está bem… Eles…

—Escuta-me, Draco. Tem chegado o momento, o espetáculo tem começado e precisamos seguir com nossos papéis. Tudo sairá bem. Severus estará contigo em todo momento. —Draco quis afastar-se dele mas Harry lhe impediu. — Tem que ser um Slytherin. O Slytherin.

—Não posso… Eu não posso. Eu não sou isso, Potter. Severus pode sê-lo, mas eu não…. —Harry terminou puxando o rosto de Malfoy para beija-lo com paixão. O loiro gemeu entre seus lábios e correspondeu-lhe ao beijo com a mesma paixão tormentosa.

Nesse momento Harry precisava ligar com alguém e se entregou a essa sensação para aliviar a escuridão que lhes cobria. Deixaram que a paixão os envolvesse durante um momento e seguiram beijando-se sem se deter, só acalmando seus gemidos. Quando se separaram, Draco parecia ligeiramente abrumado, mas não se apartou dos braços de Harry.

—Está pronto? —perguntou Harry. Draco assentiu. — Agora me tenho que ir. —Separaram-se lentamente.

Antes de abrir a porta da Sala, Harry girou-se para olhar a Draco, que se via decidido e mais forte. Harry sabia que precisaria de toda essa fortaleza para viver o que lhe tocaria a partir desse momento.

Uma vez fora, apanhou de novo o mapa. Estava-lhe acabando o tempo de tolerância para reunir-se outra vez com Dumbledore mas não se podia ir sem advertir a ninguém sobre a chegada dos comensais. Sorriu quando viu o nome de Neville bem perto do corredor que dava ao vestíbulo. Correu para ele e o interceptou justo a tempo.

—Harry, está bem? —Potter tentou respirar recuperando seu fôlego.

—Neville, vou sair com Dumbledore. Preciso que avise aos garotos… Esta noite vai suceder algo. —Neville empalideceu.

—Tem dito Dumbledore? —Harry negou.

—Só o sei… Tenham à mão a forma comunicar com o Exército de Dumbledore. E escuta, é importante. Têm que estar prontos para tudo, entende? —Neville assentiu.

—Há que lhe dizer ao professor Snape…

—Não! Não o busques. Só vocês. Tenho que me ir, Neville. Só faz o que te pedi. —Viu a Neville duvidar um pouco, mas depois assentiu e saiu disparado pelo corredor para a torre de Gryffindor.

Harry reuniu-se com Dumbledore uns segundos depois. O idoso sorriu-lhe afável e Harry engoliu saliva.

—Algum problema, Harry?

—Não, senhor. Vamo-nos?

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Já não recordava o aroma a sal, mas, curiosamente, esse horrível lugar tinha ocupado seus sonhos mais de uma vez. Tinha um pesadelo predileto. Estava parado justo nesse montículo de pedras, com o alcantilado, com as rochas, olhando para a gruta. De repente, saía dela um enorme dragão branco que para arder todo a seu ao redor. O mar, em lugar de estar cheio de espuma, enchia-se de cadáveres que pouco a pouco se levantavam contra ele. Era assustador o que seu subconsciente lhe reservava para lhe castigar por todos seus pecados.

Avançaram pela gruta em busca do falso medalhão. Harry mostrava-se como devia de se mostrar a primeira vez que esteve com Dumbledore naquele lugar. Cedo chegaram à vasilha cheia daquele líquido que cedo enlouqueceria a Dumbledore até lhe fazer gritar por sua irmã pequena morta por sua descuido, por sua desmedida ambição e por suas vontades de descobrir que tinha para além da própria magia. Harry sabia que tinha para além: dor, destruição e morte.

Observou a Dumbledore levantar sua varinha para fazer complicados movimentos sobre a superfície da poção enquanto murmurava silenciosamente. Harry recordava pouco daqueles momentos mas algo lhe dizia que não devia perder de vista as que eram as últimas horas de vida de Dumbledore dantes da guerra contra Voldemort. Nada resultou, exceto pelo fato de que a poção resplandecia com um pouco mais de brilho. Harry permaneceu calado enquanto Dumbledore trabalhava. Deixou que as coisas passassem como tinham que o fazer, obedeceu as ordens que Dumbledore lhe tinha dado dantes de chegar e fez a mesma pantomima de preocupação até que lhe tocou fazer uma pergunta.

—Porque não posso beber a poção em seu lugar? —perguntou desesperadamente, tal e como o recordava.

—Porque eu sou bem mais grande, bem mais pronto e muito menos... valioso —disse Dumbledore com um estranho brilho nos olhos. Um brilho que não recordava. As palavras de Dumbledore distraíram-lhe. — De uma vez por todas, Harry. Tenho sua palavra de que fará tudo o possível para que continue bebendo?

Quando chegou o momento, Harry começou a lhe dar de beber a água a Dumbledore. Desta vez foi mais fácil ignorar seus suplicas. Doía-lhe, mas uma parte dele se deleitava lhe vendo sofrer dessa maneira. Era uma pequena recompensa após a angústia sofrida. Não obstante não se permitiu perder o andar; fazer sofrer a Dumbledore não era parte do plano e menos ainda lhe matar justo como lhe pedia nesse momento o diretor, que estava baixo o influxo da poção. Harry tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, em matar a Dumbledore antes de que tudo sucedesse, mas sabia que era uma ideia arriscada. Não podia se dar o luxo de falhar assassinando a Dumbledore e deixando a Voldemort livre pelo mundo.

Quando a poção se terminou e Dumbledore pediu água e de novo Harry fez todo o possível por lhe conseguir algo desse líquido vital. Utilizou o infrutuoso feitiço aguamenti e deixou-se arrastar pelos inferi. Dumbledore voltou a resgatar-lhe usando o imenso anel de fogo que os fez se repartir por todo o lago. Conseguiram sair a gruta com o falso medalhão e Harry voltou a mostrar-se feliz ante Dumbledore e ao mesmo tempo preocupado por seu estado. No entanto, a verdade era que sua mente estava em outro lugar a quilômetros de ali. Esperava que as coisas no castelo não se saíssem de controle.

\\-a-\\-\a-\\-a-\\-a-\\-a-\\-a-\\-a-

Quando regressaram com Rosmerta, a marca escura já estava desenhada no céu e Harry não posso evitar sentir temor. Esperava que seus amigos estivessem bem, que Neville não tivesse desestimado seu aviso e que Draco se sentisse mais seguro com suas ações. Precisava ao loiro pronto para qualquer eventualidade, pronto para sair adiante. Não tinha querido lhe dizer o que lhe deparava em sua casa, não queria lhe assustar mais, mas confiava em que Draco se sentisse mais protegido sabendo que ele estaria ali para lhe ajudar.

Voou com Dumbledore, escondido baixo a camada. O coração golpeava lhe o peito. Estava nervoso. Esse era um dos momentos determinantes da história. Dumbledore pediu-lhe que fora por Snape. O idoso professor via-se mais doente e cansado que nunca. Harry tentou discutir, como sempre, e depois foi para a porta para depois escutar passos. Recordou que tinha que sacar a varinha. Dumbledore indicou-lhe que avançasse, depois escutou o feitiço que lhe desarmou e depois foi petrificado para cair no mesmo lugar que recordava da primeira vez.

Momentos depois, Draco tinha desarmado a Dumbledore fazendo-se dono e senhor sem sabê-lo de uma das relíquias da morte.

—Boa noite, Draco —disse Dumbledore. Harry podia notar algumas ligeiras diferenças com a primeira vez. Desta vez Draco estava nervoso, mas parecia mais enfocado e conteúdo, e isso era um bom sinal.

—Há alguém mais aqui? —Se Harry tivesse podido teria sorrido. Draco sabia que ali tinha alguém.

Tocou-lhe ver com outros olhos a interação entre Draco e Dumbledore. Sabia que Draco nunca tinha tido verdadeira intenção de matar a Dumbledore e que todo o que tinha feito tinham sido coisas de meninos em comparação com o que em realidade poderia ter feito, inclusive o de enfeitiçar a Rosmerta. Não tinha delitos reais nas faltas de Draco, que só era um garoto petulante que tinha decidido mau. Mas isso também não era sua culpa. Seus pais tinham-lhe dado uma educação digna de um mago sangue puro e isso não era um delito. Harry não buscava minimizar os erros dos demais, mas sim entendia que na vida não tinha bons e maus, só pessoas que cometiam erros e que viviam com suas consequências.

Dumbledore tentou convencer-lhe para que se unisse à Ordem e Draco recusou a oferta, igual que o tinha feito a primeira vez. No entanto, Harry notou que o loiro mantinha a esperança na promessa que ele lhe tinha feito. Escutou os passos de alguém mais e de repente a torre estava cheia de comensais que instigavam a Draco para que matasse ao velho. Esse foi o momento no que notou a fragilidade de Draco, o terror que lhe produzia estar rodeado dessa gente. Não, Draco jamais poderia acabar com Dumbledore.

Foi então quando Severus Snape apareceu em cena. Soberbo, decidido, forte e dono de si mesmo, mas, sobretudo, dono da verdade. Dumbledore lhe suplicava e chamava-lhe por seu nome. Harry viu a Snape duvidar um pouco e olhar fixamente a Dumbledore para depois levantar a varinha e dizê-lo. Avada Kedavra.

Quando o raio verde golpeou a Dumbledore no esterno, o feitiço sobre Harry desapareceu. Pôde ver o corpo caindo da torre para o chão. Severus apanhou a mão de Draco para lhe puxar para a saída, seguido dos comensais. Harry saiu correndo atrás deles com a intenção de terminar com a vida de alguns. Já não tinha por que parecer o garoto bom e tinha a justificativa de ter perdido a Dumbledore. Os comensais a seu passo foram caindo vítimas de um de seus feitiços favoritos: Sectumsempra.

Ia por trás de Severus e seu entourage enquanto tentava alhanares o caminho sem levantar suspeita quando, de repente, escutou a voz de Neville que estava enfeitiçando a um dos comensais e que depois se encontrou cara a cara com Draco e Severus. Neville pareceu congelar-se ao ver ao professor Snape rodeado de comensais. Harry viu-o esquivar um dos feitiços que lhe tinha lançado Avery e correu para ele para o deter ao o ver decidido a ir por trás de Snape.

—Neville, está bem? —Neville levantou-se e assentiu.

—Era o professor Snape. Ia-se com eles. Por que se ia com eles, Harry?! —Harry engoliu saliva. Que podia lhe dizer?

—Neville… —Longbottom apartou-se dele com violência.

—Que tem feito? —Harry podia ver a raiva e a dor agrupando nos olhos de seu colega — Diz!

—Não é o que cries… —Neville contraiu o rosto, empurrou a Harry e saiu correndo por trás dos comensais. — Merda.

Harry saiu por trás dele. Deveu ter-lhe dito a verdade a Neville, mas, como? Não é como se sua verdade fosse para a andar contando a todo mundo. Não tinha nem ideia de como tivesse reagido Neville, mas algo lhe dizia que teria sido melhor do que o estava fazendo nesse momento.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Neville correu pelo bosque lançando uns feitiços e esquivando outros. Precisava falar com o professor Snape, precisava saber que tinha passado. Recusava-se a achar que Snape estivesse com os comensais. Nessas semanas tinha o conhecido e era um homem bom. Ele era. Tinha que o ser porque se não podia entender… Não queria entender nada mais.

—Expelliarmus! —gritou com todas suas forças quando esteve o suficientemente cerca do professor. Snape repeliu o feitiço com um singelo movimento de varinha.

—Que diabos faz, Longbottom? —Neville sustentou sua varinha com força.

—Que tem feito? Por que se vai com eles? —Severus evitou rodar os olhos exasperado. Não tinha tempo para esses arranques de garoto tonto.

—Sou um comensal, Longbottom. Que se imaginava?

—Não! —O gritou de Neville foi desgarrador. — Não pode ser um deles! Sabe o que lhe fizeram a meus pais, sabe o que fazem e não pode… Não é! Diga-me que não é! —Severus podia sentir pena por esse pobre garoto. Toda a lógica dessas semanas se lhe estava escapando e agora não entendia nada.

—Regresse ao castelo, Longbottom. —Neville voltou a levantar a varinha contra Severus.

—Expell…! —Severus bloqueou o feitiço fazendo cair a Neville.

—Estúpido fedelho, arriscando sua vida por nada. Entenda. Tinha que suceder assim. Isso ia passar tarde ou cedo.

Escutaram uns passos que se aproximavam. Severus levitou o corpo de Neville para arrojá-lo fora do rango de ataque de qualquer um que viesse.

Neville viu-o fugir junto com os outros comensais e depois desaparecer ao lado de Draco Malfoy. Nesse momento sentiu que algo dentro dele se rompia. Como podia ter sido tão idiota? Como podia ter confiado em Severus Snape? Pouco a pouco deixou-se levar pela terrível dor que sentia por todo o corpo e perdeu a consciência uns segundos depois.

Harry abriu os olhos na enfermaria. Recordava vagamente ter chorado sobre o corpo de Dumbledore, ter acabado com vários comensais e ter visto a Neville lutando com Severus Snape. Mais tarde teria que buscar o momento de comunicar com o maestro de poções para se certificar do estado de Draco. Na enfermaria estavam Luna, Ginny e Neville, quem tinha salvado a Billy de ser atacado por Greyback. No entanto, Neville não lhe dava importância a esse ato. Harry podia notar sua tristeza.

—Como vai, Neville? —O garoto se reacomodou na pequena cama.

—Melhor. Deram-me essa horrível poção para os ossos. —Harry assentiu. — Fez ele, verdadeiro? Ele o matou. —Harry não sabia que dizer. Nada que não fosse a verdade aliviaria a pena de Neville. — Ao princípio pensei que podia ter sido Malfoy, mas não, ele só é um garoto. Em troca Snape não é, ele é um comensal em toda regra que só utilizo a Malfoy como carne de canhão.

—Neville, as coisas podem não ser…

—Não importa, Harry. Sei o que passou; eu vi ir com eles. Dumbledore confiava nele cegamente e deixou que seu maior inimigo estivesse em casa. Sabe? Me consola um pouco que pudesse enganar a Dumbledore apesar de que fosse um grande mago. Que se poderia ter esperado de mim? —Harry queria gritar-lhe a verdade, queria dizer-lhe que Snape era um homem honesto e cabal, mas se conteve. Não podia ter esses arranques e menos ainda na enfermaria cheia de feridos.

—Sempre pode ter uma luz ao final do túnel. —Deu-lhe um aperto nas mãos e regressou a sua cama.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ 

Essa noite, enquanto todos dormiam, se decidiu a usar o pergaminho. Disse o feitiço e escreveu esperando que Potter lhe respondesse cedo. Mas não foi até meia hora depois quando recebeu a resposta de Potter.

_"Dá-me gosto saber que se encontram bem, professor. Como o está passando Draco?"._ Vá pergunta as de Potter. Severus estava seguro de que podia se dar uma ideia do mau que o estava passando Draco.

_"Mau, Potter. O Senhor Escuro esperava que falhasse e já tinha pronto seu castigo. Faz um par de minutos terminou de praticar maldições escuras. O Lord guardava-lhe uns muggles como bonecos de provas"_. Severus pôde conter lhe asco. O rosto de Draco tinha ficado impresso em sua mente.

_"Lamento-o, senhor. Não é algo que tivesse gostado para de ele"_. Severus suspirou pesadamente. Sentia-se terrivelmente mau por deixar que um de seus garotos sofresse tanto. _"As coisas por aqui se porão mais ligeiras e Voldemort não voltará a atacar até o verão. Acha que seja tempo suficiente para pesquisar?".  
_  
_"Nisso estou, Potter. Tenho conseguido alguns exemplares que nos podem ajudar. Espero avançar nas investigações e ter a resposta antes de que termine o verão". _Severus tomou-se um segundo para pensar se era pertinente perguntar. A curiosidade ganhou-lhe. _"Potter, como o está passando Longbottom?"._

_"Mau, senhor. Neville para valer cria em você"_. Severus queria esquecer a mirada de decepção que Neville lhe tinha presenteado antes de escapar do colégio, mas sabia que era impossível.

_"Obrigado, senhor Potter. É tudo por hoje"_. Enrolou o pergaminho e foi-se à cama disposto a não pensar em toda a noite.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Então vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos, já que Severus disse que era tudo por hoje!**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando dessa fic tanto quanto eu.**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	6. Compass de espera

Capítulo VI

Harry levantou o rosto para olhar a Neville. O garoto a cada vez comia menos, estava taciturno e mais sério, mas ninguém prestava demasiada atenção a seu estado de ânimo. O colégio inteiro estava sumido em uma profunda depressão depois da morte de Dumbledore. Claro que ele era a grande exceção; estava melhor que nunca. Com Dumbledore fora da equação podia respirar com tranquilidade e sem ter que cuidar de sua mente à cada passo que dava dentro do castelo. No entanto, obrigava-se a fingir; não queria levantar as suspeitas de ninguém.

Estava seguro de que o mal-estar de Neville não se devia por completo à morte de Dumbledore. Era algo mais, era Severus Snape. Neville sentia-se traído, humilhado e utilizado pelo professor. Pensava que Severus só o tinha utilizado de tela para fazer pensar que era um simples professor entregado e não o cruel comensal que em realidade era. Harry queria dizer-lhe a verdade, mas não se atrevia. Não sabia se isso cambial as coisas e, com pesar, se tinha decidido a calar apesar de ver tão mau. Quando notou que seu colega se levantava, lhe seguiu; queria saber como o estava levando.

—Neville. —Longbottom girou-se e tentou sorrir-lhe.

—Que passa, Harry? —Respirou um pouco. Não sabia que lhe dizer sem que se escutasse muito tonto ou demasiado intrometido.

—Eu… Te vi. Olha, acho que vê um pouco mau…. Você… Está bem? —Neville desenhou uma careta azeda no rosto.

—Não. A verdade é que não estou, Harry. Fui enganado. Confiei em um homem ao que eu não se importava no mais mínimo e… Sabe que é o dói mais? Que lhe cri, que para valer pensei que se tinha afeiçoado comigo. Pensei que via algum valor em mim e que por isso se esforçava. Mas não, nada era verdadeiro. —Merda. Harry precisava a um Neville forte e seguro de si mesmo.

—Neville, não diga isso. Você é bom e… —Neville negou.

—Me poupe, Harry. Sei que tenho coisas boas, que talvez não seja o mago mais brilhante, mas que sou um mago e agora sei que tenho que treinar minha magia para ser mais poderoso. Mas também tenho aprendido a não confiar em todas as pessoas que se me acerquem. Sabe? Isto é o mau de ter crescido sem verdadeiro carinho, que qualquer um se te pode acercar fingindo que te quer e você vai aceitar esse carinho sem hesitar apesar de só ser uma miragem. —Duro e à cabeça, pensou Harry. Neville tinha dado completamente no finco.

—Neville, as coisas podem ser muito diferentes e…

—Em sério, Harry, não quero seguir falando disto. Obrigado, mas tenho que ir a estufa.

Harry viu-o marchar com uma sensação de peso. Não queria a Neville assim. Precisava dele seguro, forte e independente. Era imprescindível ter um plano contingente em caso que ele morresse já que estava disposto a assassinar a Dumbledore com tal de libertar ao mundo desse pesadelo.

Neville abriu a porta da Sala de Precisa, fechou-a depois dele e se apoio nela com os olhos fechados. Tinha buscado porque estava seguro de que era o único lugar onde poderia encontrar paz nessas escassas semanas que faltavam para terminar no ano. Precisava esquecer-se de tudo, principalmente da lembrança da esperança de ter sido valioso para alguém, sobretudo para alguém como Severus Snape. Sim, tinha-lhe medo, terror talvez, mas também lhe admirava por ser um dos melhores professores do colégio. Mas isso já não importava; Snape era um comensal, um asqueroso e repulsivo comensal.

Abriu os olhos e viu que a Sala lhe estava dando justo o que desejava, um adversário imóvel que lhe ameaçava com uma varinha falsa. De repente sentiu-se terrivelmente furioso, apanhou sua varinha e gritou.

—Depulso.

A marionete saiu voando contra uma das paredes da sala. Sentiu-se melhor, mas ainda estava enojado. Um novo inimigo apareceu e Neville lançou lhe um novo feitiço.

—Desmaius.

Seu oponente fictício se despedaçou ao chocar contra outra das paredes. Outro inimigo emergiu e Neville apontou sua varinha.

—Devasto. —O falso inimigo fez-se mil pedaços em frente a ele.

Neville terminou arrojando sua varinha ao solo. Estava farto, doído e tão decepcionado que lhe doía, mas sabia que enquanto se mantivesse de pé lutando contra os comensais teria a oportunidade de acabar com Bellatrix Lestrange e de lhe demonstrar a Severus Snape que tinha aproveitado à perfeição suas classes particulares. Sua avó seguramente se riria dele se o visse tão mau por uma tolice como essa. Tinha que demonstrar que era um Longbottom e, ainda que seus pais não pudessem o ver, ainda que jamais o soubessem, ele faria que se sentissem orgulhosos.

a-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ 

Estava de regresso em casa. Bom, em casa de seus tios. Era uma sensação estranha. Em seu tempo após acabada a guerra não os tinha voltado a ver e não sabia se estavam vivos ou mortos. Ainda que estava seguro de que Dumbledore os tinha feito desaparecer sem ter um verdadeiro motivo para além do medo. Harry nunca pensou neles, nunca imaginou lhes pedir alívio ou ternura. Os Dursley só eram uma má lembrança em frente ao qual estava de novo. Só que as coisas tinham mudado. Desta vez Harry não duvidaria nos enfeitiçar se era necessário, mas parecia que tinha um acordo tácito de não se molestar. Agradeceu; precisava tempo livre para pesquisar o que tinha que fazer para ajudar a Snape.

Esperou duas longas semanas para comunicar-se com Snape. Não sabia qual era a situação do professor e só tinha a esperança de que o homem revisasse o pergaminho a diário. Escreveu e teve que esperar três tortuosas horas até que Snape lhe respondeu.

_  
"Pensei que se tinha esquecido do pergaminho"_, foi a resposta de Snape. Harry rodou os olhos com frustração.

_"Só queria esperar o momento justo. Pensei que podia estar ocupado; tem a agenda repleta". _  
_  
"Tem toda a razão do mundo. Minhas ocupações neste momento são demasiadas, no entanto, tenho encontrado uns textos que poderiam ser de utilidade para a dúvida que nos ataca"_. Harry sabia que Snape não queria revelar nada pelo pergaminho. O homem não deixava de ser precavido. _"Lhe enviarei para que os estude. É necessário começar com isso cedo; o final do verão nos trará ventos belicosos"._

_"9 Royal Road Elmbridge, Surrey"_. Não teve resposta. Harry esperava que Snape entendesse.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- 

Não tinha sido uma coincidência. Era uma adega, a mesma adega abandonada em onde Hermione o tinha citado em seu tempo. Queria que tudo começasse de novo nesse lugar. Recordava à perfeição a promessa que lhe tinha feito a Neville, a promessa que se tinha feito a si mesmo, e não podia se dar por vencido. Sentiu uma força nova e algo que se materializava em frente a ele. Esperava a Snape, mas esse cabelo loiro não correspondia ao professor.

—Não podia encontrar um lugar mais deprimente para a reunião, Potter? —Harry sorriu sem querê-lo.

—Perdão, não fui informado de que a reunião seria contigo. De tê-lo sabido tivesse alugado uma habitação em um hotel de cinco estrelas. —Draco levantou a sobrancelha direita. — Era uma broma, Malfoy.

—Não estou para bromas, Potter. —Tendeu-lhe um pergaminho. Assim que Harry teve-o em suas mãos pôde sentir um poderoso feitiço sobre o papel. Só ele podia o ler. Isso era o maravilhoso de ter a um homem como Snape de aliado, muito poucas coisas podiam sair mau.

—Como vão as coisas, Draco? —O loiro sorriu amargamente.

—Como acha que vão? Esta manhã estive torturando a Olivander até que chorou e começou a pedir a sua mãe que lhe levasse. —Harry sabia que Draco estava desesperado e decepcionado.

—Isto não é o que esperava quando te pedi que te unisse a mim, verdadeiro? —Draco não disse nada por uns segundos.

—Não sou idiota, Potter. Sabia que a guerra tinha que começar e também imaginava qual poderia ser meu papel. Digamos que só me molesta um pouco que enquanto eu estou torturando a uma pessoa até a ver reduzida a uma merda, você está aqui recebendo cartas de amor de Severus Snape. —Olharam-se e, de repente, Draco sorriu. Era evidente que não o tinha feito em semanas.

Quando pararam de rir, Harry o olhou aos olhos e se lançou para ele para beijar com paixão. Draco se lhe aferrou e ancorou as mãos pálidas em seus ombros. As mãos de Harry buscaram um caminho entre a túnica de Draco até poder tocar-lhe a pele. Gemeram no beijo, que se tornava selvagem. Harry não queria parar, não queria lhe dar a Draco nem um instante para que duvidasse, só queria desfrutar de um breve momento de intimidem e deixar que a tensão se fosse de seus corpos e fora substituído pela doce sensação de ter sido tocado e de ter chegado ao orgasmo.

Harry buscou a ereção de Draco e esfregou-a acima da roupa. Escutou os gemidos famintos. Quando teve a pênis de Draco nua entre suas mãos, fechou os olhos para se acalmar. Tinham sido demasiadas semanas sem intimidade e a mentalidade adulta de Harry podia a gritos um bom pó, mas freou-se o suficiente. Com toda a calma que pôde, se baixou o zíper. Depois esfregou os dois membros nus entre si. Teve eletricidade. Draco separou-se de seus lábios para ver o que estava sucedendo. Viu-o jogar a cabeça para trás tentado não gemer, mas Harry queria isso, queria o escutar e o ver. Acelerou os movimentos e lançou um pouco de saliva para fazê-lo mais prazeroso. Draco abriu os olhos de novo e apoiou sua testa na de Harry enquanto arquejava sem poder deter-se mais.

Draco começou a mover o quadril para esfregar mais intensamente seu pênis entre as mãos de Harry, quem gemeu ante a supressiva participação. Notava-se que Malfoy não era um amante submisso e isso lhe encantava. O loiro começou ser a cada vez mais ativo, beijando-lhe, movendo-se e colocando suas mãos sobre as de Harry para fazer todo mais insuportavelmente quente. Os dois correram-se ao mesmo tempo e depois se beijaram enquanto controlavam suas respirações.

Harry estava muito menos tenso e nunca tinha visto a Draco tão tranquilo. Vestiram-se em silêncio. O loiro usou um feitiço para limpar qualquer dano em suas roupas. Olharam-se por uns segundos sem dizer nada até que o loiro falou.

—Para valer cries poder ganhar? —Harry permitiu-se soltar um bufo inconexo. Ainda estava relaxado.

—Vamos ganhar. Vamos dar-lhe um bom final a nossa história. —permitiu-se dizer um pouco petulante.

—Com gente como Neville Longbottom? Isso quero o ver. —Sabia que Draco o dizia pelas coisas que tinha visto fazer aos comensais.

—Sabe qual é o maior problema de Voldy?

—Ter um terrível temperamento ou que só parece sentir algo por essa Nagini? Isso é perturbador, Potter.

—Sim, ele é, e talvez seja um de seus problemas, mas o maior deles é que sempre tem menosprezado a seus inimigos, sempre os creu inferiores a ele apesar de não os conhecer no mais mínimo. —Draco soltou uma gargalhada.

—Eu conheço a Longbottom, a Lovegood e a todo seu exército. Não estão preparados para o que vem. —Harry voltou-se acercar a ele e lhe roubou um beijo.

—Não os conheces tão bem como eu. —Harry desapareceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Neville caminhava pelo Beco Diagonal para recolher um pedido de plantas para a estufa que estava fazendo em casa. Sua avó achava que era uma atividade terrivelmente ociosa, mas a Neville divertia-lhe. As plantas eram bem mais singelas que as pessoas e isso era genial, pelo menos para o estado de ânimo que possuía nesses momentos. Ia distraído pensando até que chocou com alguém.

—Sinto muito —disse tentando ajudar à garota que estava no chão. Recordou-a quase de imediato. Era Hannah Abbott. Sua mãe tinha morrido em uns meses atrás. — Hannah, está bem? Não te tem lastimado?

—Não… eu… É Neville Longbottom? —Neville assentiu sorrindo-lhe. — Vê-te… diferente.

—Espero que seja diferente bem. —Hannah regressou lhe o sorriso. — Para valer não te fiz dano?

—Não. Ia sumamente distraída. Precisava alguns pergaminhos, não me dei conta que vinhas e…

—Está sozinha? —Assim que perguntou pensou que tinha sido uma tolice. A pergunta soava demasiado rara, mas Hannah pareceu passá-lo por alto.

—Sim. Antes minha mãe costumava acompanhar-me. Ela não era bruxa, mas lhe encantavam estas coisas… —Neville engasgou um pouco e depois se decidiu.

—Convido-te a um gelado. É o mínimo que posso fazer após praticamente te ter ferido —O rosto de Hannah se alumiou.

Começaram a falar sobre a morte de Dumbledore; esse ainda era o único tema para quase todo mundo. Neville contou-lhe sobre os dias no colégio sem o diretor e Hannah relatou-lhe como tinham encontrado morta a sua mãe em umas ruas cerca de sua casa. Talvez não era a conversa mais amável, mas se era a mais real. Não podiam ignorar que os tempos estavam mudando em frente a seus olhos.

—Se posso lutarei contra ele. —A voz de Hannah era dura e estava cheia de segurança. — Talvez não sobreviveria, mas sei que ao menos me levarei a um desses filhos de puta por diante. —Era a primeira vez que Neville escutava uma sentença tão contundente e com essas palavras.

—Eu também lutarei em seu contra e não me deterei até levar a essa filha de puta. —Hannah volteou a ver com os olhos algo enrijecidos.

—Ditoso você que sabe a quem deve te levar por diante. —Neville se umedeceu os lábios e apanhou a mão de Hannah entre as suas. A garota presenteou-lhe um suave sorriso e Neville reconfortou-a dando-lhe um apertão de mãos

—Oh, Neville! —A voz cantarina de Luna chegou a seus ouvidos interrompendo lhe. — Que faz aqui? —Neville quis responder, mas Luna continuou falando. — Olá, Hannah. Lamento o de sua mãe. É terrível que não possam deter a Voldemort, mas já o farão. Seguro que Harry poderá nos livrar dele. Bom, e pode que tenha algo de ajuda, verdadeiro, Neville? —Luna jogou-se lhe em cima abraçando-lhe. Imediatamente Hannah levantou-se da mesa e recolheu suas coisas.

—Obrigado pelo gelado, Neville. Nos veremos em outra ocasião. Adeus.

—Espera, Hannah… Não… —Neville se levantou para a deter, mas lhe foi impossível; a garota ia muito apressada. — Isso tem sido raro. Achei que gostaria de combinar-se com nós. Seguro que você tem temas de conversa mais interessantes que eu. —Luna riu com força.

—Já sabe que meus temas de conversa não são para todo mundo e quanto a Hannah… Acho que além de me ter medo também tem ciúmes. —Neville olhou confundido a sua amiga.

—Ciúmes? De que? —Luna negou.

—Parece que a Hannah lhe é algo atraente e ademais estava coqueteando com ela.

—Coqueteando?—Neville quase afoga-se com seu gelado. Comumente pensava que Luna só era uma algo garota excêntrica, mas com comentários como esse em ocasiões duvidava seriamente de sua sensatez. — Em sério, Luna…

—Estavam tomados das mãos… —Neville negou.

—Estava-a consolando pela morte de sua mãe…

—E convidaste-a um gelado. Chama-me louca, mas isto pareceria um encontro.

—Como acha que poderia lhe gostar a Hannah, ou a qualquer outra? —Luna olhou-lhe com esses enormes olhos azuis sonhadores e Neville começou a sentir-se terrivelmente nervoso.

—Nunca te disse ninguém que deveria confiar mais em ti mesmo? —Pôs-se sério. Snape tinha-lhe repetido em inúmeras ocasiões mas queria esquecê-lo. — Neville, talvez deveria me convidar a um gelado. —Engoliu saliva ao escutar a petição, mas não teve mais remédio aceitar apesar de se sentir algo incomodo por toda a conversa.

—Claro. O que queira, Luna.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry chegou a casa de seus tios e, assim que esteve seguro de que não seria interrompido por ninguém, abriu o pergaminho. O primeiro com o que se encontrou foi com uma nota de Snape. Sua pulcra letra era inconfundível.

_Potter, lhe envio os nomes de alguns tomos que tem que buscar. No Beco Diagonal poderá encontrá-los com toda facilidade enquanto pergunte pela pessoa adequada. Seguro que deve de conhecer o caminho graças a seu infrator amigo, o guarda-bosque. Todos os textos falam sobre civilizações antigas. Nosso querido amigo comum sentia debilidade por conhecer as magias utilizadas pelos diferentes povos. Você deve de recordar que nosso amigo lhe fez conhecer a seu inimigo antes do enfrentar. O processo será igual. Estou seguro de que no passado de nosso amigo encontraremos as respostas às perguntas que nos estamos fazendo.  
_

_Um dado curioso que deve ter em conta é que nosso amigo era um homem muito interessado, quase obsedado, com verdadeiro deus mitológico: Osíris. Na mitologia egípcia, a ressurreição de Osíris é um triunfo do bem sobre o mau. Pode ser que nosso grande amigo tenha levado esta ideia à prática. O que regressou a Osíris da morte foi o amor. Isso lhe recorda algo, senhor Potter? Nosso querido amigo sempre nos disse que não tinha magia mais poderosa que aquela que possuía esse forte sentimento. Pode ser que tenha encontrado a maneira de usar esse imenso poder para seu benefício.  
_

_Quero que tenha algo em mente, senhor Potter. Encontrar o feitiço que o fez regressar não garante que possamos fazer algo para o deter. Sinto ser tão duro, mas preciso que se mantenha enfocado. Queremos evitar o futuro do que você vem, isso é um fato. E como o faremos variará segundo as possibilidades que tenhamos. Você tem falado o tempo todo de evitar seu regresso, mas quero que mantenha o panorama aberto à possibilidade de que nosso velho amigo regresse apesar de nosso empenho para lhe negar essa oportunidade. Não perca tempo se lamentando. Por experiência digo-lhe que isso não serve de nada e que se segue pensando no que não fez em seu passado talvez faça fracassar esta oportunidade_.

_  
Comece lendo o que lhe envio. Espero que com os anos sua capacidade de leitura tenha aumentado.  
_

Leu a lista. Eram sete títulos e estava seguro de que não seriam uma leitura precisamente ligeira. Estava começado a ter saudades essa invenção muggle chamada internet; tivesse feito sua busca mais mil vezes singela. Olhou o relógio e se resignou a esperar. Não podia ir ao Beco Diagonal a essas horas. De fato, não cria poder o fazer nem sequer de dia. Atirou-se na cama frustrado, fechou os olhos e recordou o corpo de Draco movendo a seu ritmo. Pelo menos tinha isso para se consolar.

Draco tentava pensar em outra coisa enquanto escutava os gemidos de dor dos muggles que tinham capturado essa noite. Tudo era um terrível pesadelo. Desejava ter saído antes de tudo isso, não estar no meio da luta, mas ali estava, tentando que as coisas não se saíssem de seu controle, sendo um espião de Potter e ademais se deixando levar por essa rara trégua que tinham. Mas não se enganava. Ainda que tinha desfrutado das caricias de Harry tinha claro que isso não queria dizer muito, sobretudo nesses momentos onde tudo era infelicidade. Mas os breves instantes de alegria tinham que se aproveitar ao máximo.

Olhou ao longo da sala e concentrou seus olhos em Severus Snape. O homem estava impassível, com a mirada perdida mais sem que se notasse. Parecia estar vendo toda a cena com interesse, mas a verdade era que sua mente seguramente estava a quilômetros de ali. Draco admirava isso e também o invejava porque ele tivesse gostado de fazer isso, separar de seu corpo para que sua mente viajasse e não ter que observar as loucuras que se faziam a sua ao redor.

Suas miradas cruzaram-se e Draco pôde adivinhar o que Severus estava dizendo nesses segundos. Parecia que os olhos negros de seu maestro lhe diziam uma e outra vez: Isto passará. Nós sairemos vivos e eles não.

Draco queria crê-lo… Precisava crê-lo para manter-se sensato durante o tempo que durasse essa loucura.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Então Draco você deve acreditar, pois virá um futuro melhor pela frente se acreditar em si mesmo!**

**Sei que muitas pessoas estão se perguntando se eu abandonei as fics a resposta é não... o meu cabo do note estragou... e também porque eu comecei a fazer um curso de administração, recursos humanos e logística, então no mínimo terão que ter paciência comigo, prometo que nos próximos capítulos eu postarei que nem um tiro e que o rastro da bala deixe muitos reviews!**

**Então vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve!**


	7. A Reunião

Capítulo VII

A reunião

Harry lambeu o pescoço de Draco enquanto ele gemia e lhe sujeitava com força dos ombros. Harry afundou-se pouco a pouco nas emoções do momento e caiu de joelhos em frente ao corpo vibrante de Draco. Esfregou o rosto sobre a teia das calças e a mão do loiro chegou a seu cabelo para enredar-se nele e lhe dar um apertão violento. Harry libertou a pênis de Draco da roupa e meteu na boca sem pensá-lo.

O pênis de Draco estava quente e sentia-se sedosa entrando e saindo de sua boca. Harry queria reduzir ao loiro a um manojo de gemidos e arquejos, mas Draco estava controlado e desejando marcar seu próprio ritmo. Harry notou quando suas mãos lhe apertaram os ombros. Deixou escapar o pênis e levantou a mirada. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Draco engoliu saliva. Harry lambeu lentamente todo o longo do pênis. A cara de Draco contraiu-se, depois fechou os olhos e tomou o rosto de Harry para foder sua boca com uma intensidade irrefreável.

Harry engolia-se os reflexos nauseosos; em realidade estava desfrutando muito dessa paixão abrasadora que Draco lhe estava mostrando. Podia imaginar com as mãos sujeitas a cabeceira de sua cama e uma linda mordaça tentando libertar-se, lutando com toda sua força para o fazer, enquanto Harry lhe fodia furioso, estrelando uma e outra vez as mãos sobre a pálida pele das nádegas de Draco. Essas imagens em sua cabeça conseguiram que perdesse o controle. Se masturbou furioso e correu-se em segundos. Enquanto, Draco estava-lhe enchendo a boca de sêmen quente e deixando escapar um grito que se colou pela cada rincão da adega.

Uns minutos depois, Draco se recompôs a roupa e limpou-se a golpe de varinha. Harry suspirou cansado e algo sonolento. Tinham sido em uns dias bastante pesados lendo tudo o que Snape lhe tinha enviado, ainda que lamentava não lhe ter nenhuma notícia positiva. Harry tinha-lhe entregado a Draco um pergaminho com o que creu importante antes de se lançar um sobre outro.

—Em duas semanas convocarei uma reunião com a Ordem. Poderia informar ao professor? —Draco rodou os olhos.

—Reduzi-me a ser uma coruja elegante entre você e Snape, verdade? —Harry sabia que era uma das ironias de Draco, mas ainda assim lhe doía um pouco que se considerasse dessa maneira, fosse em broma ou não.

—Sabe que não. Posso-te dizer todos meus planos se quer.

—Não quero, Potter. Em algumas ocasiões o saber é poder, mas nesta situação o saber é motivo de tortura. Só quero conhecer o indispensável. Se até ver-nos aqui é perigoso…

—Sabe que também é parte da Ordem, verdade?

—A verdade é que não, Potter. Sou seu agente secreto. Só você e Severus sabem que trabalho para a Ordem. Se vocês morressem amanhã meu trato se iria à merda.

—Me assegurarei de que isso não passe, Draco. —Malfoy não disse nada, só desparecia deixando só a Harry, quem pensava se isso de enredar-se com o loiro estava sendo uma boa ideia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Neville não tinha nem ideia de como é que Hannah tinha terminado por lhe convencer para que visitasse o mundo muggle com ela. Tinham-se encontrado de novo no Beco Diagonal, Neville estava-se desculpando pela interrupção de Luna e, de repente, essa conversa levou a que Hannah lhe convidava a sua casa.

Neville estava nervoso. A casa de Hannah estava incrivelmente tranquila. Parecia que estavam sozinhos.

—Que é isso? —Neville assinalou uma caixa que estava no meio do que parecia uma sala de estar. O aparelho tinha um vidro no centro e se lhe antojava muito estranho.

—Chama-se televisão, Neville. É um grande invento muggle. Quer algo de tomar? —Neville estava deslumbrado com tudo. Sentou-se na orla de um dos sofás e espero a Hannah.

—Nunca tinha estado no mundo muggle? —Neville negou bebendo um pouco do tarro que Hannah lhe tinha dado. — Verdadeiro, é um sangue puro. Imagino que tudo isto se te faz tão raro como a mim se me fez o castelo a primeira vez que o vi. —Neville assentiu, com a cabeça um pouco voando.

—Como diz que se chama isto? —Hannah sorriu.

—Cerveja, mas não tem nada que ver com a cerveja de amanteigada. Está bem?

Hannah acercou-lhe demasiado. Neville quis jogar seu corpo para trás, mas o repousa braços impediu-lhe chegar bem longe. Uma das mãos de Hannah serpenteou sobre seu peito. Neville fechou os olhos abrumado, sentiu o fôlego fresco de Hannah sobre a bochecha e depois um suave beijo nos lábios.

—Hannah… —Neville abriu os olhos e olhou à garota, que ainda estava bem perto dele.

—Só se deixe levar um pouco, quer?

Hannah tomou-lhe as mãos e colocou-lhe na cintura. Neville a beijou. Era seu primeiro beijo. Foi suave e torpe ao princípio, mas quando Hannah o aprofundou, Neville não pôde evitar a corresponder. Moveu timidamente as mãos pelas costas da garota. Hannah lhe beijava o rosto e acariciava lhe o peito. Neville sentia que se lhe estava esquentando o corpo inteiro. Era uma sensação nova, algo que desconhecia por completo.

Hannah apartou-se para tirar-se a blusa e soltar-se o cabelo, que caiu sobre seus ombros como uma cascata. Neville engoliu saliva; só podia a olhar fixamente. Hannah tirou-se o sutiã deixando livres seus peitos. Neville sentia que um suor frio se lhe acumulava no corpo. Tinha dezessete anos e era a primeira vez que olhava a uma mulher nua. Hannah acercou lhe e subiu-se ao colo para lhe beijar profundamente. Neville tentou deixar-se levar pelas caricias ansiosas de Hannah, quem incitou-lhe para que se despisse.

Hannah convocou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço que Neville não conhecia. Depois, com as mãos apoiadas sobre seus ombros, foi baixando lentamente sobre o pênis de Neville. Ela gemia enquanto ele se sentia ultrapassado pela estreiteza e a umidade que envolviam seu membro. Hannah balançava-se suavemente sobre seu colo. Neville, por instinto, moveu-se fazendo-o tudo mais satisfatório. Girou seus corpos para deixar a Hannah sobre o sofá. Fechou os olhos ao sentir-se dono do controle. Os gemidos ascendiam-lhe e lhe demandavam mais. Neville a investiu pressionado pela necessidade de encontrar a libertação. Hannah se aferrou a ele gemendo mais forte e se estremecendo. Neville seguiu lhe uns segundos depois.

Rodou sobre o sofá comissionado, abrumado e com a cabeça dando-lhe voltas. Já não era virgem. Tinha tido sexo com Hannah Abbott.

—Está bem? —Hannah abraçou-lhe e Neville correspondeu-lhe por mero instinto.

—Sim… Eu nunca… É a primeira vez. —A garota deu-lhe um beijo para calar-lhe.

—Tem sido maravilhoso. —Neville não disse nada. Ele não tinha saído de sua casa esperando isso, nem sequer o imaginava e certamente não tinha sido mau, mas também não tão espetacular como Seamus a tinha descrito ao início do sexto curso. Não é que esperasse fogos artificiais nem gritos desaforados. Só imaginava algo mais… explosivo? Apaixonado?... Diferente.

Após essa tarde, Neville visitou constantemente a Hannah por demanda dela e porque o mesmo Neville queria explorar e descobrir coisas novas. O sexo ocupava grande parte de suas tardes. Hannah estava satisfeita, mas Neville seguia esperando esse momento dourado. Uma das coisas que lhe encantava de passar as tardes com Hannah era que não tinha que ver a sua avó nem a escutar todo o dia se queixando de seu inútil passatempo pelas plantas.

—Quero que saiamos. Acho que gostará de conhecer algo mais que minha casa e minha habitação. —Hannah saiu da cama para entrar à ducha. Neville esticou-se preguiçoso. Estava algo emocionado por sua excursão no mundo muggle.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ 

Harry precisava uma taça. Estava aborrecido, mas sobretudo sentia-se frustrado. O tempo escapava-lhe pouco a pouco e ainda não tinham nenhuma verdadeira pista que os levasse ao feitiço de Dumbledore. Essa noite tinha decidido sair para despejar a mente. Apanhou uma varinha de reposto que tinha trazido consigo do futuro; se era atacado poderia contestar sem ser descoberto. Seus tios estavam bastante mais tranquilos e tentavam não se meter com ele, coisa que Harry agradecia, mas estava seguro de que se se tivessem portado pesados com ele os teria enfeitiçado e deixado encerrados na armazém embaixo das escadas.

Chegou a um lugar tranquilo pensando em jantar algo e talvez beber um par de cervejas. Entre a multidão atingiu a ver a uma garota que lhe pareceu conhecida. Harry era mau para recordar os nomes das pessoas, mas nunca esquecia um rosto. Seguiu com a mirada à garota até que a viu se sentar junto a um garoto que Harry conhecia muito bem. Mas que coisa fazia Neville Longbottom no mundo muggle e com uma garota? Via-se bastante relaxado. Tinha uma planta de gardênia a um lado enquanto bebia uma cerveja. Harry terminou de jantar e dirigiu-se para eles disposto a satisfazer sua curiosidade.

—Neville, que faz aqui? —Longbottom pôs-se de pé torpemente. Estava corado; parecia que Harry o tivesse pego cometendo um delito.

—Eu… Bom… Hannah me convidou a…

—Olá, Harry. Recorda-me? —Hannah sorriu a Harry e tendeu-lhe a mão. — Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff. —Harry recordava-a pouco. Provavelmente lutou com o Exercito de Dumbledore na guerra e depois? Bom, teve dois caminhos, o de Harry e o de Neville, e pela forma em que a garota olhava a Neville era singelo imaginar qual tinha sido sua decisão.

—Sim, claro. Neville, posso falar contigo um segundo? —Neville engoliu saliva, pôs-se de pé e seguiu a Harry para um lugar apartado. Harry, discretamente, uso um feitiço de privacidade para que ninguém lhes interrompesse nem pudesse lhes escutar. — De modo que Hannah… —Harry sorriu quando viu que o coro de Neville se intensificava.

—Não sei. É raro. Hannah é rara. Somos nos noivos nem nada pelo estilo, só… —Harry soltou uma gargalhada. A vida era irônica. Neville tinha com Hannah algo muito parecido ao que Harry tinha com Draco.

—Se faz-lhes sentir-se bem e os dois são felizes com esse acordo, perfeito. Joga os sinos ao vento e desfruta. Sabe que as coisas se podem pôr muito rudes de uma hora para outra. —Harry olhou às pessoas no lugar; ninguém parecia suspeito e nem pareciam lhes pôr atenção. — Quero-te falar disso, das coisas que estão a ponto de suceder. —O semblante de Neville mudou, suas facções endureceram-se e o sorriso inocente desapareceu. Harry lamentou ver isso. Era como lhe arrebatar a felicidade a alguém e a mudar por ódio, por escuridão.

—Vai atacar-lhe? —Harry negou.

—Ainda não é o momento. Têm que suceder primeiro outras coisas importantes, mas dentro de uma semana vou ter uma reunião com alguns amigos. —Harry deu-lhe uma nota com instruções—. Me encantaria que se unisse a nós. Neville, não será singelo e talvez não esteja de acordo comigo, mas é importante. —Neville apertou o papel com o punho e olhou para o solo.

—Por que eu, Harry? Não sou um bom mago, não sou inteligente, nem poderoso, nem também não tenho gente que me siga. Não sou ninguém, Harry.

—Se eu morresse, Neville, você que faria? —Neville olhou-o aos olhos e vacilou um pouco dantes de falar.

—Seguiria lutando. —Harry sorriu-lhe.

—Isso é o que quero de ti. Quero que seja um guerreiro sem importar se eu estou aqui ou não. Muitas pessoas que hoje creem cegamente em mim se perderiam se eu morresse. E isso seria terrível porque as guerras não se ganham só com um líder, se ganham com a convicção firme e verdadeira de fazer o correto. Preciso que esteja ali para recordar-lhes sempre que eu não sou o ideal, que o ideal existe com ou sem mim.

A casa dos Black seguia desenhada nas lembranças de Harry. Parecia que o lugar inteiro se lhe tinha gravado permanentemente na mente. Harry olhou as imundas paredes com grande nostalgia; ainda carregava com a morte de Sirius em seus ombros. Com os anos tinha tentado convencer-se de que ele não tinha sido o causante mas, pese a todo seu monologo interno, Harry sabia que seu imprudência tinha provocado essa morte. Ainda que também admitia que essa imprudência tinha sido alimentada por Dumbledore, que queria que permanecesse sozinho. Se Sirius tivesse estado vivo quando tudo passou jamais teria permitido que Harry seguisse cegamente a Dumbledore.

Kreacher olhava-o com o mesmo receio de sempre, no entanto estava encadeado à casa e a seu dono. Claro que Harry sabia que esse elfo resmungão e sinistro era também sumamente fiel e tinha sofrido pela morte da única pessoa que em realidade tinha querido. No futuro, Kreacher tinha morrido em uma das batalhas a mãos de seus homens. E tinha morrido livre, como Dobby.

—As coisas estão dispostas, amo. —Harry assentiu e sorriu quando o elfo se marchou murmurando as mesmas belezas que lhe costumava dizer quando o via.

Segundos depois, Severus Snape apareceu-se na sala que Harry tinha disposto para a reunião. Durante esses dias, Harry tinha estado reflexionando. Sua última conversa com Draco tinha-lhe deixado inquieto. O loiro tinha razão; o conhecimento, na situação na que se encontravam, era motivo de tortura. Tinha que ser cuidadoso sobre a quem lhe dava a informação completa. Obviamente, com Severus não tinha alternativa, Ele tinha que o saber tudo; era a carta mais forte de Harry.

—Temerária esta reunião, não crê, Potter? Tive que fazer bastantes esforços para vir e falar com você e sua linda corte de Gryffindors.

—Lamento tê-lo incomodado. —Snape levantou uma sobrancelha e Harry engoliu-se seu sorriso. Snape era divertido apesar de que não era sua intenção. — Citei-o um pouco antes para falar de Dumbledore. —Severus sentou-se em um cadeirão alisando-se a roupa.

—Sinto dizer-lhe que também não tenho a resposta. No entanto, creio estar cerca de descobri-la. Dumbledore não pôde ter limpado todas suas impressões. —Harry suspirou frustrado. Sabia que não seria singelo, mas tinha a esperança de que com a ajuda de Snape todo fosse mais singelo. Claro que o professor tinha que pôr seu interesse em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo, sobretudo em se manter com vida sendo o homem mais próximo a Voldemort.

—Neville vai-se unir a nós. —O semblante frio e distante de Snape vacilou um pouco, mal foram décimas de segundo, mas Harry atingiu ao perceber.

—Não vejo o motivo para que me informe.

Harry ia dizer algo quando foi interrompido por mais dois aparecimentos: Remus e Tonks. Remus abraçou-o sem pensá-lo e Harry sentiu-se ultrapassado pela emoção. Eram anos sem vê-lo. Nem sequer teve tempo de despedir-se dele na batalha final. Só tinha visto seu corpo já sem vida. Obrigou-se a não chorar nem se mostrar mais nostálgico que de costume. Se tinha sucesso nesta nova oportunidade talvez poderia corrigir outros erros, como a morte de Remus e Tonks.

Um a um foram chegando os outros membros da Ordem e Ron e Hermione, que tinham sido levados por Arthur Weasley por rogo de Harry. Muitos pareciam estar na contramão de ter a dois garotos nessa reunião, mas para Harry era indispensável que estivessem empapados de todo o assunto antes de que a guerra contra Voldemort começasse realmente.

Estava a ponto de iniciar a reunião quando sentiu um novo aparecimento. Neville se materializou em frente a eles para surpresa de muitos, incluindo o próprio Severus. Neville olhou à sala e quando seus olhos ligaram com os de Snape não dissimulou sua surpresa nem, sobretudo, seu enojo. Neville deu-se meia volta e saiu pela primeira porta que viu.

—Neville, espera. —Harry saiu correndo depois dele e o atingiu em um dos corredores. Neville estava pálido e parecia que em qualquer momento explodiria. — Ey, está bem?

—Por que está aqui? Ele matou a Dumbledore e você o traz aqui! Que classe de loucura é esta? —De novo estava no meio da dúvida de se dizer-lhe a verdade.

—Severus Snape é muito importante para a Ordem. É um espião. —Neville enfrentou a Harry pondo-se em frente a ele. Pela primeira vez desde seu regresso, Harry notou ao Neville aguerrido que sempre lhe enfrentava.

—É um assassino. Um comensal. Não posso me sentar placidamente ao lado de uns desses… Todos deveriam estar mortos —Harry sentiu um suor frio na nuca. Neville tinha-o dito como uma sentença, como se estivesse convencido de querer acabar com os comensais por sua própria mão.

—Confia em mim, Neville? —Viu-o duvidar, mas após uns segundos assentiu. — Então crê-me quando te digo que Severus Snape é importante para mim e que ele não é como todos os comensais. Também perdeu a uma pessoa que amava durante a guerra, também quer que as coisas mudem e é um homem digno de toda minha confiança. Talvez hoje seus atos não falam por ele mesmo, mas amanhã reconhecerá que suas ações iam para além do que todos críamos.

—Espero que não se equivoque com ele, Harry. Para valer espero que você não termine também com um Avada Kedavra te golpeando o peito.

Regressaram ao salão e Harry se aclarou a garganta para começar a explicar-lhes seu plano para sair da casa de seus tios. Não distava muito do plano original. Pensou na mesma poção polissuco e os sete Potter, mas desta vez seria mais cuidadoso: todos teriam que usar uma coruja para despistar aos comensais e teria um plano de reserva e outros membros da Ordem para cuidar sua fuga. Após revisar o plano, Harry despediu à maioria dos membros. Só pediu que ficassem a Remus, Severus, Neville, Ron e Hermione. Eles seriam os únicos que saberiam seus planos completos.

—Pedi-lhes que ficassem porque tenho que lhes falar de algo mais. O que faltou na primeira guerra. —Remus e Neville ficaram de repente sumamente atentos. — Antes de morrer, Dumbledore falou-me de certos objetos: os horcruxe.

—Horcruxe? —perguntou Neville enquanto os olhos de Remus resplandeciam de entendimento.

—São objetos —ou pessoas, pensou Harry com mal-estar — nos que se guarda um pedaço de alma mediante um feitiço. —Neville engasgou. — Voldemort conseguiu conhecer o feitiço e a forma de fazer suas horcruxe. Ocultou sete pedaços de sua alma e por isso não morreu a última vez. —O silêncio foi quase sepulcral. Ron estava pálido apesar de que ele já sabia essa parte. Hermione olhava-lhe com intensidade. — Dois deles já têm sido destruídos: um sem querer e o outro pelo mesmo Dumbledore. Foram o diário de Tom Riddle em segundo curso com a presa do brasílico e o anel de Marvolo Gaunt que Dumbledore destruiu dantes de morrer. Ficam cinco para destruir.

—E para saber quais são e os localizar, verdadeiro, Harry? —perguntou-lhe Hermione com suspeita.

—De fato, creio saber quais são os cinco horcruxes que faltam. —Seis, se aclarou em seus pensamentos. Ainda não estava preparado para dizer que ele também era um horcruxe.

—Harry, por que não nos disse? —lhe repreendia Hermione.

—Porque acabo de descobrir, Hermione. —Esperava que a mentira lhe saísse natural e pareceu ser assim para os Gryffindor. Snape limitou-se a olhar-lhe sem engolir-se nenhuma de suas palavras. — Quando saia de casa dos Dursley começaremos com o plano para destruir esses objetos. Vou precisar sua ajuda e seu apoio para chegar a eles.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ 

Essa noite, Severus regressou a sua casa; não estava de humor para ver a Voldemort e, como comensal de confiança, tinha alguns privilégios. Estava bastante surpreendido de como Potter tinha manipulado a esses tontos Gryffindor. Nem sequer tinham chispado. Notava-se que o seguiriam até o fim do mundo. Com razão Dumbledore pôde manipular a todo mundo.

Suspirou cansado, tirou-se a túnica e serviu-se um whisky. Tivesse querido falar com Neville, mas não fazia sentido; não podia lhe dizer a verdade. As coisas entre eles estavam mau e assim seguiriam pelo menos até que pudesse o fazer. Só esperava que quando Neville o soubesse não fosse demasiado tarde.

Sem vontades, começou a ler uns velhos pergaminhos. Algo neles lhe chamava a atenção. De repente, seus olhos descobriram algo…

—Filho de puta. Bastardo manipulador…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo no ar, espero que vocês gostem docapitulo!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	8. Hedwing

Capítulo VIII

_  
"Isso quer dizer que estamos fodidos"_. Severus tentava lidar com seu próprio enojo e ademais tinha que suportar a moléstia de Potter. Essa ia ser uma noite muito pesada.

Snape suspirou antes de responder-lhe. _"Sabíamos que era uma possibilidade"._

_"Para você não só era uma possibilidade. Sabia que sucederia, por isso me esteve advertindo"_. Severus rodou os olhos.  
_  
"Não sou um fodido adivinho, senhor Potter"_. Estava demasiado enojado como para seguir se contendo. _"Eu não sabia que isto sucederia. Só suspeitava que Dumbledore faria TODO o possível para regressar se essa era sua verdadeira intenção"._

_"Então já não há nada que possamos fazer para evitar seu regresso?"._

_"Lamento dizer-lhe que não. Dumbledore buscou a consciência este feitiço de origens desconhecidos. Ele tinha razão: o amor é poderoso e levou-nos selar seu feitiço de regresso. No momento em que você lhe deu a poção na gruta se completou a primeira parte: 'O discípulo que lhe leva ao sacrifício'. Depois, quando regressaram ao colégio, sua insistência por me ver… Ele queria que eu lhe matasse. Ninguém mais que eu. 'O discípulo que lhe leva à tumba'. Uso-nos aos dois para que seu feitiço começasse com o pé direito"_. Não o tinha visto vir. Esse feitiço era uma tolice e não tinha quase nada dele nos textos, mas Dumbledore se tinha valido dessa miserável possibilidade para assegurar sua volta. _"Potter, isso pode ser um revés para você, mas também é a mais perfeita das oportunidades para reescrever sua história. Em seu tempo aceitou unir-se a Dumbledore e tem comprovado as funestas consequências. Agora pode lutar ao lado de seus amigos e conseguir lhe derrocar. Só tem que enfocar-se, não perder a pista. Claro que dantes deve nos libertar de outra peste"._

_"É difícil lutar e não conseguir nada, professor…"_. Severus fechou os olhos. Podia sentir a frustração de Harry através do pergaminho.  
_  
"É pior dar-se por vencido. Os golpes do destino não devem derrubar a fé em um futuro melhor"_. Potter não lhe respondeu de imediato e Severus temeu que o homem estivesse sumido em uma tristeza demasiado profunda após essa notícia.  
_  
"Na próxima semana marcho-me desta casa e começamos com a guerra. Primeiro terminarei com esse pequeno detalhe, depois construiremos um futuro melhor"_. Severus suspirou.

_"Se farão as coisas como as pediu, Potter; os sete Harry junto com as corujas. Espero que tenha sucesso"._

_"Uma coisa mais, professor. Isso é tudo? Sinto que há uma parte que não me disse"_. Severus olhou a torre de pergaminhos sobre sua mesa e depois seguiu escrevendo.  
_  
"O feitiço tem outra parte, mas não a pude encontrar. Tenho buscado por todos lados e ainda não há nada"_. Esperava, ainda que não desejava, que isso terminasse de desmoralizar a Potter mas a resposta que recebeu lhe estranhou bastante.

_"Terá tempo, professor. Teremos a oportunidade de descobri-lo tudo, lhe asseguro".  
_

Severus deu por terminada a conversa, enrolou o pergaminho e deixou-se cair sobre sua cama.

—Quando tudo isto termine vou precisar umas férias e uma boa massagem. Bom, mais de um. Isso é seguro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Após ter visto marchar a seus tios, Harry caminhou por sua casa. Parecia maior e menos atemorizante do que recordava. Nesse lugar não tinha nem uma só lembrança feliz: nem sua chuva de cartas, nem a chegada de Dobby… Tudo o que tinha nessa casa era a dor de não ter chegado a ser feliz como menino, nem como adolescente e muito menos como adulto. Tinha que terminar com Voldemort o quanto antes para depois iniciar a guerra para valer e deter a Dumbledore.

Sentiu a magia despregando-se e depois os aparecimentos em frente à porta principal. Abriu e viu ao sorridente grupo.

—Estão prontos? —perguntou-lhes com uma cara séria que distava muito da que tinham seus amigos.

—Mais que isso, Potter —lhe respondeu Olho Tonto enquanto entrava à casa seguido dos demais.

—É bom escutá-lo. —Olho Tonto sacou o frasco com a poção. — Isto tem que sair bem. Agradeço-lhes muito que estejam aqui. Vocês sabem o perigoso que pode ser…

—É bom fazê-lo agora e não quando chegue a batalha com Voldy. —Fred sorriu olhando a seu irmão. Harry engoliu saliva; não sabia se poderia evitar sua morte ou a de Olho Tonto.

—Não se distraiam, garotos. É importante que todos estejamos enfocados. —Harry estranhava ao Neville estratégia. O Neville de sua época seguro teria traçado um plano melhor que esse, ou pelo menos um contingente por se algo saía muito mau. Hermione olhou. Harry sabia o que estava fazendo: analisava-lhe. Era a primeira vez que se viam desde sua reunião na casa de Sirius. — Passa algo, Hermione? —Ela negou. — Bem, então é momento de começar. Quero que tenham muito cuidado e que sujeitem as corujas.

—Vamos, vamos, Potter. Que é momento de fazer. —Olho Tonto passou-lhes o frasco com a poção e pouco a pouco começaram a mudar em frente a seus olhos. Recolheram a roupa que Harry lhes tinha preparada.

—Cuidem qualquer movimento. Tenham cuidado e não esperem aos demais. —Era estranho ver-se a si mesmo com a careta de desgosto que Hermione punha a cada vez que escutava algo que considerava equivocado.

—Harry… —Hermione acercou-se a ele para lhe falar com discrição. — Como se te ocorre dizer isso? Está sendo muito frio. —Palmeou suas costas.

—Estou sendo prático. Temos que nos cuidar. Isto será muito perigoso e não quero que lhe passe nada a ninguém, por isso temos que estar enfocados no que faremos. —Harry afastou-se dela e olhou Hagrid com a jaula de Hedwig. Observou à ave com ternura. Esse animal tinha-lhe sido completamente fiel e essa noite seria fatal para ela. — Vamos todos. —disse, ainda olhando a Hedwig.

Viu a George subir à vassoura. Depois a Fleur com Bill, Ron, Hermione e por último Mundungus. Harry deteve a Olho Tonto dantes de que subisse a seu vassoura. Tinha que lhe dizer.

—Snape… Será uma emboscada, mas ele está de nosso lado. Tenha cuidado.

Não esperou a resposta de Olho Tonto senão que se subiu à motocicleta com Hagrid e então tudo começou de novo.

Avançaram um pouco antes de que fossem atingidos pela emboscada de Snape. Hagrid tinha ordens, mas Harry não estava muito conforme com elas. Os feitiços voaram, mas a grande diferença era que Harry não se tocava o coração para responder. Ao bloquear um dos feitiços, a jaula de Hedwig se tambaleó em frente a seus olhos. Harry tentou resgatá-la, mas Hagrid deteve-lhe com verdadeiro problema.

—Que fazes? Não pode te mover, Harry. Estamos no ar.

—Tenho que tomar a jaula. —Apareceu um comensal mais. Hagrid virou o guiador da motocicleta e Harry viu a jaula escorregar. — Não… Accio Firebolt. —Saiu voando esperando atingir a jaula enquanto seguia lançando feitiços.

—Harry! —O gritou de Hagrid não lhe deteve.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos. —O vento golpeava lhe a cara e quase não podia distinguir a jaula. Começou a sortear feitiços até que um quase lhe cola de cheio. — Merda. —Voou um pouco mais com o coração na garganta e murmurou alohomora apontando à jaula de Hedwig. Esperava que tivesse funcionado, mas não a viu voar de novo. Sentiu que a raiva se lhe golpeava no peito; de novo não tinha podido a salvar.

Seguiu seu vôo à Toca lançando feitiços e destruindo tudo a seu passo, incluindo a patética tentativa de Voldemort de se acercar a ele.

Chegou à Toca quase ao mesmo tempo que Hagrid. Depois foram chegando o resto um a um. George de novo tinha perdido a orelha e Olho Tonto estava morrido. Harry só queria gritar. Estava desesperado. Nada lhe estava saindo bem; todo era uma sucessão dos mesmos eventos funestos. Quando ninguém o olhava decidiu sair ao jardim e gritar com todas suas forças. Estava asco porque não queria reviver todo isso, não queria passar outra vez pela morte e a desgraça. Ademais Dumbledore regressaria sem importar o que fizesse. Queria sair correndo de ali para buscar ele mesmo a cada maldito horcrux e assim terminar com Voldemort. Depois esperaria a que Dumbledore acordasse e o mataria com suas próprias mãos.

De repente algo que se lhe acercou voando rapidamente. Levantou a mirada e abriu os olhos… Era Hedwig.

—Olá, bonita. —Acariciou-a e começou a chorar. Depois riu histérico. Não podia achar que fosse ela. Já estava. Que Hedwig estivesse viva era a primeira prova de que o futuro estava mudando. — Sobreviveu. Fez. —Riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo. — Posso fazê-lo. —Olhou ao céu enquanto tentava acalmar-se. — Vamos salvá-lo, vamos fazê-lo.

Deixou que Hedwig voasse livremente e se esfregou o rosto. Essa noite tivesse-se voltado louco de não ter sido pela coruja. Precisava que algo assim lhe sucedesse. Era só uma pequena luz que dizia que as coisas podiam se solucionar. Regressou à casa e viu o mal-estar em todo mundo menos no próprio George.

—Ey, Harry. Une à festa. —Riu. Sempre tinha sido muito afeto ao sentido do humor dos gêmeos. Estranhava lhe verdadeiramente. Acercou-se a George e sentou-se na mesa de centro.

—Obrigado por fazê-lo. Obrigado por arriscar sua vida por mim. —George sorriu.

—Foi Snape. —Harry sentiu-se mau pelo professor. Todos nessa sala o pensavam um traidor e ninguém opinava que a orelha de George não se comparava a sua vida. Severus tinha que tido que escolher e o tinha feito bem. — Pôde ter apontado melhor, verdadeiro, Harry? —Olhou a George, quem parecia ter entendido. Entre todas as pessoas, George Weasley entendia o que estava sucedendo.

—Acho que todos devemos descansar um pouco —sugeriu Remus enquanto a senhora Weasley seguia ao cuidado de George.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\z-\\-\\-\\- 

Harry esperou ao casamento de Billy, tinha que o fazer, mas em sua cabeça ainda tinha demasiadas coisas. A cada vez que via voar a Hedwig se lhe enchia o coração de uma esperança que lhe fazia sonhar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não lhe permitia; os sonhos em ocasiões eram demasiado altos para atingi-los. O resto de coisas estavam como as recordava, com a grande diferença de suas decisões. Não queria sair correndo sem Hermione nem Rum, sabia que não o conseguiria só, e em sua cabeça buíam todas as possíveis estratégias para que todo saísse o melhor possível.

—Se segue pensando vai terminar fundindo-te o cérebro. —Harry olhou a Ginny e sorriu. Estava tão linda como a recordava. — Sei que tem muitas coisas na cabeça, mas um pouco de diversão não te fará dano.

—Obrigado, Ginny. Esta noite vou tentá-lo. —Ginny caminhou para ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

—Entendi por que não podemos estar juntos. Em realidade é singelo: levamo-nos bem como amigos, mas não há nada mais que isso, verdadeiro?

—Não sou um bom companheiro para ninguém. —Ginny encolheu-se de ombros.

—Não sei. Talvez ainda não tem encontrado à pessoa indicada. Eu pelo menos sei que após isto quero um romance épico com algum fornido jogador de Quidditch. —Sem poder evitá-lo, Harry soltou uma gargalhada. Seu humor tinha melhorado muito e sabia que era pela combinação de coisas como Hedwig e em seus bons dias de verão com Draco. — Minha mamãe não quer que regresse ao colégio —continuou Ginny.

—E você quer regressar? —A garota vacilou. — Lhe fará falta a Neville. Durante estes meses vai precisar todo o apoio possível.

—O AD? —Harry negou.

—Mais que isso. A esperança de ser nós mesmo. —Ginny estranhou-se. Era um novo conceito; afastar-se de Dumbledore e dele mesmo.

—Acho que posso regressar e jogar-lhe a Neville uma mão. —Deu-lhe um beijo mais e saiu para o jardim. Harry não sabia se estava fazendo bem as coisas, mas precisava se assegurar de que quando Dumbledore se levantasse eles soubessem eleger entre o correto e o fácil.

Essa noite a casa dos Weasley estava resplandecente. O casamento tinha sido maravilhosa e todo mundo estava feliz. Menos ele, que se encontrava expectante. Após escutar algo sobre as relíquias da morte se pôs de pé para buscar a Remus Lupin, quem falava animadamente com os gêmeos. Harry chamou sua atenção e caminharam o mais longe possível da carpa.

—Não vamos regressar ao colégio. —Remus assentiu. — Temos que ir por o primeiro objeto.

—Já sabe onde está?

—Sim. O medalhão tem Dolores Umbridge. —A cara de Remus era de surpresa absoluta. — Hoje vamo-nos daqui. Estaremos na casa de Padfot e pensaremos em algo para entrar ao Ministério e roubar esse medalhão. —Se umedeceu os lábios tentando não dizer mais.

—Será perigoso. —Harry olhou para a escuridão do jardim. Os comensais estavam por chegar.

—Não se preocupe, terá coisas mais perigosas.

Essa foi uma broma que Remus não pareceu tomar muito bem, mas não teve tempo para seguir conversando. O vento rodeou o lugar e depois apareceu o patronus avisando da chegada dos comensais. Harry correu para Ron e depois foi por Hermione.

—Tem chegado o momento, vamos! —puxou aos dois e no meio da comoção apareceram-se em Londres. — Temos que ir a casa de Sirius. —Hermione deteve-lhe. Harry girou-se para lançar lhe uma má mirada; a Hermione encantava lhe perguntar os motivos de tudo e ele não tinha tempo para isso. — Hermione…

—Primeiro temos que nos mudar de roupa. —Hermione olhou-o de acima a abaixo.

—Sinto muito, vamos. —Uma vez mudados, Ron acercou-se a Harry, quem olhava os comboios chegar à estação.

—Harry, está bem? Desde que chegamos a casa está assim. Parece acelerado, querendo que tudo seja já. Pode que você esteja conforme com tudo isto, mas a Hermione e a mim nos está custando um pouco. Ela tem tido que deixar a seus pais e fazer que se esquecessem dela; apagou lhe a cada pequena lembrança. E eu acabo de lhe dar o último abraço a meus pais porque não sei se vamos regressar. Acha que possa baixar um pouco a intensidade? Estou duvidando de sua sensatez. Agora mesmo te olho e acho que quer te lançar já contra Voldemort.

Harry olhou a Ron e começou a sentir-se bastante envergonhado. Seu amigo tinha toda a razão do mundo. Em seu afã de luta estava-se esquecendo de todas as coisas que tinha por trás deles: o sofrimento de Hermione e a incerteza de Ron. Tinha algo de razão na ideia de Ron; Harry queria destruir todos os horcruxe e acabar com Voldemort o quanto antes. Mas nem sequer tinha a espada de Gryffindor, nem também não um dos pressas do basilicão. Estava perdendo o andar. Snape já lhe tinha advertido e era o primeiro que fazia.

—Sinto muito, Ron. Só… —Ron lhe palmeou com força nas costas.

—Ey, não há problema, colega. Só vamos mais devagar. —Hermione atingiu-lhes com o semblante cansado e uma mirada de preocupação. Harry estava caminhando por terreno resvaladiço; passar tanto tempo com Hermione podia levar a que ela descobrisse a verdade.

—Mione —fazia anos que não dizia esse nome. —, eu sinto. —Hermione olhou-lhe estranhada, mas depois abraçou-lhe. — Vamos fazer isto os três juntos, como deve ser, como sempre será. —Harry cumpriria ao pé da letra. Não podia deixar que sua oportunidade se desaproveitara.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-s-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-s-\\-\\-\\-\ 

Neville deteve-se na entrada do colégio. O ar que se respirava em Hogwarts era muito diferente nesse ano com os comensais implantados no lugar. Os principais eram os irmãos Carrow, que esse curso se tinham unido à tabela de maestros.

Os estudantes foram formados por Casa muito próximo do colégio. Neville olhou pela primeira vez a Severus Snape como novo diretor. Tinha o mesmo semblante sério de sempre, mas Neville recordava o ter visto sorrir bastante quando lhe dava classes. Ainda não podia entender os motivos de Harry para seguir crendo nele.

Três dias antes de seu regresso ao colégio, Hedwig tinha aparecido em sua casa com uma carta de Harry. Neville recordava muito bem a pequena missiva que não deixava lugar a especulações.

_"Confia em Severus Snape passe o que passe. Já não somos o AD, nem são meu exército privado. Vocês são a esperança da guerra._

_Draco Malfoy está de nosso lado. Protege-o e confia nele. Os Slytherin são amigos sinceros e aliados necessários".  
_

Seus olhos desviaram-se para as filas de Slytherin onde Draco Malfoy estava olhando para a frente. Seu semblante era muito diferente ao habitual. Pela primeira vez via-o com a máscara um pouco desquebrada; também lhe doía ver o colégio nas garras desses comensais. Ainda que o de Malfoy ia um pouco para além; seus pais eram comensais e isso fazia dele um perigo para Neville.

Casa por Casa, entraram ao castelo. Gryffindor foi a última e em todo momento esteve resguardada por atenta olhada da professora McGonagall. Escutou o azedo discurso de Snape e depois jantaram em absoluto silêncio. Mais tarde foram levados a seus dormitórios e Neville esperou a que se estabelecesse o toque de recolher para sair da torre. Aproveitava qualquer lugar escuro para esconder-se e notou com prazer que tinha a proteção dos fantasmas e de Peeves quem, ao o ver, só lhe sorriu e lhe piscou antes de desaparecer e fazer ruído na outra ponta do corredor que dava à Sala Precisa para que Amycus Carrow o seguisse. Neville abriu a porta da sala e apanhou uma das moedas do AD para acioná-la. Esperava que o resto ainda as tivessem e que entendessem que tinham que se ver ali.

Uns minutos depois a sala abriu-se e Neville encontrou-se com a cara sonhadora de Luna, quem correu para ele e se abraçou a seu pescoço.

—Pensei que não chegaria ninguém. —Luna não lhe soltou do pescoço e alargou seu sorriso.

—Não se preocupe. Se não é esta noite será a que segue. Têm medo, mas a escuridão só se pode dissipar com a luz e eles o vão descobrir.

Neville sorriu abraçando por fim a Luna quem, da nada, lhe beijou. Ele lhe respondeu quase por inércia e sem sentir que estivesse traindo a Hannah. Em realidade eles não tinham uma relação. Tinham estado juntos durante o verão, mas em nenhum de seus encontros tinham falado de exclusividade. Neville ainda estava algo comovido com sua recém adquirida sexualidade e seguia buscando os fogos artificiais que, definitivamente, também não tinha encontrado com Luna e esse supressivo beijo.

—Vá, imaginei que estas reuniões seriam para discutir que fazer com os comensais que nos rodeiam. Nunca pensei que aos Gryffindor lhe fosse isso de ver e compartilhar. —Neville nem sequer tinha-se dado conta de que a porta se tinha aberto, mas a voz de Draco Malfoy era inconfundível. — Potter devia de ver teu potencial de galã, Longbottom. —Luna afastou-se de Neville lentamente enquanto ainda lhe sorria.

—Harry mencionou que tinha que confiar em ti, mas não disse nada de te aguentar de modo que ainda posso te calar de um punho. —Draco sorriu-lhe petulante.

—Oh, vamos, tigre. Guarda sua energia para os que para valer são o problema. —Draco tinha recebido a mesma nota que Neville em uns dias atrás. Estava acompanhada de uma estranha moeda e de uma promessa: Potter afirmava-lhe que se veriam mais adiante. — Já estamos todos? Parece que não é tão popu….

A porta abriu-se uma vez mais e Dean, Seamus, Cho e Ginny entraram à Sala. Um a um foram chegando também os mais jovens, com cara de medo e de estranheza por ver a Malfoy ao lado de Neville. Neville calculava que ao todo eram uns quinze, todos dispostos a lhe escutar.

—Que faz ele aqui? —Dean olhava com receio a Malfoy.

—Está de nosso lado. —Teve um apito de desaprovação geral. — Harry tem-lhe confiança e isso basta. —Draco levantou uma sobrancelha. De modo que Potter confiava nele. Bom, após ter tido a pênis do eleito na garganta era o mínimo que esperava. — Não podemos nos olhar com receio. Fora deste lugar está o inimigo e nós temos que estar unidos. Harry, Ron e Hermione encontram-se em uma missão muito importante. A guerra está começando e devemos manter a seu lado. O colégio está tomado, mas nós podemos manter a fé dos alunos. Temos que seguir crendo no correto.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\p\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\p-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\ 

—Estão na Sala. —Severus olhou impassível ao fantasma.

—Eu sei, Barão. É importante que estejam aí. É o melhor que podem fazer. —O fantasma rodeou a Severus.

—Longbottom está os instruindo para algo. —Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. — Mas isso já o sabia... Severus Snape, tem debilidade pelos heróis trágicos. —Severus deixou que seus olhos vagassem aproveitando a grande vista que tinha desde a torre de Astronomia.

—E espero salvar a estes dois. —O Barão soltou uma gargalhada e desapareceu da torre. — Neville, espero ter-te ensinado o suficiente porque nada do que vem será singelo.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Severus se preocupando por Neville isso sim eu gosto, mas enfim**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	9. Ron

Capítulo IX

—Vamos! —Harry correu mais rápido. Os efeitos da poção polissuco estavam terminando. Já tinham o medalhão e só lhe fazia falta sair do ministério sãos e salvos. — Corram! —Lançou um feitiço para chegar a um dos elevadores. Ao sair, esperavam-nos dementadores. —. Expecto Patronum! Corram às lareiras. —Uma a uma, as lareiras estavam se fechando. Hermione foi a primeira em atingir uma. Ron puxou a Harry para fugir juntos enquanto ele desviava o feitiço que ia colar sobre Ron. Não ia suceder de novo, de nenhuma forma.

Apareceram-se em um lugar longínquo. Harry não recordava o nome nem também não se importava, só queria tomar um pouco de ar após tão caótica fugida. Ron deixou-se cair sobre a erva. Apesar dos esforços de Harry, mano-a direita de Ron tinha terminado algo lastimada.

—Temos que nos estabelecer e descansar um pouco. —Harry assentiu ante as palavras de Hermione. Apanhou o medalhão e suspirou. Teria que esperar para o destruir, não podia o fazer com o simples desejo. Precisava que Severus lhe enviasse a espada de Gryffindor.

Essa noite Harry não se separou do medalhão. Os pesadelos regressaram com mais força que nunca. Recordou à perfeição os crimes, os meninos arrancados dos braços de suas mães, as maldições escuras, a dor de ver morrido a Ron, de perder o último vestígio de inocência em sua vida. Estava-se retorcendo de dor, de impotência por ter caído tão baixo e sem deter-se, por ter estado tão cego de crer em uma ternura fingida, em um carinho que não existia. Acordou no meio da noite, sabia que não poderia dormir mais. Saiu da casa para respirar o ar fresco que a ele se lhe antojava asfixiante. Queria correr pelo bosque ou, melhor ainda, desaparecer para chegar a Hogwarts, diretamente à cama de Draco.

Fechou os olhos sentindo-se mais frustrado que nunca. Com Draco tinha-se refreado porque não queria lhe arruinar a experiência, no entanto, nesse momento se sentia idiota. Podia ter tomado a Draco, podia ter-lhe mostrado o caminho do desejo e a luxuria. Draco devia de ser virgem, Harry o intuía, e estava seguro de que era gay. E não era tão fácil encontrar certo tipo de desafogo quando se estava encadeado à sociedade e à linhagem rançoso aos que Draco pertencia. Harry teria conseguido fazê-lo vibrar de prazer e, no processo, se teria combinado com a virgindade de Draco.

—Foder, Draco. O maldito medalhão e você vão terminar por me voltar louco. Devia dominar-te quando pude. —Suspirou pesadamente sentindo que a pele baixo o horcruxe começava a queimar. Preferiu internar no bosque com o fim de encontrar algo de comer; se começavam a passar fome as coisas iam pôr-se pior.

Nos dias passavam demasiado lentos. Harry sentia-se a cada vez mais consumido pela escuridão do medalhão. Mais de uma vez Hermione tinha mencionado que deviam fazer turnos, mas Harry se tinha negado rotundamente. Sua experiência passada dizia-lhe que esses níveis de escuridão só deviam ser manejados por ele; não queria expor a Ron nem a Hermione. As noites eram o pior. A tortura causavam-na imagens e sons que não lhe deixavam tranquilo. Preferia dormir menos, pensar em outras coisas e caçar nas madrugadas.

—Que se supõe que é isto, Harry? —Potter colocou adiante deles um coelho e outra massa irreconhecível de polpa sanguinolenta que em vida tinha sido um pequeno cervo.

—Um coelho. —disse sombrio. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. Harry sabia que tinha problemas dantes de lhe ver a cara. Tinha lançado todo tipo de maldições sobre o pobre animal para descarregar sua ira e ao final só tinham ficado essa coisa e um Harry salpicado de sangue. A frustração seguia, a coragem seguia e as vontades de matar a alguém estavam mais latentes que nunca.

—Tens que te tirar esse medalhão, Harry. Olha-te, nem sequer dorme e isso… —Assinalou a pele. — Isso não é normal, Harry. Estou preocupada. Ron e eu estamos preocupa… —A fúria de Harry foi em ascensão e não pôde se deter.

—Podem guardar-se a preocupação para alguém a quem se importe! —Hermione engasgou. Harry estava seguro de que ela notava a escuridão em seu rosto, essa escuridão que ia para além do medalhão e que Harry tinha tentado manter a raia. — Não me interessa sua lástima! Só quero terminar com este maldito pesadelo, terminar com todo est…

—Desmaius! —O corpo de Harry saiu voando e caiu mancando ao outro lado da campana. — Vá, estava bastante pesadinho. Está bem? —Ron caminhou para Hermione, que começava a chorar, e a abraçou com força.

—Estava como louco, Ron. Não sei que lhe passa…

—É o medalhão. Essa coisa está-lhe voltando louco. —Hermione negou furiosa e escondeu o rosto no peito de Ron.

—Não, não é só isso. Está raro desde faz meses, desde antes de terminar o curso. —Hermione engoliu saliva. — Já estava diferente; sua mirada, seus sorrisos, nada parecia encaixar. Harry estava conosco, mas ao mesmo tempo se encontrava em outro lado. Note-o depois, durante o verão, quando estive em casa enquanto pensava na morte de Dumbledore. Até isso mudou. Harry parece confiar em Snape quando sempre disse que era um comensal.

Ron levitou o corpo de Harry para a cama sem soltar a Hermione. Estava-se preocupando para valer por todo o que estava passando. Ele tinha que se manter sereno e lhe custava muito. Quando tudo sucedeu? Hermione estava feita um mar de lágrimas e Harry parecia estar perdendo a razão. Sim, tinha que se manter sereno antes de que tudo se fosse à merda.

—Tudo vai estar bem, Hermione. Cedo destruiremos essa coisa e poderemos descansar. —Hermione negou.

—Como, Ron? Só me diga como o vamos conseguir? Temos tentado todos os feitiços que conhecemos e não há forma do destruir. —Ron mordeu-se o lábio inferior. Harry descasava na cama e por fim parecia dormir, ainda que em realidade estivesse desmaiado.

—Já veremos, se nos ocorrerá algo. Não se preocupe. —Separou-se dela pouco a pouco. — Vamos, façamos algo de comer e depois pensaremos melhor. —Limpou as lágrimas que ainda corriam pelas bochechas de Hermione, quem lhe presenteio um leve sorriso.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus limitava-se a olhá-lo todo sentindo uma impotência terrível. O imbecil de Longbottom não podia manter a boca fechada. Tinha chamado covarde a Amycus Carrow e agora Neville tinha que suportar um castigo ao estilo muggle. Amycus tinha-lhe com as mãos amarradas enquanto dava-lhe seus melhores golpes. Severus contraiu os maxilares. Sabia que tudo isso lhe encantava ao doente de Carrow (os golpes, a dominação) e Neville só lhe estava dando mais prazer ao se resistir ao golpe. Severus não podia fazer nada, tecnicamente nem sequer estava vendo aquilo, mas ele era um espião profissional e todo o castelo estava baixo sua atenta mirada.

—Interessante método. —O barão traspassou a parede e colocou-se ao lado de Severus, quem olhava tudo desde o quarto da o lado. — Isso é uma ereção? —Severus evitou a arqueada de asco ao notar que, efetivamente, Amycus Carrow parecia estar desfrutando a mais a resistência de Neville.

—Onde está Peeves? —perguntou. Estava farto, não queria seguir vendo isso.

—Em algum lugar da torre de astronomia. —O barão olhava o quadro com curiosidade.

—Vá por ele. Quero que lhe faça algum escândalo a Amycus. O quanto antes melhor, Barão. —O fantasma negou e saiu do despacho de Severus.

Aos poucos segundos, Peeves apareceu no despacho de Amycus e golpeou lhe com um livro. Depois lhe pateou e revolveu todos seus papéis. Carrow pôs-se histérico. Ordenou a Neville que se marchasse ante a impossibilidade de controlar ao poltergeist.

Severus teve uns segundos de sã diversão vendo as tentativas de Amycus para expulsar a Peeves. Deixou o quarto para marchar a sua habitação. Sentia-se esgotado e mareado. Estava enojado em muitos sentidos.

—Esta maldita guerra vai voltar-me louco. Há a cada desquiciado e perturbado que dá medo. —Severus levitou uma garrafa de whisky de fogo, serviu-se uma boa quantidade e bebeu pausadamente. Desafortunadamente estava seguro de que essa não seria a última vez que teria que intervir para salvar a Longbottom ou a qualquer outro membro desse estúpido exército da luz.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\- 

Neville caminhou uns quantos passos pelo corredor e depois derrubou-se sobre uma das paredes. Cuspiu o sangue que lhe enchia a boca e comprovou se ainda tinha a dentadura completa. Estava moído. Amycus Carrow tinha-o tomado como saco de treinamento. Moveu de um lado a outro a mandíbula e se estremeceu quando a escutou se acomodar.

—Merda. —Tentou não chorar de dor. Precisava uns segundos para acalmar-se de modo que respirou pausadamente e depois caminhou a passo lento para a Sala Precisa. Essa noite tinham uma reunião e não podia faltar. Queria demonstrar que, pese a tudo, era importante seguir lutando.

A sala abriu-se de par em par assim que chegou ali. Adentro já lhe esperavam muitos dos garotos. Quando o viram, a maioria se surpreenderam por seu estado. Luna acercou-se a revisar lhe os golpes. Neville sentiu-se um pouco incomodo, mas não a apartou.

—Neville, precisamos pó de runespoor para aliviar estes golpes. —Neville negou de imediato.

—Não, agora não. Primeiro tenho que falar com os demais, Luna. —Caminhou tentado evitar a cara de dor apesar de que se estava morrendo. — Dá-me gosto ver que estamos todos. Os murais têm tido sucesso. Agradeço-lhes que sigam aqui e que ainda confiem na ideia de libertar ao mundo do perigo que significa Voldemort.

—Sabe algo de Harry? —Neville entendia a inquietude de todos, mas tinha que lhes deixar em claro que, com ou sem Harry, a guerra teria que continuar até que o mago escuro desaparecesse.

—Não. O único que sei é que Harry segue vivo fazendo sua parte. E nós também temos que fazer a nossa sem nos importar o que passe ou deixe de passar. —Respirou profundamente. — A quem lhe toca manhã? —Dean e Seamus levantaram as mãos. — A professora McGonagall tem guarda. Não acho que tenham muito problema mas, mesmo assim, se cuidem. À gralha gosta de passear tarde pelos corredores. —Os garotos assentiram. — Acho que por esta noite é tudo. Obrigado por vir.

Neville esperou vendo-lhes sair de um a um. Algumas caras eram longas, mas a maioria parecia desfrutar de estar fazendo algo para combater os comensais. Quando por fim ficou só, fechou os olhos e se permitiu um som lastimoso de pura dor.

—Agora sim que podemos falar dos pó de runespoor. —Neville abriu os olhos e encontrou-se com o rosto sonhador de Luna bem perto do seu.

—Não acho que seja boa ideia… —A porta da Sala Precisa se abriu inesperadamente.

—Não pode ser, Longbottom. Sempre que venho por aqui tem que estar de galã. Em que se transformou isto? Terá que informar a Potter de que o lugar de reunião de seu flamante exército se converteu em um bordel. —Neville não estava de humor para tratar com essas tolices.

—Sabe, Malfoy? Ultimamente tenho aprendido muito sobre os muggles, sobretudo sua forma de usar os punhos. —Draco caminhou pela sala com um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

—Essas ameaças colam mais em Potter. Ele tem esse tipo de atrativo. E a ti te falta, meu querido Casanova de meio cabelo. —Draco levantou a varinha para Neville. — Episkey —O lábio de Neville sentiu o frio do feitiço e depois um ardor. Tocou-se e deu-se conta de que já não sangrava.

—Luna, pode deixar-nos sozinhos, faz favor? —Luna olhou a Neville e depois a Draco com verdadeiro receio. Não disse nada e abandonou a sala sem estar muito conforme. — Onde estava? Tem faltado a duas reuniões.

—Comove-me que o notasse, Longbottom. —Draco via-se cansado. — Pois nada, que enquanto você estava aqui jogando às casitas com a lunática de Lovegood eu estava no que antes era minha casa desfrutando a vista em um tipo revolcando-se em seu imundícia. É interessante como Voldemort consegue ter tanto talento para a tortura.

—Lamento que seja assim, Malfoy. —Draco mudou o semblante zombador por um sério. Deu-lhe um assentimento e estava a ponto de sair quando Neville o deteve. Quando Draco se girou viu que Longbottom lhe tendia a mão. — Quero ser seu amigo, Malfoy. —Draco levantou uma sobrancelha.

—Isto é o que perde aos Gryffindor. —Draco suspirou exasperado. — Amigos? Para que quer que seja seu amigo? Somos aliados, Longbottom. Isso é suficiente, porque é o importante. Potter entendeu-o e por isso estamos aqui.

—Não me importo o que Harry tenha entendido e também não me interessa o que vocês sejam. Eu quero ser seu amigo. Se vamos estar no meio disso quero que as pessoas que estejam cuidando minhas costas sejam mais que meus aliados. —Draco permitiu-se soltar uma gargalhada.

—Já. E acha que por ser amigos não te vou trair? Que lógica tão tonta têm vocês. Não importa que tão amigos sejamos, sempre existirá a possibilidade de lhe pôr preço a sua cabeça. Grava-te, Longbottom.

—E se dissesse-te que acho que a ti te faz falta um amigo?

—Te diria que te fosses à merda. Não preciso nada. Bom, sim, preciso que Potter lhe corte a cabeça a Voldemort para que eu possa respirar tranquilo em minha própria casa.

—Está passando mau, Malfoy. Não gostaria de poder contar com alguém para falar? —Neville estava-o tentando e Draco até verdadeiro ponto agradecia-lhe.

—Falá-lo não vai solucionar nada. Se precisa histórias para dormir deveria de pedir-lhe à lunática. —O rosto de Longbottom se ensombreceu. Draco viu sua mão tremer um pouco, mas não a retirou. — Pensei que isso seria suficiente, Longbottom.

—Tenho aprendido a ter mais paciência com os Slytherin. Alguém me disse que nessa Casa se podiam encontrar amigos para toda a vida. Só quero comprovar se isso é verdadeiro. —Draco sabia que Longbottom não aceitaria um não por resposta. Apanhou lhe a mão para dar-lhe um forte apeto. — Sei que acha que isto não é importante, mas aqui vai ter a um amigo, a alguém para quem será algo mais que um aliado, inclusive após a guerra.

—O que diga, Longbottom.

Draco abandonou a sala sentindo-se algo mais ligeiro. Não queria pensar que se devia às palavras de Longbottom. Ele não precisava a ninguém.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a  


Girou-se na cama. Sabia que estava caindo na bruma do sonho e não queria se deixar levar; era perigoso além de aterrador. No entanto, seu corpo sentia-se tão cansado que não podia seguir lutando. Girou-se uma vez mais e gemeu ao sentir um corpo solido a seu lado. Abriu os olhos inesperadamente e olhou o corpo de Draco mal alumiado. Harry lançou-se sobre ele para beija-lo com fome. Deixou as mãos percorrer o corpo, marcou-o com as unhas e enterrou os dedos na morna pele até deixar-lhe impressões. Draco respondia-lhe e deixava-se marcar e beijar sem nenhum pudor. Harry colocou as mãos sobre as nádegas do loiro em um agarre possesivo. Quando notou os músculos tensarse deu um par de tapas que provocaram uns gemidos quentes por parte do loiro. Harry decidiu que queria que esses gemidos durassem toda a noite. Golpeou uma e outra vez a pele das nádegas. Não se deteve apesar de saber que seguramente já teria lastimado o suficiente a Draco. Levantou-se e colocou a Draco a quatro patas sobre a cama. Olhou sua obra de perto. Depois separou-lhe as nádegas para ver o cu virgem de Draco.

Harry estava duro e não ia esperar mais. Uso o líquido preseminal como único lubrificante e entrou no loiro de uma sozinha investida sem lhe importar o muito que seguramente o tinha machucado. Draco chorava sobre as cobertas e lhe suplicava que fosse mais lento, mas a Harry isso só lhe acendia. Lhe fodeu sem deter-se, rindo-se de seus suplicas. Harry só queria lhe possuir, se correr dentro desse cu virgem tão estreito e que tomava seu pênis com tanta cobiça. Começou a chamar-lhe puta. Sim, Draco era sua puta e o tomaria sempre, todas as vezes que quisesse e como quisesse. Essa noite não pararia até que seu leite se derramasse por entre as fortes pernas de Draco. Começou a dar-lhe fortíssimas tapas maltratando ainda mais a pele de Draco, que já estava vermelha e com alguns hematomas. Correu-se no mais profundo do cu de Draco. Toda a tensão do corpo lhe abandonou durante esses segundos. Saiu dele e rodou sobre a cama enquanto esperava que sua respiração se acalmasse.

Girou-se para olhar a Draco, que ainda estava sobre suas mãos e joelhos e com o rosto afundado nas cobertas. Harry sentiu-se um pouco mau por ele. Quis passar-lhe a mão pelas costas, mas não o conseguiu; a pele de Draco parecia queimar lhe. O corpo de Draco retorceu-se e elevou-se no ar. Os olhos voltaram-lhe brancos e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto das costas nasciam-lhe umas enormes asas de dragão. Draco Malfoy tinha-se transformado em um imenso dragão branco que destruía tudo a seu passo. Harry não pôde apanhar sua varinha a tempo e o fogo do dragão lhe impactou. Sentiu que a pele lhe começava a arder. Gritou de dor. Pouco a pouco a pele foi-lhe caindo a pedaços calcinada pelo fogo.

—Nãoooo! —Acordou-se inesperadamente, respirando entrecortado. Revisou-se de imediato. Estava inteiro, estava na campana e não tinha nenhum dragão à vista. Hermione olhava-o aterrorizada. Harry apanhou a roupa e colocou-lhe para sair da casa e tentar acalmar-se com o frio da noite. — Estou-me voltando louco.

Caminhou sem um rumo pelo bosque. Ainda podia sentir na pele o calor e a sensação de ser queimado vivo.

De repente, entre os arvores viu uma cerva e quase põe-se a rir histérico. Snape, sempre chega quando acho que já não posso mais, pensou. Seguiu ao patronus até que lhe mostrou a espada dentro do estanque. Harry rompeu o gelo e despiu-se sem pensar no inverno nem no perigo. Uma parte dele só queria afundar na água congelada para esquecer seu pesadelo. Nadou até chegar à espada, tomou com força a empunhadura e tentou nadar de regresso, mas tinha os braços e as pernas demasiado entumecidos. Era-lhe impossível regressar; seu corpo não respondia. Atingiu a ver a tênue luz sobre ele e redobrou seus esforços, mas não conseguiu chegar bem longe. Estava a ponto de soltar a espada e dar-se por vencido quando sentiu uma mão sobre a sua e uma força que o puxava para acima. Quando chegou à superfície estava quase congelado. Piscou um par de vezes para enfocar a Ron, que também estava molhado e tentando acalmar sua respiração.

—Há formas mais bonitas de suicidar-se. —lhe espetou sufocado. — Que demônios fazia dentro desse fodido estanque? Tens complexo de urso? —Harry arrojou-lhe como pôde a espada. — É a espada de Gryffindor. Com…?

—Sn… —Harry engoliu enquanto vestia-se de novo. — Snape. É para destruir o medalhão. Agora poderemos o fazer. —Harry deu um passe de varinha para secar-se e depois fazer sobre Ron. — Vamos. —Caminharam até encontrar uma árvore onde colocaram o medalhão. —. Vou abri-lo e você terá que o destruir. —Ron olhou-lhe.

—Eu? Melhor fazemo-lo ao revés. —Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. — Vale, vale, já o entendi, tio. —Ron apanhou a empunhadura da espada. — Venha, estou pronto.

Harry abriu o medalhão e uma bruma de escuridão envolveu lhes. Ron estava vendo seu medo mais profundo. Desta vez não era Hermione lhe preferindo a ele sobre Ron, desta vez o medo mais profundo de seu amigo era perder a guerra, era ver a Harry perdendo a razão, era ver a toda sua família morta.

—Fá-lo, Ron! Nada do que vê é real! —Ron pareceu recobrar as forças, fincou a espada no medalhão e destruiu-o. Harry pôde perceber a dor de Voldemort, mas de imediato fechou sua mente para evitar a conexão.

—Está bem, amigo? —Harry assentiu. — Um menos, colega. Um menos.

Harry engoliu saliva. Esperava que a escuridão se tivesse ido junto com o pedaço de alma de Voldemort ainda que, no fundo, se sentia consumido por algo pior.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas um capitulo pronto pra vocês**

**Espero quem gostem**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	10. Dobby

Capítulo X

Harry girou-se no catre; de novo não podia dormir. Suspirou pesadamente. Em realidade também não queria dormir; era demasiado desagradável encontrar com esses sonhos que lhe comiam a tranquilidade. Buscou entre suas coisas o mapa dos Marotos. Seus olhos vagaram pelo croquis do castelo até que encontraram a etiqueta de Draco Malfoy. O nome movia-se por um longo corredor. Depois desapareceu.

Harry arrojou o pergaminho. Estava seguro de que Draco estava em uma das reuniões de Neville. Subiu-lhe pelo peito algo muito parecido às ciúmes. Não amava a Draco, só era a sensação de encaprichamento, de saber que seu brinquedo estava com outro. Esfregou-se furiosamente o rosto com as mãos. A verdade era que sabia muito pouco do Draco e do Neville do futuro, só que eram grandes amigos. Deviam de sê-lo; ninguém deixa a seu filho a cargo de um completo desconhecido e menos ainda se não é da família. Seriam grandes amigos? Talvez mais que isso? Draco era gay após tudo e Neville era um... homem. E certamente nos anos tinham-lhe sentado bem.

—Porra, estou-me voltando louco. —Levantou-se da cama, apanhou o outro pergaminho e saiu da casa respirando o frio ar. Depois transfigurou duas rochas para poder sentar-se e escrever comodamente. Só esperava que Snape estivesse disponível. Se suas contas eram corretas essa noite seria a última no castelo antes das férias de fim de ano.

_  
"O castelo cedo estará desolado"._ Olhou para a escuridão enquanto esperava a resposta.  
_  
"Não o suficiente, senhor Potter"_. Harry sorriu. Snape tinha um estranho efeito relaxante sobre ele. _"Como vai seu acampamento, senhor Potter?"._

_"Atropelado, professor. Precisamos ir ao banco a por um objeto importante"_. Harry estava tentando pensar uma forma fácil de ingressar em Gringotts, uma que de preferência não tivesse nada que ver com duendes.  
_  
"Estou seguro de que encontrará a forma"_. Harry assistiu sem dar-se conta.  
_  
"Como vão?"_. Só tinha uma coisa à que podia se referir: Draco e Neville.  
_  
"Melhor do que pensei. A cada semana há mais gente nessa sala e seu chefe da resistência recebe-lhes com os braços abertos apesar de que é castigado a cada vez com mais dureza"_. Fechou os olhos sentindo-se frustrado. Por que tinham que se repetir essas coisas: a guerra, Voldemort, Dumbledore e toda essa merda?

_"Neville sempre tem sido um lutador".  
_  
_"Eu sei, senhor Potter. A cada dia comprovo mais. Descanse, Potter. Não creio poder me comunicar com você durante este descanso"._

_"Obrigado, senhor".  
_

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s 

—Não importa o que diga minha mãe. Vou regressar, Neville. —Ginny via-se tão decidida que Neville queria crer nessa possibilidade ainda que fosse quase impossível. — Não te vou deixar sozinho. —Ginny abraçou-lhe com força e despediu-se. Nas últimas semanas Ginny tinha-se convertido em um grande apoio para ele.

Um a um se despediram também o resto de seus colegas. Luna, além de despedir-se, deu-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho com uma hora para que estivesse na torre de astronomia. Neville tentou não corar e preferiu desviar a mirada para Draco, que olhava a todos com a mesma indiferença de sempre.

—Obrigado, Luna. —A loira despediu-se com um beijo nos lábios.

Draco esperou a que todos se marchassem para se acercar a ele. Não dissimulava a careta de debocha e diversão. Pouco a pouco tinha-se ido acostumando ao ácido sentido do humor do loiro.

—De modo que segue de galã. —Draco soltou uma risadinha zombadora. — Sabe? As garotas como a lunática me caem bem: sabem o que querem, o buscam e o perseguem até o conseguir. Não pode dizer que não tem tentado te seduzir. Acho que tem os ovários muito bem postos.

—Mais que isso. Resulta-me um pouco assombroso. —Neville olhou o pergaminho e arrojou-o ao chão.

—Não pensas ir? Estamos em guerra, Longbottom, e essa pode ser tua oportunidade para não morrer virgem. —Neville negou com um sorriso. Draco tinha uma forma muito particular de seguir as bromas.

—Não acho que seja boa ideia que vá e, se tanto te preocupa minha vida sexual… —Draco franziu o cenho. — Já não sou virgem. —Draco pôs cara de asco.

—Bem, não quero saber os detalhes. O sexo heterosexual dá-me repulsão. —Neville tomou-se uns segundos para olhar a Draco. Nunca tinham falado disso, mas sempre tinha tido algo que lhe dizia que o loiro não tinha demasiado interesse nas mulheres. E essas palavras tinham-lhe confirmado. A Neville não se importava demasiado; Draco seguia sendo Draco e o que gostasse ou deixasse de lhe gostar era muito de seu problema.

—Hoje regressa a casa. —O rosto de Draco mudou por completo. Neville juraria que tinha empalidecido. — Gostaria que não tivesse que o fazer, pelo menos não com ele dentro. —Draco desviou a mirada. Sabia que as palavras de Neville eram verdadeiras; após esses meses não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que Longbottom era cândido por natureza, além de bom e estúpido.

—É minha casa, Longbottom. Meus pais estão ali… —Neville assentiu.

—Só te cuida. —Draco assentiu.

—Eu tentarei….

—Regressa. —Draco não pode evitar sorrir ante a forma em que Longbottom lhe estava pedindo.

—Eu tentarei…

Draco saiu da sala deixando a Neville só e com uma sensação terrível. Pelo menos nesse castelo tinha a oportunidade de fazer algo, de colaborar com a guerra. Mas longe, em sua casa e com sua avó, não podia fazer nada. Começava-se a sentir inútil, quase como ao princípio quando não era ninguém, e isso lhe doía. Nem sequer podia evitar que Draco regressasse a sua casa para sofrer a mãos de Voldemort e essa tia sua louca.

—Devo pensar em que nesses meses passassem cedo, em que nos voltaremos a ver, em que Ginny regressará, em que tudo estará bem… Tem que estar bem. —Neville engoliu saliva. De novo esperava crer-lhe, como também tentava se achar que a guerra se ganharia e que Harry tinha todas as respostas apesar de saber que não era assim de singelo. Harry era uma vítima mais das circunstâncias.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nas semanas praticamente tinham-se consumido e Harry ainda não tinha um plano para entrar ao maldito banco. A cada dia a pressão se cernia sobre seus ombros de forma cruel, sentia que o tempo se lhe estava acabando e que não encontrava nenhum tipo de paz apesar de que Ron e Hermione pareciam mais unidos que nunca. Hermione tentava persuadir-lhe de seguir por outros caminhos sem saber que o lugar correto era Gringotts. Harry não tinha querido dizer nada; após tudo não tinha como lhes explicar que sabia qual era o caminho a seguir.

—Basta, Hermione! —gritou-lhe Harry irritado. — Temos que pensar em lugares arriscados. Voldemort não tivesse… —De repente Hermione e Ron abriram desmesuradamente os olhos e Harry o compreendeu em um segundo. Justo no dia anterior tinham escutado a advertência sobre o maldito nome.

—Merda. —Olharam-se por um segundo antes de sair correndo da campana.

—Como tem podido o esquecer, Harry? —gritou-lhe Hermione enquanto seguiam correndo. — Vamos, estão-se aparecendo.

Harry começou a lançar feitiços com intenção de machucar ante a mirada desaprovadora de Hermione e a de assombro de Ron. Correram pelo bosque tentando encontrar resguardo, mas era impossível. Quando estavam a ponto de lhes atingir um feitiço de Hermione golpeou o rosto de Harry desfigurando. As lembranças chegaram-lhe quase de imediato: a mansão, Draco, a varinha e Dobby…

A chegada à mansão Malfoy foi igual de atropelada que em suas lembranças. Foi arrastado sem saber muito bem para onde até que o viu a ele. Draco parecia inteiro; a diferença de Draco de suas lembranças este parecia estar preparado para tudo. Atingiu a distinguir a Lucius Malfoy quase rogando por que lhe reconhecesse. Harry foi arrojado aos pés de Draco, quem olhou-o com intensidade. Harry engoliu saliva recordando essa posição em uns meses atrás, mas com intenções completamente diferentes. Notou os olhos brilhantes de Draco, o rosto decidido e as facções contidas. Draco sempre se estava contendo e isso era algo que Harry admirava do loiro; sua mesura estava-lhe fazendo um grande bem.

—É ele? —quase rogou Lucius. — Verdade que é ele? Vamos, Draco, você o conhece, tem sido seu colega de colégio por todos estes anos. —Draco pareceu analisar-lhe o rosto e depois negou com firmeza para completo desagrado de seu pai.

—Não o sei. Não lhe reconheço. —Harry sabia que Draco era bom, mas nunca pensou que tanto. E agora estavam ali, com um Draco concentrado nele. Suas miradas praticamente estavam fundidas em uma só. Harry só queria desaparecer a todos e começar a se comer a Draco Malfoy apesar de que ele mesmo era agora uma versão um pouco mais bonita do homem-elefante.

—Bem, se você não lhe reconhece terá alguém que sim o faça. —Lucius descobriu-se o braço para mostrar a Marca Escura e chamar a seu amo.

Para esperar-lhe foram levados às masmorras, onde descobriram a Luna e ao duende Griphook. Os gritos de Hermione enlouqueciam a Harry, que estava disposto a lhe deixar uma bela lembrança à bruxa por ter marcado a sua amiga dessa forma. A primeira vez não o fez porque estava mais preocupado por sobreviver, mas nesta segunda oportunidade desejava lastimar e fazer pagar aos culpados de seu terrível futuro.

Quando Peter Pettigrew chegou à masmorra foi arrastado pela maldição de Harry. Ron lançou lhe uma mirada de reproche sem saber bem que dizer.

—Por que? —foi a pergunta incrédula de Ron. Até esse momento Ron não o tinha visto se manchar as mãos de sangue.

—Só escuta o que lhe estão fazendo a Hermione. Merecem-lhe. Nunca duvide quando tenha a oportunidade de lhes fazer pagar. —Ron engoliu saliva e negou.

—Prefiro não ser um deles…

Potter girou-se para encontrar-se com os enormes olhos de Dobby, que não lhe julgavam, mas que também não entendiam suas ações.

—Vamo-nos, Dobby…

Apareceram-se na sala e Harry arrebatou-lhe a varinha a Draco sentindo-a sua. Queria sorrir-lhe, mas evitou-o para não lhe causar mais problemas. Essa luta só lhe deixava a Harry uma ideia, salvar a Dobby como tinha salvado a Hedwig. Após desarmar a Draco, desmaiou a Lucius e deixou fora de combate a Narcisa.

—Expelliarmus. —A varinha de Bellatrix saiu voando. — É uma cadela terrível. —Harry moveu a varinha como se fosse o cabo de um chicote invisível que golpeou o rosto de Bellatrix. — Vou deixar-te algo para que recorde não voltar se meter jamais com minha amiga. —Harry buscou entre a roupa de Bellatrix a faca e arrebatou-lhe. — Acho que isto me servirá. —Fez-lhe na testa uma profunda cicatriz com forma de raio e na bochecha esquerda traçou lhe uns profundos cortes formando um L. — Saúda a seu amo.

Desapareceram no momento justo no que Voldemort chegava à mansão. Harry pôde senti-lo, como também sentiu a euforia por ter salvado a Dobby.

Quando chegaram a casa de Bill quase não podia manter a compostura, mas evitou dizer nada quando viu a Hermione sumamente consternada, igual que Ron, quem pareciam não se achar que ele fosse o Harry que conheciam.

Essa noite permitiu-se desfrutar o jantar e sentir-se feliz sem poder dizer-lhe a ninguém. A cada vez que salvava a alguém da morte era como se as coisas fizessem sentido de novo para ele. À manhã seguinte disse-lhe que tinham que entrar ao banco e nem Ron nem Hermione lhe disseram nada durante uns segundos. No entanto, cedo começaram as perguntas. E Harry por fim tinha respostas que lhes dar.

—Severus deixou nessa câmera uma réplica da espada de Gryffindor. Estou seguro de que lhe pediu que guardasse mais coisas importantes. E entre essas coisas importantes pode ter um pedaço de sua alma. —Hermione ainda o olhava com receio ainda que não disse nada. Ron, em mudança, começou com o interrogatório.

—Que te está passando? —Ron plantou lhe quão longo era. Harry não queria se enfrentar a ele, a Ron não.

—Não te entendo… —respondeu. Ron enrijeceu de puro enojo.

—Faz favor! Pese ao que Hermione e você crêem, não sou idiota. A cada dia é mais sanguinário e há dias nos que te passa pensando sem falar com ninguém. Ocorre-te algo. Que demônios é? Não é o Harry de antes, não tem essa… É… Porra, que não é você! Que assusta e não sei que demônios te passa!

—Eu… —Harry o analisou. Podia contar-lhes a verdade nesse momento, ali, em uma habitação da casa de Bill com o mar de fundo e com a intensidade dos sentimentos que lhe estavam brotando do peito. — Temos sido amigos durante anos. Vocês têm sido minha família. Meus motivos para ser diferente de… —Harry suspirou. Ainda não podia lhes contar tudo, ainda não. — Preciso-os. Creiam em mim, faz favor. Creiam neste novo Harry que parece implacável, mas que só quer o bem para todos. Faz favor, não me deixem sozinho, não agora…

—Bem. —Hermione limpou-se as lágrimas dos olhos e abraçou-se a Harry um momento para sussurrar-lhe. —: Cedo terá que nos dizer que te passa. —Harry assentiu quase imperceptivelmente.

—Então isso quer dizer que vamos arriscar a pele para entrar onde os duendes. —Harry assentiu e Ron deixou escapar um suspirou frustrado e trémulo. — Vocês me vão matar antes de que nenhum morty me atinja. —Harry fez-lhe uma careta como de um sorriso.

Nesses dias planejando sua entrada ao lugar mais seguro de todo mundo mágico seriam interessantes.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-a-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z- 

—Hoje vamos praticar a maldição Cruciatus. —Neville empunhou as mãos. Queria lançar sobre esse idiota e pateá-lo. Seu ódio aumentou quando viu ao pequeno aluno de primeiro curso tremendo e chorando em silêncio ao saber para que estava destinado. — Aqui tenho-lhe um aluno disposto a aprender do modo mais terrível.

Neville já o tinha notado antes, quando tinha estado a sós com o pervertido de Amycus Carrow: lhe excitava ver a dor. E nesse momento estava-o comprovando ao dar-se conta de como acariciava lentamente o ombro do pequeno menino enquanto olhava a todos no salão. Ainda que Neville sabia a quem escolheria o primeiro. Portanto, quando os olhos de Amycus se concentraram nele, não foi uma surpresa.

—Senhor Longbottom, você estreará esta lição. —Animou-lhe a levantar-se, mas Neville não moveu nem um músculo. — Passa algo, senhor Longbottom? —O asco escapava-lhe pela cada um dos poros.

—Sim, passa que não posso sentir mais asco por você. Se quer que pratique a maldição solte a meu colega e deixe que o faça com você, covarde de merda. —Amycus arrojou ao menino e apontou sua varinha para a Neville.

—Crucio! —Neville caiu de sua cadeira e retorceu-se de dor, mas não gritou. Nada, nem um só som, nem um arquejo… Nada. Não queria lhe dar a maldita satisfação. Amycus baixou a varinha sentindo-se mais enojado que nunca. —Fora! —gritou aos alunos. — A classe tem terminado. E o senhor Longbottom tem castigo desde este momento. —Como pôde, aturdido e débil, Neville se levantou para que seus colegas o vissem de pé e enfrentando a Amycus Carrow.

Draco tentou parecer indiferente, mas seu coração ia a mil por hora. Neville tinha sido um imbecil. Amycus Carrow lhe mataria nessa maldita sala. Tinha que fazer algo. Quando saíram se escapuliu dentre seus colegas evitando que ninguém o seguisse com a mirada e se foi quase correndo ao escritório do diretor. Esperava que Severus estivesse ali; ele era o único que podia parar a Amycus sem levantar suspeitas.

—Salazar —disse à gárgula da entrada, que se moveu de imediato. Severus não era um homem que perdesse o tempo em trivialidades tais como mudar a contrassenha a cada cinco segundos.

—Malfoy? Que faz aqui? —Severus levantou-se de seu cadeirão. Draco pôde notar a preocupação em seu rosto. Snape devia de intuir que o que lhe trazia não era qualquer coisa.

—Neville insultou a Amycus Carrow. Queria que usássemos a maldição Cruciatus. —Os olhos negros resplandeceram por um segundo. — Neville chamou-lhe covarde e agora estão na sala, sozinhos, e Amycus não se vê muito contente.

Severus saiu do despacho com sua capa ondeando depois dele. Draco seguiu lhe para depois desaparecer pelos corredores do castelo esperando a que tudo saísse bem ou a que, ao menos, Longbottom terminasse vivo e um estado de saúde aceitável. Sem necessidade de usar um tubo para respirar pelo menos.

-s-n-a-p-e-

Neville esforçou-se por não cair, por não mostrar dor apesar de que todo seu corpo queria se derrubar. Amycus caminhava ao redor acercando lhe mais, mas Neville não se movia, só tentava respirar pausadamente para que a dor não se apoderasse de seus sentidos. Amycus colocou-se depois de ele e lhe falou ao ouvido.

—Dói? —Neville não disse nada. — Sim, dói. —Amycus acercou-se a seu pescoço e aspirou. — Posso perceber a dor em tua pele. —Neville estremeceu-se de asco. — A seus pais voltaram-lhes loucos com isto, mas a ti não, você te cresce com a cada castigo. Olha-te inteiro, feroz, sem ceder nem um pouco ante a dor. —A voz de Amycus voltou-se mais baixa. — Encanta-me isso. —De repente, Amycus empurrou-o com força contra a mesa. — Accio adaga! —Uma adaga brilhante chegou às mãos do louco. — É de prata e a folha é afiada. —Passou-a pela camisa de Neville cortando os fios dos botões e depois abriu-lhe a camisa de par em par. — Jovem, muito jovem… —O corpo de Amycus sobre o seu provocava-lhe arcadas. — Vou dar-te algo para que me recorde. —Cortou lhe a bochecha fazendo-lhe sangrar, mas Neville só apertou os dentes para não gritar de dor. — Sim, vamos, resiste-te. Assim será melhor quando te avarie. Toda essa resistência se irá… —Lambeu o sangue que banhava a bochecha de Neville. — E aprenderá a obedecer-me sem xingar.

Amycus ia fazer-lhe outro corte quando a porta do salão se abriu e Neville viu um feitiço golpeando o corpo de Carrow, que terminou rebotando contra a parede do outro lado do salão. Quis levantar-se, mas ainda estava aturdido e o corpo se lhe começava a adormecer. Sentiu uns braços atraindo lhe e depois encontrou-se com o rosto de Severus Snape. Neville abraçou-lhe como nunca.

—Fez-lhe algo além do evidente? —perguntou-lhe Severus sem separar-se dele.

—Não… —Sua voz soava pastosa. — Chegou justo a tempo. É um verdadeiro louco. —Severus assentiu permanecendo nessa posição até que Neville pôde se soltar.

—Tem que marchar do castelo. Vá à sala precisa e busque o retrato de uma menina. Siga e chegará à Cabeça de Javali. Se fica em um dia mais aqui corre perigo. —Neville assentiu pensando no futuro que lhe esperava.

-n-e-v-i-l-l-e-

Harry tinha um plano. Iria pela taça e a destruiria com a espada. Regressaria ao castelo para terminar com as horcruxes que ainda lhe ficavam no caminho: Nagini, a diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw e ele mesmo. A guerra contra Voldemort terminaria cedo…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo corrigido**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic**

**Vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Te breve**

**Fui…**


	11. O Sono do Dragão

Capítulo XI

Harry olhou a porta da câmera dos Lestrange. O plano tinha sido o mesmo só que a ajuda do duende não tinha sido necessária; Harry conhecia Gringotts como a palma de sua mão. Dumbledore, em sua época, tinha decidido que o banco tinha que extremar sua segurança e Harry se tinha encarregado pessoalmente disso chegando a conhecer a cada segredo do edifício. Quando a abóbada se abriu, viu a taça no mesmo lugar que a recordava, como se estivesse se debochando dele.

—Está ali —assinalou Harry. Ron quis caminhar para ela, mas no processo tropeçou com outro objeto que estava no solo e este começou a se multiplicar indiscriminadamente.

—Mas que merda… —Hermione chocou contra outra vasilha, que também começou a se multiplicar.

—Tentem não tocar nada!

Harry lançou-se a por a taça quando a câmera inteira começou a se encher de réplicas de objetos. Quando a atingiu, o resto das coisas começou a arder e a se multiplicar com celeridade. Harry sentiu-se superado, mas obrigou-se a seguir até que sentiu a mão de Ron lhe dando um puxão para acima. Sentia suas bochechas ardendo e respirava com dificuldade, mas não tinha perdido a taça, que lhe queimava na pele da mão. Saíram apressadamente da abóbada tentando afastar dos objetos para que não pudessem seguir se multiplicando.

—A espada!

Harry pediu-a com desespero. Ron buscou em sua cintura e depois olhou a Hermione, que também não a tinha. Harry olhou pelo solo e viu uns diminutos pés. Engoliu saliva ao notar a ponta da espada sobre o chão. Levantou o rosto e encontrou-se com o duende Griphook.

—Sinto muito, mago. Tem honra e é diferente aos demais, mas a espada é nossa. —Harry ia tomar sua varinha quando os alarmes começaram a soar. Griphook aproveitou isso para desaparecer por entre as câmeras se levando a espada com ele.

—Pequeno filho de puta. Vamos, temos que sair daqui.

Correram buscando uma saída até que Hermione olhou ao imenso dragão encadeado lançando fogo para os duendes que queriam lhes deter. Hermione assinalou lhe o dragão e Ron engoliu saliva enquanto Harry buscava uma forma de chegar ao lombo do animal. Finalmente, subiram a uma plataforma. Harry foi o primeiro em saltar sobre ele, depois o fez Hermione e por último Ron, que tinha os olhos fechados. Harry libertou ao dragão e este saiu voando enquanto queimava tudo a seu redor.

O ar frio começou a aliviar um pouco a pele queimada de Harry. O voo no dragão era impressionante. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se envolver pela tranquilidade de mexer-se no ar sendo levado pelo enorme dragão. Mais cedo do que desejava, a brisa da água chegou a sua pele. Tinham que baixar, Harry o sabia, ainda que ele desejava ficar em cima desse dragão por bem mais tempo; a serenidade do voo fazia-lhe sentir-se feliz.

—Harry, temos que baixar. —lhe disse Hermione enquanto olhava para a água baixo eles.

Hermione saltou e Ron seguiu-a, mas Harry tomou-se um momento mais para dar a volta com o dragão até que teve que se soltar. Mas não deixou de olhar à majestosa criatura que voava em círculos em cima deles. Tinha estado anos encerrado sem ver a luz e sem poder voar, mas justo nesse momento estendia suas asas e voava a cada vez mais alto. Harry permaneceu nas geladas águas observando ao dragão. Só nadou para a orla quando sentiu que já não podia mais.

—Temos perdido a espada. —Ron estava furioso. Hermione secou sua roupa com um passe de varinha e depois seguiu com a de Harry.

—Maldito duende. —disse Harry. Hermione deu-lhe uma mirada reprobatória.

—Tens pensando que a espada realmente pode ser sua? —perguntou Hermione. Ron preferiu guardar silêncio; tal e como estavam as coisas ultimamente entre Hermione e Harry era o melhor.

—Porra, Hermione, isso não importa agora. O que importa é que o maldito duende nos roubou a espada e agora temos que ir ao colégio para destruir este horcruxe e também os outros. —Harry ia caminhar longe deles, mas Hermione o deteve.

—Como sabe que temos que regressar? Esse é o plano mais idiota que tenho escutado. Não poderemos calcar Hogsmeade sem que nos peguem, nos estaria levando a uma armadilha segura. A não ser que saiba algo que nós não. —Harry levantou a sobrancelha direita e olhou fixamente a seus amigos.

—Não sei nada mais. Unicamente penso que ele só tem conhecido um lar: Hogwarts. Quase estou seguro de que escondeu o outro horcruxe no castelo, além de Nagini, que sempre está com ele. Não é muito difícil imaginar que temos que nos arriscar. Ademais, sem a espada precisamos uma presa do brasílico para destruir a taça.

Harry afastou-se tentado encontrar um lugar para pôr a campana e poder descansar um pouco antes de aparecer-se em Hogsmeade.

Hermione tinha cara de desconcerto. Durante esses meses tinha estado estudando o comportamento de Harry. Em um princípio achou que todas suas mudanças se deviam à guerra, à escuridão que lhes envolvia e a ter consigo esse horcruxe. Mas não, tinha algo mais. Harry estava sumido em uma escuridão que nada tinha que ver com sua situação.

Ron quase podia escutar ao cérebro de Hermione trabalhando a mil por hora, estudando a Harry para tentar descobrir que lhe tinha tão raivoso e se movendo mecanicamente. Ron também o tinha pensando, mas não desde o ponto de vista analítico e mágico que sempre usava Mione para quase tudo. Ron sabia que seu amigo estava carregando muitas coisas sobre os ombros: salvar ao mundo não era qualquer coisa, ter a um louco por trás de sua cabeça, pensar nas pessoas que seguro morreriam por sua culpa… Harry tinha razões para mudar, para não ser o que era antes. Claro que ele não descartava que algo mais andasse mau com Harry. No entanto, cria mais em que a pressão estava fazendo das suas. Só quando terminasse a guerra poderiam começar a identificar com exatidão que tão mau estava Harry. Ron mesmo sentia-se bastante pesar, mas a cada vez via mais próximo o final da guerra.

-n-e-v-i-l-l-e-s-n-a-p-e-

Neville saiu do oco da parede e entrou à Sala Precisa. Após que o professor Snape lhe salvasse, teve que se esconder ali. Essa noite descobriu que lhe chamava o quadro de uma menina. Entrou nele e descobriu uma passagem. Apesar de que Snape lhe tinha dito que o seguisse, sentia verdadeiro temor. Chegou a um lugar que conhecia pouco: a Cabeça de Javali, o pub de Aberforth Dumbledore, quem de imediato apresentou-se para dar-lhe de comer. Escutou dos lábios do Aberforth uma história que não conhecia, a história de Ariana. Neville começou a sentir uma grande admiração por esse homem que caladamente se tinha unido à batalha apesar de não crer em seu irmão. Aberforth fazia-o pelo ideal de igualdade entre os magos e os muggles.

—Um mago, não pode pisotear a outros só por ser um mago…

Aberforth tinha-lhe dito uma de tantas tardes enquanto preparava a comida. Neville começou a sentir-se identificado com esse homem que não tinha sido um grande mago e ao que o destino lhe impunha viver baixo a sombra de um irmão como Albus Dumbledore. No entanto a Aberforth jamais se importou com a glória e ainda menos a glória de seu irmão. Ele só tinha a sua irmã e, quando a perdeu, o perdeu tudo.

Pouco a pouco a Sala Precisa encheu-se de camas dando albergue a todas as pessoas que precisava um refúgio após que os comensais do castelo lhes ameaçassem. Neville viu-se acompanhado pelos membros da Ordem, por muitos de seus amigos e por Ginny, que tinha cumprido sua promessa de regressar e que sem Neville ali se tinha convertido na cabeça da revolução. Aberforth comprometeu-se com eles lhes dando de comer e fazendo um pouco mais amigável seu encerro.

Neville estava seguro de que a guerra estava a ponto de chegar a seu fim. Não sabia por que, mas tinha algo que lhe dizia. Essa noite, quando todos estavam já dormindo, Ginny se lhe acercou; a irmã pequena de Ron era temível quando se tratava de ser líder de algo.

—Também o sente? —Neville assentiu. — Não sei que passa. Ontem tinha muito movimento no castelo e Snape tem dias sem aparecer. —A menção do professor fez que o coração de Neville se encolhesse. Precisava pedir-lhe uma desculpa por ter sido tão idiota.

—Gostaria de saber onde demônios está Harry e daí é deles. —Ginny falava pouco de Ron, mas Neville estava seguro de que estava preocupada.

Durante esses meses tinha-se dito de tudo. As piores notícias eram as que anunciavam a morte de Harry ou sua captura. Mas até essa noite Neville estava seguro de que Harry, Ron e Hermione seguiam vivos. De não ser assim, Voldemort já teria mostrado suas cabeças. E até que isso não ocorresse Neville manteria a fé em seus amigos.

Quando a porta da sala se abriu, Neville apanhou a varinha, mas ao notar a loira cabeleira sorriu e se levantou da cama para caminhar para Draco.

—Bonito hotel de luxo, Neville. —Não se tinham visto desde que Neville se tinha refugiado na Sala Precisa.

—Como está? —Neville tivesse-lhe abraçado, mas preferiu conter-se; Draco não era desse tipo de pessoas.

—Moído. Bobo esta a cada vez mais louco. —Ginny saudou a Draco para sua surpresa e depois marchou-se a dormir. — Não sei que lhe passa, mas parece que as coisas não vão bem. Severus diz que Harry está tendo sucesso e que cedo o veremos.

—Disse-lhe você? —Draco olhou-o estranhado. — Ao professor Snape, enviaste-o você para que me ajudasse? —Draco soltou um longo suspiro e assentiu. Depois cruzou a sala até a cama de Neville e se deitou nela.

—Que queria que fizesse? Não podia te deixar com esse louco e menos após o que lhe disse. Por Salazar, vocês os Gryffindor não têm regulador na boca, verdade? Surpreende-me que não te enfeitiçasse em frente a todos.

—O professor disse-te o que queria me fazer? —Draco olhou a cicatriz na bochecha de Neville e assentiu. — Acho que estava mais louco do que pensávamos.

—Severus disse-lhe que alguém tinha ido até o salão e o tinha enfeitiçado. Amycus não o questionou. As vantagens de ser o comensal consentido de Bobo.

—Quando tudo isso termine lhe deverei uma extensa desculpa ao professor Snape.

Draco ressoprou e acomodou-se melhor na cama de Neville. Tinha dias sem descansar bem. Nem sequer em sua casa e entre as cobertas de sua cama tinha podido fazê-lo. Parecia que toda a podridão dos comensais se impregnava na cada rincão da mansão. A cama de Neville era cálida, tinha um bom aroma e era bastante reconfortante. Se lhe antojava fechar os olhos e deixar-se levar por esse sentimento de proteção. Fodidos Gryffindor, exsudavam heroísmo até dormidos. Como Harry. Claro que com Potter não só era heroísmo, também era sensualidade e um incrível magnetismo, sobretudo quando começou a ser a coruja entre Potter e Severus. Esse toque escuro que tinha Harry era algo que Draco encontrava muito atraente. Admitia que lhe dava curiosidade saber que sucederia entre eles após a guerra. Draco estava seguro de que não se esconderia mais. Após que tudo isto terminasse e Bobo descansasse no poço mais asqueroso do inferno, ele lhe gritaria ao mundo que lhe encantavam as pênis duros e grandes, de preferência na boca ou no cu. Mas, Potter? Que passaria com o grande herói Gryffindor?

—Em que pensa? —perguntou Neville. Draco respondeu-lhe sem olhar-lhe.

—Mais bem em quem. Pensava em Potter.

—Ginny e eu também estávamos pensando nele. Nos três de fato. —Neville notou o descontentamento de Draco.

—Claro, a comadrejilla é sua noiva, tem que pensar nele. —Neville esfregou-se o rosto. Porra, estava demasiado cansado. Deixou-se cair ao lado de Draco.

—Não são namorados. Terminaram antes de que começasse a guerra. Ginny e eu só estávamos dizendo que as coisas parecem diferentes, como se se aproximasse algo muito grande. —Draco sorriu. Parecia que tinha mais oportunidades com Potter das que imaginava.

—E Lovegood? Por que não está aqui te esquentando a cama? —Neville fez todo o possível por não se desagradar e respondeu a Draco com voz tranquila.

—Desapareceu nas férias e não regressou. Suponho que seu pai não a deixou voltar ao castelo. —Draco levantou um pouco a cabeça para ver a todos na sala completamente dormidos.

—Neville… —Draco girou-se para ver a reação de Longbottom. — Não é virgem, verdadeiro? —Neville ficou tranquilo por um momento e depois negou. — Com quem…?

—Em sério, Draco? Que caralho tem que ver isso agora? Estamos no meio de uma guerra, podemos morrer em qualquer momento e tu queres saber…

—Vamos, Gryffindor saturo! Você o disse, podemos morrer manhã. Anda, me diga quem te tiro o defeito. —Neville suspirou derrotado.

—Hannah Abbott. —Draco assobiou surpreendido.

—Como esteve? —Neville engasgou. Isso estava para além de sua moralidade de cavaleiro. Não podia falar disso com Draco, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que o loiro não se ia conformar com o silêncio e menos ainda quando o olhava com esses olhos cinzas fincadas nos seus.

—Satisfatório. —respondeu honestamente. Draco incorporou-se um pouco para fincar-lhe ainda mais sua cinza olhada.

—Satisfatório? —Draco negou. — Mas que idiotize maior —lhe espetou com desagrado. — O sexo pode ser apaixonado, quente, sensual, furioso, rude, sujo, avassalador, gloriosamente emotivo ou, em seu defeito, mau, terrível, fastidioso, patético ou ridículo. Mas nunca satisfatório. Isso é inaceitável para a entrega mais sublime entre dois seres. —Neville levantou uma sobrancelha. — Que? Não o digo no sentido romântico, tonto. Digo-o porque está tocando o corpo de outra pessoa, levando-a um estado de prazer tal que se pode abandonar. E isso deve ser recíproco. Sabe que pode ser satisfatório?

—Que? —As palavras de Draco estavam perfurando sua mente.

—Uma palha. Essas são satisfatórias. Sua mão, seu pênis, sua mente. Satisfatório. —Neville olhou-se nervosamente as mãos sem dizer nada. — Uma palha com sua mão e uma palha com a mão de alguém mais. Nota a diferença?

Neville assentiu pensando em se o que tinha sentido com Hannah ia para além de uma palha. Temia a resposta. Porque não tinha uma razão para sentir o sexo com alguém como uma palha, ou sim? Tivesse gostado de outro lugar, provavelmente em sua casa, em um lugar tranquilo para pensar, e não no meio de uma guerra.

—Obrigado por manifestar-me a diferença. —Neville esperava que Draco saísse da sala mas não o fez, nem sequer de sua cama. — Não pensa ir às masmorras? —Draco suspirou e olhou ao redor da sala.

—Esta fodida sala não tem lugar para mim? A verdade é que estou demasiado cansado como para andar caminhando por aí de modo que, se me permite… —Draco se acomodou na cama deixando um miserável lugar para Neville. — Pode dormir no chão se prefere-lo.

—Vá! Quanta amabilidade, Draco. —O loiro encolheu-se de ombros.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus evitou a toda costa que sua mente se revelasse ante Voldemort; tinha-a blindado à perfeição. Mais ainda essa noite, quando as coisas estavam pior que nunca na mansão Malfoy. Voldemort tentava manter sua máscara de todo-poderoso, mas as coisas estavam-lhe indo de controle. Por culpa de Lucius, Harry tinha destruído o diário. Ademais Dumbledore tinha destruído o anel de Marvolo Gaunt, o medalhão também estava destruído e a taça tinha sido roubada por Potter. Voldemort estava perdido e isso lhe tinha atemorizado.

Harry, ademais, estava sendo implacável. Sua idade, sua verdadeira idade, permitia-lhe sê-lo assim na cada confronto. Voldemort já tinha perdido a vários homens. Essa noite Voldemort queria um plano para terminar com Harry Potter de uma boa vez, mas era algo impossível, nem sequer ele mesmo sabia exatamente onde estavam Harry, Weasley e a senhorita Granger. A Voldemort estavam-lhe indo as peças. Nem sequer Hogwarts, com seus comensais governando o lugar, era seu. Neville e a senhorita Weasley tinham sido uma terrível dor de cabeça para Voldemort.

Sem querer, a mirada de Severus foi-se para Amycus Carrow. Esse homem cairia em suas mãos. Doentes como ele não deveriam ter a possibilidade de caminhar, nem sequer de respirar o doente ar de Azkaban, e não só pelo que tinha tentado lhe fazer a Neville senão também por suas ideia perversas, por sua forma de olhar à cada garoto do colégio e por ser retorcido e violento. Severus tinha convivido com a violência e odiava-a, mais ainda quando essa violência tinha como objetivo dominar sem sentido algum, só pelo prazer de aplastar a outra pessoa.

Quando a reunião com Voldemort terminou, Severus caminhou lentamente para o quarto que tinha atribuída dentro da mansão Malfoy. Encerrou-se e colocou um feitiço de privacidade indetectável. Fechou os olhos libertando sua mente e tentando diminuir a terrível dor de cabeça que sentia. Estava cansado. Só queria poder dormir sem ter que se cuidar nem limitar sua mente até em sonhos. Severus não era homem de lamentações; tinha aprendido de maus modos que se lamentar não servia para nada mais que para se sentir miserável e auto se limitar as possibilidades de sair adiante, de romper as barreiras. Mas se fazia balanço de sua vida, dava-se conta de que sempre tinha estado encadeado a algo que lhe lastimava e que não lhe deixava respirar livremente: ser comensal, a morte de Lily, Dumbledore, Harry… Inclusive o próprio Neville. Severus sempre se mantinha encadeado a uma responsabilidade e queria que isso terminasse, queria poder respirar ar puro e ser livre, talvez sentir, talvez ser ele mesmo sem estar atado a um fantasma ou ao filho desse fantasma.

Abriu os olhos, tirou-se a túnica e arrojou-a bem longe. Estava a ponto de entrar à ducha quando, por mera curiosidade, revisou o pergaminho enfeitiçado de Harry. As palavras eram claras e estavam escritas com a terrível letra de Harry.

_"Terá visita, professor".  
_

A dor de cabeça de Severus subiu a níveis insuspeitos. Precisava urgentemente terminar com esses laços fantasmais e, sobretudo, precisava um descanso.

-z-z-z-z-zz—z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z  


Harry olhou o retrato de Ariana Dumbledore e sorriu ao ver a figura que se acercava junto à garota. Após tantos meses por fim poderia ver a um rosto que lhe fazia se sentir seguro. Era uma tolice, mas era a mais sincera das verdades. O oco da parede mostrou a um Neville Longbottom com golpes no rosto, um profundo corte na bochecha, talvez mais alto e delgado… Mas isso não era o importante para Harry. O importante era ver de uma peça e senti-lo mais forte que nunca. Era tonto, Harry sabia, mas ver a Neville assim lhe fazia se sentir forte e inclusive protegido. Estava frente um futuro líder capaz de chegar a ser o que Harry não foi.

Deram-se um forte abraço. Harry se aferrou a ele com força e Neville esteve mais que feliz de lhe ver.

—Chegou o momento. Hoje acabaremos com ele. —lhe disse ao ouvido. — Sua varinha poderá terminar com ela. —Neville assentiu imperceptivelmente e afastou-se de Harry para saudar a Ron e Hermione.

—Estamos todos prontos. De alguma forma esperávamo-los. Vamos. —Neville assinalou lhe o oco da parede. Ron e Hermione entraram. Dantes de seguir lhe, Harry deteve a Neville.

—Acabar com ele só será o princípio de algo maior e terrível. —Neville olhou a Harry e engoliu saliva ao notar seu semblante. — Há algo pior que nos espreita e que ninguém crerá até que o veja.

—Harry… Não sei a que…

—É Dumbledore…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmm**

**Chegou o momento da grande batalha e da verdade que esta por vir**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	12. O Raio

Capítulo XII

O raio

—Harry! —A voz de Hermione interrompeu a Harry e fez-lhe dar-se conta de que não podia lhe dizer toda a verdade a Neville, não ali pelo menos.

—Vamos… —Entrou ao oco com a mirada de Neville fixa nele. Avançaram lentamente enquanto Hermione e Ron faziam-lhe todo tipo de perguntas a Neville. Harry, no entanto, pensava em Draco; por fim o veria. Sabia que nesse momento não estaria na Sala Precisa, mas, se as coisas ocorriam como a primeira vez, Draco e Harry se encontrariam mais tarde ali mesmo.

—Todos vão estar muito contentes de ver.

Quando viram a luz do outro lado do túnel se colocaram por trás de Neville. Neville olhou a seus colegas ocultos na Sala: todo o sétimo curso de Gryffindor, grande parte dos Ravenclaw e dos Hufflepuff, todos confiando nele e em Harry, todos dispostos a dar a vida por esse castelo e por seus ideais de justiça e igualdade.

—Tenho-lhes uma surpresa. —Fez-se a um lado para dar-lhes passo a Harry, Hermione e Ron. Pôde ver os rostos de seus colegas alumiando-se, enchendo-se de sorrisos e com a esperança marcada neles.

—Obrigado, muito obrigado por estar aqui. —Hermione e Ron notaram pela primeira vez que a dureza de Harry vacilava um pouco e que mostrava a seus colegas um rosto mais amável. Quase parecia sentir vergonha pela situação na que tinham estado vivendo. Durante sua viagem, nem Ron nem Hermione tinham consertado na situação de seus colegas. Sabiam que os tempos em Hogwarts tinham que ser duros, mas não queriam pensar em que tanto podiam o ser.

—Pensávamos que estava morto… —Ginny saiu dentre a multidão, abraçou a Harry com força e, para sua surpresa, depois a seu irmão.

—Isto tem sido duro para todos. —Harry olhou à cada um dos garotos. Alguns tinham marcas de golpes, outros pareciam demasiado cansados e todos estavam muito assustados. Odiava isso, a sensação de ter arrastado aos demais à luta, mas era algo com o que tinha tido que lidar toda sua vida. Apesar dos anos não podia afastar da responsabilidade. Ainda não podia reconciliar-se com a ideia de que se alguém se punha em perigo só era por decisão própria e não tinha nada que ver com ele nem com o carinho que lhe tivesse. — Quero dar as graças a Neville por tudo o que tem feito por nós, por ser o líder que precisávamos. —Neville negou corando.

—Qual é o plano agora, Harry? —perguntou-lhe Cho com impaciência.

—Esta noite será definitiva. Os comensais entrarão a Hogwarts. —Os rostos de muitos empalideceram e outros pareceram resignados à ideia de brigar a ganhar ou morrer. — Devemos desalojar o castelo. Os mais pequenos tem que se ir e do resto, quem queira lutar a nosso lado será bem-vindo. —Harry olhou a Neville, quem pôs-se em marcha.

—Ginny —disse-lhe Neville. —, toma a um grupo para que te ajudem. Os meninos pequenos de todas as casas devem sair pelo oco para o pub. —A ruiva assentiu buscando aos garotos que a ajudariam. — Os demais que não queiram lutar se podem ficar aqui e mais tarde Ginny os levasse para o outro lado. Nós temos que sair para dizer à professora McGonagall que estão aqui. —Neville sabia, graças a sua guarda noturna, que Severus Snape não estava no castelo.

—Bem. Vamos. —Ron e Hermione seguiram lhes junto com todos os garotos que tinham estado na sala. Harry sentiu-se comovido e um pouco rebalsado. Muitos desses garotos pereceriam, mas não parecia lhes importar.

Foram com passo firme até o Grande Comedor, mas antes de chegar Minerva McGonagall interceptou-os e Harry esteve de repente envolvido pelos braços da idosa mulher, que também não parecia achar que estivessem vivos. A professora comoveu-se até as lágrimas quando abraçou a Ron e agradeceu os ver com vida. Quando todos se repuseram à surpresa, McGonagall voltou a recuperar seu rosto sério e Harry o agradeceu; assim não tinha que ser o único com as facções rígidas.

—Teremos que defender o castelo, professora. —McGonagall assentiu. — Pensávamos levar-nos longe aos meninos…

—Excelente ideia, senhor Potter. —McGonagall acendeu a luz do corredor molestando aos quadros. — É momento de acordar o castelo.

—Mas, que sucede, Miner… Harry? —O professor Slughorn olhou a Harry.

—É hora de mudar a história, professor —foi a curta resposta que lhe deu Potter e que não passou inadvertida para uns curiosos ouvidos.

—Horace, acorde a seus alunos e reúnam-se conosco no Grande Comedor. Senhor Thomas, vá com a senhorita Sprout e informe de nossos planos. Senhor Finnigan…

—A Ravenclaw? —Minerva não disse mais e caminhou para Gryffindor acompanhada pelos alunos do sétimo grau.

Os demais correram com rumo ao Grande Comedor, mas, justo antes de chegar, uma mulher com aparência sinistra plantou-lhe enfrente e lançou lhes um primeiro feitiço do que conseguiram se livrar arrojando ao chão. Harry e Neville rodaram para um oco na parede enquanto Hermione e Ron esconderam-se por trás de um pilar próximo.

—Que amável mulher. Quem é? —perguntou Ron enquanto tentava proteger o corpo de Hermione.

—A professora Alecto Carrow. É a irmã de quem deixou-me estas bonitas lembranças. —Neville assinalou-se o rosto, que tinha alguns golpes a médio curar e uma cicatriz sobre a bochecha direita. — Somos velhos conhecidos e sei que não se deterá a não ser que algo lhe ponha o alto. Sua maldição preferida é a Cruciatus.

—Terá que lhe dar uma pequena lição. —Harry levantou-se e esperou o momento justo para sair e desarmar à professora Carrow, que ficou imóvel quando viu a Harry se acercar. — De modo que maldições imperdoáveis aos garotos… —Harry negou com a cabeça. — Isso é muito mau, professora —cuspiu com veneno. — Acho que é importante que se dê conta de que isso não se faz. —Os olhos de Harry estava fixos nos da mulher, que de repente saiu correndo para a torre de Astronomia. Harry permitiu-se sorrir zombador antes de girar-se para olhar a seus amigos. — Parece que não pôde com a pressão. —Hermione passou de lado olhando-lhe decepcionada. Ron não entendia muito bem, mas sabia que Harry tinha feito algo nesses segundos. Neville, em mudança, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry e deu-lhe um aperto amistoso.

—Vamos… —Harry deixou-os avançar um pouco e depois uniu-lhes. Essa seria uma noite muito longa para todos.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

O Grande Comedor encheu-se com alunos nervosos e bastante aterrorizados de todos os graus. A professora McGonagall pediu aos garotos de primeiro a quarto grau que se marchassem. Alguns protestaram, sobretudo os maiores, mas McGonagall foi estrita. Já era bastante horrível com carregar na consciência a morte dos jovens mais maiores como para lamentar a morte de uns meninos. Depois pediu-lhes aos que não queriam lutar dentre os demais que se marchassem e, justo nesse momento, a voz de Voldemort golpeou o castelo.

—É admirável o valor que têm. Sei que querem lutar como magos de honra e o aplaudo e o premeio, mas ninguém tem por que sair lastimado. Entreguem-me a Harry Potter e respeitarei o castelo e a todos seus ocupantes. Têm uma hora para decidir-se. —Harry respirava irregularmente. Tinha feito um grande esforço para não deixar entrar a Voldemort em sua mente. Apesar de ter perdido pedaços de alma, Voldemort ainda era muito poderoso.

—Devemos entregar a Potter. —Ao longe escutou-se a voz de Pansy Parkinson. Harry fechou os olhos e concentrou-se em expulsar a sensação que lhe provocava a tentativa de Voldemort de entrar em sua mente.

—Não faremos tal coisa, senhorita Parkinson —falou enérgica McGonagall passando sobre as vozes dos Slytherin que clamavam que se entregasse a Harry. — Professor Slughorn, leve aos Slytherin às masmorras e…

—Não… —Neville se colocou em frente à casa de Slytherin enquanto pensava em Draco lutando lá fora ao lado dos comensais apesar de que seu coração e suas esperanças estavam ali dentro. Também pensou no professor Snape, em sua lealdade inquebrantável apesar de tudo e de todos. — Olhem. —disse a seus colegas em general. —, não podemos o fazer. Eles têm sido nossos colegas durante sete anos, temos crescido juntos dentro deste castelo e não podemos os humilhar assim. —McGonagall baixou o rosto algo envergonhada.

—Eles nos humilharam por sete anos, Neville. Só lhes fazemos o mesmo que nos fizeram. —Seamus olhava para os Slytherin com verdadeiro desprezo. — E agora os olha, querendo entregar a Harry. São uns covardes.

—Não o são! —gritou Neville para surpresa de todos. — Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson, Flint, Bulstrode, Greengrass… Malfoy. —Neville engoliu-se o nodo na garganta. — Todos têm pais lá afora. Seus pais elegeram ser comensais, ou talvez não o elegeram e simplesmente não tiveram alternativa. Vocês lutariam contra seus pais? Ficariam tão tranquilos vendo a seus pais morrer a mãos de seus colegas? —Harry viu a todos concentrados nas palavras de Neville, um Neville que, segundo a segundo, lhe parecia maior. — Podem ir pelo oco da Sala Precisa. Vão a suas casas, com suas mães ou seus pais. Não fiquem aqui. —Neville falava-lhes a seus colegas de Slytherin com o coração na mão. — Isto nunca devia passar, mas aqui estamos. Devemos aprender que a inimizade entre as casas não é sã. Podemos ser rivais, mas não inimigos. Temo-lo que aprender para não cometer os mesmos erros que nossos maiores uma vez que a guerra termine.

—Tem razão, senhor Longbottom. Horace, conduz aos garotos de Slytherin à Sala Precisa. —Um a um avançaram. Só Nott e Bulstrode ficaram em seu lugar. — Passa algo, jovens? —Nott negou.

—Ficamos para lutar a seu lado, professora. —Harry avançou para a Neville e lhe palmou as costas.

—Fez bem. —Harry olhou a Nott e Bulstrode unir-se a Ginny, que tentava não lhes olhar com receio tal e como tinha pedido Neville em seu apaixonado discurso. — Esses dois Slytherin de nosso lado têm marcado fundo. —Neville sabia que Harry não se referia a Nott e muito menos a Bulstrode.

—E agora? —perguntou Ron ao acercar-se a eles junto com Hermione.

—Vocês podem ir à Câmera Secreta e destruir a taça com um das presas do brasílico. —Hermione assentiu. — A diadema de Ravenclaw deve de ser um horcruxe mais e quase estou seguro que se encontra na Sala Precisa. Teremos que esperar a que a desalojem para a ir buscar.

—Vemo-nos em frente ao corredor da Sala. —Hermione puxou a Ron para ir para a Câmera.

—Neville, passe o que passe, tem que matar a Nagini. É de vital importância que a serpente morra. —Longbottom assentiu.

—Sabe que se tenho oportunidade o farei. Agora, se me permite, tenho alguns laços do diabo que colocar e outras pequenas surpresas para nossos visitantes.

Harry não temia por seu confronto com Voldemort; isso tendia que passar tarde ou temporão. Do que estava expectante era de seu reencontro com Dumbledore, com o mago que tinha deixado a tumba para governar sobre todos. Sentia que lhe fervia o sangue só de imaginar que a história se repetiria em frente a seus olhos.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a

—Que sucede, Mione? —Ron podia sentir o pesado estado de ânimo de Hermione enquanto caminhavam para o imponente esqueleto do brasílico.

—Harry usou uma maldição imperdoável contra Carrow. Estou segura. —Ron negou antes de apanhar duas presas do brasílico com sumo cuidado.

—Essa mulher só saiu correndo por temor ao que Harry lhe faria. Não temos por que pensar mau dele o tempo todo. Quando chegamos parecia o Harry de sempre. Só é a guerra, Mione, que volta louco a qualquer um. Olha-nos a nós, estamos nesta sala, sozinhos e a ponto de destruir um…, bom…, uma coisa dessas. —Hermione soltou um pequeno riso ao ver a cara de horror de Ron.

—Vamos. —Ron colocou a taça no centro e tendeu-lhe a presa a Hermione, quem respirou profundamente e sem deter-se fincou a presa na taça. A água que ainda rodeava o lugar se estremeceu, o mesmo castelo pareceu o fazer. Ron apanhou a Hermione das mãos e saíram correndo de ali.

-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-

Harry podia escutar as tentativas por entrar ao castelo. A guerra tinha começado, os comensais estavam ali e eles lutavam com todo para evitar que entrassem. Olhou a grande porta dupla ante ele. Só tinha que destruir a diadema e por fim poderia lhe pôr ponto final ao capítulo de Voldemort. Escutou os passos apressados de Hermione e Ron que se lhe uniram justo quando estava abrindo as portas da Sala. O lugar estava cheio de objetos perdidos, de artigos que não se queria que fossem achados e de uns quantos mais que não deviam o ser.

—Como diabos é um diadema? —perguntou Ron olhando o imenso lugar cheio de vasilhas rusticas.

—É parecida a uma tiara. —Harry olhou sobre uma pilha de livros e depois mais acima onde a diadema descansava sobre um cofre. — É essa.

Estava o suficientemente elevada como para que nenhum a pudesse atingir. Harry ia subir a por ela quando escutaram uns passos e, uns segundos depois, Crabbe, Goyle e Draco estavam em frente a eles. Harry cruzou olhadas com Draco, que parecia estar muito preocupado por estar ali. Conhecia ao loiro, sabia que gostava de controlá-lo tudo, se controlar a si mesmo, e quando tinha algo que estava fora desse controle se punha nervoso e demasiado expectante. Crabbe e Goyle apontaram-lhes com suas varinhas. Draco não o fez; parecia estar mais preocupado por encontrar uma saída.

—Vamos matá-los. O Lord premiasse-nos por isto, Draco. Seguro que deixasse livre ao pai de Goyle. —Draco não se moveu.

—Não. Recorda que o Lord o quer vivo de modo que não podemos lhe fazer dano. —Draco tentava que Crabbe baixasse a varinha, mas parecia impossível. O garoto estava disposto a escrever seu nome na história como o homem que tinha assassinado a Harry Potter. Triste glória à que aspirar.

—Não me importo o que diga. Levarei sua cabeça ao Lord e ele me premiará…

—Crabbe, Draco tem razão. O Lord disse claramente que ele era o único que podia acabar com Potter. Temos que o levar ante sua presença. —disse Goyle. Crabbe negou enérgico.

—Este é meu momento. Vou levá-los mortos ante ao Lord e assim ele poderá ver que sou um grande mago, mil vezes melhor que Snape e Draco. —Harry notou os gestos maníacos e a soberbia estendendo pelo corpo de Crabbe.

—Não. —Draco interpôs-se entre Crabbe e eles. — Os levaremos como prisioneiros e é minha última palavra. —Crabbe empunhou com mais força sua varinha.

—É um traidor e um covarde e o Lord o saberá por mim quando lhe diga que tive que te matar por defende-los. —Harry viu o lento movimento da varinha de Crabbe de cuja ponta começou a emanar um fogo abrasador.

—Merda. Temos que nos ir. —Harry esticou de Draco, Ron e Hermione enquanto o fogo começava a estender-se sem parar por toda a Sala.

—Vassouras, tenho visto umas vassouras. Accio! —Três vassouras chegaram voando após que Hermione as chamasse. Ron ajudo-a a subir a uma, enquanto Harry e Draco subiam a outra. — Não podemos deixar aqui a Crabbe e Goyle —disse Hermione enquanto sorteava as chamas, que a cada vez eram mais altas. — Devemos regressar a por eles.

—Não… —Ron teve que voar um pouco mais alto quando uma pilha de livros caiu a seu lado. — Não pode estar falando em sério. —Volteou para olhar a Hermione e soube que falava em sério. — Caralho. —Ron girou sua vassoura sem dizer nada mais e Hermione lhe seguiu. Harry também voou na mesma direção buscando entre as chamas algo brilhante.

—Toma-a —disse-lhe a Draco quando atingiu a ver a diadema. — Quando te diga que a arrojes, o faz sem pensar. —Harry voou para o centro do fogo. Parecia que uma grande serpente estava devorando toda a Sala. — Agora!

Draco atirou a diadema para o centro do fogo e Harry saiu voando o mais rápido que pôde com a vassoura meio queimada. As portas da Sala fecharam-se justo após que Draco e Harry as cruzassem. Caíram ao chão rodando. Harry olhou a Ron e a Hermione com o corpo de Crabbe a seu lado, mas não o de Goyle. Sabia que era uma guerra e que não podia os salvar a todos, mas mesmo assim doía muito saber que tinha ocorrido uma morte tão inútil.

Draco levantou-se tossindo pela fumaça e fez um esforço para chegar a Crabbe. Evitou chorar quando viu seu rosto queimado, suas roupas e seguramente grande parte de seu corpo. Harry rastejou para ele e lhe abraçou com força, um pouco por reconfortar a Draco e outro tanto porque ele também precisava contato humano. Draco girou-se e o beijou. Harry correspondeu-lhe de imediato, recordando o forte que era sua atração por Draco e as vontades que tinha do possuir antes que ninguém.

—Hermione, acho que tem razão. Algo anda muito mau com Harry. —Ron parecia a ponto do desmaio vendo a cena que se desenvolvia em frente a ele. Teve que se recordar que estavam no meio de uma guerra, que suas vidas perigavam e que fazer uma ceninha não era o melhor mas… À merda. —Harry! Que merda te passa! Está-te atirando a um comensal em nossa cara! E não a qualquer comensal! Ao FURÃO!

—Ron… —Um estrondo soou por todo o castelo evitando que a cena continuasse. — Podemos deixar isto para mais tarde? Agora temos coisas mais importantes que atender…

Percy e Fred apareceram lutando contra uns comensais. Draco, que sentia inútil regressar a suas filas, levitou a Crabbe para levar à enfermaria e deixou aos Gryffindor para que fizessem as heroicidades que quisessem. Harry, Hermione e Ron levantaram-se para lutar ao lado de Fred e Percy contra os comensais. Harry desarmou a um e justo depois um novo estrondo lhes fez voar a todos. Um comensal encapuchado levantou a varinha contra Fred, mas Percy correu antes de que o feitiço golpeasse contra o peito de seu irmão. Harry escutou o grito desgarrador de Ron e viu Fred movendo o corpo de seu irmão maior. Harry só pôde terminar com o comensal assassino.

—Não, não, não. Percy! Vamos, vamos. —Ron sacudia o corpo sem vida de seu irmão enquanto Fred negava e chorava em silêncio.

—Vamos, temos que nos ir. —Harry tentou levantar a Ron e a Fred. — É importante, temos que nos ir. —Harry não podia com sua alma, com a dor de seu amigo e o de Fred. Fred… Tinha conseguido salvá-lo a ele a mudança de Percy. — Levem o corpo de Percy ao Grande Comedor enquanto eu vou a por a serpente. Temos que acabar com isto. —Hermione tentou detê-lo, mas Harry apartou-se. — Vá com eles. Cuida deles.

Internou-se no bosque proibido enquanto fechava sua mente. Não precisava ver o que sucederia, só queria chegar à Casa dos Gritos e salvar a Snape. A ele não podia o perder. Começou a avançar quando notou as aranhas se agrupando depois dele.

—Genial. —Correu aturdindo algumas, mas eram demasiadas. Em sua fugida tropeçou e caiu. Estava a ponto de ser atingido quando chegou um feitiço aturdidor. Neville saiu dentre as árvores, correu para ele e o ajudou a se levantar.

—Está bem? —Harry assentiu.

—Temos que ir à Casa dos Gritos. —Correram para o Salgueiro. Enquanto no castelo a luta seguia, eles entravam pelo túnel.

Chegaram justo quando Voldemort lhe dava a ordem a Nagini: Mata. Escutaram o grito grave. Snape perdeu um pouco a cor e escorregou para o solo enquanto a enorme serpente desaparecia por um dos buracos da casa. Harry esperou o tempo que considerou prudente para sair. Neville, por trás dele, o empurrava a correr para Severus.

—Não… —Neville colocou as mãos sobre a profunda mordida da serpente. Harry observou o vão do esforço de Neville tentando deter o fluxo de sangue e só conseguindo se manchar as mãos. — Não… —Os olhos de Neville se encheram de lágrimas. Harry apalpava a dor e a derrota. — Não pode morrer. Não agora… NÃO!

Harry moveu-se para Neville e colocou as mãos sobre as suas enquanto olhava a Snape, que tentava lhe dizer algo. Harry negou. Ele sabia o que Severus queria lhe dizer: Sempre.

Um cantou maravilhoso e assustador chegou até seus ouvidos. Respiraram uma rajada demasiado cálida e do fundo do túnel escutaram um voo. Fawkes deu um giro pela Casa para depois chegar ao lado de Neville e olhá-lo por um longo segundo. Depois, a ave moveu a cabeça lentamente para um lado e para o outro e depois posou sua mirada em Severus. Deu uns quantos passos e inclinou o rosto. Duas grossas lágrimas caíram sobre a ferida de Severus Snape. Fawkes desapareceu como tinha chegado. Severus fechou os olhos e depois abriu-os regressando à vida, sentindo que a força voltava a seu corpo.

—Está bem? —perguntou Neville. Snape assentiu sentindo-se um pouco mareado.

—Temos que sair daqui —disse Harry. Ajudaram a Severus a atravessar o túnel. Após cruzá-lo um frio horrível apoderou-se do ambiente. — Dementadores. —Harry olhou para o céu vendo um enxame de dementadores voando para eles.

—Adianta-te e leva ao professor ao castelo. —gritou Neville. Depois esperou o momento justo, levantou a varinha e olhou para Severus para depois gritar. —: Expecto Patronum! —Um grande urso apareceu defendendo do ataque e fazendo que os dementadores se marchassem.

Chegaram ao castelo, que estava quase em ruínas. Uma vez no Grande Comedor, Harry deixou a Severus sobre uma das bancas. Viu aos Weasley chorando sobre o corpo de Percy, a Remus sustentando o corpo de sua esposa, a um punhado de alunos chorando por Hagrid… Era o momento, Harry não podia posterga-lo mais. Com serpente ou sem ela, tinha que se entregar a Voldemort.

—Fiquem-se aqui. —Apanhou com força a pedra da ressurreição, palmeou em sua carteira traseira a capa e sujeitou com mais força a varinha de Draco.

Caminhou de novo para o bosque proibido. A Snitch com a pedra abriu-se entre suas mãos e olhou a seus pais, a Sirius e a Hagrid. Não teve palavras. Harry não vacilou apesar do medo. Caminhou até Voldemort, quem disse-lhe uma frase que Harry sempre recordava: Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu, vem a morrer. A força da maldição golpeou lhe de cheio no peito e Harry caiu como em um sonho, sem poder respirar, sem poder se mover. Sentiu que algo se separava dele, que algo que lhe tinha acompanhado por muito tempo se rompia e desaparecia. Harry não pôde mais que soltar um trémulo suspiro e se deixar cair no abismo. Não teve sonho com Dumbledore, não teve uma explicação que jamais foi. O único que sentiu de novo foi o morno fôlego de Narcisa Malfoy.

—Está vivo. No castelo —disse-lhe à mãe afligida.

—Morto, meu senhor. Completamente morto. —Narcisa Malfoy era uma grande atriz, mas, sobretudo, era uma mãe que se arriscava por seu filho.

O corpo de Harry foi levitado por Lucius. Podia sentir a desesperança no pobre homem que estava desejoso porque a guerra acabasse, por regressar a seu velho status e ser ele mesmo de novo. Voldemort era um louco que tinha dominado até a seus próprios aliados.

O castelo estava em perfeito silêncio. Os comensais, agrupados a um lado. Voldemort falando, pedindo aos combatentes da luz que se unissem a ele, falando como o messias, como o único salvador, como Dumbledore o fazia.

—Qual é seu nome, rapaz? —Neville plantou-se em frente a Voldemort.

—Neville Longbottom.

—Gryffindor… Vamos, será o primeiro. Tem que o ser, seu Eleito já tem morto.

—Não. —A cara de Voldemort caiu. — Harry pode estar morto, mas todos vamos morrer em algum dia. Gente boa morre o tempo todo. O castelo agora mesmo está cheio de amigos, de colegas e de seus pais. Que Harry esteja morto não quer dizer que você tenha razão. Só quer dizer que é um louco.

Voldemort colocou o Chapéu Selecionador sobre a cabeça de Neville e fazer arder. Harry aproveitou esse momento para abrir os olhos. Draco gritou seu nome e Voldemort girou-se para vê-lo deixando assim a Neville livre de seu feitiço e com a espada de Gryffindor nas mãos. Neville só teve um segundo. Nagini tentou atacar-lhe enquanto ele apanhava com força a espada e partia à serpente ao meio. Voldemort gritou de dor.

A batalha tinha começado de novo. Neville usou a mesma espada para defender-se de Bellatrix, que se tinha lançado para ele como louca. O corte no peito da mulher foi profundo. Severus fez-se com uma varinha e lançou lhe um Sectumsempra a Amycus Carrow. Harry buscou o momento justo para acabar com Voldemort. O raio verde impactou no centro de seu corpo fazendo-lhe girar e cair como um pesado costal em frente aos olhos de todos. Por fim estavam livres de Voldemort.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Um raio golpeou o castelo no que parecia o princípio de uma tormenta, mas Harry sabia que era em realidade e correu para a saída para ver a luz chegar à tumba branca. Entre a multidão, buscou os olhos de Severus. Dumbledore estava a ponto de regressar.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo doido para vocês...**

**Espero que tenha gostado**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	13. Fugitivos

Capítulo XIII

Fugitivos

Harry correu para a luz sem importar-lhe os gritos nem os telefonemas de atenção. Não sabia se podia acabar com Dumbledore, mas tinha que aproveitar a vantagem que tinha sobre o velho professor. Deteve-se ao ver a tumba aberta e a luz que saía de seu interior. O corpo de Harry se gelou e isso lhe levou a recordar que ao princípio sempre era assim quando estava com Dumbledore, que parecia que a temperatura a sua ao redor descia.

Albus Dumbledore emergiu da tumba rodeado de uma aura azul. Parecia demasiado sereno, quase etéreo e inofensivo. Essa aparência não era mais que a casca de uma noz que mostrava bondade e esperança, mas que por dentro não era mais que um fruto seco, amargo e cheio de medos.

—Harry, meu querido rapaz. —A voz de Dumbledore era suave, quase afetuosa. — Não pensei que te veria tão cedo. —Harry contraiu o rosto e empunhou a varinha. — Vai atacar-me? —Sabia. Dumbledore sabia tudo. — Não seria um duelo justo; eu não tenho minha varinha e você me leva uma vantagem muito grande.

—Não vou deixar que saia vivo daqui. —Dumbledore sorriu-lhe indulgente.

—Como o conseguiu, meu querido rapaz? As viagens no tempo são impossíveis, e mais quando são tão específicos. —Dumbledore olhou para o castelo. — Tem dado brilhantes mentes ao mundo… Hermione Granger, por exemplo. —Harry perdeu um pouco a tranquilidade quando escutou o nome de sua amiga. — Ela te trouxe aqui, verdadeiro? Brilhante, brilhante. Poderosa magia. Sem dúvida aprendeu mais de Firenze do que imaginava, se ganhou a confiança desse ser. Maravilhoso, terei que cuidar à senhorita Granger até que possa me informar com exatidão de como pôde abrir uma brecha no espaço-tempo e fazer sua viagem possível. —Harry sentia vibrar sua magia; o rancor estava-o dominando. Sabia o que Dumbledore queria dizer: conservaria a Hermione até que deixasse de lhe ser útil e depois…

—Uma razão mais para terminar contigo antes de que faça dano. —Albus surpreendeu-se com as palavras de Harry, mas ele já não podia sentir nenhum respeito pelo homem que lhe tinha causado tanta dor.

—Sabe? Comecei-o a suspeitar na gruta, mas confirmei-o enquanto os dois estávamos mortos. Sua mente bloqueou-me, não queria me ver nem precisava uma explicação. Sua magia era diferente, mais forte e madura. É brilhante, meu querido rapaz. —Dumbledore sorriu com satisfação. — Une-te a mim, Harry. —Essa noite tinha escutado duas vezes a mesma frase e sentia-se enojado. — É nosso destino. Devemos proteger ao mundo, e não só ao mundo mágico. Todos precisam de nós e juntos poderemos evitar que um novo mago escuro se erija como ser todo-poderoso. Seremos os guardiães permanentes do mundo. —Dumbledore dizia-o com uma paixão febril, um êxtase total. Para valer cria-se em suas palavras, para valer cria-se um guardião incorruptível e omnipotente.

—Escuta-te. Para valer não vê o grande parecido? Não posso me unir a ti porque está a ponto de se converter nisso que quer combater. —Dumbledore olhou-o como se acabasse de dizer a pior das mentiras. — Paremos isto aqui e agora. Não pode regressar, não pode se condenar de novo. —Harry podia sentir a magia de Dumbledore agitando-se. — O caminho que está a ponto de seguir é o de um tirano, o de um ditador, o mesmo que seguiu Tom…

—Basta! —Um raio surcou o céu. — Eu levarei ao mundo para a paz e a esperança e te demonstrarei que sou a única resposta. Lamento que não possa o ver assim, meu querido rapaz.

—Não, você não é a esperança. Me recuso a achar que o mundo deva estar encadeado e submetido. Se deixo-te vivo se converterá em um câncer para o mundo e não posso me permitir. —Harry levantou a varinha. Estava a ponto de dizer o feitiço quando Remus apareceu correndo e se colocou adiante de Dumbledore.

—Harry! Que diabos sucede? —Remus olhou a Dumbledore. — Como…

—Se afasta dele, Remus… —Harry reajustou sua varinha disposto a não a baixar. — Preciso acabar com ele! —Remus abriu os olhos desmesuradamente. As contundentes palavras de Harry tomaram ao professor por surpresa.

—Remus, eu nunca estive morto. —Lupin olhou a Dumbledore. — Foi um feitiço. —Remus engasgou. — Harry não é o rapaz que cries. Tem dentro um pedaço da alma do Lord Voldemort…

—NÃO! Mente! Como se atreve a…

—Não sei se podemos lhe ajudar. Ocorreu quando o feitiço se reverteu a primeira vez. Voldemort, sem querer, fez de Harry um horcruxe. E agora que têm destruído todos os demais esse pedaço de alma se manifestou mais forte que nunca. —Remus olhou a Dumbledore e depois a Harry.

—Não lhe pode crer, Remus. Não é verdadeiro! —Harry suava frio. Não podia achar que Dumbledore usasse isso em seu contra. Severus chegou acompanhado de Ron e Hermione, grande parte da família Weasley e alguns alunos do colégio.

—Vocês o viram durante este tempo. Teve um comportamento errático e a cada que um horcruxe era destruído ele se comportava diferente, mais sanguinário. A cada vez menos humano. —Hermione abriu um pouco a boca. Seus olhos diziam-no tudo. — Harry é o último horcruxe. Voldemort devia se dar conta e agora o quer possuir…

—É MENTIRA! NÃO LHE PODEM CRER! É ele. Tenho que lhe deter antes de que faça dano, antes de que seja tarde. —Harry moveu lentamente sua varinha, mas Remus não se apartou. O colégio e seus amigos estavam-lhe dando as costas com só ver a Dumbledore de pé. Remus levantou sua varinha disposto a deter-lhe…

—Impedimenta! —Remus saiu voando e Neville colocou-se ao lado de Harry. Depois os dois saíram correndo para o bosque.

Quando se tiveram afastado um bom pedaço, Neville o apanhou da mão e de repente sentiu o puxão de um aparecimento. Caíram de bruços na Cabeça de Javali.

—Neville? —A voz de Aberforth escutou-se aos poucos segundos. — Não podem ficar aqui, virão a lhes buscar. Ainda dura a comoção por ver a Albus vivo, mas a paralisias passará. E enquanto ele siga contando a história de Potter… Têm que ocultar em um lugar impenetrável para meu querido irmão. O Vale de Godric. A casa dos Potter.

—Isso é uma ruína — respondeu Harry automaticamente.

—Embaixo das ruínas há um esconderijo perfeito. —sorriu Aberforth. — Sirius nunca confiou em Dumbledore, e menos ainda após fugir-se de Azkaban, de modo que preparou um refúgio embaixo da casa de seus pais. Esse cão pulgoso tinha grandes ideias. O feitiço de amor ainda funciona e Albus é incapaz de penetrar ali; só você e os que você convide. Vamos, desapareçam antes de que seja tarde.

Harry apanhou a Neville da manga e apareceram-se no Vale de Godric, justo em frente às ruínas da casa dos Potter. Entraram. Harry olhou com atenção o montículo e encontrou um patrão nas pedras. Sirius sempre tinha sido um cão brilhante. Uso as mãos para movê-las e deixar à vista uma pequena entrada. Harry foi o primeiro em baixar e encontrou-se com uma casa subterrânea. Sirius tinha tido tudo planejado.

Harry fechou os olhos; sentia-se frustrado e enojado. Quando sentiu a Neville por trás dele, se girou com violência e o tomou da camisa para estampa-lo contra uma das paredes.

—Por que me deteve?! —gritou enquanto empurrava-o com força. Neville tentou parar-lhe sujeitando das mãos.

—Que ia fazer?! —A voz de Neville era forte. — Assassinar ao professor Lupin em frente a todos e depois esperar que te deixassem ir a por Albus? —Neville usou o corpo para empurrar a Harry para o outro lado e importar-lhe contra a parede oposta. — Só lhe ia dar uma razão mais para que lhe cressem!

—E você porque me creste a mim? —lhe reptou Harry.

—Não te cri a ti. Não de tudo. Abe contou-me a história de seu irmão e fez-me ver a Albus Dumbledore com outros olhos. Quando estávamos com Ron e Hermione, antes de entrar ao túnel, você me ia dizer algo sobre ele. Quando sucedeu a comoção imaginei que te referia a isso. Agora —disse Neville severamente ao mesmo tempo que lhe soltava. — quero a verdade. Quero toda a história, Harry. Após ter-lhe posto preço a minha cabeça sacando-te de ali mereço.

—Nev…

—A verdade, Harry! —Neville olhou-o tenso. E pela primeira vez Harry se reencontró com a mirada feroz do Neville de seu tempo. — Deixei a minha avó, a Abe, a todos os garotos e a… todos, por vir atrás de ti, por crer em ti! Mereço-me a verdade.

—Tenho trinta e sete anos. —Neville engoliu saliva e olhou-o aos olhos. Harry sentia que estava tratando encontrar a mentira por trás de suas palavras—. Não sei como, mas Hermione conseguiu que regressasse no tempo, ou abriu uma brecha de espaço-tempo, ou alinhou os planetas… Não o sei! Ela morreu antes de que pudesse lhe perguntar.

—Como…

Harry engasgou, aguentou o pranto e respirou fundo. Era o momento. Pela primeira vez ia relatar seus crimes a uma pessoa a quem queria e admirava e que lhe admirava a ele. Não tinha sido um bom amigo, nem um bom mago, nem um bom Gryffindor. Chegou um momento no que só queria sobreviver sem lhe importar nada mais. Odiava-se a si mesmo por ter sido tão débil, mas também tentava se desculpar pensando que em seu mundo não tinha tido outra opção. Não após ter tomado a decisão de seguir a Dumbledore cegamente.

Neville escutou as atrocidades da guerra: Harry arrancando bebes de braços de suas mães; Harry e sua equipe usando imperdoáveis para enganar a esses mesmos pais; Harry ajudando a instaurar o poder de Albus Dumbledore acima de tudo, semeando terror e enchendo a vida da gente de sofrimento; Harry sentindo envida de Neville, porque ele sim podia derramar as lágrimas que Harry não… Ele tinha que se conter porque as lágrimas não serviam de nada. Falou-lhe das mortes, dos rebeldes, de Ron, de Hermione, de Draco e, quando estava a ponto de lhe contar algo sobre ele mesmo, Neville negou.

—Não quero saber o que passará comigo. —Harry não podia lhe crer. Era importante, com Albus de regresso, era muito importante que Neville conhecesse seu destino.

—Tem que o escutar —lhe disse com desespero. — Não pode me deter assim. É importante, tem que ver com teu destino. —Neville girou-se. Suas facções eram duras e o pranto tinha feito enrijecer seus olhos. Harry podia notar o brilhante que eram seus olhos verdes.

—Não há destino! —grunhiu Neville. — Não o vê? —Neville fechou os olhos e baixou o rosto por um segundo. — Só há decisões. Boas ou más, mas nossas. Fazer o correto é o mais difícil. Ensinaste-me antes. Agora o único que quero é fazer o correto e isso é evitar que Albus possa chegar a ter todo esse poder.

—É melhor que vamos dormir. —acabou a conversa Harry. Neville assentiu e buscaram as habitações.

A casa subterrânea tinha as mesmas dimensões que as que tinha tido a antiga casa dos Potter. Harry ocupou o que parecia o quarto principal enquanto Neville se instalou no quarto contiguo. Harry deu voltas sobre a cama enquanto as palavras de Neville faziam-no em sua cabeça… Decisões. Harry tinha tomado tantas más decisões em sua vida… Essa noite Neville tinha-o salvado de cometer outro erro terrível. Cria ter todas as respostas: era maior, tinha vivido mais… Mas não, não tinha todas as respostas e tinha que entender que, apesar de tudo, ainda podia aprender a ser alguém melhor, a ser alguém novo. Mas era tão difícil começar de novo…

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Draco apareceu-se no meio do cemitério. Outra vez tinha sido degradado ao status de coruja. Mas aceitava-o por duas motivações. Para começar Severus tinha conseguido que seus pais saíssem do alcance imediato de Albus Dumbledore. Draco suspirou. Quando viu a Bobo morto pensou que tudo por fim se tinha acabado, mas a louca fugida de Potter lhe disse que algo pior estava por suceder e, como sempre, não se equivocava. Albus Dumbledore tinha voltado da morte e já não era o lindo velhinho que conhecia. Draco tinha estado bem perto da maldade para não a reconhecer quando a via nos olhos de alguém. De modo que Bobo estava morto, mas ZombieAlbus estava levantando-se. Sua primeira ordem, em um mês após seu milagroso regresso: encontrar a Potter e levá-lo ante o ministério. Coisa que era por demais absurda já que ZombieAlbus era quase o ministro; Shacklebolt não dava um passo sem lhe consultar. Era patético ver a esse homem rendendo-lhe pleiteia. Claro que todos o faziam. Todos menos Severus Snape. Draco não podia deixar de admirar a maestria com a que Severus se colocava nos pontos mais perigosos, mas também os mais estratégicos. Deixou de ser mão direita de Bobo para ser mão direita de ZombieAlbus e isso o trazia de novo a sua missão. Não sabia como, mas Severus mantinha contato direto com Potter, de modo que Draco estava no cemitério do Vale de Godric para lhe dar _"uma informação de soma importância e vitalidade quantificável" _segundo as lindas palavras de Severus.

Draco deu um par de passos até que se encontrou com a tumba dos Potter. As guerras sempre estavam cheias de mortes injustas. Draco sabia que um garoto nunca deveria crescer sem seus pais. Escutou o leve ranger das folhas e empunhou com força sua varinha. Harry saiu da escuridão. Draco engoliu grosso quando o viu. Um sentimento chegado a mais lá do que podia sequer descrever o levou a caminhar para Harry e, de repente, os dois estavam fundidos em um furioso beijo. Harry o foi levando para a escuridão de onde tinha vindo e o prensou contra uma árvore enquanto deixava vagar suas mãos pelo firme corpo de Draco.

—Há… —Draco não pôde continuar porque a língua de Harry se enredava deliciosamente com a sua. Sim, esta era a segunda de suas motivações para vir.

As mãos de Draco buscaram caminho por embaixo da roupa de Harry. Tudo era demasiado quente e urgente. Draco notava-o e sabia que tinha duas opções: parar a Potter em seco ou começar a pensar que, essa noite e nesse cemitério, ia perder seu virgindade. Potter fez mais demandante o beijo e Draco mandou à merda todas suas dúvidas; ele não era nada romântico e estando quente o mesmo lhe davam a seda das cobertas de sua cama que uma árvore sujo no meio de um cemitério lúgubre. Rodou a quadril para roçar-se com a pênis de Potter, que gemeu com desespero e lhe arranjou para elevar as pernas de Draco e lhe ancorar na cintura.

Harry estava faminto por esse tipo de contato, por sentir-se bem de novo. Nesse mês ao lado de Neville tinha estado cheio de absoluta escuridão. Neville não lhe dizia nada, não lhe reclamava nada e parecia sempre disposto a ser amigável e civilizado. Mas Harry não podia o suportar, preferia o ódio ao entendimento. A cada vez sentia-se mais culpada e mais enojado de si mesmo. A sensação de ser um filho de puta que não se pode isentar era terrível. De modo que, assim que viu a Draco, não pôde evitar se lançar sobre ele para se sentir rodeado de seu calor. Estava disposto a acordar a paixão que Draco escondia. Quando o escutou gemer soube que não tinha marcha atrás, que por muito que quisesse se deter seu corpo o evitaria. Precisava possuir lhe.

Ansioso, abriu a calça do loiro e colou as mãos dentro para poder acariciar lhe. A pele de Draco era quente. Apartou as calças e colocou as mãos possesivas sobre as nádegas de Draco para separá-las e roçar com os dedos sua entrada. Harry separou-se um pouco dos lábios de Draco para gemer roucamente. Sabia que Draco era virgem e pensar que esse calor lhe envolveria o fez o desejar mais. Sem varinha, murmurou um feitiço e sorriu ao sentir a pele de Draco estremecendo-se. Espalhou habilmente com os dedos o lubrificante por toda a raja de Draco. Por fim, meteu dois dos dedos no apertado cu do loiro. Viu a Draco fechar os olhos e exalar; estava concentrado. Harry sabia que lhe doía, mas ele buscava lhe dar prazer. Deslizou lentamente os dedos buscando o ponto que voltaria louco ao loiro. Quando o conseguiu, Harry não podia estar mais quente; essa expressão de êxtase era a que queria provocar em Draco com seu pênis lhe golpeando uma e outra vez nesse delicioso ponto.

Harry abriu suas próprias calças e, mal pôde, deslizou seu pênis pela raja de Draco, lubrificada e ansiosa. Colocou a ponta no buraco do cu de Draco e foi entrando nele o mais lento que pôde para desfrutar por completo de sua estreiteza. Estava apertado e quente. Harry grunhiu quando suas bolas chocaram contra as nádegas de Draco. Retomou o beijo, quase tão violento como suas investidas. Harry não podia o fazer devagar, não quando seu corpo demandava o possuir. Draco abraçava-se a ele e o sentia os delgados dedos do loiro fincando em seu ombros. Draco gemeu sobre o beijo. Harry separou mais seus nádegas enquanto massageava os dois fortes montículos que o estavam voltando louco. Seguiu investindo-lhe a cada vez com mais e mais força até que sentiu que seu corpo não podia mais. Draco correu-se sobre sua roupa quase ao mesmo tempo que Harry soltava um rosnado animal enquanto se derramava dentro dele.

Harry apoiou a testa sobre o ombro de Draco enquanto tentava que sua respiração se normalizara. Sentia que todo seu corpo tinha perdido a força, mas se obrigou a se acalmar. Pouco a pouco soltou o corpo de Draco, quem ainda estava sustentando na árvore e tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto sereno. Uns segundos depois o loiro arranjou-se suas roupas e Harry fez o próprio. Draco suspirou ruidosamente. Harry não sabia que dizer ou fazer; não considerava que Draco fosse desses homens que precisavam abraços ou algum tipo de intimidem para além da que já tinham. Olhou-o por uns segundos sem saber que lhe dizer. Draco buscou entre suas roupas e entregou-lhe um sobre selado magicamente.

—Isto é o que me trouxe até aqui. —A voz de Draco estava rouca. Harry evitou qualquer careta de satisfação. — Severus disse-me que era vital que te comunicasse com ele.

—Vamos à casa. É mais seguro ali.

Harry levou-o até as ruínas e convidou-o a entrar para que o feitiço funcionasse com Draco. Neville estava-o esperando. Quando viu a Draco não pôde dissimular o sorriso. Olharam-se por um momento e depois deram-se um abraço.

—Por fim seus estúpidos instintos Gryffindor meteram-te em uma grande —disse-lhe Draco em tom irônico quando se separou um pouco dos braços de Neville.

—Não posso achar que esteja aqui. —Harry se aclarou a garganta conseguindo que os dois se separassem definitivamente.

—Tem trazido isto. O professor Snape enviou. —Neville assentiu sério. — Vejamos.

Harry abriu o sobre onde só tinha um pedaço de pergaminho que tinha escrito:

_"Draco é considerado um traidor. Precisava esta distração. Espera à cerva."  
_  
Harry mostrou-lhes o pergaminho e Draco grunhiu frustrado.

—Sabia que não podia confiar nele. Merda!

—O professor devia de ter uma poderosa razão para fazer isto. Calma, Draco —tentou tranquilizar Neville ao loiro.

—Teremos que montar guarda; há que esperar o patronus do professor Snape.

***** 

Neville se reajustou a manta sobre os ombros; o frio no Vale era bastante intenso pelas noites. Tinha-lhe tocado a primeira guarda e agradecia-o; precisava tempo para pensar e pôr em ordem suas ideias. Desde que Harry tinha-lhe contado tudo sua mente se encontrava revolta: por um lado queria desprezar a Harry, mas pelo outro entendia-lhe. Era tão fácil cair pelas palavras ternas, pelo carinho fingido… Ambos eram órfãos e só alguém que nunca tivesse conhecido a seus pais podia entender as razões pelas que se caía tão baixo a mudança de um pouco de carinho.

—Um knut pelo que pensa justo neste momento. —Neville se sobressaltou quando escutou a voz de Draco.

—Que faz aqui? Deveria estar dormindo; toca-te o terceiro posto na guarda. —Draco encolheu-se de ombros.

—Não tenho sono. Que te passa? Algo tem nessa cabecinha de gato tonto. —Neville riu.

—Nada… Só… —Neville olhou para o solo. Não podia lhe contar a verdade, isso lhe tocava a Harry. — Nunca pensei que terminaríamos assim. Nem sequer sei se minha avó está bem. —Neville resmungou. — Pensei que com a morte de Voldemort tudo voltaria à normalidade.

—Talvez esta é a normalidade. O mundo mágico tem estado em guerra desde antes de que nós nascêssemos. Uma temporada mais não lhe fará dano a ninguém. —Neville riu amargamente. — Tua avó está bem. —Draco apanhou mão direita de Neville entre as suas. — Vi-a em Hogsmeade em uns dias antes de que Severus me tendesse esta armadilha. —Neville moveu-se para passar a manta sobre os ombros de Draco.

—Agradeço que o professor te tendesse esta armadilha. —Draco sorriu.

—Eu sei. Morre-te sem mim. —Ambos riram deixando que o calor lhes calasse.

Harry tinha saído ao bosque muito antes de que Neville se instalasse na guarda. Estava a ponto de sentar a seu lado para acompanhar-lhe, mas quando viu a Draco, quando os viu interatuar, quando os viu tomados das mãos… Neville tinha conseguido com esse minúsculo gesto compartilhar mais intimidem com Draco que Harry após lhe foder como um possesso. Viu um flash entre as árvores e caminhou seguindo à cerva que o levou diretamente para a parte mais escura do bosque. Harry sorriu quando sentiu a presença de seu professor.

—Professor. —Severus Snape apareceu dentre as sombras.

—Senhor Potter, lamento vir a terminar com suas férias. —Harry desenhou um sorriso. — Tenho descoberto algo de interesse. Estive estudando a lenda de Osíris e o amor que o regressou à vida. Recorda que lhe mencionei nossa desafortunada participação na primeira parte do feitiço de nosso amigo? —Harry assentiu cansado. — Tenho descoberto a segunda parte. —Harry olhou a Severus sem poder crê-lo. — O amor de Isis e Hórus foi o que conseguiu que o corpo de Osíris regressasse a eles. Nosso amigo precisou a morte por amor a sua causa para regressar: James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Percy Weasley e Nymphadora Tonks.

—E mais centos. O castelo encheu-se de mortos. —Severus negou.

—Essas seis mortes são próximas a nós dois, nos usou como vinculo com este mundo. Recorda algo em particular de seu mundo, algo que ele guardasse com reverência? —Harry pensou tentando recordar com precisão. Gringotts, a câmera de Ariana. Albus tinha mandado construir essa câmera especificamente. Harry recordava que ali só tinha seis joias, mas Albus nunca tinha mostrado demasiado interesse.

—A câmera de Ariana. Tinha só seis joias. Contou-nos uma história de um presente para sua irmã, um presente que nunca pôde lhe dar.

—Precisamos essas seis joias. São a única forma de poder regressar à morte. Teremos que colocar na tumba para selar de novo o sacrifício. —Severus mostrou-lhe vários rolos de pergaminho em um idioma ilegível para Harry ou qualquer ser humano normal. Seguro que tinha uns quantos que podiam decifra-lo e agradecia ter a um desses de seu lado. — _"Os seis sacrifícios de amor por parte de pessoas amadas pelos executores são os seis unhas do ataúde de Osíris. Quando estejam juntos ele regressará à tumba para não sair jamais"_. Usou os seis sacrifícios para regressar à vida, mas obviamente não quer que se usem para regressar à tumba. Compreende, Potter? Isto foi o que a Granger de seu tempo não pôde decifrar.

—Eu… Acho que sim… Mas não sei onde estão. Obviamente não as tem longe dele.

—Equivoca-se, não as tem em seu poder. Estou seguro de que as tem disseminado pelo mundo. Ele sabe que você não conhece o feitiço completo, mas mesmo assim não pode se arriscar. E menos ainda quando há uma forma de dar com elas. —Severus buscou entre seus bolsos e sacou uma rocha que Harry conhecia muito bem. — Não lhe chamam a Pedra da Ressurreição por nada.

—Como…

—Tenho bons instintos de busca. A pedra brilhará quando esteja cerca da cada uma dessas joias.

—Segue sem servir. Não é um mapa. —Harry estava pondo-se tenso de novo. Como ia encontrar algo que podia estar em qualquer lugar? Voldemort tinha sido um tonto escolhendo coisas fáceis de deduzir, mas uma joia… Caralho, podiam estar em qualquer parte.

—Leia a imprensa muggle. As joias sempre estarão relacionadas com uma tragédia, com morte e sofrimento. —Severus mostrou-lhe um jornal. Um Ferri dos Estados Unidos tinha chocado com um navio de transporte e tinha centos de mortos e feridos. — O navio transportava objetos raros que se iam estudar no Instituto Smithsonian. —Os olhos de Severus resplandeceram. — Não estaria a mais que fizesse uma visita a América.

Harry ia acrescentar algo, mas Snape desapareceu.

—Genial! Pelo menos ainda tenho o pergaminho! —gritou ao vento.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Harry regressou à casa com a ideia de contar-lhe tudo a Neville e Draco, mas se deteve quando viu a Hermione e Ron em frente a ele. Ron via-se nervoso e apenado e Hermione tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Harry temia o pior. Empunhou sua varinha dentro de suas roupas…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmm**

**Que loucura!**

**Vejo vocês por ai**

**Ate breve**


	14. Machucado

Capítulo XIV

Machucado

Harry olhou a seu redor. Estava seguro de que devia de ter alguma armadilha e esperava uma emboscada ou que aparecesse o mesmo Dumbledore para levar ao ministério. Uma vez ali, morreria. Porque a Dumbledore não lhe convinha o ter com vida. O único que lamentava era não ter preparado a Neville de todo para o relevar, ainda que sabia que Neville podia o conseguir desde que não perdesse de vista o mais valioso. Claro que Harry não se iria sem brigar; nunca lhes faria dano a Hermione nem a Ron, mas a todos os demais lhes ia destroçar. Harry fez amago de apanhar a varinha, mas Hermione adiantou-lhe.

—Não vimos a te atacar. —Harry olhou-a aos olhos buscando a mentira. Não podia esperar que de repente Ron e Hermione cressem em ele. — Precisamos falar. —Harry tentou perceber alguma mudança na magia, algum aparecimento… Permanecia imperturbável tentando ver onde estava a armadilha. — O professor Snape tem falado conosco.

—Por que vou confiar agora em vocês quando antes nenhum dos dois confiou em mim? —Harry não tinha consertado em Ron, que parecia uma feroz enjaulada e o observava como o que em realidade era, um criminoso.

—Não nos deu nenhum maldito motivo para confiar em ti. —Ron contraiu a mandíbula. — Que queria? Seus comensais mataram a meu irmão, muitos de nossos colegas morreram, de nossos amigos, e de repente dizem-nos que é uma de essas… coisas. A quem crer?! A ti, que nunca nos falou de nada, ou a ele…

—Que também não nos disse nunca nada —concluiu Harry. — Mas creram ao professor Snape. —Hermione negou.

—Escutamo-lo. Foi fortuito. Estava no bosque. Dumbledore e ele se tinham reunido com Kingsley Shacklebolt, quem lhes assegurou que te pegariam cedo. Dumbledore disse-lhe a Shacklebolt o perigoso que era e lhe pediu que ao te pegar não te desse oportunidade, que acabasse contigo antes de que fosse demasiado tarde. —Harry negou.

—Isso não pôde lhe trazer até aqui. Eu não sou o amigo que vocês… —recordam, merecem, querem…

—Disse que também se fizesse cargo de Neville, que era demasiado tarde para ele e que como queriam se evitar problemas o melhor era que ficasse a teu lado para sempre. —Harry sentiu o terror calar em seus ossos. Estava preparado para o ódio de Dumbledore, mas não para que se estendesse para Neville nem Draco. Com pesar dava-se conta de que estava pondo em risco a vida de Neville e a de todo aquele que se lhe acercasse.

—Falamos com Snape. —Ron baixou a mirada. — Contou-nos que você tratava de deter a Dumbledore, que sabia que o Dumbledore que ia acordar não seria o mesmo que conhecíamos. —Nunca o conheceram realmente, pensou Harry. — Perguntou-nos que se voltávamos a estar de teu lado e nós… Em realidade não há muito onde escolher. Não confiamos em ninguém, mas também não queremos que lhe passe nada a Neville, por isso estamos aqui… Por ele. —Harry assentiu. Ron tinha-lhe ressentimento. Isso era o que os segredos geravam e odiava a Dumbledore por isso.

—Querem ver a Neville? —Hermione assentiu. — Vamos.

Levou-os até as ruínas enquanto analisava as razões pelas que quereriam lhe unir. A verdade era que seguia desconfiando e que não queria se arriscar com eles. Traçou um plano alternativo, um com o que não ficariam dúvidas sobre as intenções de Ron e Hermione para estar ali. Dumbledore tinha todo tipo de planos escondidos de modo que agora mesmo podia estar no meio de uma teia de aranha ou entrando nela.

Hermione baixou primeiro. Ron parecia cuidá-la do mesmo Harry. Neville e Draco seguiam falando quando os viram chegar.

—Que… —Neville se pôs de pé e Hermione lhe abraçou.

—Está bem —disse ela. Ron acercou-lhes, já um pouco mais sereno. Harry, enquanto, olhava a cena.

As coisas tinham mudado. Estava seguro de que Ron sabia tudo o que Neville tinha feito por sua irmã. Hermione e Ron não viam nele um possível perigo como o viam no próprio Harry. Marchou-se de ali para dar-lhes espaço. Era o melhor.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Neville estava surpreendido pela reação. Em realidade eles nunca o tinham tomando em conta, talvez nem sequer Harry o tinha feito. Durante muito tempo tinha admirado a Hermione; era uma garota brilhante e depois, com o tempo, tinha-se voltado uma garota linda que talvez deleitava seu aspecto por não se fixar nele. No entanto, nesse momento sentia-se valorizado por eles, o qual era igual de raro.

—Que fazem aqui? —Neville não podia deixar de se sentir nervoso por sua atitude.

—Temos vindo a por ti —espetou Ron. — Dumbledore quer-te morto. Dissemos-lhe ao Exército e Ginny decidiu que tínhamos que vir a por ti. —Neville negou.

—A por mim? E Harry? —Hermione olhou a Ron como se lhe estivesse fazendo a mesma pergunta.

—Não sabemos se é Harry —disse Ron enquanto Hermione negava com a cabeça. — É verdadeiro, nós o vimos. O tempo todo esteve comportando-se raro. Não podemos nos arriscar. Dumbledore está mau, mas, quem nos diz que seguir a Harry é o correto? Precisamos livrar-nos de tudo isto, precisamos nos proteger e…

—Fazer o correto sem importar quem esteja conosco —disse Neville enquanto se separava deles. — Não podemos confiar em Dumbledore, isso é seguro, mas não confiar em nós é absurdo e nos levaria à destruição.

—Harry não confiou em nós. —O rancor era evidente na voz de Ron.

—Vocês também não confiaram nele. E esta não é a primeira vez. Em quinto curso ocultaram-lhe coisas, deixaram de escrever-lhe e apartaram-no de vocês seguindo as ordens de Dumbledore apesar de saber que não era correto. Não me vou ir. Harry precisa-me para lutar contra Dumbledore. Se vocês não podem ver que isto é o correto então é melhor que se vão.

—Admira-lo demasiado. Ele não é o que cries —tentou o persuadir Ron.

—Não, não o é. —Neville olhou a Hermione, que parecia muito incômoda com a conversa. — É melhor que se vão.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Harry derrubou-se sobre sua cama e fechou os olhos tentando pensar em outra coisa que não fossem seus amigos lhe julgando. Não se moveu quando escutou a porta de sua habitação se abrir nem quando sentiu o peso de alguém em sua cama.

—Também decidi lhes dar um tempo a sós. Tem sido raro vê-los correr para Neville. —Harry assentiu. — Tem devido de ser duro passar neste ano contigo, te ver mudar, sucumbir ante a escuridão que te rodeava. —Harry abriu os olhos e olhou a Draco.

—A escuridão não me rodeia; vive comigo. Ainda agora, estando aqui, há noites nas que me acordo pensando que nada disto é real, que tudo foi uma armadilha. Penso que quiçá estou morto e que isto pode que seja meu inferno particular, no que acho que posso os salvar a todos ainda que já é demasiado tarde.

Draco notou-o pela primeira vez. Sim, era a escuridão colada à alma de Harry. Não era Voldemort, era algo pior porque vinha do fundo da alma de Harry.

—Está muito machucado, Potter. —Harry sorriu debilmente.

—Mais do que quisesse.

Viu-o tão claro que lhe rasgou. Era uma verdade assustadora envolvida em palavras. Olhar a Draco e dizer-lhe em voz alta fazia-o mais aterrador. Um homem é a soma de todas suas ações e Harry só podia recordar todas e a cada uma das ações que tinham corrompido sua alma até a deixar cheia de escuridão. Podia ter uma esperança? Podia existir uma luz? Harry queria convencer-se, queria confiar, queria aferrar-se à possibilidade de que sim.

—Potter, só sei que uma pessoa que se encontra em paz consigo mesma é uma pessoa capaz de fazer o bem aos demais…

Harry levantou-se e, dantes de que Draco conseguisse abrir a porta para se ir, o apanhou pelo braço para o girar. Olhou-o por um segundo. Poderia perder-se no mercúrio desses olhos, no brilhantes que eram, nessa luz que Harry reconhecia porque era a luz do repto, da luta… O beijou. Seus lábios ligaram, suaves ao princípio, mas cedo a paixão abriu-se caminho neles. Harry rodeou a cintura de Draco e ele cobriu as costas de Harry com os braços. Pouco depois Harry separou-se lentamente dele.

—Vamos —disse Draco ao escutar uns passos. — Devem de ser os outros heróis intrépidos.

Só Neville os estava esperando. Harry tentou não pensar em seus amigos lhe dando as costas. Ademais sabia que precisavam ajuda; eles três sozinhos não poderiam fazer quase nada. Estava por começar a falar quando viram aparecer um patronus com forma de nutria. Harry assomou-se à superfície e viu a Ron e Hermione rondando por ali. Saiu para que seus amigos o vissem. Foram uns segundos muito longos nos que Harry esperava que Ron e Hermione encontrassem nele algo do amigo que recordavam. Ele mesmo também precisava encontrar isso mesmo.

—Querem passar? —Ron assentiu e Hermione acercou lhe lentamente a ele. Duvidou um momento, mas terminou dando-lhe um abraço. — Vamos. —Hermione foi a primeira em baixar seguida por Ron, que ainda parecia reticente.

—Doninha, Granger. Que gosto os ver nesta maravilhosa morada. É uma lástima que aqui o destino seja salvar o mundo ou que Dumbledore nos frite a maldições. Ainda que vendo-o em retrospectiva vocês já estão acostumados a que lhes persigam com intenção de lhes arrancar a cabeça. Podemos mandar à doninha por diante, assim não perdemos demasiado.

—Cabr… —Hermione deteve a Ron.

—Malfoy, faz favor. Queremos levar a festa em paz. —Hermione tentou acalmar a Ron, que parecia sacar espuma pela boca. — Harry, temos algum plano? —Harry pensou-lhe um pouco e negou.

—Ainda não. Parece-lhes se vamo-nos à cama? Já é muito tarde.

Draco olhou-o estranhado, mas não disse nada. Claro que Harry tinha um plano, um que ia garantir a segurança de falar de seus outros planos sem que chegassem a ouvidos de Dumbledore.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Pela manhã levantou-se muito temporão. Fazia em uns dias tinha encontrado uma pequena gaveta cheia de frascos de poções; só eram mostras diminutas, mas não precisava demasiada quantidade. Abriu a gaveta e buscou a mostra indicada. Depois foi-se à cozinha e preparou o café da manhã. Um par de gotas no chá e depois a esperar. Neville não era uma pessoa de manhãs e Draco, pelo regular, se tomava seu tempo, de modo que para Harry não foi uma surpresa que a primeira pessoa que viu essa manhã fosse Hermione.

—Bons dias —disse-lhe enquanto tendia-lhe uma caneca de chá que Hermione aceitou sem hesitar. O primeiro gole a ela lhe soube a gloria e a Harry lhe soube a verdade. — Bom? —Hermione deu um gole mais.

—Sim. Surpreende-me um pouco que seja assim. Não te imaginava como uma pessoa que soubesse cozinhar. Imagino que nos anos ao lado de teus tios te deixaram isto. —Hermione se corou ao dizê-lo. — Sinto muito, não quis…

—Não se preocupes. Gosto da honestidade crua. De fato, é verdadeiro; aprendi a cozinhar com meus tios.

Hermione seguiu bebendo-se o chá ante a desinteressada mirada de Harry. Ao pouco tempo uniu-lhes Ron. Harry estava tendo uma grande manhã. Ron saudou a Hermione, e a ele entre dentes, e se bebeu inesperadamente todo seu chá. Harry esperou um momento para lançar a pergunta.

—Vocês estão aqui por gosto?

—Não. Quem estaria no meio disto por gosto? —Harry sorriu quando escutou uma resposta tão honesta por parte de Ron. — Isto é uma merda. Meu irmão tem morrido e nem sequer posso estar em casa com minha família porque temos que deter a um louco ou mais dois. —Hermione abriu muito os olhos.

—Não estão com Dumbledore? —seguiu perguntando Harry. Ron olhou-o.

—Não. E também não estamos contigo. —Hermione apanhou fortemente a Ron pela mão para chamar sua atenção.

—Como tens podido, Harry? —Potter envergonhou-se um pouco.

—Sinto muito, mas tem servido de bastante. —Harry apanhou rapidamente sua varinha e apontou para Hermione e Ron. — Obliviate. —Ron e Hermione piscaram, olharam a Harry e depois seguiram comendo. Com os anos Harry tinha aprendido a usar muito bem esse feitiço a curto, médio e longo prazo. O casal compartilhou uma conversa breve e amena da que Harry participou pouco.

Quando acabaram o café, Ron e Hermione se levantaram deixando a Harry só, mas não por muito tempo. Draco apareceu impecável como sempre e olhou com interesse o café da manhã. Harry estava a ponto de retirar as canecas, mas Draco chegou primeiro. Draco sempre tinha sido um portento em poções, um grande pupilo de Severus Snape, e para desgraça de Harry era das poucas pessoas que podia notar as pequeníssimas diferenças entre o veritaserum e a água.

—Veritaserum, Potter? Isto é demasiado até para ti. Supõe-se que são teus amigos.

—Tinha que o fazer. Não podia nos arriscar. —Draco negou.

—Para valer está machucadinho, Potter. Pudeste perguntar-lhes.

—E dar por fato que me diriam a verdade? Não o creio. Isto era o melhor, o mais prático. —Draco levitou as canecas e as estrelou contra o chão. — Obrigado, temos que evitar que Neville se dê conta. —Draco elevou a sobrancelha direita.

—Claro. Se Neville dá-se conta mata-te, além de dar-te um desses discursos morais que tanto gosta. Então, devo supor que já tens um plano contra o velho? Porque de outra forma não acho que tivesses sido capaz desta canalhada. Ainda que vou-me dando conta de que contigo há que se preparar para tudo.

—Tenho um plano, Draco. Vamos viajar a América. É nosso primeiro destino para encontrar uma das peças que precisamos para regressar a sua tumba.

—Maravilhoso. Encantam-me as viagens —disse Draco irônico.

\\*z\\*z\\*z\\*z\\*z\ 

O Washington que recordava era um lugar menos coincidido e mais luminoso. Harry descobriu que sabia muito pouco desse mundo muggle. No entanto, para descobrir a primeira gema só teve que seguir as pistas que Severus tinha sugerido. A verdade era que, sem a ajuda de Severus, Harry estaria mais perdido que um grão de areia no deserto do Saara.

Os restos do barco cargueiro que tinha naufragado tinham sido levados ao Smitshsonian. Todos menos uma pequena caixa metálica na que ia uma gema de cor vermelha. Sabiam-no porque tinham-se colado ao Instituto Smithsonian e não tinham encontrado nenhum registro dessa caixa metálica. Draco sugeriu ir à raiz do assunto: as pessoas que tinham resgatado o carregamento. Casualmente a empresa resgatista encontrava-se nessa mesma cidade. Harry decidiu que era melhor que ele fizesse o interrogatório; tinha uma varinha indetectável, trazida sua época.

Por conseguinte, Harry entrou aos escritórios do grupo de resgate envolvido em sua capa, caminhou direto ao escritório do diretor e abriu a porta inesperadamente assustando ao homem.

—Que droga…? —Harry saiu da capa com a varinha em mãos. — Como demônios tens entrado? —gritou o homem. — Que se supõe que é? Um mago?

—Para sua desgraça, sim. Deprimo. —O homem soltou um grito afogado. O feitiço estava-lhe oprimindo o torso, era como se da varinha tivesse saído uma grande mão e o estivesse oprimindo. — Tinha uma caixa no embarque que tinham que levar ao Smithsonian. Onde está? —O homem negou e Harry aumentou a pressão. — Que fizeram com ela? —O homem moveu a boca e Harry afrouxou o feitiço.

—Ma… Mark D… Mark Doyle. Ele lhe levo. Íamos vender a joia no mercado negro.

—Onde está Mark Doyle? —O homem negou, mas Harry aumentou o feitiço e o homem decidiu falar.

—Halo… É um clube próximo ao distrito histórico. —Harry terminou o feitiço e o homem caiu ao chão buscando poder respirar. Acercou-se a ele e o sujeitou até prensar contra a parede.

—Espero que não me tenha mentido porque se é assim regressarei e te causarei o pior sofrimento que possa imaginar. —O homem assentiu. O último que Harry fez foi modificar um pouco suas lembranças.

Saiu do lugar e caminhou para o beco onde lhe esperavam os demais. Hermione parecia estar explicando-lhe algo a Ron enquanto Neville e Draco se mostravam expectantes.

—Pronto. Temos que ir a um clube chamado Halo.

—Preocupa-me perguntar como tem obtido a informação —disse Draco. Harry olhou-o.

—Não querem o saber. —Neville adiantou-se uns passos para Harry e lhe palmeou as costas.

—Tens razão, não queremos o saber.

\\*z*z*z*z*\ 

As ondas da música faziam tremer o local que estava repleto de fumaça espesso e de corpos, uns dançando e outros mais bebendo na barra ou nas mesas distribuídas pelo clube. Harry tinha feito uma imagem muito clara do homem que buscavam e tinham decidido se separar em dois grupos.

Draco e Neville estavam rodeando a pista de dance. Dissimulavam dançando com outras pessoas, sorrindo-lhes e fingindo alguma taxa de juro em qualquer coisa menos no que em realidade ocupava suas mentes. Neville não se sentia demasiado bem nesse ambiente, mas tentava dissimula-lo. Entre as sombras do lugar distinguiu a um garoto que lhe sorria. Neville sentiu-se perturbado por um momento e ficou quieto, mas o garoto do sorriso brilhante acercou-lhe de forma quase felina. Em menos de um pisco viu-se envolvido por uns braços delgados e uns músculos planos que se colavam aos seus. Engoliu saliva e olhou a seu redor buscando a Draco, mas não tinha nada mais que pessoas dançando, rindo e bebendo. Neville não tinha tomado nem uma taça e se sentia bastante mareado, um pouco pelo ambiente e outro tanto pela cercania de todos os corpos… desse corpo. O garoto acercou-se-lhe um pouco mais e de repente o beijou. Neville ficou estático por um momento. Eram os lábios de um homem, era uns lábios novos, era um beijo que lhe estava levando a um lugar que Neville não entendia.

—Solta-me. —Empurrou ao garoto, que perdeu o sorriso. — Como se atreve…

—Ey, basta! —Draco acercou-se e ajudou ao garoto no chão.

—Perdão, não sabia que vinha acompanhado. —Neville fulminou ao garoto com a mirada e saiu correndo do clube sem importar-lhe a missão. Estava demasiado perturbado como para pôr atenção em nada mais.

Enquanto saía, empurrou com força às pessoas que se lhe cruzavam e depois correu a se esconder no primeiro lugar escuro que encontrou. Derrubou-se contra uma parede sentindo que algo lhe queimava mas com o que não queria lidar.

—Está bem? —Draco quis tocar-lhe o ombro, mas Neville afastou-se.

—Não… Não me toque. —Draco acercou-lhe e apoiou-se na parede a seu lado.

—Só tem sido um beijo. —Neville fechou os olhos. Tinha sido mais que isso e o sabia. — Não entendo o escândalo. —Neville contraiu o rosto. Era a maldita sensação assustadora de saber que algo que nunca pensou lhe era absortamente fascinante. E nem sequer podia sentar-se a pensar nisso porque estava no meio de algo bem mais importante.

—Deixa-me só, faz favor. —Quando Draco se foi, Neville golpeou a parede. Sentia-se frustrado em mais de um sentido.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Harry viu ao homem caminhar por um corredor afastado do contaminante ruído. O corredor estava alumiado por uma luz fluorescente que lhe cegava um pouco. O homem entrou depois de uma porta assinalada como armazém. Harry entrou justo depois dele; a capa seguia sendo indispensável para essas missões. Outro homem esperava-lhe nesse lugar e então Harry deu-se conta de que estava a ponto de vender a gema. Sacou a varinha e murmurou depulso. O homem que tinha estado esperando saiu voando estampando-se contra a parede. O homem com a gema congelou-se. Então, Harry saiu da capa.

—Incarcerous. —As sensatas envolveram o corpo do homem, que caiu ao solo deixando livre a joia. Harry caminhou lentamente para a pedra vermelha, sacou a pedra da ressurreição e viu que brilhava intensamente. — Sinto muito, mas isso é meu. —Apanhou a joia. — É uma lástima que se cruzasse com ela. —Harry apontou a varinha diretamente ao rosto do homem, que negava enquanto tentava se soltar das sensatas o sujeitavam. Quis gritar quando a ponta da varinha brilhou, mas uma sensata lhe impediu. — Para valer que o sinto…

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

—Vamo-nos. —Harry tomou a Hermione do braço e depois fez-lhe um sinal a Ron. Buscaram a Draco na barra e os três saíram apressadamente de ali. Chegaram ao beco onde os esperava Neville e depois desapareceram.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

—Tem ela? —perguntou Draco quando chegaram a sua guarida. Harry mostrou-lhes a pedra.

—Vou dizer-lhe o ao professor Snape. — Harry estava seguro de que a notícia alegraria a Severus.

Foi a seu quarto, apanhou o pergaminho e de repente algo se escreveu nele.

_"Saiam dali. Dumbledore quer fazê-los estalar…"  
_  
—Merda…. —Uma explosão fez vibrar a cada rincão da casa.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas então o que esta acontecendo? Como foi que ele soube que a pedra foi resgatada por Harry?**

**Vejo vocês por ai**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	15. Emboscada, gardênias e morte

Capítulo XV

Emboscada, gardênias e morte

Harry saiu correndo. Toda a estrutura da guarida se estava cambaleando pelos feitiços. A ideia de Dumbledore era enterrá-los vivos ou fazê-los sair como ratas. Apanhou primeiro da mão a Ron e Hermione e depois a Neville e Draco. Só tinha um lugar que recordava o suficientemente seguro como para fugir de Dumbledore.

Caíram sobre areia fria. Harry tinha-os levado a Marrocos. Era uma zona de magos sem lei; a maioria das pessoas que estavam ali eram criminosas, magos ou muggles, que tentavam refazer seus nomes e suas vidas. Esse lugar podia-lhes servir de refúgio durante alguns dias.

Caminharam seguindo a Harry, que esperava encontrar uma pensão discreta. Quando se decidiu por um, se registrou dando vários galeões a conta. Quase podia notar a careta de Draco; o lugar era imundo e Harry sabia, mas era o único ao que podiam aceder sem se pôr em perigo.

—Como se inteiraram de onde estávamos? —Harry só podia imaginar uma forma, mas não queria lhe dizer a Neville. No entanto o entendimento chegou em seguida ao cérebro de seu amigo.

—Só sabiam onde estávamos o professor Snape e Abe. —Neville engoliu-se o nodo de sua garganta. — Acha que tenha sido capaz de assassinar a seu próprio irmão? —Harry sabia a resposta, mas limitou-se a olhar a Neville sem dizer nada. — Não pode ser…

Neville fechou os olhos e foi reconfortado por Hermione e Ron. Harry lamentava a morte de Aberfoth Dumbledore, mas, se era honesto, preferia a Abe que a Severus.

—É tarde. Devemos dormir um pouco e pensar na melhor forma de mover-nos. Agora já não poderemos nos ficar muito tempo em nenhum lugar.

Harry repartiu as chaves da cada habitação. Tinha pensado em compartilhar habitação com Draco, mas sabia que sua presunção era absurda e o preferia assim.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Neville deu-se a volta na cama; não podia dormir. Tinha dois eventos na cabeça: a recente morte de Abeforth e o sucedido no bar. Sua mente ainda tentava o processar. Um de seus mentores estava morrido e em sua vida tinha passado algo que não podia explicar. O beijo com esse garoto tinha gostado, mas também de seus beijos com Hannah tinham sido agradáveis. Claro que o garoto do bar tinha sido muito direto, ou algo assim... Neville suspirou frustrado, saiu da cama e caminhou sem rumo pelos corredores da pensão. Deteve-se justo em frente a uma porta que dava ao jardim. Saiu e sentou-se a pensar. Essa noite tinha tido uma pequena revelação, sua semi ereção dizia-lhe, mas não sabia como se sentir ao respeito. Que passava com ele? De repente começavam-lhe a gostar os homens? Até esse momento tinha estado com mulheres e isso queria dizer algo, não?

—Sente-te melhor? —Neville se sobressaltou quando escutou a Draco. — Lamento o de Abe. Era um bom tipo, algo louco, mas bom. Pelo menos não quis dominar ao mundo como o pirado de seu irmão.

—Abe teve uma boa vida ainda que jamais se perdoou o de sua irmã. Acho que por isso nunca se casou nem teve a ninguém em sua vida. —Olhou a Draco de relance sem saber muito bem se lhe perguntar ou não. Ainda que sabia que antes devia começar com uma desculpa. — Draco… Sobre faz um momento, no bar… Sinto muito, sobre reagi.

—Sabe que não tem por que fazer um drama disto. Há muitas pessoas às que não lhes limita o sexo de seus possíveis casais e que só se fixam nas pessoas. —Neville assentiu, mas desde o fundo de sua mente sabia que tinha algo novo, muito acordado e com vontade de sair a flutue.

—Como o descobriu você? —Draco riu zombador.

—Vendo-lhe a pênis de Blaise, uma de melhore-las que tenho tido o prazer de ver. —Neville não pôde evitar se rir. — Não te vou servir de muito. Se para valer quer saber o que te passa espera um tempo. Talvez em um dia descubra que uma garota é a pessoa de sua vida, ou pode que seja um garoto, eu que sei... Não faça uma tormenta, Neville. Que goste os pênis não é do fim do mundo. Digo, pode tomar de exemplo a Potter, todo um leão saturo que é bastante ambíguo quanto a seu sexualidade. Vamos, regressa à cama e descansa. Nestes dias passassem cedo.

Neville caminhou com Draco para as habitações. Tinha suspeitado que Draco e Harry tinham uma relação que ia um pouco para além da que há entre dois amigos e essa noite o tinha confirmado. Fazendo um novo exame de consciência a verdade é que não sabia como se sentir ao respeito.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Severus Snape sentia-se encurralado. Tinha presenciado a morte de Aberfoth Dumbledore a mãos de seu irmão, quem tinha levantado a varinha sem nenhum remordimento. Ver essa ação tão vil tinha feito que aumentasse sua ira na contramão do homem que em algum momento tinha considerado um modelo a seguir. Nos dias posteriores ao bombardeio Severus tinha-se mostrado mais cauteloso; qualquer erro podia significar a morte ou algo pior. Severus só sabia que esse Albus Dumbledore já não era humano. Estava convencido de que estar morto durante um ano tinha tido suas consequências.

Seus pensamentos detiveram-se quando escutou uns suaves golpes em sua porta. Imediatamente bloqueou a mente e mudou qualquer estado que pudesse lhe delatar. Ao abrir a porta encontrou-se com os olhos azuis de Dumbledore. Pela primeira vez notou que eram mais brilhantes que antes. Harry tinha-lhe dito que durante os primeiros anos Dumbledore tinha tido uma grande vitalidade, talvez por causa do feitiço que tinha formulado.

—Severus, espero não te interromper. —O professor Snape convidou-lhe a passar. — Sinto a hora, mas há novos relatórios sobre os garotos. —Dumbledore apareceu um pergaminho. — Acho que te interessará saber que se estão dedicando a assaltar a muggles, não sei com que fins. —Mas Severus sim que o sabia. Já tinham a primeira gema e estavam por conseguir a segunda. — Graças à diligência de um dos aurores temos descoberto que estão no Egito. —Severus olhou a Dumbledore buscando algum indicio de mentira, por segurança tinham lembrado não dizer o lugar em que se encontravam, mas parecia que Dumbledore tinha dado com eles uma vez mais.

—Quer que vá em sua busca, professor? —Dumbledore negou.

—Fred e George Weasley estão nisso. —Severus evitou reagir; Dumbledore tinha três meses envenenando a alma dos Weasley. Dizia-lhes constantemente que Harry tinha sido o culpado de tanta destruição no castelo, o responsável por morte de Percy e quem tinha lavado o cérebro a Ron para que se lhe unisse. Severus não estava seguro, mas achava que tinha um trato entre os Weasley e Dumbledore. Se eles lhe entregavam a cabeça de Harry ele respeitaria a vida de Ron. — Tenho dado ordens precisas de captura sobre Ron Weasley e a senhorita Granger. —Severus deteve sua ira por um momento.

—O senhor Weasley e a senhorita Granger? Que passa com o senhor Longbottom? —Dumbledore suspirou profundamente.

—Não acho que seja boa ideia o ter como prisioneiro, Severus. O senhor Longbottom tem estado demasiado tempo exposto à má influência de Harry. Devemos cortar de raiz qualquer tipo de conexão com esse mundo escuro, não cries? —Severus assentiu. — Marcho-me, tenho uma reunião com Remus para falar sobre seu futuro como Chefe de Aurores. —Severus deu-lhe uma longa mirada ao mapa que Dumbledore tinha na mão.

Assim que o velho saiu decidiu que o melhor seria se aparecer e se assegurar de que saíssem vivos de onde estavam. Sem mais, uso a imagem mental que tinha sacado do mapa e se apareceu no lugar indicado. Antes de abrir os olhos soube-o: tinha ido diretamente para uma emboscada. Atirou-se ao solo para esquivar um feitiço e girou-se para evitar um mais. Dumbledore apareceu-se uns segundos depois, apontando-lhe com a varinha. Um feitiço colou-lhe na capa, que começou a incinerar-se. Severus desfez-se dela e correu para resguardar-se dos ataques. Eram demasiados e estava seguro que não poderia se desaparecer. Dumbledore devia de ter tudo bem pensando.

Olhou uns pilares ao fundo e correu para proteger-se neles. Estava arquejando, pela primeira vez perdia a compostura que sempre lhe tinha caracterizado. Mas não era para menos, estava esperando escuridão em Dumbledore, mas nunca se imaginou que essa escuridão seria parte da mais absoluta das crueldades. Albus estava envenenando pouco a pouco a todo mundo mágico; Severus podia vê-lo, apalpá-lo. Harry tinha sido antes um modelo, a única esperança, e com uma mentira Dumbledore tinha destruído essa imagem. Até os Weasley, que tinham sido seus protetores, duvidavam da saúde mental de Potter. Severus tinha pensando em Remus como uma possibilidade de apoio, mas Lupin estava tão afetado que não podia mais que seguir cegamente a Dumbledore. Era o clássico problema dos Gryffindor, nunca pensavam em que tinha por trás de uma cara amável e boa. As primeiras aparências não são as que contam. Remus Lupin, ademais, tinha a necessidade de salvaguardar a seu próprio filho. E, por suposto, também queria a ajuda que Albus Dumbledore oferecia a Harry. Para ele era algo bem como um exorcismo: capturavam a Potter, Dumbledore fazia um feitiço e eliminava a parte da alma de Voldemort. Singelo, só que a finalidade desse feitiço não seria salvar a Harry, o mais provável era que fosse o meio de Dumbledore para lhe fritar o cérebro.

—Severus, seria pertinente que te entregasse às autoridades. —A penumbra dos pilares lhe camuflava. — Não imagino por que o fez, mas te asseguro que é pela razão equivocada. Harry precisa ajuda e eu posso lhe dar.

—Snape, é melhor que se entregue. Ninguém quer te fazer dano. —Fred Weasley. Sua voz era muito diferente a alegre-a que conhecia.

Claro que não queriam lhe fazer dano. Com ele vivo poderiam chegar a Harry e os demais mais facilmente. Dumbledore podia pensar que tinha caído em um truque muito tonto, mas a verdade era que Severus estava farto de ser espião; seu estomago não podia suportar mais tolices. Voldemort sempre foi um filho de puta e nunca o negou, mas Dumbledore era mil vezes pior, se cria o messias disposto a salvar ao mundo de todas as ameaças que pudessem existir. O mau disfarçado de bondade. Isso era demasiado até para Severus Snape.

Sabia que estava rodeado e que não podia desparecer-se. O único que carregava consigo era sua varinha e o pergaminho que Potter lhe tinha dado. Só existia uma opção, que sabia que era demasiado arriscada, mas também a única possibilidade de sair com vida. Rabiscou sua localização no pergaminho esperando que Harry ou algum outro pudesse o ler e o entender. De fato esperava mais da senhorita Granger que do próprio Potter. Só tinha duas formas de sair dessa emboscada, uma era morto e a outra era sendo resgatado por alguém. Como? Isso já era conto de Potter.

Severus saiu lentamente de por trás do pilar e os feitiços detiveram-se. Olhou fixamente a Dumbledore e começou a contar mentalmente. Se alguém não o resgatava em cinco segundo ele sabia muito bem como se livrar de ser interrogado. Dumbledore não disse nada, só lhe deu a ordem a George para que se acercasse a Severus, quem respirou fundo antes de apanhar com força sua varinha. Tinha chegado o momento…

Uma densa camada negra instalou-se do nada no meio deles. Severus não o podia crer. Ficou imóvel até que sentiu que o abraçavam por detrás com força e depois fechou os olhos ao notar que era levado a outro lugar, longe de sua localização atual. Quando abriu os olhos se encontrou em uma imunda pensão. Girou-se e viu a Draco. Tinha-lhe salvado a vida. O aluno tinha superado ao maestro.

—Como o conseguiu? —não pôde deixar de perguntar.

—Não sabia que existia o pergaminho, mas quando escreveste identifique sua letra. Apareci-me a vários metros do que me escreveu e depois usei a nuvem negra para me mover mais rápido. Sabe? Seus feitiços para proteger a zona eram demasiado débeis. Talvez têm mais de um espião. —Ginny Weasley, a doninha, tinha que ser ela. Não tinha podido lhe levar a contrária a sua família, mas era evidente que ainda apoiava a Potter. — Que demônios… —Draco lhe olhava o braço. Severus, de repente, sentiu-se débil. — Está ferido. —Severus girou-se para olhar-se o braço, que tinha um grande corte. Quis dar um passo, mas o esforço era demasiado. — Não. —Draco sustentou-o entre seus braços. — Neville! —foi o último que escutou antes de se desvanecer.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Severus podia perceber um suave cheiro das gardênias. Recordava-as de sua infância, de justo dantes de conhecer a Lily Evans. Por aquele então Severus jogava só em um jardim repleto delas. Tinha tentando levar uma a casa, mas seu pai não era uma pessoa que desfrutasse muito do entretido, mas inútil passatempo de cuidar uma flor, e menos uma que exigia de Severus um esforço tão dedicado. Cedo tinha eliminado a ideia da gardênia, mas a cada vez que podia ia ao jardim para jogar entre elas e impregnar-se de seu cheiro tão característico. Em realidade quiçá foi esse sua primeira aproximação ao mundo mágico; Severus pensava que essas plantas tinham a particularidade de levar a um estado de tranquilidade absoluta. Naquele jardim sentia-se livre, dono de si mesmo, capaz do conseguir tudo. Poder perceber esse aroma só podia significar que estava morto; não podia imaginar que nessa imunda pensão onde perdeu o conhecimento tivesse gardênias. E se o infra mundo tinha cheiro a gardênias, então podia acostumar-se.

—Professor? —escutou uma voz ao longe. — Senhor. —Severus quis abrir os olhos, mas ainda se sentia esgotado. — Está a salvo, senhor. —Quando sentiu uma reconfortante caricia sobre a mão abriu os olhos e se encontrou com Neville Longbottom.

—Onde estou? —Neville começou a esfregar lhe lentamente o braço.

—Está em casa, em minha casa. —Severus olhou a seu ao redor. Definitivamente já não estavam nesse asquerosa pensão.

—Como...

—Minha avó tem decidido proteger-nos. Não se preocupe, professor, Albus não poderá nos encontrar em um bom tempo. Harry esteve aqui quase todo o dia de ontem, mas o mandámos a dormir; não é são que esteja acordado o tempo todo. —Severus engasgou e Neville lhe levitou um copo com água. — Perdeu muito sangue e quase vai-nos, mas minha avó fez um milagre.

—As gemas… —Neville riu.

—Vá que são comprometidos. —disse, seguramente se referindo a ele e a Harry. — Seguimos a pista de uma. Talvez dentro de dois ou mais três dias tracemos um plano para ir a por ela. E antes de que diga qualquer coisa, você tem que descansar de modo que se me permite…

Severus quis negar-se, mas, de repente, Neville já estava usando um de seus estúpidos arbustos para o mandar a dormir de novo.

Neville olhou atenciosamente ao homem que jazia em sua cama. Era uma sensação nova, a sensação de ser útil e saber que podia proteger às pessoas às que queria. Talvez estava pondo a sua avó em perigo, mas era um perigo que tinham que correr.

Algo lhe fez levantar a vista para uma das janelas e viu a Draco caminhando pelo jardim e atrás de Harry lhe seguindo. Não sabia ler os lábios, mas, por sua postura, Neville deduziu que não era um mau tema. De repente viu-os afastar-se um pouco da luz e a Harry lançar para os lábios de Draco, quem correspondeu-lhe com paixão. Neville sentiu-se incomodo e sujo, era como estar violando a intimidem de ambos. No entanto, não sabia por que estava sentindo essa outra pulsada de moléstia. Draco é seu amigo, repetiu-se uma vez mais em sua cabeça. Negou e continuou com sua leitura. Não gostava da ideia de ter que reafirmar o status que Draco tinha em sua vida.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

—Acha que para valer seja a gema? —perguntou Draco.

Harry revisou o diário uma vez mais. Um avião tinha explodido ao sair do aeroporto em Paris. Não tinha sobreviventes e só se tinham salvado alguns pertences. Harry suspeitava desses pertences.

—Temos que o tentar tudo, Draco. —Harry acercou-lhe mais. — Essas gemas são a solução a todos meus problemas.

—Nossos, Potter. Odeio quando tenta o fazer todo pessoal. —Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Não é tão importante, Potter. —Draco sorriu com verdadeiro deixo de arrogância.

—Não? —Harry o puxou para a parte posterior de uma árvore e sem pensá-lo beijou a Draco, quem correspondeu-lhe. — Gostaria transar agora.

Draco não respondeu às palavras; preferia ao Potter que atuava. Ademais, a conversa fazia-o todo mais pessoal e Draco não queria isso, o seu não era esse tipo de relação. E Potter também não estava pronto para isso.

—Nunca pensei que seria tão guaro —disse por cumprir.

—Não o sou, só que não limito meu pensamento como o faz o resto do mundo. Eu sei o que quero.

Draco se relambeu os lábios, mas deteve-se em seco. Não estavam em sua casa e a avó de Neville estava fazendo demasiado por eles como para que terminasse lhes vendo assim.

—Temos que parar. Não quero o fazer aqui. —Harry respirou fundo e tranquilizou-se. — Como vai ao professor? —Harry sorriu um pouco.

—Vejo-o cansado. Acho que ser contra espião estava o matando. A partir de agora teremos que estar mais unidos se queremos que ter sucesso.

—Então, Severus fica? —Harry assentiu e Draco permitiu-se sentir-se feliz pela notícia.

—Só se ele quer ficar. —aclarou Harry.

Harry queria que o professor lhe ajudasse com tudo o que tivesse que ver com a planejarão. Severus Snape tinha sido uma mente mestre desde sempre e pelo regular tinha sucesso. De modo que estavam depois de uma nova gema e desta vez seria mais singelo com Severus em pessoa dentro desse grupo tão disparo. Com sua ajuda nada podia se pôr pior, pensou Harry.

—Harry!

O grito de Hermione fez-lhes correr para a casa. A rádio estava ligado. A voz que se ouvia era a de Remus e ao que parece estava por dar uma notícia de soma importância.

—Esta tarde lamentamos informar-lhes de que o desaparecimento de Severus Snape, herói de guerra, tem chegado a seu fim. —Remus guardou silêncio um momento. — O corpo do professor tem sido encontrado sem vida. Podemos afirmar sem temor a equivocar-nos que Harry Potter e Neville Longbottom têm sido os culpados deste atroz crime.

Para Harry, a lógica do mundo se cambaleou. Remus, o único dos amigos de seu pai que seguia vivo, o cria um assassino.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Porra, não gostei de ouvir isso da boca de Remus... é impossível pensar em Harry como um assassino!**

**Bem então vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	16. Em campo aberto

Capítulo XVI

Em campo aberto

Harry deu-se uma volta completa na cama. Estava desesperado; podia sentir todo seu corpo arder. Fechou os olhos e tentou respirar com mais tranquilidade, mas era-lhe impossível, sua mente não descansava. Tinham lembrado permanecer em uns dias ocultos em casa de Augusta Longbottom para despistar a Dumbledore e acalmar as coisas no mundo mágico. Os primeiros três dias tinham sido suportáveis, no entanto, quando nas semanas começaram a avançar, a frustração começou a se acumular. Harry precisava seguir com seus planos, precisava deter a Dumbledore e sua rede de mentiras. Neville tinha-o convencido de esperar em uma semana mais, três ao todo. Harry tinha estado a ponto de negar-se, mas Neville utilizou uma carta que lhe foi impossível salvar: Severus Snape. Neville pediu-lhe em uma semana mais para a completa recuperação do professor e Harry não teve mais remédio que dizer que sim.

Grunhiu com força, sentou-se na cama e esfregou-se o rosto. Enquanto olhava a escuridão de sua habitação distraiu-lhe uma pequena luz no corredor. Escutou uns pés deslizar-se suavemente sobre o solo e depois uma porta que se fechava. Saiu da cama, abriu ligeiramente a porta de seu quarto e viu acendida a luz do banheiro do final do corredor. Uns segundos depois Draco saiu com o rosto molhado, a calça de seda de seu pijama colando-lhe ao corpo e o torso nu. A frustração de Harry tornou-se em uma luxuria que lhe queimava as veias e sentiu o calor chegar até seu membro. Deixou que Draco regressasse a sua habitação e esperou um pouco mais. Uns segundos depois Harry avariou o feitiço de privacidade de Draco, abriu a porta do dormitório e viu-o na cama com a varinha na mão.

Olharam-se por uns segundos. Harry sabia que Draco podia lhe dizer que não em qualquer momento, mas não essa noite. Subiu-se à cama enquanto despia-se com pressa; queria sentir a pele de Draco sobre a sua. O beijou sem pudor, com as vontades de que esses beijos sujos acalmassem a besta que tinha dentro dele. As mãos suaves de Draco ancoraram-se em suas costas e Harry gemeu ao sentir sua dura ereção esfregando-se lentamente com o interior de sua coxa. Praticamente arrancou-lhe a calça do pijama e afundou-se entre suas pernas para provar seu sabor. A esbranquiçada pele estava malhada por um rosa que lhe revelava a Harry o nível de excitação que o loiro sentia. Apartou-se dele bruscamente para colocar as pernas do loiro sobre seus ombros, murmurou um feitiço e sorriu ao escutar o gemido precisado de Draco.

O pênis de Harry escorregou suavemente no apertado cu de Draco. Fechou os olhos e suspirou quando se sentiu completamente dentro. As longas pernas de Draco eram perfeitas e duras; apesar do que podia-se pensar tinham um grande tom muscular. Harry mordeu ligeiramente a pele a seu alcance e dobrou a Draco quase ao meio para poder beija-lo enquanto começava a mover-se. Esse ritmo suave e cadencioso não durou muito, Harry queria encher a Draco dele, queria libertar todos seus sentimentos. Lhe fodeu mais duro. Harry sentia seus quadris golpeando-o uma e outra vez, suas bolas rebotando frenéticas sobre as nádegas do loiro, que a sua vez se acariciava rudemente. Harry foi o primeiro em correr-se enquanto mordia com força o lábio inferior de Draco, quem gemeu e acariciou-se um pouco mais antes de derramar sobre o peito de Harry.

Harry caiu na cama tentando recuperar a respiração. Lhe zumbavam os ouvidos e notava o ritmo frenético de seu coração após o orgasmo. Draco parecia mais sereno que nunca e tinha essa expressão de felicidade que Harry conhecia tão bem, era a sensação de se sentir satisfeito. Os minutos passaram e para Harry a situação começou a ser incomoda. Draco estava em sua cama e seguramente queria dormir de modo que Harry levantou-se e pôs-se a roupa. Draco olhava-o em silêncio. Harry não sabia como interpretar essas coisas, esses silêncios, essas miradas e toda a situação após ter algum tipo de intimidem com Draco. Preferiu sair da habitação sem dizer nada mais.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Neville tomou o último engoliu de seu chá. O sangue ardia-lhe. Como era possível que inventassem tantas tolices no Profeta? De repente tinha deixado de ser um herói para ser um pobre imbecil que tinha seguido ao grande mago escuro Harry Potter. Ao final do dia, Neville era o borbulhador de Harry e isso não era o único que lhe indignava. Também falavam dele como um podre perturbado que tinha tentado encontrar consolo na atitude negativa de Harry: a falta de pais, de uma figura de autoridade, de regras… Eram uns idiotas, todos. Neville só tinha tido disciplina e castigos, o que nunca tinha tido era amor. Amor era o que tinha que buscar em outro lado. E isso era algo que, evidentemente, Harry não lhe podia dar.

—Têm declarado que ler O Profeta te faz mais tonto à cada segundo. —Neville olhou a Draco acima do jornal. — Deixa isso, vai terminar mais idiota que a doninha. —Neville dobrou o panfleto e serviu-lhe uma caneca de chá a Draco.

—Não me posso crer tudo o que dizem. —Draco sentou-se a seu lado.

—Pagam-lhes por inventar coisas. Devemos ser a comidinha de todo mundo mágico após que descobriram nosso terrível crime.

Neville negou. Pelo menos tinham ao professor Snape são e salvo em casa; isso lhe tranquilizava. Durante essas semanas a cada noite tinha entrado a sua habitação para saber como se encontrava.

—Se sobrevivemos a isto vou destruir esse lugar a golpe de varinha. —afirmo Neville seriamente. Draco riu. — Não te estou mentindo. É um ninho de víboras. —Draco levantou sua sobrancelha direita. — Vale, você me entende. —Neville negou. O silêncio entre eles se fez tranquilo. Neville desfrutava disso, no entanto, tinha algo que lhe estava dando voltas na cabeça desde fazia dias. — Draco… Harry e você… —A mirada de Draco lhe desalentou um pouco. — Sinto muito, sei que não é de minha incumbência.

—Corta. Só me surpreendeu que me perguntasse tão a queima-roupa. E também que te tivesse dado conta.

—Vi-os quando recém chegamos. Harry te beijou e não parecia um evento isolado. —Draco assentiu.

—Fodemos de vez em quando. É difícil não o fazer quando tem tantas tensões em cima. Sou como um artigo de luxo para as palhas de Potter e ele me satisfaz bastante bem. Acho que é um trato equitativo. —Neville surpreendeu-se um pouco pelo tom de Draco. — Que?

—Nada, só que não pensei que você tivesse essas ideias. Não sei te imaginava com um casal estável.

—Sim, claro. Eu quero um casal estável, mas no meio de uma guerra é impossível e, ademais, não pretenderá que Harry Potter seja meu companheiro. Não esse Harry Potter que conhecemos. Nosso grande líder não serve para isso, está demasiado machucado.

Neville sentiu-se terrível ao escutar isso porque em grande parte era verdade. Olhou a Draco e algo dentro dele se removeu. Tinha estado pensando no sucedido nesse bar e nas palavras de Malfoy e conforme passavam nos dias o evento voltava-se menos traumático. Após tudo tinha desfrutado do beijo, ainda que chegar até esse pensamento lhe tinha custado. E não podia deixar de se perguntar se teria outras coisas que também poderiam lhe gostar.

Lá fora do salão, Harry empunhava suas mãos. Já o sabia, era lógico, mas não deixava de doer escutar as palavras de Draco. Harry fazia-se outras perguntas muito diferentes às que Neville tinham em sua cabeça. Perguntava-se o momento no que tinha começado a sentir inveja por essa relação que pareciam ter Draco e Neville.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Severus olhou o rosto envelhecido, as facções duras e a amargura e notou certa reticencia em Augusta Longbottom. Estava claro que estavam abusando da amabilidade dessa mulher ainda que nesse momento Severus se perguntava se dita amabilidade para valer existia. Augusta tendeu-lhe um prato de comida, que se via bastante apetitosa.

—Disse-lhe a meu neto que era melhor uma sopa de nabos. —Severus levantou uma sobrancelha. Definitivamente uma sopa de nabos não tinha comparação com esse cordeiro que, além de luzir bem, sabia de maravilha. — Mas fez questão de algo mais nutritivo. A sopa de nabos tivesse-lhe ajudado a recuperar o sangue que perdeu. Chegou feito um guinado. —Severus preferiu guardar silêncio; não tinha nada bom que dizer. — Neville cuidou-lhe e foi muito dedicado com você. Surpreendeu-me. Antes a só menção de seu nome fazia-lhe tremer e agora até cozinha para você. —Severus mastigou com calma um pedaço de cordeiro. A conversa estava começando a incomodar lhe. — Você confiou nele e isso foi mais do que eu fiz em todos estes anos. —A confissão tomou a Severus por surpresa.

—Não a compreendo. —Augusta Longbottom suspirou.

—Quando Frank e Alice ficaram… como ficaram, foi um golpe muito duro. Frank era brilhante, o filho perfeito que se tinha casado com a garota perfeita, e o ver assim me partiu o coração. Fui muito dura com Neville. Queria ver nele a meu filho, mas Neville não é Frank. Ele precisava apoio e carinho e eu não lhe dei nada disso. Foi você quem lhe deu fortaleza a Neville, justo o que precisava. Você, que não é mais que um professor solitário e amargurado, lhe deu a meu neto a maior felicidade do mundo, a de se saber útil, forte, único. E agora eu nem sequer sei como lhe dizer que lhe quero, não pelo que é agora, senão por tudo o que tem sido sempre: um menino doce, compassivo, bom, forte, leal, responsável e o melhor neto que pudesse ter imaginado.

Severus olhou à mulher. Não sabia que lhe dizer, mas estava claro que tinha que fazer um esforço.

—Acho que no fundo o senhor Longbottom sabe que você lhe tem um carinho desinteressado. —disse finalmente Snape. Augusta negou.

—Não o creio, e também não são suficientes as palavras. Muito obrigado, professor. Neville escolheu um bom mentor, apesar do aspecto francamente melhorável.

—Obrigado…, suponho.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Ron avançou entre a multidão do aeroporto com Hermione tomada do braço. Os dois tinham o aspecto de uns afáveis idosos que não podiam lhe fazer dano a ninguém. Tinham-se inteirado de que os restos da explosão se guardavam no aeroporto de modo que a gema devia de seguir em ali. Avançaram para os banhos mais afastados. No mesmo corredor encontraram uma grande porta que dizia ARMAZÉN, mas o letreiro parecia demasiado novo. Ron girou-se lentamente. Estava embaixo de algo que Harry e Hermione lhe tinham explicado que se chamava câmera de segurança. Com um feitiço, Ron fundiu-a. Depois observou ao guarda que resguardava a porta. Hermione acercou-se a eles simulando querer entrar ao banheiro, mas os guardas lhe negaram amavelmente a entrada. Era o turno de Ron.

—Sinto muito senhora, mas este não é o banheiro. —O oficial quis sujeitar-lhe a mão, mas Hermione apartou-se. — A acompanharei ao bañ…

—Oh, sinto muito. É minha mulher. —Ron acercou-se e tomou a Hermione dos ombros. — Quanto sinto muito. Não ouve muito bem. —Ron fez o amago de dar-se a volta, mas em vez disso os dois sacaram suas varinhas. — Desmaius. —Os guardas caíram ao solo. — Vamos. —Ron os levitou ao banheiro, meteram-nos ao primeiro cubículo, os desvestiram e puseram-se suas roupas.

—Está seguro de que pode com isto? —Ron assentiu colocando-se o cinto. — Só vimos a por…

—A gema, já o sei. Escutei-os a Harry e a ti. Há câmeras e gente. Temos que nos misturar, encontrar o lugar onde está a gema, a apanhar e depois aparecer no ponto de encontro onde nos estão esperando os demais. É singelo. Ainda que não entendo porque estes muggles usam tantas coisas.

—Por segurança. —Ron rodou os olhos. — Vale, não tente o entender. Vamos a por a ditosa gema.

Saíram do banheiro e cruzaram a porta do armazém. O que tinha não era propriamente um armazém e estava cheio de pessoas trabalhando com os desfeitos do avião. Tudo parecia indicar que estavam classificando os pertences dos passageiros. Avançaram buscando atenciosamente o lugar que servia de resguardo para os pertences já classificados. Hermione se percebeu de que uma das mulheres que estava ali trabalhando se pôs de pé levando com ela uma bandeja. A empregada caminhou para umas escadas que tinha em um lateral e que levavam até a pequena porta do que parecia um sótão. Entrou e segundos depois baixou com a bandeja vazia. Hermione e Ron esperaram uns segundos dantes de subir as escadas. A porta dizia Só pessoal autorizado. Hermione sentiu-se descoberta quando outro dos guardas se lhes acercou.

—Que fazem vocês aqui? —Hermione congelou-se enquanto o guarda olhava-os intensamente.

—Mudança de turno —falou Ron firme olhando ao guarda. O homem duvidou uns segundos e depois sorriu.

—Sinto muito, é que com isto do acidente a cada vez nos mandam mais gente e em ocasiões não recordo quando chegam os novos. Passem e, faz favor, diga-lhes aos outros que registrem sua saída no escritório; estamo-nos voltando loucos. —Abriram a porta e ali estavam, as coisas que tinham sobrevivido ao acidente, todas ordenadas. De imediato viram a gema de cor verde. Não podia ser outra, mas deviam terminar de confirmar. Hermione viu brilhar a Pedra da Ressurreição.

—Vemo-nos. Espero que não se aborreçam neste lugar nunca passa nada. —Os dois guardas que iam saindo riram. Ron fez um amago, mas Hermione não podia apartar sua mirada da gema.

Quando a porta por fim se fechou, Hermione foi a por a joia, mas se deteve quando estava pela tomar. Ron viu seu indecisão e negou.

—Que passa? Ainda acha que não devemos nos unir a Harry? —perguntou Ron. Hermione negou.

—Isto tem alarmes. Se levanto a joia virá todo mundo a por nós.

—Somos magos, que mais dá? Podemos desaparecermos. —Hermione ainda duvidava.

—Se Dumbledore inteira-se de que nos levámos outra joia vai estar por trás de nós. E podemos evitá-lo. —Ron gemeu frustrado.

—Como? —seguiu perguntando. Hermione pensou-lhe um momento.

—A luz. No que ligam a planta teremos tempo suficiente para apanhar a gema. Pode fazê-lo você? —Ron levantou uma sobrancelha; não sabia ao que se referia Hermione. — Vou fazer que se vá a luz. Você só toma a gema cinco segundos após que se apague.

Hermione levantou a varinha, murmurou um feitiço e tudo se escureceu. Ron apanhou a gema de imediato e depois sentiu a Hermione tomando da mão. Desapareceram sem deixar rastro.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Severus estava algo impaciente, mas não o demonstrava. Tinham lembrado que só iria pela gema um grupo enquanto os outros esperavam em um ponto de encontro para depois regressar todos à casa de Augusta, que por verdadeiro tinha feito questão de os acompanhar. Em um princípio Severus tinha-se negado, mas entendia que a mulher queria se assegurar de que tudo saía bem para seu neto. Olhou a Harry, que estava tão preocupado como ele. Draco, Neville e Augusta guardavam silêncio, tinham o rosto sério e também estavam expectantes. Uns minutos mais e ele mesmo iria a por Weasley e a senhorita Granger.

Severus removeu-se um pouco quando sentiu a força de algo se aparecendo. Quase sorriu o ver a Ron e Hermione com aspecto triunfante. Tinham-no conseguido. Neville foi o primeiro em felicitar lhes e depois Draco, fazendo gala de seu humor. Não deixava lugar a dúvidas, tanto Weasley como Draco eram inimigos apesar de ter uma causa comum.

De repente, Severus sentiu que o ar ficava quieto. Notava eletricidade, algo, uma tensão. Tentou-o e não pôde se desaparecer. As nuvens tornaram-se cinzas. Potter já tinha a varinha na mão quando o primeiro feitiço golpeou bem perto dos pés de Ron Weasley. Tentaram resguardar-se, mas era muito complicado já que estavam em campo aberto. Severus vislumbrou a George Weasley, que parecia estar comandando ao grupo de aurores que lhes atacavam. Harry chegou para Draco e levou-o por trás de uns matagais bastante proeminentes. Neville e sua avó correram para o lado contrário para refugiar-se em uma pequena barranca. Os feitiços voavam. Era óbvio que não se importavam se lhes levavam vivos ou mortos. Ron e Hermione, ainda com a joia, corriam para resguardar-se ao lado de Severus, quem a sua vez tentava criar uma distração. Não podiam se desaparecer, mas ele tinha um translador que os podia levar a lugar seguro.

—Ainda têm a joia? —Hermione mostrou-lhe. — Não importa o que passe, não permitam que lhe tirem. —Severus estava tentado a dar-lhes o translador e sacar-lhes dali, mas sabia que eles não sobreviveriam sem proteção.

—Como nos encontraram?

Ron tentou levantar a varinha, mas foi-lhe impossível fazê-lo quando viu a seu irmão. Já tinham perdido a Percy, se morria outro de seus irmãos isso terminaria com sua mãe. Podia imaginá-la, mortificada pensando em que um de seus filhos seguia a um mago escuro. Como lhe dizer a verdade? Isso só a poria mais em risco e era algo que Ron não queria para sua família. Hermione tinha deixado atrás a seus pais, Harry e Neville praticamente eram órfãos… Nenhum dos que estavam ali tinham a ninguém que lhes estivesse esperando em casa. Talvez para eles era mais fácil levantar a varinha e derrubar a um oponente, mas para Ron…

—Devem ter ido a por a joia por ordenes de Dumbledore e quando os viram a vocês os seguiram. Os aurores têm métodos para seguir os desaparecimentos. —Severus viu um feitiço colando diretamente na barranca de Neville e depois uma resposta. Isso era um auror menos. — Temos que tentar nos reunir todos. Vamos sair daqui.

Severus animou-lhes a correr para onde estavam Neville e sua avó. Uma vez ali tentaram chegar aos matagais em que estavam Malfoy e Potter, mas um feitiço o incendiou. Draco e Harry saíram correndo para eles. De repente encontraram-se rodeados. George Weasley levantou a varinha apontando a Neville. Brilhou um flash verde que não impactou no peito de Neville; Augusta Longbottom tinha-se interposto. Tudo pareceu se congelar, mas Harry não permitiu que se desperdiçassem esses segundos de desorientação. Apanhou o translador dentre as mãos de Severus, girou a Neville e acercou-os a todos para o tocar e imediatamente depois o ativar. Severus olhava os rictos de dor no rosto de Neville, as lágrimas cristalinas que banhavam lentamente suas bochechas. O tempo parecia estar congelado e ninguém podia dizer nada que pudesse aliviar sua pena.

Harry olhou para o chão de madeira e fechou os olhos para concentrar-se no único pensamento em sua cabeça: Estavam seguros em casa, na casa de Augusta Longbottom, a qual jazia morta no meio do campo aberto de Ben Lawers.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais que monte de assassinos são esses... se bem que Augusta foi a única precipitada em sair de casa para entrar em algo que não lhe dizia respeito...**

**Mas enfim vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	17. Entre Irmãos

Capítulo XVII

Entre irmãos

—Como pode? —Hermione acercou-se a Harry e golpeou lhe violentamente o peito. — É a avó de Neville, de nosso amigo. —Harry via fluir as lágrimas de sua amiga. Não se atreveu a olhar a Ron, sabia que essa mirada azul seria mais terrível. — É nosso amigo, nossa família.

Ron apartou-a de Harry e abraçou-a com força enquanto dizia-lhe coisas que Harry não atingia a escutar.

—E não diz nada! Por que não diz nada?! —gritou-lhe Hermione. Harry teve que temperar seu caráter para não dizer nada doloroso.

—Isso é uma guerra, Hermione.

Harry não viu vir o golpe a sua mandíbula, um grande cabeçalho de Draco Malfoy.

—Isso tem sido demasiado baixo até para ti. —Draco ia levantá-lo para dar-lhe outro golpe quando a mão larga de Neville o deteve.

—Basta! —A voz alçou-se para assombro de todos. Neville caminhou até encontrar-se em frente a Draco. — Harry tem razão. —Draco não podia achar que essas palavras saíssem da boca de Neville. — Isso é uma guerra e não podemos nos dar o luxo de cometer erros. As perdas sucedem, estas coisas passam e é terrível, mas assim tinha que suceder. —Depois das palavras e a inteireza que Neville mostrava se deixava ver o profundo sofrimento e a tristeza que lhe estava açoitando a alma. — Agora, se me permitem… —Neville saiu da sala com rumo ao despacho. Harry sabia que tinha que se lamber só a ferida.

Harry sentia as miradas de decepção, enojo e ressentimento. O único rosto neutro era o de Severus Snape, que olhava sem olhar. Estava aturdido, mas não o demonstrava. Seguramente também estava pensando na forma de lhe dizer a Neville algo positivo para que pudesse sair desse trance tão duro. Harry deu-se meia volta para marchar-se, não estava de humor para seguir com isso.

Entrou a sua habitação e deu um forte estrondo. Sentia dor, desolação, sofrimento. Estava só, estava tão terrivelmente só que não podia nem sequer respirar. Não sabia como regressar o tempo e salvar à avó de Neville, salvar a todos os que em algum momento tinha morrido por culpa dessa guerra. O sofrimento verdadeiro estava para além do que nenhum de seus colegas podia chegar a imaginar. Nenhum se tinha ficado o suficientemente só como para analisar sua vida, ainda que não como Harry o tinha feito, não castigando dessa maneira para poder se dar conta de que essa era a forma de nunca repetir seu passado.

Derrubou-se sobre a cama, fechou os olhos e tentou acalmar-se. Sua magia estava-lhe voltando louco. A cada segundo sentia que podia perder o controle. Respirou devagar e tentou pensar em outras coisas, mas foi impossível: gritos, pranto, morte. Sua mente estava cheia de lembranças e não podia a controlar. Os erros do passado estavam-no condenando. Não queria se dar por vencido, mas era demasiado duro seguir adiante pensando em que o caminho correto era um labirinto cheio de decisões que não sempre seriam boas.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Neville olhou o despacho de sua avó. Nesse lugar reinava a escuridão, só tinha um lugar no que colava a luz e esse era o escritório. A sua avó encantava lhe sentar em seu cadeirão enquanto olhava pergaminho depois de pergaminho, a cada um mais velho que o anterior. Ele nunca se tinha sentado nesse cadeirão, nem sequer por erro; tinha-o terminantemente proibido. Acercou-se e sentou-se pela primeira vez no cadeirão de sua avó. A luz dava diretamente sobre uma fotografia. Era Neville aos três anos. Sua avó tinha-o em seus braços. Ela não sorria nem parecia feliz, mais bem se via acantonada e parecia que lhe ia deixar cair em qualquer momento. Essa era talvez sua única fotografia junto a sua avó. Não tinha carinho, não tinha amor e muito menos respeito. Neville podia recordar a cada uma das palavras que sua avó lhe repetia uma e outra vez.

A porta do despacho abriu-se lentamente. Neville viu ao professor Snape e pôs-se de pé de imediato.

—Não estamos na escola, Longbottom. Pode seguir sentado. —O tom de Severus era frio e Neville perguntava-se vagamente se as pessoas emocionalmente distantes atraiam lhe por alguma razão em especial. — O despacho de sua avó é bastante curioso. —Neville assentiu.

—É a primeira vez que estou aqui só, sem que minha avó me reprenda por minhas terríveis qualificações. —Neville passou um dos dedos pela fria imagem de sua avó. — Nunca fui o suficientemente bom para ela. Sempre teve algo melhor que eu: Harry, Hermione, qualquer dos Gryffindor… Até o fantasma de minha Casa era mais valioso para ela que eu. —Riu amargamente. — Lamento não ter enchido suas exceptivas porque, bem como era, eu a adorava. Era minha única família, minha única lembrança da infância…

—Ela lhe queria muito e o admirava. —Neville negou. — Você não crê em nenhuma palavra do que lhe digo, verdadeiro?

—Você não conhecia a minha avó. Era uma mulher muito dura, quase uma Slytherin, e jamais tivesse pensado isso de mim. —Severus acercou-lhe.

—Tem-se em muito baixa estima, senhor Longbottom. Acho que falhei nisso quando fui seu instrutor semi pessoal. Nunca pude lhe fazer ver o valioso que é, não só para Potter e sua causa, senão por você mesmo. Conseguiu vencer seus medos e seguir adiante apesar de que ninguém esteve a seu lado para seguir lhe motivando. —Severus não era bom dando esse tipo de discursos, mas algo lhe dizia que essa conversa tão fora de tom que tinha tido com Augusta Longbottom tinha sido por alguma razão específica. — Sua avó disse-me quando eu ainda estava me recuperando. Disse-me claramente que você era admirável e que lamentava muito não ter fomentado o carinho que sentia por você.

Neville não tinha chorado até esse momento. Suas lágrimas rodaram livres até cair na superfície de madeira da mesa. Severus apanhou sua mão sem saber muito bem se esse seria um bom gesto para lhe reconfortar. Neville sujeitou-o com força enquanto tentava acalmar-se.

—Sua avó estava convencida de que uma sopa de nabos faria um milagre em mim. —Severus ainda sustentava a mão direita de Neville apesar de que este já se tinha acalmado. — Em mudança sua comida foi bem mais generosa. Ela disse que gostava de cozinhar. —Neville sorriu um pouco.

—Se estou um tanto gordo não é por genética; mais bem é porque me encanta a cozinha. E também porque me encanta a boa comida. Evidentemente minha avó não compartilhava esse gosto comigo. —Neville recordava perfeitamente os nutritivos cremes de nabos de sua avó que, segundo ela dizia, conseguiam que os níveis de magia aumentassem.

—Era uma boa mulher? —A pergunta do professor caiu-lhe como um tabique. O professor Snape merecia-se uma resposta honesta.

—Sim, ela era. Talvez não comigo, pelo menos não de todo, mas sim era boa. Era uma mulher respeitável. Tinha uma vida formada, dinheiro, ascendência... Pertencemos a uma família muito velha no mundo mágico. Acho que venho sendo tio de Draco em algum grau. —Neville engoliu-se o nodo da garganta. — Sou o último Longbottom sensato.

Não sabia como lhe ia a dizer a seus pais. Nem sequer sabia se eles estavam ainda em St. Mungo.

—Vamos, homem, anime-se. Quando tudo isto acabe conhecerá a alguma garota e terá os filhos que queira.

Neville queria crer isso, mas a verdade era que conforme avançavam nas semanas a cada vez notava mais sua curiosidade por saber que demônios passava entre Draco e Harry. E era por Draco, sabia e doía-lhe, porque esse sentimento novo aterrorizava lhe de múltiplas maneiras.

—Não sei se uma garota possa me fazer pensar nela dessa maneira. —Neville se aclarou a garganta. — Obrigado por fazer isto, professor. E mil obrigado por todo o demais. —A elegante figura de Severus Snape só assentiu. Neville levitou da cantina do despacho uma velha garrafa. — Minha avó costumava beber uma taça deste whisky a cada noite. —Neville serviu duas taças. — Por ela? —Levantou a sua.

—Por ela e por você, que é o que mais queria no mundo. —Severus também levantou sua copa e bebeu recordando a ação de Augusta Longbottom. Esse tipo de decisões só podiam ser produto do amor.

\\\\*\\\\*\\\\*\\\\*\\\\* 

—Não posso achar que esteja tão tranquilo na cama enquanto Neville acaba de perder ao único familiar que tinha no mundo. —Quando escutou a Draco, Harry abriu os olhos.

—Essa conversa terminou-se. —Levantou-se da cama com a intenção de correr a Draco, mas Malfoy plantou-lhe. — Que quer que te diga? Estou fodido, sei.

—É que isso não é desculpa, Potter. A avó de Neville está morta e nem sequer temos seu corpo para que Neville se despeça! —Os gritos de Draco eram estridentes.

—E? —Harry estava desesperado. Draco tentou dar-lhe outro golpe, mas Harry deteve-o. Forcejaram golpeando-se um pouco no trajeto. Em um momento dado, os dois ficaram quietos.

Harry foi o primeiro em beijar a Draco. Mas esse era um beijo diferente. Talvez tinha começado sendo violento, mas pouco a pouco as coisas se foram suavizando. Harry envolveu o corpo de Draco entre seus braços e deixou que a língua do loiro mandasse nessas caricias tão íntimas. Caíram na cama sem deixar de beijar-se nem um momento. A nova sensação era demasiado abrasadora. Harry apartou-se um pouco. Draco olhou-o intensamente por uns segundos e depois negou enquanto empurrava a Harry.

—Não, não, não, não. —Draco voltou a empurrar-lhe. — Pelo menos não contigo. Tem que ser alguém mais. —Harry engasgou.

—Draco… —O loiro saiu da cama—. Espera…

Mas Draco não o fez. Saiu pela porta para o corredor e encerrou-se em sua habitação. Harry seguiu-o, mas quando quis girar o pomo se encontrou com o selo posto.

—Draco, faz favor. —Golpeou a porta a cada vez mais forte. — Draco! —Mas não teve resposta.

\\\\*\\\\*\\\\*\\\\*\\\\*\\\ 

Draco apoiou as costas na porta e fechou os olhos. Estava chegando demasiado longe com Potter e essa não era a ideia. Ao menos não com esse Potter.

—Não, Draco, você não precisa isso. Você quer a alguém que pelo menos esteja em seus cabales…

Draco deixou-se cair na cama, fechou os olhos e pouco a pouco ficou dormido.

\\\\*\\\\*\\\\*\\\\*\\\\*\\\ 

Remus Lupin ofereceu o melhor discurso que sua mente podia escrever, Augusta Longbottom lhe merecia. Seu coração ainda se estrumava recordando as palavras de Dumbledore: fazer Harry. Remus não o entendia, era demasiado. A avó de Neville era uma mulher honorável. Remus não podia deixar de pensar em Neville e nas decisões tão equivocadas que tinha tomado desde que tinha decidido apoiar a Harry.

—Remus. —A voz de Dumbledore sacou-lhe de suas ideias. — Dizia-lhes aos senhores Weasley que temos que atuar de forma mais organizada, que não podemos nos dar o luxo de seguir nesta posição tão neutra e passiva. Já vê o que causou, agora Augusta está morta e não sabemos nada de seu neto.

—Que propões, Albus?

—Que sejamos implacáveis com Harry. Eu sou o primeiro no sentir, mas esse rapaz está cavando sua própria tumba. Temos que o deter agora que não é tão forte. Temos que o parar, lhe pôr um alto para que não siga sucedendo isto. Meu irmão levantou-se em meu contra e vocês foram testemunhas de que não tive mais remédio que… —a voz de Dumbledore se avariou um pouco. — privar da vida. É momento de que façamos o mesmo com Harry.

O silêncio foi terrivelmente assustador.

—Se é o que devemos fazer… —George Weasley foi o primeiro em opinar. Durante esses meses tinha estado muito conforme com seu papel de juiz, quase verdugo, mas ele só queria uma cabeça, a de Harry Potter. Tanto para Fred como para ele a morte de Percy tinha sido culpa de Harry, igual que a fuga de Ron. Eles nunca tinham albergado maus sentimentos até que isso sucedeu, até que sentiram o desejo firme de destroçar a alguém.

—Você que diz, querido Fred? —perguntou Dumbledore. Fred titubeou um pouco. Era Harry após tudo.

—Que vai passar com Ron e Hermione? —Dumbledore tinha prometido mantê-los com vida, mas com essa nova posição Fred duvidava que a vida de seu irmão menor fosse respeitada.

—Seguimos com nosso trato. A cabeça de Harry vale a liberdade de Ron e Hermione, ainda que sim terão que passar uma boa temporada em St. Mungo.

—Acho que Harry precisa um castigo. —Fred disse-o com convicção. Sim, também o culpava de todas as desgraças ocorridas na guerra. Harry já estava machucado quando ainda estavam em guerra com Voldemort e se não tivessem sido arrastados por esse louco seu irmão estaria vivo.

—Bem, acho que temos chegado a um consenso. Informem a suas equipes da nova disposição. —Dumbledore atraiu a George Weasley. — Podemos falar? —George assentiu e ambos foram ao escritório de Dumbledore. — Querido George, obrigado por vir.

—Algo me diz que me tem informação importante. —George era uma máquina. Como não roubar informação para lhe dar a ele. Dumbledore sabia que ele a usaria para seu próprio benefício, que George mataria com mais precisão, a não ser que se inteirasse de algo mais grave.

—Temos um espião dentro da ordem. —George não podia crer isso.

—Snape está morto, encarregamo-nos disso. Bom, supõe-se que Harry se encarregou disso. É impossível que ele nos esteja fodendo e a verdade é que não acho que ninguém seja capaz de fazer o que Severus Snape fazia.

—Não como com Severus, claro que não, mas sim com outro tipo de encantos. Talvez os encantos próprios de uma linda jovenzinha. —George começou a sentir uma opressão no peito.

—A que se refere, Dumbledore? —O velho mago colocou em seu rosto uma careta de tristeza.

—Ginny, ela está do lado equivocado. —George riu com força.

—Isso não é possível, velho. Ginny nem sequer está inteirada de nossas coisas, minha mãe tem lhe terminantemente proibido. Não quer que corra perigo, diz que já é suficiente com o que estamos fazendo nós e com o que lhe sucedeu a Percy.

—Claro, por suposto que sua mãe quer apartar a Ginny deste mundo tão escuro, mas não acho que ela esteja conforme com a decisão de vossa mãe. Diga-me se não leva a casa os planos, diga-me se não comenta com seu irmão na intimidem de vossa casa nossos planos. Diga-me se não mencionou nada sobre o ataque a Severus Snape. —As coordenadas corretas tinham levado a Draco para o lugar próximo onde resgatar a Severus Snape. Não podia pensar em Ginny lhes escutando e espiando seus movimentos para ajudar a esses assassinos. — Proponho-te algo, querido rapaz. Observa a sua irmã e se é ela…

—Temos que a deter.

George saiu do despacho de Dumbledore com a pior das decepções marcada em seu coração. Que tipo de coisas lhes dizia Potter para os ter cativos de suas ideias? Como era possível que Ron e Ginny não vissem dentro de Harry toda a maldade que encerrava? Harry Potter era destruição, todo o que queria se convertia em pó. Não podia deixar que Harry arrastasse a Ginny, não a ela, que era sua irmã pequena. Ele tinha uma meta, a de acabar com Harry Potter dantes de que fizesse mais dano.

\z*\z*\z*\z*\z 

Harry não pôde dormir essa noite, nem a seguinte, nem toda essa semana. Sua mente não deixava de pensar em que demônios tinha significado esse beijo com Draco, mas também não podia falar com o loiro porque Draco Malfoy estava demasiado ocupado sendo um bom amigo para Neville. Harry precisava aclarar as coisas ainda que tinha que ser honesto, ele não estava familiarizado com o que estava lhe sucedendo.

Resignado e apático, apanhou os diários e começou com a busca de uma nova gema. Se não podia controlar sua vida pelo menos controlaria a morte de Dumbledore. De imediato chamou-lhe a atenção à nota de um incêndio em um orfanato em Marselha. Essa era uma grande desgraça, isso sem o duvidar. Pensou em dizer aos demais, mas não tinha caso: Hermione e Ron praticamente tinha-lhe retirado à palavra e Severus era o único que tinha com ele uma relação cordial. Isso não era uma equipe. Eles não o queriam ali e sabia que já lhes tinha feito muito dano.

Foi a sua habitação, apanhou a Pedra da Ressurreição e depois desapareceu. Desta vez trabalharia sozinho…

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Draco tentava evitar a Potter baixo qualquer circunstância. Não era muito, mas precisava pôr terra de por meio entre eles, pelo menos até que pusesse em ordem esses pensamentos tão tontos que tinha. Com Harry não podia se manter uma relação, isso era quase impossível. Draco estava seguro de que qualquer pessoa ao lado desse Potter terminaria autodestruindo-se. Entrou ao despacho e olhou a folha do jornal.

—Filho de puta…

Draco saiu despavorido gritando para os outros habitantes da casa. Neville foi o primeiro em baixar junto com Severus, que estava praticando Defesa com ele.

—Que passa? —perguntou Neville. Draco arrojou-lhe o jornal.

—Passa que o filho de puta de Potter se tem largado a encontrar a seguinte gema. Esse filho de puta desconsiderado segue crendo-se o maldito herói que o mundo queria.

—Temos que lhe atingir. —Hermione estava tratando de entender a terrível letra de Harry, que tinha deixado uma folha com indicações. Obviamente essas indicações não eram para eles, mas Hermione queria encontrar uma conexão em todos os pontos. — Um momento… —Hermione revisou de novo o papel do jornal. — Isto não é normal. —Ron levantou uma sobrancelha.

—A que se refere? —Hermione estudou de novo o diário.

—Este não é um diário comum. Parece que como sim…

Ron girou em sua mão o jornal e não encontrou nada particular. De repente seus olhos abriram-se desmesuradamente.

—É uma armadilha. Harry vai diretamente a uma armadilha…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Realmente vindo do futuro e se esquece de coisas raras, como descobrir se é uma armadilha ou não... parece que Harry esta sendo apresado em querer terminar com tudo o que Dumbledore planeja... realmente!**

**Então vejo vocês nos reviews?**

**Ate breve!**

**Fui…**


	18. Entre Fantasmas

Capítulo XVIII

Entre fantasmas

—Como que a uma armadilha? —Draco olhou o diário e depois a Granger. — Explica-te…

—O papel não é muggle e tem magia, algum tipo de sinalização, não de um lugar senão de uma pessoa.

Severus examinou as folhas. Ele não teria suspeitado nunca do diário muggle, para ele era comum e corrente, e isso se devia a que nunca tinha convivido de tudo com os muggles. No entanto, a experiência de Granger fez-lhe suspeitar e decidiu comprovar se tinha razão. E sim, o diário muggle transbordava a magia muito poderosa.

—A senhorita Granger tem razão. Esse diário tem magia. —Severus olhou a cara de desconcerto do resto. — Sim, a casa de Augusta Longbottom está protegida e ninguém que não saiba nossa localização exata poderia nos encontrar, é como se a casa dos Longbottom não existisse em nenhum mapa. No entanto, o feitiço sobre o diário não tem como finalidade romper essa proteção. Quem fez este feitiço sabe-o e não se importa porque o único que queria era que Potter o lesse.

Hermione apanhou de novo o diário e leu a nota. Nesse momento um tiro de magia pôs sobre aviso a todos. Em matéria de segundos duas pessoas se materializaram em frente a eles: Theo Nott e Millicent Bulstrode. Neville baixou a varinha assim que viu-os sem saber muito bem como é que tinham chegado a sua casa.

—Que fazem aqui? Disse-lhes que era muito perigoso que revelassem seu status…

—Isso ainda não tem sucedido, senhor. Cuidamo-nos muito bem antes de aparecer aqui —disse Millicent. — É urgente, senhor. —Severus esperava o pior.

—Ontem Ginny desapareceu após nossa reunião em casa de Millicent —disse Nott. Ron quase salta de seu lugar.

—Qual reunião? —Ron se sobressaltou. — Que poderia estar fazendo minha irmã com duas serpentes como vocês? —Hermione olhou-o mau e Ron acalmou-se um pouco.

—Ginny é a líder de nosso exército. —O quejo de Ron caiu ao solo. — A cada dia reunimo-nos na casa mais conveniente. A última noite que a vimos Ginny nos deu instruções e prometeu se comunicar depois conosco, mas nunca o fez. A senhora Weasley não sabe nada dela e lhe pediu ajuda a Dumbledore. Mas nós duvidamos, senhor.

Fazia meses Theo e Millicent tinham buscado a Severus, o tinham convencido e tinham-no quase contornado para que os convertesse em espiões. Severus tinha-lhes advertido de que a vida de espião era curta e difícil, no entanto nenhum pareceu demasiado perturbado ante a ideia. Assim foi como esses Slytherin rebeldes se converteram em espiões e aliados importantíssimos para Ginny Weasley.

—Uma coisa mais, professor. Encontramos isso em casa dos Weasley. —Severus olhou com interesse os dois ramos de espinho morado.

—O feitiço dos inimigos. —disse olhando com atenção os ramos. — Quem levou-se à senhorita Weasley é a mesma pessoa que fez do diário um instrumento de sinalização. Enfeitiçarão ao senhor Potter para que veja Ginny como seu pior inimigo. Isso quer dizer que…

—Além de querer a Ginny morta querem que seja culpa de Harry —completou Neville.

Hermione saiu correndo para o jardim da casa e uns minutos depois regressou com o semblante sério.

—O orfanato existe ainda que está abandonado e a história do incêndio não é real. Temos que ir imediatamente. Ainda podemos lhes salvar. —Ron assentiu.

—Não tão rápido, senhorita Granger. Antes têm que saber que o senhor Potter se encontra baixo o efeito de um poderoso feitiço. A todas as pessoas que se lhe acerquem as verá como seu mais odiado inimigo e quererá as assassinar. Já têm notado que o senhor Potter não é precisamente delicado com o uso de sua magia dirigida para suas oponentes de modo que…

—São Harry e Ginny. Não os vamos deixar. Não podemos. —disse Ron com firmeza.

—Bem. Então, uma vez sabendo isso, vamos ao orfanato.

Apesar do sombrio aspecto da missão, Neville sorriu. Hermione e Ron ainda queriam a Harry. Estavam pondo em risco sua vida por ele e por Ginny. Dentro de todo o mau que estava sucedendo Neville tentava ver o melhor.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

O orfanato estava fora da cidade. A estrutura do edifício estava intacta e via-se imponente. Severus em seguida percebeu a magia concentrada. Primeiro a de Harry, que era muito poderosa, mas também tinha outra maligna que envolvia o lugar com uma energia escura. Girou-se para olhar ao nutrido grupo de magos que o olhavam expectante. Neville parecia perceber o mesmo que ele ou, pelo menos, sentia o perigo latente no que se encontravam.

—Repito-lhes que o senhor Potter não lhes vai reconhecer e que quererá lhes assassinar, de modo que vocês dirão…

—Vamos entrar diga o que diga, Snape. —disse Ron ao mesmo tempo que empurrava a Severus e atravessava a entrada. Então deu-se conta de que uma grande força rodeava a casa.

Neville se aferrou a sua varinha assim que atravessou a barreira invisível que existia na entrada do orfanato. Era como se um ar frio se lhe tivesse colado até os ossos. Independentemente do feitiço que tivesse, o edifício estava impregnado de sofrimento. A cada parede e a cada móvel estavam cheios de uma sensação negativa.

—Devemos dividir-nos. Este lugar é imenso. —Severus observou a Nott e Bulstrode. Pareciam menos perturbados que os demais, mas ele os conhecia o suficiente como para notar que estavam tão assustados como o resto. O próprio Severus estava temeroso do que lhes podia deparar um lugar como aquele. — Vocês aqui abaixo. Revisem tudo com cuidado e, ao menor indício de Potter, avisem. Não tentem o enfrentar sozinhos. —Theo e Millicent assentiram.

Draco, Severus, Ron, Hermione e Neville subiram as escadas. Severus encomendou-lhe o seguinte andar a Ron e Hermione com as mesmas instruções. Quando estavam a ponto de seguir pelas escadas Severus viu um fantasma. Era um menino pequeno que se via completamente queimado. Sua energia era escura e tentou lançar-se sobre Severus.

—Accio. —Uma barra de metal chegou até suas mãos. Severus golpeou a figura com a barra fazendo que desaparecesse. — Tenham cuidado com os fantasmas, não são amigáveis. —Ron engasgou. Não lhe deram tempo para perguntar nada.

—Acha que todo seja obra do velho? —perguntou Draco a Severus enquanto olhava o vão. A temperatura tinha descido e o frio fazia-lhes tiritar. Severus aplicou-se um feitiço para conservar o calor, mas foi repelido pelas defesas do orfanato.

—Não, acho que escolheu este lugar por algo. Aqui há magia poderosa. Desde que entramos sinto-me observado e esse fantasma que temos visto faz um momento não tem sido casualidade.

—É como que se o sofrimento se tivesse ficado colado às paredes. A morte, o pranto, a dor… —Neville se umedeceu os lábios. No fundo do corredor viu a um garoto de escassos três anos sorrindo-lhe enquanto seu corpo começava a tornar-se vermelho até ficar em carne viva. Depois o menino soltou um grito espectral que atingiram a escutar Severus e Draco. — Sabemos que Albus é retorcido, mas isto é demasiado. Deixar a Ginny aqui, enfeitiçar a Harry para que a mate, para que a cace…

—Vamos, Longbottom. —Draco lhe palmeou as costas.

Caminharam pelo corredor revisando a cada habitação. A maioria estavam cheias de cinzas. Conforme passavam os minutos e não encontravam a Harry, começavam a se desesperar. O ambiente era a cada vez mais sufocante e os fantasmas apresentavam-se de mil formas, todos com a mesma intenção de machucar lhes. Suas próprias forças pareciam estar-lhes abandonando. Draco olhou uma porta sem pomo. Era metálica e parecia estar desenhada para que nada que estivesse dentro pudesse sair.

—Mas… —Severus acercou lhe e olhou a porta.

—Quiçá esteja aqui —disse Neville. Draco assentiu. Tinha tentado controlar seu temor, mas estar em frente a essa porta estava-lhe dando calafrios. — Draco? —Malfoy piscou. — Está bem? —Draco sentiu o abraço de Neville.

—Draco?

—Vamos, estou bem. —Levantou a varinha. — Alohomora. —A porta abriu-se inesperadamente deixando sair um pranto enterrado por muitos anos. Até os três chegaram imagens dos golpes, o abuso e as suplicas. — Este lugar devia queimar até seus alicerces —arquejou Draco.

Tinha umas quantas escadas que os levavam para abaixo. Neville tropeçou e, como reflexo, se apoiou com parede. Em quando sua mão fez contato com a superfície chegou a sua mente a imagem de um garoto sendo levado a empurrões para o quarto. Depois viu-o sendo despido e inclinado sobre uma cama. Neville quis abrir os olhos, quis gritar quando viu ao homem lhe tocando…

—Impedimenta. Neville! —O grito do professor Snape sacou-o do trance. — Vamos. —Nesse momento quase golpeou-o outro feitiço. — É Potter, encontrámo-lo e não está de boas.

Severus e Neville refugiaram-se por trás de uma parede. Tentavam desarmar a Harry, mas era impossível porque, além de que sua técnica era insuperável, Harry estava resguardado por trás de um pilar. Draco, que se encontrava por trás das fracas ruínas de uns móveis, tentava sair dali. Mas era muito tarde; um dos feitiços desfez a pequena barricada.

—Draco? —A voz de Harry era pastosa. Malfoy esperava o golpe final, mas em vez disso os braços de Harry o rodearam em um abraço. — Como tens chegado até aqui? —A voz de Harry rompeu-se. — Isto é um pesadelo. Temos que sair daqui, já tenho a gema. —Harry mostrou-lhe a pedra preciosa de cor negro. — Não sabe o feliz que estou de te ver. —E sem mais, Harry o beijou precisado e Draco correspondeu-lhe. A sensação era maravilhosa, o calor de Potter era reconfortante e pela primeira vez encontrava com que essa caricia não era mecânica senão desejada.

—Harry… —Neville tentou chamar-lhe mas assim que Harry separou-se de Draco e olhou-o levantou a varinha disposto a acabar com ele.

—Não… Espera, Harry. —Draco interpôs-se. — É Neville. —Harry negou. — Enfeitiçaram-te!

Harry piscou. Tinha tentando libertar-se de um mau sentimento, como se estivesse se resistindo a algo, e nesse momento soube de que se tratava. Era o feitiço, estava-se resistindo ao feitiço. Baixou a varinha, olhou intensamente para o Dumbledore que estava em pé por trás de Draco, fez um enorme esforço por sair do feitiço e, por uns breves segundos, pôde ver a Neville.

—Temos que sair daqui —murmurou Severus se colocando por trás de Neville. Harry lutou para não levantar a varinha. Estava sofrendo, as imagens dos dois Dumbledore estavam-lhe perturbando.

—Vamos. —Draco apanhou lhe da mão. — Hoje me terá de lazara-lo de luxo. —Draco lhe beijou com doçura e Harry deixou-se guiar mansamente esquecendo-se de toda a situação.

—Por que reconheceu a Draco? —não pôde evitar perguntar Neville a Severus.

—Chama-se confiança. Além de outra cosinha que não acho que vá fazer muito feliz a Lucius.

Neville tornou-se sério. Estava claro que as palavras do professor lhe tinham deixado a dúvida.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Ron empurrou a porta com força. Tinha escutado o pranto de sua irmã e não lhe tinha importado nada mais que saber que lhe passava. Dentro tudo estava escuro e só podia escutar os lamentos e pequenos gemidos que escapam da garganta de sua irmã pequena. Hermione viu-o empurrar o mobiliário, buscar a golpe de varinha algum rastro de sua irmã. Quando a encontraram viram que Ginny estava em uma das esquinas da habitação com os olhos vendados e tremendo de medo.

—Ginny. —Ron chegou até ela e a abraçou. — Tudo está bem. —Ginny duvidou-o um pouco, mas depois abraçou-se a seu irmão com uma necessidade que fez que o coração do ruivo se encolhesse.

—Ron… —arquejou Ginny. Hermione limpou-lhe as lágrimas dos olhos. Ginny parecia estar bem fisicamente, mas se via completamente perturbada.

—Temos que sair daqui —lhes disse Hermione olhando o lugar que a cada vez se ensombrecia mais.

Ron quis tomar a Ginny entre seus braços mas sua irmã impediu-lhe. Com sua ajuda pôs-se de pé e saiu caminhando da habitação. Baixaram apressadamente. A cada segundo que passava parecia que a casa cobrava vida, uma vida escura que os estava reclamando. Encontraram-se a Theo e Millicent na porta, ambos bastante inquietos.

—Vocês também o sentem? —Nott olhou para a escuridão e depois para Hermione, quem assentiu.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Draco ia quase correndo com Harry da mão depois dele. Mais atrasados escutava a Severus e Neville lutando com alguns fantasmas, mas, mais que isso, com a sensação de que algo lhes ia passar se não saíam cedo. Quando viu aos demais reunidos ao redor da porta principal se deteve em seco.

—Vamos fazer algo, Potter. —Draco viu de relance como Neville e Severus estavam arquejantes, quase esperando ser atacados. — Fecha os olhos. Não importa o que passe, não os abra. Não sei que passa, mas só podes me ver a mim. Lá afora para ti só terá velhotes ainda que em realidade não o sejam, de modo que só te fico eu. Confia em mim?

Harry se umedeceu os lábios. Desde que tinha visto a Draco e tinha-o beijado era como se só ele fosse real e todo o demais estivesse sacado de seus pesadelos. Não podia pensar em confiar em ninguém nem nada mais. Se era honesto, Draco tinha avariado um pouco sua barreira e tinha-lhe algo mais que confiança, ainda que ainda não sabia que, mas mais. E não sabia se devia diz…

—Sim… —Harry fechou os olhos e afirmou o agarre sobre a mão de Draco.

Draco caminhou de novo para os demais. Abriram a porta e saíram correndo. No entanto não puderam chegar à grade que tinham que cruzar para se desaparecer. Uns dementadores apareceram voando pelo céu. Harry levantou a cara para as manchas negras e sentiu-o. Era esse frio, esse como nenhum outro, era o frio que lhe provocava Albus Dumbledore. Resistiu-se feroz ao feitiço, tanto que ao abrir os olhos viu entre borrões a Severus, a Neville, a Ron, a Hermione e os demais. No entanto, o ar viciado dizia-lhe que seu verdadeiro inimigo estava perto.

—Têm que se ir, Draco. A casa não me deixará me marchar. —Harry deteve-se olhando a Draco aos olhos. O frio vento fez-se presente.

—Está louco? São dementadores. Não te pode ficar. Te destroçarão. —Harry sentiu-o acercando-se a cada vez mais.

—Vão-se! —gritou-lhes a Severus e Neville. — A casa não me deixará sair! Isso era o que queria, este era seu plano B!

—Vamos, Draco. —Neville o puxou, mas Draco não se moveu e olhou aos dementadores se acercando a cada vez mais.

—NÃO! —gritou o loiro quando viu aparecer ao verdadeiro Albus Dumbledore.

—Corram! —gritou-lhes Harry aos demais ao mesmo tempo que empurrava a Draco com a mão esquerda. — Depulso!

O corpo de Draco saiu voando pelos ares até o outro lado da grade. Os dementadores chegaram até ele. Harry tentou levantar a varinha, mas não tinha nada que pudesse fazer, só podia se concentrar em Albus Dumbledore lhe olhando impassível. Seguro que queria ver como era consumido pouco a pouco pelos dementadores.

—HARRY!

Harry escutou o grito desgarrador de Draco, fechou os olhos e levantou firmemente a varinha.

—Expecto patronum.

O enorme cervo saiu e derrubou aos dementadores. Harry abriu os olhos e olhou a Albus Dumbledore que, pela primeira vez, parecia sentir algo: temor.

Albus levantou a varinha para lançar uma grande bola de água. Como resposta, da varinha de Harry saiu um imenso fogo que se transformou cedo em um dragão que chocou contra a água. O fogo estendeu-se rapidamente por todo o edifício queimando o orfanato e criando um grande circulo de fogo e cinza a sua redor. O grande dragão foi consumindo a água e cedo Albus não pôde manter seu feitiço. O dragão de fogo desapareceu e Harry tomou seu lugar notando as mãos queimadas de Albus e a bochecha cheia de grandes pontos vermelhos.

—Queria ver-me morto? —Albus olhou-o com ódio. — Vir aqui foi um grande erro. —Harry enterrou sua varinha na garganta de Albus. Ia lançar o feitiço quando Albus lhe atravessou a mão com uma adaga.

—Ainda não é tempo, meu querido rapaz. —disse e desapareceu.

Harry recolheu sua varinha do chão e também desapareceu.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Draco afastou-se de Neville assim que chegaram a casa dos Longbottom. Estava a ponto de regressar sem importar o que dissessem Severus e os demais. No entanto, não foi necessário. Harry caiu quase a seus pés com uma das mãos ensanguentada.

—Harry!

Draco viu a adaga na mão e não se atreveu a fazer nada. Severus acercou e com um passe de varinha tirou-lhe a adaga. A ferida começou a sangrar profusamente, mas com outro feitiço foi fechando-se.

—Tenho estado a ponto de matar, mas o muito infeliz não tem jogado limpo. —Harry tossiu pela fumaça que tinha aspirado no incêndio. — Ainda assim ganhei. —Harry mostrou-lhe a gema.

—Todo um herói, Potter. —disse Snape.

Harry sorriu de novo pela primeira vez e fazer desde a alma. Era como se nessa noite tão terrível e tão escura Harry tivesse recuperado um pouco da luz que lhe fazia falta.

Harry levou a mão ainda ensanguentada à nuca de Draco e lhe acercou para beija-lo. Não se importou com quem pudesse ver-lhes, nem sequer se percebeu de se estavam, só queria voltar a sentir essa faísca de carinho e pertence. Era isso, Draco lhe estava oferecendo a cada uma dessas coisas e Harry estava desejoso de sentir e também de acordar. Só durante esses segundos, durante esse beijo, se deu permissão de sentir, de merecer…

—Draco, o herói precisa descansar. —interrompeu-os Severus suavemente. — Não está bem. Deve de sentir-se débil e mareado. Esteve muito tempo resistindo um feitiço poderoso. Leve a sua habitação, tente que se dê um banho e em seguida lhe subirão algo para que tome.

—Não sou seu nana. —Draco levantou a sobrancelha esquerda e Severus desenhou um meio sorriso.

—Isso já o notámos todos. No entanto, acho que seu status permite-lhe cuidar de Potter.

Draco não disse mais e ajudou a Harry a se levantar para depois subir a sua habitação. As miradas de todos eram atentas, mas a de Neville ademais era dura e triste.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\\\*\ 

Neville sentou-se no cadeirão do despacho de sua avó. Todas as luzes da casa estavam apagadas e era muito tarde para deambular pelos corredores, mas Neville não podia dormir. Apoiou as costas sobre o respaldo e fechou os olhos. Não os abriu até que escutou a porta se abrir. Era Draco vestido com sua bata de seda negra e com a firme intenção de apanhar um livro.

—Merda, Longbottom. Assustaste-me.

—Pensei que todo mundo estava dormindo. —Draco não disse nada, passou sua mirada por um estante e apanhou um livro de grossa massa azul. — Como segue Harry?

—Dormindo desde que subimos. —Neville levantou-se do cadeirão e olhou a Draco de acima a abaixo.

—Então… vocês são… —Draco se girou lentamente.

—Nada. O que éramos antes desta missão. —Neville não pôde evitar sorrir amargamente. — Que?

—Que… bom, que hoje se comeram a beijos enfrente de todos. Parece que após tudo Harry já não te resulta tão machucado. —Draco negou querendo sair do despacho para evitar a Neville. — Não tenho terminado. —Neville apanhou lhe do braço, mas Draco se soltou.

—Estás-te comportando como um idiota. —Neville arremeteu contra Draco até prensa-lo contra a parede.

—Digo-te como te está comportando você com Harry?

Draco soltou-lhe um punho, mas Neville, que era maior que ele, regressou, o investiu de novo contra a parede e sem mais… o beijou.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa Neville ficou com um fogo hein...**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	19. Serpentes

Capítulo XIX

Serpentes

—Porra! —arquejou Neville sem fôlego. O punho de Draco tinha sido certeiro e o golpe foi direto em seu rosto.

—Que demônios te passa? —Draco estava furioso. — Como se te ocorre beijar-me? Somos amigos Longbottom. Amigos! —O loiro caminhou por uns segundos como um leão enjaulado e depois se deteve para ajudar a Neville a se levantar.

—Sinto muito Draco… Tem sido… —Neville baixou o rosto envergonhado. — Sou um idiota. Deixei-me levar. É que você…

—Não, nem o diga. Está confundido. —Draco sentou-se mancando sobre um dos cadeirões. — Sente, Longbottom. E tira essa cara de cão repreendido. Gostas dos homens? —Neville engasgou ante a pergunta, que sentiu demasiado frontal. — Vamos, Gryffindor, você pode o dizer.

—Gosto de você. —Draco negou. — Que?

—Claro que gosta, disso é normal. O que te estou pedindo é que faça uma análise de sua vida até hoje, que também não é tanto tempo, e me diga honestamente se nunca te tinha sentido assim por outro homem, ou outro garoto.

Neville fechou os olhos e pensou no beijo com o garoto do bar, no que lhe tinha assustado, mas também tinha algo mais; a pequena faísca de excitação e de liberdade que teve nesse breve instante. Pensou na admiração que sentia por Harry, no muito que pôde ter confundido isso com outra coisa, em que justo nesse momento lhe dava vergonha o admitir sobretudo pelo que acaba de fazer com Draco…

—Gostei de alguns homens. —Draco lhe palmeou as costas amistoso.

—Isso nos dá margem para seguir por esse caminho. Sou o único homem que vê por aqui e é normal que se confunda, mas isto se tem que terminar em algum momento e poderá ver a outros homens e descobrir que tanto te acomoda isso ou as tetas. Isto não é como as matemáticas, aqui se pode escolher. Dizem que são bissexuais, eu lhes disse fodidos sortudos filhos de puta. Em ocasiões divertem-se mais eu. —Draco riu tentando animar a Neville. Não queria perder sua amizade e menos por essa tolice. — Anda, vai-te a dormir e descansa.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Draco saiu do despacho e soltou um grande suspirou. Longbottom era bastante apaixonado, mas não era seu tipo ou pelo menos não nesse momento, quando tinha a uma bomba de tempo descansando em sua cama, um pouco mais louco a cada dia. Em ocasiões dava-lhe medo olhar aos olhos. No entanto tinha coisas que pesavam e Potter definitivamente estava pesando.

Chegou até sua habitação e viu a Potter dormindo profundamente. Subiu-se à cama e sorriu ao notar que Potter só se aconchegava entre seus braços.

—Espero que tenha arranjo, Potter, porque não quero estar no meio de um maldito drama contigo quando nossa vida esta mais que ameaçada por culpa do velhote. Espero que tenha maneira de passar as noites assim. Bom, não assim senão com algo de ação, mas sem que seus fantasmas nos fodam. Oxalá podemos acabar com eles, Potter. —Draco acariciou lhe o cabelo e olhou a cicatriz em forma de raio. — Oxalá que você possa acabar com esses fantasmas.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Dumbledore chegou dando tombos e caiu justo em frente a Remus, quem levantou-se imediatamente para ajudar-lhe. Albus tossiu um pouco e se ressentiu das queimaduras que tinha em seu corpo; sua mão tinha ficado praticamente inútil. Harry tinha sido muito hábil deixando-lhe sem uma das extremidades. Já não podia apanhar a varinha com nenhuma das mãos.

—Quem tem sido? —Remus não podia controlar seu assombro quando viu o dano das mãos de Albus. — Por Godric…

—Harry…. —disse debilmente. — Quis ver-lhe, falar com ele, mas… —Se moveu debilmente. Depois fingiu um amago de querer pôr-se de pé. Estava causando a impressão correta em Remus, que o olhava com infinita lastima. O licantropo examinou detidamente a marca em sua cara e negou com a cabeça.

—Não posso achar que te tenha feito isto… —A voz de Remus se avariou e seus olhos se inundaram de lagrimas que tentava deter. Para Albus era até verdadeiro ponto enternecedor; esse pobre homem ainda buscava em sua alma uma razão para não achar que Harry era um monstro.

—Não foi culpa sua, Remus… Ele… já não é ele. —Remus baixou o rosto. — Do Harry que conhecemos já não fica nada. Temos que o aceitar, Remus.

O homem lobo olhou por uns segundos para a nada e depois assentiu lentamente enquanto se limpava as lágrimas dos olhos. Até esse momento tinha-se resistido a achar que Harry estava morto e que o único que ficava era um monstro capaz de fazer de tudo para obter poder e a submissão do mundo. Mas o lamentável estado de Albus dizia-lhe que sim, que seu Harry, esse menino bom, estava morto e sem possibilidades de regressar.

—Tens razão. Temos que lhe deter… —Albus viu a tristeza na mirada de Remus e evitou sorrir com todas suas forças. Aí ia-se a última resistência que tinha para não assassinar a Harry assim que lhe vissem. — Darei a ordem após deixar na enfermaria. Algo se tem que fazer, Albus.

Essa noite Albus dormiu com um sorriso nos lábios muito bem dissimulado. Harry era muito poderoso para ele e jamais poderia lhe deter, mas, com a ajuda de Remus e de todos os demais a quem tinha envenenado lentamente, lhe faria todo o dano possível. Recordar a cara de ira dos Weasley ao saber que Harry se tinha levado a Ginny tinha sido a cereja do bolo. Todos o que em algum momento lhe tinham amado estavam mortos ou o odiavam. Dumbledore estava a nada de conseguir lhe deixar sozinho para sempre.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ \

Harry removeu-se em seu sonho e abraçou-se mais ao cálido corpo a seu lado. Era a primeira vez que dormia bem desde que tinha regressado. Estava completamente consciente de seu meio, de todo o que tinha sucedido e de como Albus tinha escapado da morte jogando sujo, como sempre. No entanto essas coisas ficavam em um segundo termo, pois, nesse momento, seus sentidos estavam postos em Draco Malfoy e no que estava por passar entre eles dois.

—Não pensei que acordaria hoje, Potter. —Harry abraçou-se mais ao corpo de Draco para surpresa do loiro.

—Eu também não pensei acordar hoje, mas parece que a poção do professor Snape serviu de algo e me recupere à perfeição. —Harry não era um garoto, ele já não era romântico e menos ainda um tipo paciente e subtil para dizer as coisas importantes. Abriu os olhos, olhou a Draco e falou-lhe firme. — Perguntou por que era a única pessoa que podia ver?

—Se sou-te honesto, sim. É intrigante em mais de um sentido, Potter. Não tenho a menor ideia de por que só podia se concentrar em mim.

—Confio em ti. —Draco assentiu. — Mas não é tudo. Em realidade podia-te ver só a ti porque, desafortunadamente, sinto algo por ti. —A mirada de Draco decaiu um pouco.

—Desafortunadamente? Vá, não pensei que sentir algo por alguém te molestaria tanto, Potter. —Harry olhou a Draco e engoliu saliva.

—Não o digo porque ache que esteja mau sentir algo. Digo-o porque todas as pessoas às que tenho querido ou me quiseram têm saído lastimadas por estar comigo. Meus pais morreram, meu padrinho acabou em um imundo cárcere, meus amigos odeiam-me, os Weasley odeiam-me, traí-os e traíram-me... Acha que está bem que tenha um pouco de medo ao me sentir assim por ti?

Draco simplesmente começou a rir a gargalhadas para surpresa de Harry, que não entendia a reação do loiro.

—Acha que eu não tenho medo? Sinto-me perdido, Potter. Porra, nem sequer sei se é capaz de sentir algo por alguém. Estamos no meio de uma guerra e não sei se sairemos vivos. Eu não queria isso para mim. Queria dizer-lhe a meus pais, que tivessem seu período de duelo e depois apresentar a um garoto quente de uma grande família e com uma grande fortuna. Você não é precisamente a melhor opção, Potter, mas não posso deixar de me sentir atraído por ti e, para valer, quisesse confiar em ti tanto como você confia em mim.

—Só posso te dar opções. Podemos tentá-lo ou podemos esquecê-lo, fazer um esforço para não estar juntos de novo. Atraímo-nos, sentimos algo um pelo outro, mas podemos o deixar morrer. —Draco inclinou-se para beijar a Harry intensamente. Era o segundo beijo real que se davam e, apesar de não ser a intenção, o beijo foi demasiado intenso para ser uma simples caricia.

—Só lhe vamos dar uma oportunidade a isso, Potter. Só uma. Espero não ter que me arrepender.

Harry apanhou o quadril de Draco e levou-lhe sobre seu corpo para beijar-lhe de novo. Colou as mãos por embaixo da t-shirt do loiro e os dois gemeram pela maravilhosa sensação de seus corpos esfregando-se lentamente.

—Sabe, Potter? Isso sim que nos sai muito bem. —Harry riu enquanto beijava o pescoço de Draco.

—Sim, essas coisas saem-me de maravilha.

Draco golpeou lhe o peito sorrindo e quase cai-se quando viu a Potter sorrir também abertamente. Vá, se Potter seguia sorrindo assim tinha muitas possibilidades de que isso funcionasse.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Dias após falar com Draco, Neville caminhava pelo jardim pensando. Não podia dormir nem deixar de lhe dar voltas a todas as coisas que tinha em sua cabeça. O beijo com Draco tinha sido bom, afinal de contas era um beijo, mas nem sequer parecia-se ao beijo que lhe tinham roubado no bar. Tinha adrenalina, mas não desejo ou a paixão de sentir algo ilícito, roubado. Inclusive ver a Harry e Draco nesses dias tinha sido raro, mas mais por ver o lado humano de Harry que por lhes ver juntos.

Entre a penumbra da noite encontrou a figura imponente de Severus Snape olhando para a escuridão. Acercou lhe lentamente e deteve-se a seu lado.

—Parece perturbado esta noite, senhor Longbottom. —Neville riu um pouco.

—Nota-se muito, professor? —Severus olhou-o intensamente por uns segundos. — Posso falar com você honestamente?

—Pode deixar de dizer-me professor ou senhor, para começar. Nesta casa todos somos iguais. —Neville soltou o ar dos pulmões para sentir-se um pouco mais livre após as contundentes palavras de Severus. —Desde faz dias vejo-te disperso. Deve de existir algum motivo e não acho que tenha que ver com nossa pequena revolução. —Neville negou.

—É algo que nesses momentos deveria parecer tonto. Vamos, não é muito próprio fazer um drama enquanto sua vida esta em perigo.

—A não ser que o drama esteja justificado. Não pode classificar o que sua mente considera importante ou não. —A noite estava à cada segundo mais fria. Neville envolveu-se em sua camada e pensou uns segundos antes de falar.

—Sinto-me confundido. Faz em uns dias pensava que gostava Draco. E fá-lo. De fato é isso… Acho que gosto dos homens. —Neville baixou o rosto quando o disse. No entanto, Severus não disse nada, nem sequer se imutou.

—Draco é o homem que gosta? Os Malfoy têm esse efeito em muitas pessoas. —Neville olhou curioso ao professor, mas negou ao mesmo tempo que tentava decifrar as palavras de Severus.

—Gostaria de pensar que só é ele, mas me fui dando conta de que…

—Talvez não? —perguntou Severus. Neville assentiu. — Isso te preocupa? Digo, deve significar algo importante para ti, após tudo faz que esteja mau.

—É que não sei… Me sinto confundido ao respeito. É como ter perdido o controle sobre uma parte de minha vida. Sinto-me perdido em algo no que a maioria se sente tão seguro…

—Ou pelo menos isso querem crer. As pessoas não sempre calcam forte nas coisas nas que parece que sim. E o que te pode gostar hoje pode mudar manhã. No entanto ninguém te pode dizer que as coisas passarão e que deixe de pensar em isso. Tudo faz parte de um processo. Reconcilia-te contigo mesmo e desde aí segue até que encontre a resposta que quer, a que te deixe satisfeito. —Neville sentiu como se um milhão de tabiques lhe tivessem caído na cabeça. Falar com Severus tinha-lhe esclarecido muito do que ele não tinha atingido a saber por si mesmo.

—Vá que vocês as serpentes são muito hábeis. —Severus riu. — Acho que sinto debilidade por todas e a cada uma das serpentes. —Severus recordou as palavras do Barão Sanguinário e desenhou uma careta.

—Vocês os leões são muito manejáveis. —Neville assentiu

—Mas só nos deixamos manejar pelas pessoas corretas. —Suas miradas cruzaram-se por uns segundos e Neville engoliu saliva ao ver esses olhos tão negros sobre os seus. — Creio… Já é tarde, deveríamos regressar.

—Eu ficarei um pouco mais. —lhe respondeu Severus.

Essa noite Neville sentiu-se intranquilo, mas por uma razão completamente diferente. Começou a sentir-se incomodamente quente recordando a profunda mirada de Severus Snape. Isso não podia lhe passar a ele, não da noite para o dia. Mas uma parte seu cérebro dizia-lhe que estava encaminhado a se sentir atraído por esses homens que lhe faziam centrar em uma razão, em um momento.

a*a*a*a*a 

—Não quero que o faças. —Ron deixou-se cair sobre o sofá olhando a sua irmã, que estava bem mais decidida que antes.

—Há muitas pessoas que estão conosco, Ron. Todos têm nossa idade, é verdadeiro, mas isso não quer dizer que não possam pensar. Eles me precisam, precisam saber que sigo viva e que quero seguir adiante. Não posso simplesmente lhes esquecer porque sim. —Ron negou.

—Pode morrer, ou não o entende? É uma garota… —Ginny levantou-se violentamente.

—Isso que quer dizer, Ron? —O garoto enrijeceu de vergonha.

—Não é o que cries. Digo que é jovem, que não quero que carregue com tudo isso sobre seus ombros. Ainda pode te ir, se esconder. Os pais de Malfoy conseguiram escapar deste inferno e você também pode o fazer…

—Não quero escapar, Ron. Quero lutar, quero brigar, quero terminar com esta guerra. Theo e Millicent sabem muito bem que não me vou ir.

Ron não podia se imaginar perdendo a outro membro de sua família e menos a sua irmã pequena. Sobretudo porque sentia-se impotente por não poder fazer nada para a cuidar. Mal e podia resguardar sua própria vida como para defender a de sua irmã.

—Ginny…

—Ron… —Ginny sentou-se ao lado de seu irmão abraçando-lhe. — Não me passará nada. Juro-te que os dois sobreviveremos a isso e que quando por fim acabe para nós só terá coisas boas. Mas por agora temos que lutar. Não posso simplesmente lhes dar as costas.

—Isso dizia Harry e já vê como terminou. —Ginny negou.

—Ele não tinha um irmão, não tinha uma mãe, um pai. Ron, não pode pensar que Harry e eu somos iguais. Nós fazemos isso porque é o correto, carinho. Harry fazia-o porque tinha que o fazer. Há uma grande diferença. —Ron abraçou a sua irmã com força e depois soltou-a sentindo que seu coração se encolhia.

—Se cuida, Ginny. —A garota assentiu. Sem cerimônias, só com seu irmão diante, se pôs de pé disposta a se marchar junto a seus dois amigos.

—Assim que cheguemos a um lugar seguro me comunicarei com vocês.

Ron assentiu e aos poucos segundos Ginny, Nott e a outra Slytherin tinham desparecido. Ron sentiu que tinha envelhecido dez anos inesperadamente. Fechou os olhos sentindo um vazio enorme no estomago e umas vontades imensas de chorar.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Ginny chegou a um lugar que só podia ter imaginado. O sítio dos Nott era maior que a Toca, contando o jardim cheio de gnomos. Essa noite jantaram qualquer coisa que encontraram na casa. Após jantar, Ginny se recostou entre as frias cobertas depois de ter-se duchado. Quando fechou os olhos e não pôde evitar pensar em Ron e no mau que lhe tinha deixado.

—Deveria de tentar dormir. —Ginny sorriu quando escutou a voz que vinha de atrás e sentiu os braços que rodeavam sua cintura.

—Não posso. Penso em Ron. —Sentiu um beijo no pescoço. — Gostaria que de tudo isso só fosse uma lembrança, gostaria de poder saber que…

—Vamos estar bem, Gin…

—Isso quero, Theo. —Deixou-se envolver mais pelos braços de Nott e suspirou tranquila envolvida a sensação de proteção que lhe proporcionavam esses braços.

—Não lhe falou do nosso, verdadeiro? —Ginny negou.

—Meu irmão morre-se, mas primeiro mata-te. Já sabe como é. —Nott riu entre dentes.

—Sim, mas não podemos o ocultar sempre. Eu quero que isso seja oficial após que a guerra acabe, minha vida. Não pretendo me esconder toda a vida e menos temer a ira de seus lindos irmãos.

—Não sabe o que diz, Theo. —Nott encolheu-se de ombros.

Essa noite dormiram tranquilos esperando a seguinte jogada. Após o sucedido teriam que calcar com cuidado.

\\\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Remus Lupin apareceu em tela com uma cicatriz profunda na bochecha. Tinha passado uma lua cheia mais e Harry podia notar seu deterioro físico. No entanto estava ali, dando uma entrevista no meio do Ministério de Magia. Harry estava sentado em frente à tela mágica. Draco tinha-se sentado a seu lado, no braço da poltrona. Apanhou lhe a mão e apertou-a com força enquanto escutava a Remus falar dele.

—É perigoso, não é humano e devemos o conter antes de que o monstro que habita nele se peneire sobre nós. —Harry contraiu a mandíbula e abraçou a Draco aferrando-se a ele como o único real em sua vida. — Faremos até o impossível por manter o mundo a salvo.

Isso queria dizer que em qualquer momento, quando a batalha chegasse, Remus Lupin levantaria a varinha com o único fim de acabar com a vida de Harry. Então se voltaria em uma batalha de ganhar ou morrer.

—Por fim envenenou-o em meu contra. —Harry baixou o rosto.

—Ainda não tem ganhado, Potter. Não pode lhe permitir que ganhe. —Harry assentiu.

Nesse momento uma coruja negra desconhecida entrou à casa com um sobre mágico no bico que caiu nas mãos de Ron.

Uma mais no Hospital Militar de Moscou.

—É de Ginny. Sabe de outra gema. —Harry assentiu.

—Falta muito pouco para que Albus e eu nos vamos as caras de novo.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Interessante...**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	20. Habitação dupla

Capítulo XX

Habitação dupla

Draco retorcia-se de prazer. Escondeu o rosto na almofada para tentar calar o gemido gutural que pugnava por sair de sua garganta, mas foi impossível. O maldito de Potter estava a tomar-se seu tempo pela primeira vez em… sempre. Potter estava a tomar-se o tempo para excitar-lhe, para estimular-lhe completamente o corpo.

—Porra. —gemeu lastimoso.

—Ainda não. —A voz de Potter soava-lhe húmida e amortecida porque tinha os lábios colados a seu cu. Draco sentiu de novo a pecaminosa língua enredar-se em seu buraco e entrar nele apesar da resistência que ainda existia. — Quero-me comer seu cu por outra meia hora. —Potter sugou e, sem poder evitá-lo, Draco gemeu como uma cadela no cio. — É tão estreito… —Sua língua se colou de novo. — Tão delicioso… —Uma sucção mais. — E completamente meu. E desejoso de ser enchido. —Potter deu-lhe três tapas e Draco elevou o quadril oferecendo-se como uma puta barata. Bom, talvez sim era um pouco puta, mas barata… jamais. — Fica-te assim, faz favor.

Draco tremeu ao escutar a agora grave e sedosa voz de Potter. De repente sentiu uns dedos lubricados entrando lentamente em seu cu e saindo com a mesma lentidão, abrindo-lhe a cada vez mais. Draco salivava pelas vontades de ser fodido. Potter procurou de imediato umas almofadas e colocou-lhes baixo a cintura para ajudar-lhe a manter a postura. As mãos de Potter estavam quentes e apanhavam com força as nádegas de Draco, amassando sua carne, separando-as… Draco em seguida sentiu a dura verga de Harry deslizar-se por sua raja. Esfregava-se tão suave que era como uma maldita caricia. Draco sacudiu o quadril e Harry grunhiu.

—Harry… —suplicou Draco. Potter assobiou.

—Seu cu está tão úmido —sibilou Potter fincando a cabeça de sua pênis. — Bate do precisado que está. —Um tapa. — Quer meu verga? Quer que foda seu doce cu até encher de meu leite? —Draco assentiu frenético. — Diz…

—Foda-me. Enche-me, Harry. —Potter o investiu de um só movimento e ambos gemeram. — Sim!

—É tão perfeito. Todo um encanto.

Potter o fodeu como sempre, com vontades de lhe marcar e de encher dele. No entanto desta vez tinha algo muito novo porque Potter lhe estava beijando a cada parte que atingia da pele e lhe dizia palavras sujas salpicadas com outras doces. Draco sentia-as estranhas, mas agradavam-lhe porque Potter utilizava-as para excitar-lhe. Era parte de um todo que Harry não lhe tinha querido mostrar até essa noite: que não só era um possesso fodendo senão que também era um bruto selvagem que o queria voltar louco de paixão.

Harry elevou-lhe para colar as costas de Draco a seu peito e assim beijar-lhe o pescoço e lhe morder ligeiramente o lóbulo da orelha. Harry acariciou-o até que Draco se correu a grandes chorros banhando as cobertas. Quando sentiu o leite quente de Potter em seu cu e depois se derramar pouco a pouco por sua coxa, Draco voltou a gemer. Harry seguiu-se movendo lentamente e beijando-lhe devagar até que tiveram que se separar.

—A cama está úmida. —Draco deixou cair a cabeça sobre o ombro de Potter, quem seguia beijando-lhe o ombro.

—Deliciosa umidade, a sua. —O loiro soltou uma gargalhada.

—Vá que é poético, Potter. —Harry sorriu. Draco pôde-o sentir sobre sua pele.

—Só gosto de ressaltar o óbvio. —Sem necessidade de varinha, Potter limpou o desastre de Draco e caíram na cama esgotados, mas sem desfazer o abraço. — Amanhã temos que ir a por a gema. —Draco suspirou pesadamente. — Não quer ir?

—Não é isso, só que quero que tudo isso acabe. —Harry ajustou os braços ao redor da cintura de Draco.

—Cedo. Só faltam duas gemas e poderemos regressar à tumba. —Draco só esperava que tudo fosse tão fácil como Potter o imaginava.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Neville bebeu-se o café negro, sem açúcar e muito carregado. Tinha dias sem dormir bem. As últimas três noites tinha tido sonhos bastante perturbadores. Neles se encontrava em um quarto escuro e caminhava até encontrar com uma figura negra que lhe atraía sobremaneira. A sensação era mais forte que ele, tanto que as vontades de lhe tocar eram assustadoras. Finalmente Neville abraçava à figura por detrás, timidamente tocava seu peito plano e afundava o rosto no cabelo do homem. Depois baixava as mãos até que as palmas descobriam uma proeminente ereção que provocava que se lhe fizesse a boca água. Justo nesse momento, uma voz sedosa dizia seu nome. Neville acordava de imediato porque reconhecia essa voz, porque essa maldita voz era como nenhuma outra e só podia pertencer a uma pessoa.

Longbottom tentava racionalizar seu sonho. Para começar achava que nunca seria tão… ativo nessas circunstâncias, mas que se o pensava um pouco tinha lógica. Ele queria descobrir o corpo masculino, isso era bastante óbvio, por isso em seu sonho ele tocava, provava e queria mais. Por que ele dentre todos os homens? Bom, Draco tinha razão, tinha pouco de onde escolher e, se era honesto, o professor Snape tinha bastante atraente, sombrio, mas atrativo ao final de contas.

No entanto Neville não estava muito seguro de como dissimular seu gosto pelo professor, sobretudo quando estavam as vinte e quatro horas do dia juntos. Lhe urgia que todo isso terminasse para poder sair da casa e conhecer mais homens. Não queria faltar ao respeito ao professor pensando nessas coisas. Até verdadeiro ponto sentia-se sujo e desagradecido porque o professor Snape estava a portar-se com ele como um verdadeiro amigo. Neville sentia que estava a trair essa amizade e que transgredia o sentimento de afinidade que sentiam.

—Bom dia, Longbottom. —Neville quase cuspiu o café quando escutou a sedosa voz de seu professor.

—Severus. —Neville assegurou-se de não ronronar o nome. Tinha três dias chamando-lhe assim e não estava seguro de se já lhe saía natural. Odiava sentir-se atraído por esse homem. Não é que lhe desagradara o homem em si, mas era seu amigo, dos poucos amigos que Neville tinha e pelos que daria a vida.

—Desvelado? —Neville assentiu olhando dissimuladamente ao homem sentado a seu lado. — Imagino. Parece que o senhor Potter e Draco tiveram uma noite agitada. —Neville evitou fechar os olhos e evocar aqueles gemidos porque esses sons tinham-lhe dado uma noite bastante movida a ele também. Só que não pensava precisamente em Draco e Harry. — Espero que recordem que temos que nos ir a Moscovo.

—Não devem de demorar.

Ron e Hermione chegaram para aliviar um pouco a tensão de Neville.

—Merda. Como podem o fazer? —disse Ron assim que sentou-se e serviu-se o café da manhã. — Imagino que os escutaram. Quem não? Acho que até Alby fazer. —Hermione negou.

—É assunto seu, Ron. —Ao ruivo subiram-se lhe as cores ao rosto.

—Em isso apoio ao senhor Weasley. Pelo menos um feitiço para insonorizar a habitação, por dignidade humana e como favor para todos os seres humanos que habitamos esta casa.

Draco e Harry apareceram uns segundos depois. O loiro tinha um sorriso bastante malicioso e Harry via-se muito relaxado. Isso era algo que todos notavam, que desde seu confronto com Albus, Harry parecia estar mais relaxado. Ainda não era o Harry que Ron e Hermione reconheciam como seu amigo, mas também não era o homem monstruoso que se tinha mostrado ante eles ultimamente.

—Posso ver os ciúmes refletidas em seus olhos —disse Draco zombador. — Vamos, colem-se um pó e deixem de olhar-nos assim. —Draco riu quando Weasley se pôs mais vermelho que seu cabelo.

Tomaram o café da manha todos juntos e pouco depois se prepararam para sua viagem a Moscovo. Harry apareceu-os a todos no meio do nada em um lugar muito próximo à cidade. Ali misturaram-se entre os muggles. Viajaram em casais pelas ruas até chegar a uma pensão discreta. A cada casal pagou por uma habitação e instalaram-se ali sem levantar suspeitas. Para martírio de Neville, nessa missão teria que compartilhar quarto com Severus Snape.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

—Potter… —grunhiu Draco. E pela primeira vez nesses dias não teve nada que ver com a excitação. — Diga-me que já tem um maldito plano porque temos horas aqui e ainda não diz nem uma só palavra. —Draco golpeou a Harry nas costas. — Deixa de olhar por essa porqueira Potter e faz-me caso! —Harry olhou a Draco pela primeira vez desde que tinham chegado a uma colina desde a que podiam vigiar o hospital psiquiátrico.

—Não é tão singelo, encanto. —Draco rodou os olhos quando escutou o mote.

—Disse que não me chamasse assim quando não estivéssemos em uma cama e com seu pênis em meu cu. —Harry sorriu. — Não faça essas caras, Potter. —Harry regressou aos binoculares.

—Draco —sibilou o nome. —, não é tão singelo. Este é um hospital habitado e os doentes que estão ingressados podem resultar feridos ou alguns inclusive ser perigosos. Temos que ser mais cuidadosos, não podemos entrar com uma simples poção polissuco e esperar que nada saia mau. Não quero riscos. —Draco rodou os olhos. — Só tenho que olhar uns minutos mais e depois ir-nos-emos.

—Isso espero, Potter, porque se me congela o cu. —Harry assobiou.

—Não se preocupe, também me posso encarregar disso. —Draco voltou golpear a Potter. No entanto, não podia negar que o sentido do humor azedo e cínico de Potter lhe era bastante agradável.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Draco se desenredou dos braços de Potter. Tinha os músculos agradavelmente agarrotados e sentia-se deliciosamente quente, sobretudo o cu. Potter tinha cumprido com sua palavra e tinha-lhe aquecido, não só fodendo como um deus grego senão também lhe dando um massagem relaxante e bastante excitante. Potter estava placidamente dormindo e não tinha coração para o acordar, menos ainda quando queria um café e Potter lhe tinha ensinado a usar a ditosa máquina do corredor.

Draco saiu do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor da pensão. Encontrou a Neville apoiado na máquina bebendo café distraidamente.

—Outra vez pensando, Neville? Está-te fazendo costume e esses não é bom; os lindos gatinhos de Gryffindor não pensam, só atuam.

—Tenho dias sonhando com Severus Snape e nenhum de meus sonhos tem sido nem lindo nem santo. —Draco quase atira o café. — Diga algo, faz favor. —Draco engasgou.

—Vá, isto é novo. Muito mas muito novo. Previsível, mas novo ainda para um garoto sobrexcitado como você. —Neville teve a bem corar e Draco riu divertido.

—Não sei que fazer, Draco. Faz em uns dias morria por ti e te beijei e agora de repente estou a desejar… —Neville levantou o rosto para olhar a Draco mas antes se encontrou com uma mirada verde e penetrante na que não tinha mais que decepção. — Harry…

Draco girou-se de imediato e os olhos de Potter centraram-se nele, penetrantes, quase calcinados.

—É verdadeiro?

A pergunta foi seca. Harry estava a usar de novo esse tom carente de emoções e bem longe do humano. Draco engoliu saliva. Neville quis falar, mas o loiro deteve-o ao assentir com a cabeça. Esperavam alguma reação, algum tipo de violência, mas nada disso passou. Em mudança, Harry deu-se meia volta e marchou-se.

Draco sentiu um vazio imenso. Era como se o laço que existia entre eles se tivesse volatilizado. De um AVC tinha acabado com tudo. A confortável mão de Neville caiu amável sobre seu ombro. Draco permanecia imóvel e sem saber que fazer. Potter tinha desaparecido adiante de seus olhos.

—Temos que o ir procurar —disse Draco ainda em estado catatónico. Queria pensar que estava sobre atuando, mas ele sabia que com Potter era tudo ou nada e que a decepção que tinha em seus olhos era algo com o que não podia lidar. Tinha medo de ter perdido não só a Potter e o que tinha com ele.

—Chamarei ao professor; ele poder-nos-á ajudar —acrescentou Neville. Draco girou-se lentamente para ele.

—Seu amorzinho não vai poder nos salvar. —Neville olhou-o duramente e Draco deteve-se. — Sinto muito. Eu… —Neville negou.

—Chamarei aos demais. Acho que você deveria te ficar aqui. —Draco contraiu o rosto. — Digo-o por se regressa. —Draco baixou o rosto e assentiu.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Severus era um homem de costumes e com os anos tinha-se voltado a cada vez mais do tipo de pessoas que frequentam um lugar antepondo o fato de que fosse um bom lugar, que o tratassem bem e que o que servissem fosse bom. Assim foi como deu com Potter essa noite. Recordava à perfeição ter lido o nome desse bar russo. Por que o recordava? Bom, entre outras coisas porque as lembranças de Harry eram tão perturbadores que era impossível os esquecer. O bar era um lugar tranquilo com as mesas dispostas ao redor da barra. O curioso do lugar era a decoração. Tinha cavalos de feira rodeando o lugar e a barra estava alumiada só a média luz.

Severus viu a Potter sentado em um dos balcões. Obviamente tinha-se esquecido de que era um homem de trinta e tantos anos no corpo de um garoto de dezessete, e alguém no bar também tinha passado por alto seu aspecto porque Potter estava a beber tranquilamente o que parecia ser uma vodka seco.

—Os muggles em algum momento respeitarão suas próprias leis? —perguntou quando se sentou a seu lado e pediu o mesmo que tomava Potter.

—Só quando se trata de seus bens. Acho que interessa-lhes muito salvaguardar o que conseguem. Fora disso sempre encontram a forma de burlar as leis. Os muggles são experientes nisso. —Harry terminou-se sua copa e pediu uma mais. — Dirá como me encontrou?

—Um feitiço de sinalização. Não ia deixar que se fosse de novo sem nos convidar à diversão. —Harry sorriu amargamente. — Está zeloso, Potter? —Harry não disse nada, só bebeu um pouco mais. — Assumirei que sim e também assumirei que Draco lhe interessa mais que qualquer outra pessoa com a que tenha estado.

—Você se apaixonou de minha mãe? —Severus assentiu. — Após ela se apaixonou de novo? —Severus bebeu e evitou fazer qualquer careta de dor. O que Potter bebia não era vodka, era cicuta.

—A guerra não me deixou muito tempo para analisar o que senti depois por meus amantes, mas lhe posso dizer que sua mãe foi meu primeiro grande amor, o único importante e ao que sempre recordarei. No entanto não lhe guardei luto todos estes anos se é o que quer saber. Dirá o motivo de seus questionamentos?

—Em minha época Draco tinha um filho… Scorpius ou algo assim. Neville, o Neville de minha época, cuidava-o e protegia-o. Só falei com ele uma vez e posso recordar à perfeição todo o carinho com o que falava do garoto. Não posso deixar de pensar que talvez em meu tempo Neville e Draco eram… algo. Quiçá esse filho era de ambos.

—E? —Severus olhou a Harry. — Você mudou isso e agora não importa. Seu tempo, essa época da que fala, já não existe, senhor Potter. Quando você veio aqui destruiu essa linha de tempo. Seu mundo nunca existirá, não poderá formar porque você tem mudado o contínuo espaço-tempo. O Neville que você recorda não existe, o Draco que pôde ter tido algo que ele também não e nesta linha de tempo você pode ser o pai desse garoto. —Por uns segundos só teve silêncio e Potter seguiu meditabundo. — Não estará decepcionado pelo do beijo, verdade? Acho que o que lhe passa vai para além disso. Você pensa que não é digno de Draco e se sente decepcionado por suas tentativas para ser alguém novo.

—Sigo sem entender como me pode ler tão bem. —Severus baixou a mirada concentrando em sua copa.

—A escuridão não se lê, se vive… —Severus terminou com seu copo. — Draco decidiu-se por você. Aceita-o com tudo e seus manias e inseguranças. E ele o faz feliz. Não perca esta oportunidade, Potter, porque após que tudo isso termine não terá nada e este será seu triunfo. —Harry fechou os olhos. Severus notava o debate, a dor. — A Draco não se importa o que você foi, só importa o que é agora e quer lhe ver regressar

Um par de copos mais e os dois marcharam-se e procuraram um lugar discreto para desaparecer.

Já na pensão, Harry entrou ao quarto que compartilhava com Draco e o encontrou sentado na cama. Tinha mau semblante e notava-se gratamente surpreendido ao ver-lhe, mas seu porte altivo fez-se presente. Ainda que Harry sabia que no fundo Draco se morria por correr a lhe abraçar.

—Temos que falar, Potter. O que escutou não é o que cries.

Harry deu três passos e lhe beijou profundamente até que o sentiu desfazer entre seus braços. Regressaram à cama e Draco se aconchegoou junto a ele. Harry abraçou-lhe com firmeza.

—Sei que não significo nada para ti, mas me dói pensar que com ele teria uma vida mais singela, talvez mais feliz. —Draco colocou o rosto no peito de Harry.

—Lástima que não queira comprar essa vida…

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ \

Neville apareceu-se na habitação uns segundos após a chegada de Severus, quem se compadeceu um pouco da mirada preocupada do garoto.

—O senhor Potter deve estar reconciliando-se com Draco justo nestes momentos. —Neville pareceu descansar. Sem notar onde o fazia, se deixou cair na cama ao lado de Severus.

—Procuramo-lo por todos lados. Como deu com ele? —Severus fez uma careta de indiferença.

—Coisas de velho professor. —Neville riu entre dentes. — Como está? —Severus tomou-lhe da mão e não se surpreendeu quando Neville lhe apertou os dedos.

—Mais tranquilo, ainda que tenho que falar com Harry. Devo explicar-lhe como sucederam as coisas, lhe dizer que Draco só é um bom amigo, que se cai de bom e que me confundi por um segundo, mas que não tem nada de que se preocupar e menos ainda que lhe reclamar a Draco. —Neville incorporou-se para ficar sentado ao lado de Severus. — Harry é feliz com Draco e vice-versa. Vale a pena que sigam juntos.

—Se serve-te de consolo, Potter sabe. Disse lhe antes de vir aqui. —Neville olhou-o agradecido.

—Protege-me até nisso —disse Neville olhando aos olhos. Severus riu-se.

—Só te protejo de sua própria estupidez. —Ambos se riram, ainda olhando aos olhos. Ainda que os risos cedo morreram e só ficaram as miradas fixas. Neville engasgou e, nervoso, levantou-se imediatamente da cama.

—Vá que tarde é. Temos que dormir… —Se tirou o abrigo e o suéter. — Amanhã tenho que falar com Po… com Harry e…

Sentiu a mão de Severus sobre seu ombro e girou-se lentamente. Na cara do professor tinha estranheza, mas Neville também notava a cercania e toda a tensão que seu corpo tinha construído ao redor de Severus. Torpe, lançou-se a beija-lo. Foi curto e demasiado rápido. Em seguida Neville sentiu-se envergonhado. Ia separar-se dele quando sentiu as longas mãos de Severus lhe atraindo e então Neville se esqueceu de toda a timidez e o temor. Rodeou com os braços a cintura de Severus e lhe beijou profundamente deixando que toda a tensão se fosse diluindo no desejo. Caíram na cama lutando no beijo, saboreando-se nele. A mão direita de Neville afundou-se no negro cabelo de Severus enquanto as mãos do professor encontravam seu caminho baixo a camisa de Neville. Essa noite ainda não terminava para eles.

\\*\\*\\*\\*\ 

Millicent apareceu-se na casa de segurança com o semblante cansado e Theo de imediato soube que algo não tinha saído bem. Ginny acercou-se a sua amiga e fez a pergunta muda.

—Quando cheguei tinha muitos rastros de magia e chamei à guarda mais próxima. Era Luna. Chegou quase de imediato e as duas entramos à casa mas já era tarde. Não tinha ninguém… —Millicent engoliu saliva tentando não chorar. — Tinham-lhe levado… —Ginny abraçou-a sem podê-lo crer ainda.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mas então o que será que esta acontecendo?**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	21. Entre flores

Entre flores

—Espera, espera. —Severus parou o beijo colocando as mãos sobre o peito de Neville para apartá-lo. — Isso não é correto. —A nuvem de luxuria na que Neville se encontrava lhe impedia entender do todo as palavras de Severus. — Para valer, não podemos fazer isto. Você é… —Severus se pôs de pé e Neville fechou os olhos e se deixou cair na cama. — Sinto muito, Neville. Bebi a mais e a conversa que tive com Potter também não ajudou muito.

Neville temia-lhe. Desde que o beijo tinha começado, desde as miradas estranhas.

—Severus…

Levantou-se e tentou acercar-se, mas o professor deu um passo firme para trás.

—Sinto muito. Para valer que o sinto. Não acho que seja adequado que fique aqui.

Severus tomou sua varinha e saiu da habitação para completa decepção de Neville, que se deixou cair de novo na cama e se esfregou o rosto com desespero. E assim se perdia uma das melhores amizades que tinha tido no mundo.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Draco retorcia-se na cama enquanto abraçava ao corpo de Harry que a sua vez lhe investia deliciosamente profundo. Gemeu mais forte quando Potter lhe mordeu o pescoço. As pernas de Draco ajustaram-se mais ao quadril de Harry, que estava imparável. Draco deixou-se beijar, lamber, morder… com os olhos fechados e o desejo de correr-se. Fazer justo quando Potter grunhiu seu nome antes de beija-lo profundamente e terminar nele com um gemido quase agonizante.

Após acabar, Potter não se moveu senão que ficou uns segundos em cima de Draco lhe fazendo mimos para deleite culposo de Draco Malfoy.

—Estou a começar a pensar que é um íncubo. —Harry riu e se desenredou de Draco para levar-lhe em um abraço apertado.

—Não, não o sou. Mas devo admitir que contigo me passou algo que não me imaginava que passaria. Encanta-me ver-te cheio de mim e por mim. —Draco sorriu para si, gostava de pensar que tinha a Potter. — Acho que hoje farei guarda com Neville. —Draco levantou-se um pouco para olhar a Harry. — Que?

—Não me quer arrastar a esse inferno? —perguntou. Harry lhe beijou.

—Sei que odeia estar no meio do frio de modo que hoje poderá te ficar em casa, quente e sem problemas. Talvez possa me fazer a comida. —Harry não pôde evitar rir pela cara que pôs Draco. — É broma, mas sim que quero te deixar em casa por um dia.

—Perfeito. Já quero ter o maldito plano para entrar a por a gema. Estamos tão perto… —Harry assentiu. — Deve de existir uma forma de entrar sem que nos lastimem.

—Nunca temi por nós, Draco. Temo que nós causemos dano. Não há nada pior que um idiota com iniciativa e nós não sabemos nada do cuidado de pacientes psiquiátricos. Ainda que asseguro-te que cedo teremos a joia em nossas mãos.

—Sabe? Nunca tem deixado de ser um gatinho. Dou-me conta de que apesar do mau que todo mundo te crê segue protegendo aos mais débeis e tenta fazer o correto. Não sei como seus amigos não o notaram. —Harry lhe beijou suavemente o ombro.

—Talvez não querem o notar. Em ocasiões as pessoas decidem ver só o que desejam ver.

Draco lhe beijou profundamente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Neville tinha acompanhando a Harry em uma semana e tinha-lhe proposto um plano nada mau. Entrariam como pessoal de limpeza e poderiam procurar por todos lados sem ter contato próximo com os pacientes. Simples. E a Harry não se lhe tinha ocorrido, talvez porque estava demasiado ocupado desviando a mirada para o cu de Draco. Harry olhou a Neville, que estava muito sério, algo completamente incomum.

—Está bem? —Neville saiu de seu estupor e olhou-lhe.

—Sim, claro, claro. —Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e Neville se corou levemente. — Então entramos manhã? —Harry assentiu.

—Que passou, Neville? E não me diga que nada porque não sou idiota. Juro-te que conheço essa cara. —Neville olhou para a neve e começou a falar.

—Severus e eu nos beijamos e pensei que íamos chegar a mais, mas ele praticamente me arrojou da cama. Nem sequer dormiu na mesma habitação que eu. —Neville negou. — Lamento-o por nossa amizade. Sei que não sou um tipo atraente e o entendo, mas para valer queria que nossa amizade se salvasse após o beijo.

—Quem te disse que não é atraente? —Neville olhou-o como se tivesse dito uma má broma. — Não é um super modelo, mas definitivamente tem o seu. —Harry riu. — Vamos, está a pensar muito mau de ti, como sempre. Pode conquistar ao professor. —Neville se corou ainda mais. — É o que quer não? Olha, é mais jovem, o quer e vocês podem chegar a se entender. Tem uma alma velha com um corpo jovem. Seguro que ele desfrutá-lo-ia bastante e você mais.

—Fode a Draco está a fazer-te igual de descarado que ele. —Harry encolheu-se de ombros. — Sei que não lhe interesso…

—Como o sabe? Se te beijou não foi porque lhe desagradara. É só que, ainda que não o creia, é um Slytherin com valores profundos. Não quer pensar que abusa de ti, não quer arruinar as coisas contigo, não quer lastimar-te porque também não sabe que pode te oferecer. Têm sido anos sem deixar que ninguém entre a sua vida. Para ele é difícil. —Para mim também, pensou Harry.

—Não quero mais do que me possa oferecer. —Harry acercou-se a Neville colocou-lhe as mãos sobre os ombros.

—Muito nobre de sua parte, mas pensa em ti, no que está disposto a suportar, no que quer, pensa em se Severus te pode dar e, se é assim, então vá por ele. Só assim valerá a pena. Põe as cartas sobre a mesa para si mesmo e depois toma uma decisão. —Neville suspirou.

—Sei que pode estar muito machucado e imagino o que me pode oferecer e o aceito. Em sério que o faço…

—Então?

—Não sei como o seduzir, Harry. Eu não sou Draco, não penso em fazer essas coisas, não sou subtil nem nada pelo estilo. Sou um homem tosco que não sabe fazer essas coisas.

—Pois segue sendo esse homem tosco, seja você mesmo e seguro que cai.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Severus olhou com desinteresse o livro que tinha nas mãos. Estava decidido, tinha que falar com Neville, as coisas não podiam seguir igual. Era horrível ter que ver pelas manhãs fugindo dele à hora do café da manhã e depois do jantar. Além de ir-se todo o dia com Potter a fazer a ditosa guarda. Severus não era tonto, sabia o motivo de tudo isso e não podia permitir que Neville seguisse nessa linha. O beijo tinha sido lisonjeador e Severus não estava enojado; tinha que lhe dizer. No entanto não foi necessário procurar a Neville para falar. Essa manhã, como era o antigo costume, Neville chegou à cozinha da casa com o semblante relaxado.

—Severus. —disse-lhe Neville a modo de saúdo. Severus só pôde dar um leve assentimento. — Esta noite entramos ao hospital. —seguiu para surpresa de Severus. — Não se lhe tinha ocorrido que podíamos entrar como pessoal de limpeza. Imagino que Draco lhe distrai muito.

Neville riu e negou com a cabeça. Severus quase saltou de seu assento ao notar o que Neville estava por fazer. Ia preparar o café da manhã.

Severus não sabia se se encontrar aliviado ou preocupado. Neville estava a atuar como se nada tivesse passado. Essa manhã era como uma manhã típica de antes do beijo, com Neville lhe fazendo conversa. Se Severus era honesto devia admitir que para valer estranhava essas conversas. Seguir lhe a conversa a Longbottom era singelo, Neville praticamente fazia todo o trabalho e Severus só tinha que escutar e rir. Porque Neville tinha um sentido do humor um pouquinho ácido e sarcástico, sobretudo quando se tratava de Harry e Draco.

Se ia um pouco para além também devia admitir que estranhava os cafés da manhã de Longbottom. Notava-se o muito que gostava de cozinhar. Severus não entendia como às elfinas nada lhes saía como a Neville, mas era verdadeiro. Assim de inútil como Longbottom era para as poções, era um maestro à hora de realizar o café da manhã perfeito.

Ainda que Severus convencia-se com um argumento mais valido e menos meloso: precisava arranjar as coisas com Neville pelo bem da missão. Um grupo unido era um grupo forte. Nada tinham que ver o café da manhã, a companhia, o café e os risos dissimuladas pelas bromas para Potter e Draco. Se passava bem com Neville era secundário às missões, não era o realmente importante… Ou pelo menos isso era o que Severus se empenhava em pensar.

—Amo. —A elfina apareceu mortificada quando viu a Neville cozinhando. — Você não deve…

—Não se preocupe. Vê a estufa e traz umas framboesas frescas, faz favor.

A elfina desapareceu no ato. Severus ainda se perguntava como se mantinha esse lugar. A magia que lhes movia de uma localização em outra fazia quase impossível conservar plantas vivas e o jardim pouco a pouco tinha morrido. No entanto a horta e a estufa de Neville mantinham-se intactos.

—Sigo perguntando-me como é que se mantêm esses lugares no meio de tanta magia. —Neville girou-se para olhar-lhe.

—Com mais magia.

Neville serviu-se café e sentou-se em um cadeira da barra em frente a Severus, quem de repente notou que Neville era um pouco mais alto que ele. Tinha crescido? Severus tinha encolhido? Por que demônios Longbottom tinha três botões da camisa desabotoados? Severus estava a voltar-se louco.

—Uso parte de minha magia para manter esses lugares, estou a protegê-los do ambiente nocivo. —continuou Neville. Depois deu-lhe um longo gole ao café e pôs esse tonto sorriso de perdão, sei que faço mau, mas não o posso evitar. — Anda, pode burlar-te de mim por ter investida parte de minha magia em salvar dois lugares totalmente inúteis.

—Não os são tanto se tem estado sacando de ali os ingredientes para nos alimentar.

Neville sorriu palmeando as mãos de Severus e levantou-se ao ver à elfina chegar com o que lhe tinha pedido. Severus olhou a Neville enquanto começava preparar o café da manhã. Estava concentrado e tranquilo, dava ordens, mantinha-se sereno. Talvez se tivesse usado isso no salão de poções teria ganhado o respeito a mais de um. Ainda que Severus fazia um pouco de armadilha porque já conhecia o potencial de Neville e sabia tudo o que se escondiam nessa caixa cheia de surpresas. Severus regressou a sua leitura decidido a esquecer os pontos a favor de Neville. As coisas eram como eram e ele não tinha ânimos de mudar.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Ron, Neville e Harry acercaram-se lentamente ao hospital justo quando o turno estava a mudar. Já sem a luz do sol o lugar se via bastante tenebroso e Harry se podia imaginar por que a gema tinha caído ali.

—De novo —começou Ron levantando a varinha contra o pessoal de limpeza desmaiando aos três homens. —, por que nós e não eles? —Ron levitou o corpo de um dos homens e lhe tirou a roupa para lhe pôr.

—Porque somos os únicos que não levantariam suspeitas. Imagina-te a Draco fazendo isso? —Neville apanhou uma das vassouras e a papeleira. — Ou Hermione analisando a cada uma das possíveis doenças enquanto recolhe o lixo…

—Ou a Severus Snape com seu catarro olhando com desdém à cada médico do hospital. —Harry cotovelou a Neville molestando lhe. — Andem, deixemos isto, que as horas se perdem e temos que encontrar a gema o mais rápido possível.

Tinham roubado um mapa para não se perder e Ron entrou o primeiro no hospital assim que lhes deram suas zonas a procurar. Foi até as habitações com um dos guardas. Eram os lugares mais prováveis, mas não sentia nada. As pessoas dentro do hospital tinham todo o tipo de condição; alguns só estavam ali por depressões. Quando lhe tocou ir à zona de máxima segurança se decepcionou um pouco pois também não podia sentir a presença de nenhuma gema.

Harry foi às salas de terapias. Era evidente que ali não encontraria nada, tudo estava demasiado ordenado e as próprias habitações pareciam estar cheias de energia positiva. Decidiu deambular pelo lugar, procurando pistas, tentando que a pedra da ressurreição se alumiasse.

Neville tinha sido enviado à cozinha e considerava-se fora do jogo; era evidente que a gema não estaria na cozinha. Fez seus labores como se nada até que de repente viu uma porta ao final do corredor que dava à cozinha e algo fez que se lhe arrepiasse a pele. Caminhou pelo escuro corredor e tentou abrir a porta, mas estava atascada. Volteou para o corredor em procura de alguma câmara e ao não encontrar nada apanhou sua varinha e abriu a porta. Deu um passo e quase caiu-se de modo que murmurou um lumus. Caminhou por um corredor estreito e sumamente escuro ao final do qual tinha uma porta de ferro já oxidado pelo passo o tempo. Neville nem sequer tentou abri-la manualmente, usou sua varinha e a porta rangeu ao abrir-se. Neville caminhou com cautela. Sentia o ambiente mais pesado e a escuridão começava a fazer-se espessa. Vislumbrou um montão de instrumentos que não conhecia. Sabia que a gente tinha sofrido nesse lugar. Não lhe ficava mais que abrir os olhos e olhar com atenção na cada rincão desse horrível lugar.

Entre a penumbra atingiu a distinguir uma figura, a estátua de uma mulher incrustada na parede. Notou que algo brilhava em seu peito. Acercou-se e quase sorriu ao reconhecer a gema. Tinha um mau pressentimento, mas não podia fazer mais que a apanhar. Tomou a gema e, por um segundo, não passou nada. Foi quando deu um passo atrás quando a estátua começou a se mover.

Neville correu para a porta e encontrou-a atascada. Usou sua varinha para pulverizar a estátua e abrir a porta. No entanto, ao destruir a estátua libertou uma assustadora figura fantasmagórica que lhe seguiu pelo corredor. Pensou que ia sair ileso, mas antes de abrir a última porta sentiu como se uma afiada lâmina lhe lacerara a pele. Girou a cabeça e viu a figura da mulher sobre seu ombro, sorrindo-lhe terrificamente. Neville atingiu a empurrar a porta e saiu arrastando pelo corredor até a cozinha. Notava seu sangue quente empapando a camisa e o uniforme. Como pôde, se recargou na parede.

—Expecto patronum. —O urso apareceu. — Avisa a Harry. Vamos…

Neville viu ao urso marchar-se e fechou os olhos. Só esperava que o encontrassem dantes de que fosse demasiado tarde.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry estava aborrecido e Ron não ajudava se queixando por tudo. Só queria encontrar a Neville e se marchar. Estava a planear em voltar ao dia seguinte para seguir procurando, mas assim que viu o urso de Neville soube que não teria necessidade de regressar.

—A cozinha —disse a voz de Neville. Harry e Ron saíram correndo por trás do urso.

Encontraram a Neville no corredor com a roupa ensanguentada. Harry correu para ele e o moveu. Respirou tranquilo quando o viu consciente.

—Tenho-a. —Neville mostrou-lhe a gema. — Mas acho que não saí bem parado. —Neville não se atreveu a olhar sua ferida porque estava seguro de que não era um espetáculo agradável.

—Temos que o sacar de aqui. —Ron tentou movê-lo mas Neville queixou-se demasiado. — Harry… —Ron podia notar como a mirada de Harry se perdia, era como se estivesse a milhares de quilómetros, lutando com um de seus demónios. — Ey! —Ron deu-lhe uma bofetada. — Está aqui? Neville precisa-nos! Não podemos o deixar aqui, tememos que começar a atuar. —Harry assentiu.

—Vamo-nos. Temos que chegar a casa. Aparecer-nos-ei… —Ron apanhou-lhe fortemente o antebraço.

—Está seguro? Neville não aguentará se algo sai mau. —Harry assentiu. — Bem…

Harry apanhou a mão a Neville por um lado e a Ron pelo outro e depois os três desapareceram. Caíram no jardim da casa de Neville. Harry levitou o corpo de seu amigo, empurrou a porta e levou-o para o comedor. Não tinha deixado de sangrar…

—Que tem passado? —Severus chegou desde a planta alta acompanhado de Draco e Hermione.

—Neville… —respondeu Harry. A pouca cor do rosto de Severus desapareceu. Draco empurrou a Hermione para correr para o comedor.

—Severus, está a perder muito sangue. Temos que fazer algo. —disse Draco.

O professor mudou seu rosto ao ver o estado de seu ex aluno. Descartou o horroroso uniforme e a camisa de Neville. A ferida era profunda, de uns trinta centímetros e a quilómetros gritava magia negra. Severus contraiu o rosto e começou a mover sua varinha. A ferida fechou-se para alívio de todos menos o de Severus, que não tirava a vista da pele maltratada. Aos poucos segundos a pele começou a rasgar-se de novo e a ferida abriu-se. Severus golpeou violentamente a madeira da mesa.

—Que passa? —Draco olhava com horror as gotas de sangue que começavam brotar. — Por que se abriu de novo?

—É uma magia negra muito poderosa. —Severus olhou para a estufa. — Precisamos uma planta em específico que….

—Conhece-a? Onde a podemos conseguir? —Severus olhou a Harry como se fosse um tonto.

—Claro que a conheço e evidentemente sei onde está, mas não tão singelo como ir e a tomar. Só quem a plantou pode a apanhar e a pessoa que a plantou é a mesma que a precisa.

Harry olhou o estado de Neville. Não tinha forma em que pudesse acordar. Engoliu-se o forte nodo na garganta esperando o pior.

Severus não se resignou, saiu da casa e cruzou o jardim para a estufa. A planta carmesim era a única que podia salvar a Neville; suas pétalas curavam qualquer dano sofrido por uma maldição escura. Era complicada de conseguir. Só uma pessoa valorosa e de bons sentimentos podia conseguir que a prata nascesse e para que tivesse seu efeito completo essa pessoa tinha que lhe dedicar muito tempo a seu cuidado. As pétalas eram o signo do carinho da planta por seu dono e só ele podia fazer uso deles desde que seus motivos fossem tão justos como o mesmo dono.

Severus viu a formosa planta com as pétalas vermelhas quase tão brilhantes como o sangue que estava a perder Neville. Ele entendia muito pouco do cultivo das plantas. Podia fazer as poções, mas o cuidado das plantas deixava-lhe aos experientes.

—Não sei se me entendas… —Se sentia ridículo falando a uma planta no entanto tinha o tentar antes do perder. — Está a morrer-se… Precisa-te. Sei que não te plantei, sei que não te cuidei com devoção, mas te preciso para ele. —A caprichosa planta pareceu brilhar mais. — Asseguro-te que só te preciso para lhe salvar… Faz favor. —Severus olhou como a planta soltava a cada um de suas pétalas. — Asseguro-te que quando esteja bem farei florescer mais formosa que nunca.

Severus correu para a casa e colocou as pétalas sobre a ferida. Só esperava que não fosse demasiado tarde, só esperava que Neville acordasse, que seguisse vivo.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Parece que agora nota que Neville se tornou uma pessoa importante para si...**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Agora só falta somente três capítulos**

**Então ate breve**

**Fui…**


	22. Eleições

Capítulo XXII

A chuva era densa e o vento golpeava com força fazendo que as árvores se estremecessem. Severus olhava o céu cinza, quase negro, com sua típica aparência de impassibilidade cobrindo à perfeição o temor que sentia. Girou-se para olhar a Neville na cama. As cobertas começavam a empapar-se de novo de seu sangue. Severus engoliu saliva e moveu a varinha fazendo que a vendagem se mudasse magicamente. Neville não se melhorava, só se tinha detido a hemorragia por alguns minutos, mas sua pele continuava sem se fechar apesar de ter usado quase todas as folhas da planta.

Severus fechou os olhos, contraiu o rosto e de imediato sua mente escapou a outro momento, a um feliz.

_—Não é tão inútil misturando coisas. —disse Severus ao provar as panquecas que Neville tinha preparado. — Ainda que acho que isso não parece aplicar às poções._

_—Bom, aqui não te tenho a ti respirando na nuca esperando que voe um surtem e, me crê, isso ajuda muito. —Neville sorriu e girou-se._

_Severus encontrou todo demasiado harmonioso: Neville em mangas de camisa, cozinhando lhe e sorrindo-lhe assim….  
_

Aquela manhã tinha sentido a terrível necessidade de jogar a perder esse quadro perfeito porque Severus não estava destinado a sentir isso, a ter essa paz com ninguém e menos com um garoto da idade de Neville que parecia querer agradar até o ponto de lhe seduzir simplesmente sendo ele, sem nada mais, sem sequer mover um dedo, sem sequer se sacar a camisa. Era possível que uma pessoa ficasse prendada assim de outra? Severus queria regressar no tempo, queria recuperar essa paz porque a realidade que estava a viver era um pesadelo.

—Como segue? —Quando escutou as palavras de Harry, Severus se tomou um segundo para recuperar a compostura.

—Mau… A ferida segue aberta. Não há hemorragia, mas… segue perdendo sangue e não… —Severus baixou a mirada mortificado por não ter a resposta, porque sabia que todas as portas se estavam a fechar. — Já não há muito que fazer.

Harry foi a um dos cadeirões e se deixou cair mancando. Ao fechar os olhos podia escutar os gritos, a gente pedindo piedade. Tinha tentado não dormir por temor aos pesadelos, mas Draco lhe tinha suplicado que dormisse e Harry não tinha podido lhe dizer que tinha medo, que estava aterrorizado de recordar tudo o que tinha sido. Ao fechar os olhos sempre rememorava a aldeia Ardem, ter entrado àquela casa, ter visto morrer aos pais lhes fazendo frente, ter apanhado àquele garoto de não mais de sete anos, tentar salvar do fogo cruzado, pensar lhe ter posto fora de perigo e depois… o ver derrubar por uma maldição que tinha colado de cheio em suas costas. Ver a um de seus homens lhe sorrindo…

Essa noite Harry perdeu o controle de sua magia e praticamente explodiu. Sua magia arrasou a aldeia inteira. Mulheres e meninos, aliados e inimigos tinham morrido aquela noite vítimas da abrasadora fúria da magia de Harry. Essa noite sua alma tinha terminado de corromper-se. Harry sabia que nada tinha sido igual após aquela noite. Desejou que Neville e os rebeldes chegassem para acabar com ele, mas nunca ocorreu. Não ia ser tão fácil para ele libertar de seus demónios e poder obter a paz que tanto precisava.

—Harry… —Sentiu uma suave mão sobre sua bochecha. — Tem que jantar. —Abriu os olhos e olhou a Draco. — Vamos. —A mão do loiro fez-lhe tremer quando fez contato com a sua. — você também tem que comer algo. —lhe disse a Severus, que negou. — Não está a discussão. Ademais, a doninha, Hermione e eu estivemos a procurar livros de maldições escuras e tem que os ver, Severus.

—Vamos… —Severus deu-lhe uma última mirada a Neville engolindo-se a ideia de que não tinha nada que pudesse lhe salvar. Seria muito duro dizer-lhe a Draco e terminar com a última luz de esperança que ainda existia.

Comeram em silêncio. Até os elfos estavam tristes sentindo a partida de seu amo a cada vez mais iminente. Draco recusava-se a crê-lo, Neville não podia morrer assim, não podiam lhe deixar morrer dessa forma tão ruim. Tinha ido à mansão arriscando a pele para obter esses exemplares escuros que seu pai escondia. Tinha que ter uma forma de lhe salvar por mínima e arriscada que fosse. Se tão só seu pai estivesse ali, talvez ele poderia lhe ajudar… Draco olhou os imensos olhos azuis da elfina e quase grunhiu ao lhe ver a tristeza pintada na cara.

—Neville não está morto, asquerosa criatura! —Harry apanhou lhe da mão. — É verdadeiro! —gritou olhando a Harry. — Segue respirando e enquanto siga respirando há esperança! —Olhou a Severus e a Harry. — Não nos podemos render assim. Ele não renderia conosco… Não o fez, nunca o fez. Nunca. —Engoliu saliva quase chorando. — Nunca se rendeu. —Cobriu-se o rosto com as mãos para retomar a compostura.

—Está bem, Draco. —Sentiu os braços de Hermione abraçando-lhe com força. Teriam que lhe arrancar um braço antes de admitir que precisava esse abraço. — Vamos salvar-lhe. —Draco deixou-se envolver uns segundos e depois separou-se da garota. — Então? Vamos ler? —Hermione olhou a Harry e ao professor.

—Sim, senhorita Granger…

A madrugada foi pesada para todos. A única motivação que tinham era ver a Neville de novo em pé. Draco só queria corresponder a Neville por todo o que tinha feito por ele, precisava conseguir o fazer. Mas o nascimento de um novo sol traria uma desventura mais, a pior notícia que Draco Malfoy esperaria, a que nem sequer imaginava…

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

O sol apareceu entre as nuvens cinzas dando um pouco de luz. Draco não podia deixar de se sentir derrotado, a resposta não estava naqueles livros. Derrubou-se entre os braços de Harry, quem lhe beijou suavemente a nuca. Ambos se alteraram quando sentiram que lhes envolvia a magia de um aparecimento e em frente a eles se materializaram Theo Nott, Ginny Weasley e Millicent Bulstrode. Severus pôs-se de pé de imediato…

—Que tem passado? —Millicent caminhou para ele quase chorando.

—Tem-lhes levado… —Harry abraçou instintivamente a Draco. — Atacaram a casa, praticamente arrasaram com ela. Era ele. —Milli engoliu saliva. — Só ele.

—De que demônios falam? —Draco olhou aos garotos e apartou-se de Harry. Theo fez-lhe frente porque sabia que era sua obrigação o dizer em voz alta.

—De seus pais. —Draco congelou-se. — Albus Dumbledore encontrou-lhes e levou-lhes.

As palavras de Theo retumbaram na cabeça de Draco, que não podia sequer imaginar essa realidade. Harry tinha-lhe prometido que seus pais estariam sempre a salvo, que nunca tocaria nada e os tinha deixado a cargo desses… de uns… Draco queria dizer meninos, mas eram seus amigos, seus colegas. A dor voltou-o louco por uns segundos, uns segundos nos que quis o destroçar tudo, lhe gritar a Harry, amaldiçoar a Severus e lhes reclamar a esses que considerava seus amigos. Neville estava a morrer-se, seus pais tinham-se ido… Draco estava a perdê-lo tudo.

—Onde estavam? —foi o primeiro que se lhe ocorreu dizer. — A onde os tinham levado?

—A uma casa de segurança. Isto só pode significar que Crabbe… —Harry se temeu o pior para seu agente duplo.

—Vincent? Que tem que ver com isto? —Milli acercou-se a Draco.

—Ele era o guardião do segredo. Quase morre sacando a seus pais da mansão. Draco deveria tê-lo visto. Sentia-se tão mau pela morte de Goyle, tão culpado. Sempre dizia que seu rosto refletia a culpa que sentia. Acercou-se a nós após que Dumbledore ascendeu e nos pediu ser espião. Nós não confiávamos nele, mas fez um juramento inquebrantável prometendo que protegeria a teus pais. E… —Milli avariou-se de novo. — Ver-lhe assim... Dumbledore trouxe-o. Estava ensanguentado, golpeado por todos lados e se resistia, mas lhe fez algo, sei que lhe fez algo para que dissesse onde estavam. Esse filho de puta…

—Calma, Milli. —Ginny abraçou à garota.

—Temos que ir. Têm que me levar a onde estavam. —Draco não ia deixar que se levassem a seus pais sem fazer nada ao respeito.

—Você não vai ir sozinho. —Harry seguiu lhe.

—Não pode ir, Neville te precisa. —Harry negou.

—Neville precisa um milagre e até hoje eu não posso os fazer. —admitiu. — Dumbledore deve esperar que você vá, quererá te capturar a ti também, eu sei. Não pode ir só, não deve ir sozinho.

Draco olhou a Severus, quem baixou o rosto em uma muda resposta, pois estava de acordo com Harry. Neville só podia esperar um milagre.

Draco beijou a Harry e assentiu. Ainda tinha a testa colada à de Harry e estava com os olhos fechados. Podia sentir as mãos de Harry acariciando lhe as costas. Era a primeira vez que lhe reconfortava dessa forma, talvez porque era a primeira vez que Draco o precisava para valer. Apartou-se de Harry e subiu as escadas quase correndo até a habitação de Neville. Olhou as gotas vermelhas na vendagem, apoiou sua testa na dele, lhe acariciou o rosto e baixou os lábios para lhe dar um longo beijo.

—Tenho que lhes encontrar. —lhe sussurrou. — Você entende… —Fechou os olhos enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto. — Só… —A luz do corredor sacou a Draco de sua dor; Severus olhava-lhe desde o quício da porta. Draco se aclarou a garganta e levantou-se. — Pese a tudo, ainda creio nos milagres.

Severus olhou a Draco desaparecer pela porta e depois olhou a Neville. Se os milagres ocorriam tinha que ser cedo porque Neville estava a morrer lentamente.

-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-

Apareceram-se em frente ao que tinha sido a casa de segurança de seus pais. Tudo estava destroçado, como tinha dito Millicent. Draco notou o sangue na erva e por um segundo pensou em seus pais antes de recordar que Vincent esteve ali após que o moiram a golpes. Esforçou-se por continuar, por procurar algo que lhe levasse a seus pais, o que fosse que lhe desse uma esperança de lhes ver de novo. Harry não se lhe descolava, pendente de todos seus movimentos, esperando que lhes atacassem.

Draco viu entre a erva algo que brilhava. Ajoelhou-se e recolheu o camafeu de sua mãe. Tinha sido um presente de sua avó antes de morrer e sua mãe jamais se separava dele. Draco apertou-o com força em seu punho querendo que seu temor se fosse. Queria confiar em que seus pais estavam bem. Olhou para o denso bosque e quase atira o camafeu de novo. Via a sua mãe no meio das árvores. Pôs-se de pé de imediato e jogou a correr para o bosque.

—Draco! Não! —Harry saiu correndo por trás de Draco, que ia imparável se internando a cada vez mais no bosque. Harry só atingia a ver já algumas fibras de cabelo loiro.

Harry perdeu-se entre o denso bosque. Deteve-se olhando para todos lados. No céu, uma imensa nuvem cinza começava a cobrir-lhe. O vento levantou-se e Harry estremeceu-se, porque esse vento não era normal, porque sabia que Albus estava por trás de tudo. Tentou mover-se, mas com o vento era impossível, a força do ar empurrava-lhe. Um pedaço de tronco quase cai-lhe na cabeça. O último que viu antes de que o vento lhe impedisse foi a Draco internando no bosque, se perdendo no mais profundo daquele lugar.

-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o—oo-

Draco nem sequer olhou para atrás. Sabia que esse vento não era normal, desde que tinha visto a imagem de sua mãe sabia que ia para uma armadilha, mas não se importava; essa era a única forma de saber algo de seus pais. Quando Albus Dumbledore se apareceu em frente a ele não foi uma surpresa. Draco apanhou com força sua varinha e se erguia olhando desafiante ao velhote.

—Querido Draco…

—Vá-se à merda, velhote ridículo. Onde estão meus pais? —Quando o escutou rir Draco quis lhe sacar os olhos.

—Amo esse impulso que lhe põem a tudo. —Albus caminhou para Draco. — Seus pais estão bem. Estão comigo. —Draco levantou sua sobrancelha direita. — Bom, evidentemente você não confia em mim. Tive medo de que não viesse, mas é um bom filho, ama a seus pais e é capaz de te sacrificar por eles. Maravilhoso sentimento esse do amor, o mesmo morre por ele que o vive intensamente.

—Que quer, velhote? —Albus negou decepcionado.

—Passarei por alto a insolência só porque é produto de sua frustração. Agora, o que quero… —As mãos de Albus se colocaram suavemente sobre os ombros de Draco. — Acho que já o sabe. Quero-te a ti… Quero que venha comigo. Sei que é o mais importante para ele e te tendo a ti o tenho a ele. Então, Draco, é Harry ou seus pais. —Draco olhou os olhos azuis de Albus e apertou os dentes engolindo-se o ódio que sentia por esse homem. — Sem ti, seus pais são inúteis para mim, igual que a pequena rata batota de Vincent Crabbe.

Draco soltou sua varinha e apanhou a mão do velhote. Um segundo depois, desapareceram….

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

A nuvem se esfumou e o ar deixou de soprar selvagem. Harry correu em direção a onde tinha visto desaparecer a Draco e só encontrou sua varinha no solo.

—Harry… —Nott olhou a varinha nas mãos de Potter.

—Avisa-lhes de que nos vamos. —A voz de Harry era dura, escura e fria. O sangue de Theo gelou-se só ao lhe escutar.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Severus inclinou a cabeça e apoiou a testa nos punhos. As horas passavam lentas, tortuosamente lentas e agonizantes para Neville, que a cada vez estava mais débil, perdendo mais sangue sem dar mostra de melhoria por nenhum lado. Severus tinha-lhe mudado a vendagem por quinta vez no dia e a ferida não fechava no mais mínimo.

Os lábios de Neville seguiam entreabertos após o beijo de Draco. Severus soube que os ciúmes se tinham apoderado dele justo quando viu a Draco sobre Neville, mas não tinha sido pela ação senão pela fortaleza de Draco ao mostrar o que em realidade sentia. Em mudança ele ainda se via impossibilitado para essa ação. Uma parte de Severus queria-se arrojar à cama e abraçar ao peito de Neville em uma muda tentativa de refletir toda a dor de sua alma. Mas outra, a parte que lhe dominava, só lhe fazia querer estar ali, ao pé da cama, lhe olhando sem sentir. Essa parte bloqueava a cada sensação, boa ou má, e fazia-o relegar-se a uma só coisa: a impassibilidade. Sua mente racional dizia-lhe que não tinha esperança para Neville, que o final estava escrito e que não podia dar marcha atrás. No entanto, uma voz débil, quase muda, pedia-lhe que mantivesse a esperança e que se levantasse ou que se abraçasse à única tabela que tivesse para manter a Neville com vida.

Severus fechou os olhos sem pensar em nada em particular, só evadindo a dor uma vez mais. Aspirou profundamente e percebeu um aroma a fogo, como aos lumes de uma fogueira a ponto de se apagar. Aos poucos segundos escutou a ave fênix que lhe tinha salvado a vida aquela noite na cabana.

—Fawkes. —A ave estava velha e caía-lhe a pluma; era evidente que morria. Essa ave morria para reviver e Neville... — Que faz aqui? Procura um lugar melhor para queimar-te e regressar à vida.

Fawkes voou sobre Neville recordando-lhe a Severus a essas malditas aves de rapina que só esperam ver morrer a sua presa. Ia corrê-la quando Fawkes parou seu voo sobre a ferida de Neville. Severus olhou à ave moribunda, que parecia lhe pedir algo. O professor elevou lentamente a varinha e desapareceu as vendagens. Fawkes fechou os olhos lentamente e duas cristalinas gotas escorregaram deles caindo diretamente na ferida. Justo um segundo depois os lumes consumiram à ave fazendo que suas cinzas caíssem sobre Neville. Severus quis acercar-se, mas as chamas também envolveram a Neville. Quando o fogo terminou, correu até ele. A ferida estava fechada.

Escutou um suave gemido e depois Neville levantou a mão. Severus Snape perdeu o andar e abraçou-se ao corpo de Neville permitindo-se só por essa vez ser alguém mais, deixar de ser um covarde. Sentiu os braços de Neville rodeando lhe. Ele se moveu um pouco para o olhar e depois lhe beijou, assim de simples, bem como o tinha querido durante tantas horas sem saber que seria o que passaria. Neville correspondeu-lhe ao beijo enredando sua língua com a de Severus, atraindo lhe mais e deixando-lhe sem respiração por um segundo.

—Que… —Se separaram ao sentir algo se movendo entre as cobertas. — Fawkes… —Neville viu a pequena ave e riu.

Severus separou-se de Neville para apanhar a Fawkes e levá-lo para um dos cadeirões, que transfigurou em um pedestal cheio de fogo e cinza. Sua intenção era correr a avisar aos demais de que Neville estava bem, mas assim que se girou e viu a Neville lhe olhando Severus se deteve. Neville moveu-se incomodo entre as cobertas e abriu-as.

—Que… —começou a perguntar Severus. Neville engoliu saliva olhando com esses olhos verdes, cansados, mas brilhantes, tão brilhantes como nunca os tinha visto Severus, talvez porque estavam cheios de vida nova.

—Por favor. —Severus caminhou para a cama e se recostou ao lado de Neville sentindo-se tenso, ainda mais quando Neville lhe passou o braço pela cintura e lhe puxou para abaixo. — Obrigado por cuidar-me. —a mão direita de Neville serpenteou pelas costas de Severus. — Obrigado por esperar-me, obrigado por achar que regressaria. —Severus queria dizer-lhe que nunca pensou em isso, que antes de que a ave fênix chegasse só tinha pensado no iminente final. — Obrigado por beijar-me ao acordar…

—Não seja tão sentimental, Longbottom. —Neville riu acercando mais a Severus e colando seus corpos.

—Estive a ponto de morrer. Deixa-me ser um pouco sentimental, quer? —Severus ia protestar, mas Neville capturou lhe os lábios entre os seus e meteu-lhe a língua até a garganta. Severus queria negar-se, após tudo ele era o maior, mas Neville era demasiado hábil com a língua, demasiado apaixonado como para o deixar passar e, sobretudo, Severus tinha o firme desejo de sentir tudo o que se tinha obrigado a não sentir.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	23. Auschiwitz

Capítulo XXII

Auschwitz

Harry apareceu-se junto com os demais na casa dos Longbottom. Esperava receber nesse mesmo momento a notícia da morte de Neville; tinha-o visto tão mau quando se marcharam que só lhe dava um par de horas. Encontrou o silêncio da casa reconfortante enquanto em seu interior combatia-se a pior das batalhas. Uma parte de sua ser queria render-se, mas outra se levantava fera e clamava vingança. Talvez era isso o que lhe mantinha sereno no pior momento de sua vida. Subiu as escadas lentamente. Tinha que falar com Severus ainda que sabia o que ele diria de seu plano. Entrou à habitação sem tocar e quando viu a cama abriu a boca sem poder o evitar. Ao que parece Neville estava bastante bem, o suficiente como para estar em cima de Severus beijando-lhe como se não tivesse manhã.

—Harry. —disse o professor separando dos lábios de Neville.

—Que…? Não! —Harry quase pôde jurar que Neville tinha soltado um gemido zeloso.

—Não, idiota. Harry está na porta. —Neville separou-se lentamente de Severus.

—Sinto muito, francamente pensei… Bom, evidentemente isto foi o último que pensei. —disse Harry.

—Salvei-me, ressurgi dentre as cinzas e sinto-me melhor que nunca. —Harry assentiu ao mesmo tempo que entrava na habitação. — Onde está Draco? Preciso falar com ele.

—Draco não está. —Harry baixou o rosto por um segundo e depois olhou ao casal refletindo na cara toda a dor que estava a sentir, mas também todo o fogo da ira que o estava a consumir e que não terminaria até que conseguisse seu objetivo de levar ao inferno a Albus Dumbledore. — Dumbledore levou-lhe. —Neville pôs-se de pé de imediato e Severus seguiu lhe quase em seguida.

—Como…?

—Seus pais… Draco quis ir-se com ele por seus pais. Ameaçou-o e levou-lho. —Neville podia ver a ira desenhada nos olhos verdes.

—Que faremos? —Severus não queria o admitir, mas Harry lhe dava medo. Tinha algo escuro que parecia se apoderar de Potter, algo que surgia dele, que tinha estado guardado enquanto Draco tinha estado com ele, mas que, ao faltar Draco, não só tinha saído de seu jaula senão que se tinha feito mais forte que nunca.

—Vamos sequestrar a Remus Lupin. —respondeu-lhe Harry. Severus engasgou.

—Para que queremos a Lupin? Devemos procurar um plano para resgatar a Draco, não para nos vingar levando a seu número um.

—Não é vingança e também não podemos ir a por Draco; ele jamais deixaria a seus pais. Precisamos acabar com Albus e a única forma é obtendo a última gema. Lupin pode ajudar-nos…

—Como, Harry? De que serviria ter ao professor Lupin conosco? —Neville estava igual de horrorizado que Severus ao notar o frio que estava a ser Harry. Talvez não com suas palavras, mas sim com seus gestos, com seu corpo e sobretudo seus olhos.

—Albus encarregou-nos uma missão. Queria ter uma gema em especial, recordo-o à perfeição. Era uma zafira azul com umas inscrições gravadas, mas o que mais chamava a atenção era o leão talhado a pressão. Era uma peça formosa e Albus conservava-a como algo sumamente valioso. Durante anos portou-a no pescoço. Antes pensava que era por vaidade, mas agora sei que o fazia para não a perder de vista de novo. Depois, quando seu estado começou a se agravar, a encerrou com chave uma das mesas de noite que guardavam sua cama. Agora que nós temos as demais gemas Albus deves estar desesperado por ter sua zafira e estou seguro de que Lupin tem a missão do procurar e lhe levar. Onde esteja Remus Lupin, estará a pista para a última gema.

Neville olhou a Severus tentando encontrar a verdade. Não podia esperar crer em Harry quando uma escuridão o envolvia visivelmente e sua cabeça não tinha mais que pensamentos analíticos. Era assim de meticuloso por algo que ainda não lhes dizia e Neville estava quase seguro de que Severus também o notava. Mas Neville ia deixar-se guiar pelo que Severus dissesse, não porque fosse o mais prudente senão porque Severus era a única pessoa que podia entender bem a Harry.

—Bem… —Neville não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco descolocado porque Severus não opusesse nenhuma objeção às palavras de Harry. — Como pensa o trazer?

—Sem a ajuda de vocês. —Harry foi claro olhando a Severus. — Acompanharão Ginny, Millicent e Theo. Colocarei um feitiço para rastrear a Remus e depois iremos a por ele.

—Assim de simples? Não acha que Lupin oporá resistência? —raciocinou Severus.

—Não me importo. E só para que o saibam, não tenho vindo a lhe pedir sua autorização, isto farei sem discussões. Só lhe queria avisar.

—Harry… —Neville tentou-o mas Harry já tinha saído da habitação.

Severus enfrentou-se à fria realidade: Potter estava a ponto de trazer consigo a um dos melhores amigos de seu pai. Em outros tempos isso tivesse sido um motivo de tranquilidade, mas nesse instante Severus só podia pensar em que essa missão seria cruel e violenta, porque Harry pegaria a Lupin e traria consigo sem lhe importar o como, sem garantir que não fariam dano. Por fim Severus via ao interior desse imenso abismo que era Harry Potter e lhe aterrorizava ver o dano das batalhas, porque no interior desse Potter só ficavam profundas cicatrizes.

Neville olhou a Severus e não soube se se sentir zeloso ou não. Essa cercania e essas similitudes entre Harry e Severus faziam-lhe pensar demasiado. No entanto, um único pensamento era o que golpeava nas paredes de seu crâneo com intensidade: onde estava Draco? Apesar dos ciúmes, das dúvidas e do temor pelo que se avizinhava, Neville ainda pensava em Draco e no que seu amigo tinha na cabeça quando decidiu se ir com o velhote. Mas Neville sabia perfeitamente no que Draco estava a pensar: em sua família. Era tão fácil adivinhar a eleição… Era fácil porque Neville tivesse feito o mesmo.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Remus se reacomodou o abrigo; o frio de Cracovia estava-se-lhe calando até os ossos. Ainda não entendia a insistência de Dumbledore para que fizesse essa viagem e conseguisse a ditosa gema. Zafiras tinha por centos pelo mundo e Remus não podia compreender que essa joia que estavam a procurar tivesse mais valor que qualquer outra. No entanto, Dumbledore tinha parecido muito seguro ao confirmar lhe que essa gema podia pôr fim à guerra. E isso era algo que Remus desejava tanto… Queria terminar com o pesadelo e se ir a casa com seu filho sem ter que recordar todos os horrores que tinha vivido.

Deteve-se em uma das ruas procurando a direção para a que devia caminhar. O ar saía-lhe pelo nariz em forma de um vapor esbranquiçado; era evidente que a temperatura estava a descer. Aspirou profundamente e de repente sua pele arrepiou-se. E não tinha nada que ver com o frio. Tinha percebido o particular aroma de dois homens lobo. Olhou para todos lados e se deu conta de que estava por anoitecer e que se encontrava cerca de um bosque que bem podia ser a guarida perfeita para esses homens lobo. Dissimuladamente encaminhou seus passos a cada vez mais rápido para o lugar onde recordava que estava a civilização, no entanto o aroma era a cada vez mais penetrante. Decidiu que era momento de correr com todas suas forças porque, evidentemente, esses dois lobos lhe perseguiam e seguramente estavam famintos. Correu até refugiar-se em um estreito beco que esperava tivesse saída. Correu, correu tanto e tão forte que quase teve que parar em seco dantes de chocar contra uma pessoa.

—Harry… —Observou a varinha de Harry levantando-se e girou-se parar ver aos lobos entrando ao beco e caminhando lentamente para ele. Não lhe podia crer, não de Harry. — Isso é…

—Uma armadilha? Sim, é. —O último que Remus viu foi a luz sair da varinha de Harry.

Harry olhou o corpo inerte de Remus e depois levantou a vista para encontrar a Ginny e Nott recuperando sua forma natural. Tinham-se transformado em lobos graças a um velho feitiço de transformação que Harry conhecia demasiado bem, pois o tinha utilizado constantemente contra os rebeldes em seu tempo.

—Estará bem? —perguntou-lhe Ginny olhando ao professor.

—Sim, estará. —Após todo Harry o precisava bem para poder sacar dele o que queria.

-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-

Abriu os olhos lentamente tentando localizar no tempo e o espaço. Recordava aos lobos, recordava ter visto a Harry e depois ser capturado. Fechou um momento os olhos para depois tentar enfocar a mirada, mas só pôde distinguir escuridão. Era um quarto neutro sem calefação no que, apesar de estar completamente fechado, o frio se colava por todos lados. Isso lhe dizia que ainda estavam em Cracovia porque esse frio era algo não podia esquecer. Olhou ao redor procurando uma forma de sair. Precisava regressar com Dumbledore e contar-lhe o que tinha passado.

—Não. Nem tente. —A voz de Harry distraiu-lhe completamente de seu plano de fuga. — As sensatas com a que está sujeito à cadeira bloqueiam sua magia. Não pode convocar sua varinha nem fazer magia não verbal. Antes era muito divertido usar esse encantamento. —Harry saiu de algum ponto entre as sombras e olhou a Remus. — Sabe? Eu a inventei. Em minha época dava-me muito por inventar coisas, a maioria para torturar à gente.

—Época? Que época? Tem perdido a razão, Harry. —Remus olhou a Harry com decepção e Potter quase queria rir. —Me solte. —A voz de Remus era conciliadora. — Ainda podemos nos salvar, Harry. Esta guerra pode terminar aqui e agora. Só tem que me soltar, iremos com Albus e ele abougará por ti… —Harry não pôde reter seu riso mais tempo.

—Oh, pobre Remus Lupin… Tão cerca de Albus e tão longe da verdade.

Harry não tinha tempo para a explicação longa e menos ainda para preparar a Remus, precisava que o homem lobo soubesse a verdade de imediato e a única forma de que isso sucedesse era lhe mostrar as imagens que só Severus tinha tido o estômago de aguentar sem soltar uma palavra. Colocou-lhe a mão direita sobre a cabeça e libertou sua magia para que entrasse na mente de Remus e lhe mostrasse suas lembranças tão cruas como o tinham sido na realidade que tinha sido sua vida.

Remus pôde ver as mortes, pôde sentir a dor de Harry e seu desespero esmagadora, pôde sentir sua alma queimando-se por dentro e morrendo. Até que Neville, esse Neville que em seu tempo tinha sido um inimigo, lhe mostrou a única oportunidade que tinha para mudar as coisas. Harry soltou-lhe quando viu uma solitária lágrima derramar pela bochecha de seu antigo professor.

—Harry…

—Não, não preciso sua comiseração. Ao princípio não te procurei a ti porque sei que não tivesse entendido como o fizeram eles. Precisava pessoas que pudessem guardar o segredo e mover entre as sombras para mim. Precisava-os mais a eles que a ti. Mas agora… Agora você é importante. Diga-me, que te mandou a procurar?

Remus engoliu saliva. Precisava com urgência um copo com água, pois a garganta tinha-lhe fechado após ter visto aquilo, após se dar conta do equivocado que estava.

—Uma gema. Uma zafira azul… Disse que fosse a um lugar onde os muggles tivessem sofrido muito, um lugar onde tivesse existido o terror, a dor, o sofrimento e a morte…

—Auschwitz… —Sussurrou quase para si mesmo. — Devia supor. Sou um imbecil.

—Harry… Tens que me deixar ir contigo…

—Para que, Remus? Para lutar comigo ou contra mim? —Remus baixou o rosto. — Diga-me se confia em mim o suficiente como para lutar lado a lado a meu lado nesta batalha. —Remus não disse nada mais. — Foi um grande amigo de meu pai e agradeço-te o que me ensinou. Regressa a sua casa e protege a seu filho. Isso é o melhor que pode fazer.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Albus Dumbledore apareceu junto ao nutrido grupo de agentes que formavam sua comitiva. Tinha que encontrar cedo a última das gemas. Conquanto era verdadeiro que Potter tinha as demais, o feitiço não tinha nenhum efeito senão não se completava com a cada uma das joias. Por isso era tão importante conseguir essa gema e guardar no lugar mais seguro que existisse.

—Queridos agentes, estamos a ponto de enfrentar-nos a um verdadeiro perigo. Não sê se o senhor Potter nos acompanhe esta noite, mas, passe o que passe, preciso que a cada um de vocês se assegure de conseguir a gema. É vital. —Albus fez a pantomima de parecer completamente consternado para seguir falando. — Remus Lupin é agora um deles. Mas não tem sido sua culpa. Evidentemente tem a desgraça de ter caído vítima de uma das mais terríveis maldições imperdoáveis e, muito a nosso pesar, lançar-nos-á maldições a matar, de modo que temos que nos cuidar dele.

Remus Lupin tinha que morrer essa noite, Albus não podia se arriscar a que lhe pudesse contar algo a alguém. Porque Albus estava seguro de que Harry não tinha matado a Remus. Harry devia de ter-lhe contado a verdade, ter-lhe mostrado, e essa verdade jamais devia sair à luz.

Albus caminhou pela cada ruína, pela cada miserável corredor, pela cada construção banhada de sangue, acima de todo o sofrimento, justo o que fazia viver a essas gemas. Umas horas depois sentiu-o, era a brisa forte e fresca da força pura da magia que residia em Harry. Albus deixou-se levar por essa pura magia que mais de uma vez quis entender, mas que não pôde, porque Harry era demasiado poderoso, mas, mais que nada, era demasiado complexo. Apareceu-se em frente a ele e notou com agrado como Harry nem sequer se imutava. Podia sentir o ódio e o vibrante rancor percorrendo a cada célula do corpo de Harry.

—Olá, querido rapaz. —Harry quase resplandecia.

—Trouxe-o contigo. Por que? —Albus apanhou sua varinha preparado para o primeiro golpe que cedo ia chegar. Harry nunca tinha aprendido a ser precavido nem a pensar dantes de atuar.

—Está mais seguro comigo que no castelo. Remus devia dizer-te mais do oportuno. Lástima. Nunca foi um grande discípulo. Jamais igualou a Severus. Mas tenho todas minhas esperanças postas em seu filho. Sabe o maravilhoso que será o envenenar em seu contra, lhe dizer que você matou a seu pai? Imagino que esta é nossa última batalha, verdadeiro? Deixe tudo por ele. Tem renunciado a procurar a última gema por salvá-lo. —Albus tossiu. — Mas não servirá de nada. Draco não te quer. Draco não era para ti. —Harry apanhou com mais força sua varinha. — Viajei a sua dimensão… —Harry mostrou-se impassível, mas a só possibilidade de que isso fosse verdade fazia que se lhe pusessem os cabelos de ponta. — Teve um filho… —O suor de Harry saiu frio ante a só menção do filho de Draco. Era como se Dumbledore tivesse olhado através dele e de seus temores mais profundos. — Sabe que Neville o amava? Sabe que eles planearam ter esse filho? Sabe que se amavam? Sabe, sabe tão bem porque você não é digno de uma pessoa como Draco, não é digno para ninguém…

Uma explosão distraiu a tensão. Um edifício inteiro desapareceu e Albus por fim deu-se conta de que Harry não estava só. Quis desaparecer, mas foi-lhe impossível, um dragão feito de puro fogo rodeou-lhes. Depois teve uma explosão mais e o perigo esteve em cima de Albus.

—Crucio! —gritou Harry golpeando o peito de Albus com a maldição fazendo que se retorcesse de dor e gemesse como um animal a ponto de morrer.

A terra tremia, o ar cheirava a morte de novo e a vingança estava a lhe arrastar lentamente, pé a pé, com passo firme e inexorável. Harry parou a maldição. Albus, com os olhos injetados em sangue, usou sua magia para levantar-se.

—Não o entende, não posso deixar de existir. Se deixo de existir você morrerá. Morreremos os dois. Completar-se-á um paradoxo do universo alterno e você terminará vagando em outra realidade! Une-te a mim, regressa comigo e teremos tudo.

—Crucio! —O terror de Harry foi expulso quase completamente ao mesmo tempo que a maldição golpeava diretamente no corpo de Albus, que se retorcia de dor.

—Harry! —Draco atravessou o círculo de fogo. Via-se são, talvez falta de sonho mas sem arranhão algum. Abraçou-lhe com desespero. — Estou bem, estou bem… Harry…

Começou a açoitar lhes uma tormenta. Caíam raios a seu ao redor. A chuva foi diminuindo o fogo, mas a sensação de terror já se tinha apoderado de tudo. Neville chegou com a última joia na mão. Draco olhou a Harry quase chorando.

—Não tens que o fazer. Podemos encontrar outra forma. —Harry negou olhando o corpo de Albus, ainda se retorcendo de dor. — Harry… Não… —Harry se separou de Draco e recolheu o maldito que era o corpo de Albus, que já começava a se recuperar. — Harry….

Draco quis correr para eles, mas Harry fez que sua magia soltasse sua energia conseguindo fazer voar a Draco e a Neville para atrás enquanto ele terminava por desaparecer.

—NÃO! —gritou Draco ao ar.

—Draco… Que passa? —Neville tentou acalmar lhe.

—Não o entende… Vai morrer, vai desaparecer…. —Neville negou sem entender. Severus chegou até eles após que detonasse uma nova explosão. — Albus disse-lhe a Harry algo sobre umas dimensões alternas e sobre desaparecer. Disse-lhe que se o destruía Harry ficaria varado em outra dimensão. Isso é possível, Severus?

—Não… Não sê… —Severus olhou o desespero de Draco e em seu temor a dizer que não apareceu a resposta. — A verdade é que não o sei… Eu… Talvez seja uma das possibilidades. O mundo de Harry terminará de destruir-se quando Dumbledore morra… Esse mundo e todo o que tem que ver com ele não terá existido jamais.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z 

Harry destroçou a porta da tumba e arrojou nela a Albus Dumbledore. Depois, deixou-se cair a seu lado.

—Accio —A varinha de Albus chegou a suas mãos e rompeu-a em três partes fazendo gemer a Albus de dor. — Agora sim…

A tormenta estava desatada, o céu era vermelho e os raios golpeavam a cada vez mais violentos. A água entrava na tumba e molhava o corpo de Albus. Uma a uma, Harry foi colocando as gemas ao redor da tumba. Olhou a Albus, que se arrastava para ele. Harry apanhou com força a última gema sentindo a magia de Draco chegar. Com a varinha colocou uma barreira invisível que impediu que o loiro baixasse. Ignorou os gritos desgarradores, as maldições e juramentos de que se ia arrepender. Olhou a Draco aos olhos e colocou a última gema.

Uma luz verde abriu a terra e uma fantasmal figura apareceu apanhando o corpo de Albus e arrastando-o com ele. Mais luzes verdes banharam o lugar. O corpo de Harry começou a doer conforme Albus desaparecia arrastado para o inferno. Sentia que o coração lhe brincava no peito e que o pulso se lhe acelerava. Sentia-se desvanecer e faltava-lhe o ar. Cedo, a barreira que tinha entre Draco e a tumba desapareceu; Harry já não era tão poderoso como para a sustentar por mais tempo.

—Merda. —Draco correu até ele lhe sustentando a cabeça. — Respira, caralho. —Golpeou-lhe o peito enquanto começava a chorar ao sentir que a magia de Harry se diluía. — Respira, respira… Respira! —gritou frenético.

Harry fechou os olhos pouco a pouco. Ao longe escutava a voz de Neville e a de Severus. Sentiu os lábios de Draco sobre os seus. Agora tudo estava feito, não tinha nada que demonstrar, nada que cumprir… Só devia… descansar…

**Nota tradutor:**

**Penúltimo capitulo foda e louco!**

**Vejo vocês no epilogo**

**Ate breve **

**Fui…**


	24. Prata, Ouro e Verde

Capítulo XXIV

Prata, ouro e verde

Dezanove anos depois…

Neville suspirou cansado. Odiava esse evento. Ano após ano era o mesmo. Talvez o mais honesto fosse seu discurso, porque suas palavras não aliviavam mas pelo menos a cada ano conseguia que aquelas terríveis mortes não se esquecessem e que pesassem na consciência de todos aqueles que não deixaram o poder de lado.

—Seu turno. —Severus lhe palmeou a perna e Neville apanhou lhe a mão e o puxou para ele beijando-lhe sem pudor algum enquanto lhe manejava apaixonado ficando ambos arquejantes e desejosos de não estar em frente a milhares de magos.

—Sabe que quero? —perguntou-lhe Neville. Severus o puxou da solapa e o beijou de novo.

—Quer foder como coelhos até que vejamos o amanhecer, verdadeiro? —Neville assentiu. — Leão previsível. —sorriu Severus. — Anda já.

Neville suspirou e subiu ao estrado olhando a todos os magos presentes e às autoridades. Quando viu o lugar vazio de Draco, engoliu saliva e evitou fechar os olhos para não recordar. Essa história sempre lhe tinha doído demasiado.

O sol alumiava a tumba. Apesar do frio tinha um vislumbre de calor que cobria a erva.

—Muitas pessoas têm-lhe medo à morte. —Neville olhou para um ponto no infinito. Pela primeira vez em um desses eventos deixava que sua mente vagasse para um lugar que pelo regular evitava. — A erva que cresce aqui, as paredes do castelo, a vida da cada um dos que participamos nas batalhas… todas estão banhadas de sangue, dor e lágrimas. Aqui, sendo quase uns meninos, aprendemos que a gente morre todos os dias. Irmãos, amigos, pais, filhos… deixaram seu sangue e sua dor neste lugar. Hoje já não importa o bando porque também aprendemos que nas guerras não há bons e maus, luz e escuridão… Ordem ou comensais… Nas guerras há morte e a dor por essas mortes não se apaga. Se diluem um pouco, aprende-se a viver com ter matado e ter visto morrer… A cada ano recordamos neste dia e eu quero pensar que o recordamos para nunca mais o repetir, para que nesses dias não voltem e nada nos separe como pessoas. Desde aqui posso ver as diferenças marcadas de indiferença… Desde aqui posso ver a tolerância emascarando a aceitação… Desde aqui posso sentir o medo ao que se desconhece… Desde aqui posso lhes dizer que terá pessoas que nunca perdoarão. Enquanto isso não mude, ano após ano teremos que nos reunir aqui a celebrar a vida, a aprender a perdoar, a recordar que aqui todos perdemos. A aceitar que nossa dor nos faz iguais.

Severus olhou a todos se pôr de pé e aplaudir as palavras de Neville. Sabia que não todos o faziam por respeito, sabia que por trás da admiração por um dos heróis também existia o interesse. Isso repugnava a Neville um pouco mais que a Severus, quem estava acostumado a essa classe de pessoas e a lhes sacar proveito. Por isso Neville estava por ser o próximo Ministro de Magia.

-os-os-aps-pa-spa-sp-aps-aps-pa-sp-

Neville tropeçou com seu cadeirão favorito. Apartou-o e seguiu procurando uma boa superfície para prensar a Severus nela enquanto o despia sem descolar de seus lábios. A túnica do diretor de Hogwarts caiu sem graça sobre a sala da casa que compartilhava com Neville, quem estava a cada vez mais desejoso de tocar pele. Ajoelhou-se e gemeu de prazer quando teve a pênis do professor na boca. Severus soltou um gemido profundo capaz de aquecer a qualquer um. Neville dedicou-se a mamar-se lentamente. Tinha vontade de deixar a Severus ao borde e sabia que isso passava quando lhe fazia esse tipo de mamadas compostas por sucções rápidas e momentos lentos criados só para desfrutar da dureza sobre sua língua.

—Foder… —Era tão subtil e sedoso… O sinal de que Severus estava chegado ao momento justo no que podia pedir discretamente ser fodido contra a parede até que seus corpos tremessem de prazer. Sentiu a forte mão de Severus sobre seu ombro e incorporou-se de imediato. Girou-lhe violentamente e desfez-se da estorvosa roupa para apanhar a cintura de Severus e aliena-lo à perfeição para penetrar-lhe.

—Ah… —exalou feliz. Beijou a bochecha de Severus quando o professor jogou sua cabeça para trás para apoiar sobre seu ombro.

Começou suave, só se deixando envolver por essa estreiteza. No entanto Severus sempre tinha sido uma fonte de paixão para Neville. Era magnifico ver como Severus se desprendia de suas capas para deixar ver o homem apaixonado que era, um homem capaz de gemer como o estava a fazer nesse momento. Severus podia arrastar para um redemoinho cheio de prazer. Muito a seu pesar, Neville aumentou o ritmo aprisionando mais a Severus contra a parede. A figura esbelta de Snape se perlava de suor e o ar vibrava com seus gemidos.

Neville acariciou a pesada e gotejante pênis de Severus tentando coordenar suas investidas com as caricias, mas era quase impossível porque o prazer ultrapassava lhe. Severus correu-se, derramando na mão de Neville, quem deu lhe um embate mais e deixou-se consumir pelo orgasmo. Quando o prazer se foi desvanecendo beijo os ombros de seu companheiro. Estiveram uns segundos tranquilos, só se desfrutando, até que Severus se girou e abraçou a Neville para beijar-lhe.

—Olá, estranho. —disse Severus enquanto olhava-o aos olhos. Neville riu.

—Olá… —respondeu Neville.

Severus ia retomar o beijo quando algo soou.

—Que demônios é isso? —Neville olhou por todos lados e Severus franziu o cenho. — É essa porqueira sua, esse artefato muggle do inferno… —Longbottom se separou de Severus e procurou o móvel em sua carteira.

—Ey… —saudou ao contestar o telefonema.

_—Como esteve tudo?  
_  
—Como sempre, você sabe, aborrecido. Afortunado você que sempre encontra uma forma para não estar neste dia cerca de casa. Como vai tudo por lá?

_—Bem. Tudo está muito tranquilo, o lugar é tranquilo, a gente é tranquila... Aqui parece que não passa nunca nada, o qual é bom para meus destroçados nervos._ —Neville riu, mas de repente o móvel abandonou suas mãos e caiu nas de Severus.

—Dá-me gosto que o passe bem. Agora, se nos permite, temos muito que fazer.

Severus pendurou e Neville sorriu. Definitivamente essa tarde foderiam como coelhos.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Harry riu e fechou o móvel. A praia via-se tranquila e o mar completamente turquesa.

Ainda recordava o que passou. Sua mente encarregava-se de estrutura-lo sempre como um sonho. Seu passado, ou o mundo do que tinha vindo, para ele era um sonho. Recordava-a como um borrão, como algo que tinha que estar nele sem estar do tudo. Para Harry a realidade era a que tinha em frente a ele: uma relação com Draco, a adoção, um filho, ser herói, mas sem aparecer em público… Era uma boa vida, uma vida tranquila. Primeiro tinha feito tudo por todos e durante esses últimos anos tinha estado fazendo tudo por ele e por Draco. De modo que era feliz, apesar das mortes e de todo o que tinha sucedido. E sabia que seus amigos também o eram.

Severus e Neville era um casal incrivelmente sólido que fodia como animais à menor oportunidade. Ron e Hermione também eram felizes com seus respectivos casais; apesar de tê-lo tentado mais de uma vez o seu nunca funcionou. Remus tinha decidido retirar-se de tudo para criar a seu filho e Teddy tinha resultado um esplêndido rapaz apesar de ter tido momentos muito difíceis sendo o que era e tendo o pai que tinha.

Às vezes ainda acordava com pesadelos, com o terrível pranto de um menino. A cada vez que isso passava se levantava da cama para ir a habitação de seu filho ao ver dormir placidamente e se recordar que essa realidade nunca chegaria a seu filho, nem aos filhos de Ron nem de Hermione. Ver a seu filho dormindo sem nada mais em que pesar que em sua próxima ida a Hogwarts lhe confirmava que tudo tinha valido a pena.

—Sabe que nosso filho pre-adolescente está na praia com seus amigos? —Harry riu ao sentir os braços de Draco rodeando seu torso. — Não deveria aproveitar e foder-me…? Digo, há tempo e encanta-me este terraço para foder. —Harry lhe beijou as mãos e girou-se. — Oh, está nostálgico. Falou com Neville ou encontraste uma dessas fotos horrendas das férias passadas?

—De fato estava a pensar nas mil e umas formas de te foder nesse catre. —Harry assinalou-o. Draco riu puxando para o catre.

Por fim Harry tinha isso pelo que tinha lutado: paz e tranquilidade. Sua vida tinha estado marcada pelo ter que e justo nesse momento estava a trabalhar no vou ter porque quero ter. As profecias que cumprir se tinham terminado e descansar disso para ele significava poder viver e ser feliz. E casualmente essa felicidade estava banhada de prata, ouro e verde.

**Nota tradutor:**

**Enfim chegou o fim gostei muito de traduzir essa fic... muito divertido por sinal**

**Espero que vocês tenha gostado mais do que eu...**

**Espero vocês nos reviews**

**Então ate breve!**

**Fui…**


End file.
